Sobre ruedas
by Reika Namino
Summary: Ryoma es un corredor, Sakuno una chica adinerada, pero ella esta pnsando en otras cosas correran juntos?, habra amor entre rivalidad?[UA]14: Ultimo cap!El paso final para la felicidad o para la tristeza?
1. A sus marcas

**holas de nuevo, creo q empezare a aburrirlas , ya que voy bajando muchos fic esta semana, ya estaran hartos d mi no? XDXDXD, es q m gusta mucho escribir, y la verdad es que aveces termino haciendo estupideces, pero de todos modos lo comparto con ustedes**

**mires, 1ero, la razon por la cual escribi mucho esta semana es q pronto comenzaran mis clases, y no podré tocar la computadora muchas vecs, xq deseo estudiar, bajare los caps rapidos, pero de todos modos kiero una colaboracion con sus rw oks? XDXD solo tienen q apretar el boton en la parte inferior izkierda en el ladito q ponen sumbit reviews, y listo m escriben cualkier cosa, weno , no cualkier cosa pro si algo del fic**

**weno espero q disfruten mi nueva creción**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO ¬.¬ m he dado cuenta q no escriben muchos universo alterno mas bien edades avanzadas , pro weno aki les vengo con un super universo altrno, al otro lado de lo ordinario**

**DISFRUTENLA ¡**

**

* * *

**

**Sobre ruedas **

_por: Frikis-san _

**1.- A sus marcas **

Era aproximadamente las doce y media de la noche, no exactamente una noche fría y sin entusiasmo, más bien una noche tibia de verano en la que los habitantes prendían el ventilados toda la madrugada, esperando que este lograra refrescar aunque sea una parte de su estrechos cuerpos.

En aquel momento todos descansaban como cualquier persona normal después de la jornada laboral diaria en que a veces era necesario esforzarse más de lo necesario para lograr un objetivo común, ganar algún puesto respetable socialmente hablando.

No todos tenían la riqueza necesaria para "Vivir la vida", pero siempre y cuando tuvieran brazos y piernas, algo se lograría con el esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en la montaña de Tokio.

Estas apostando la mitad de un millón- le decía su amigo de una ceja al lado derecho donde se encontraba el piloto- No te puedes dar el lujo de perder

No perderé- dijo en forma neutra- cómo perderé , si hoy descanse bastante para esta carrera- dijo el ojiambar bostezando

Pues no se nota- grito Horio histérico

Ya cállate – susurró el de cabellos negros verdosos al exasperado chico

Ryoma, eres nuestro trofeo, no puedes perder, no borres aquella racha de ganador

No molestes, Horio- dijo Ryoma haciendo que el motor sonara como un rugido

Aquel sonido hizo retroceder al amigo unos cuantos pasos atrás, este esperaba o mejor dicho anhelaba que el muchacho ganara

¿Estará bien que dejemos que participe en esta carrera?

Nya, espero que de todo su esfuerzo- dijo un chico bastante guapo de cabellos rojizos que llevaba una polera manga cero color negra y unos jeans deshilachados

Ojala- murmuró su acompañante que llevaba un pañuelo de hippie en la cabeza

Comenzara la carrera en unos minutos- susurró kawamura parándose entre los dos carros, sintiendo el motor de ambos- son muy poderosos- murmuró para si, con un poco de miedo

Esto había comenzado aproximadamente hacía más de un año y medio, es decir desde que Ryoma pudo sacar su permiso de conducir, cuando cumplió 18.

Todo lo relacionado a las carreras lo veíamos en la familia Echizen, Ryoma creció ahí de manera adinerada gracias a las carreras profesionales, que le otorgaron a su padre mucha riqueza y dinero, pero lo dejo desde muy joven, pero nadie sabía la razón, según sus hijos era porque conoció a su ahora esposa.

El dinero en esa familia, alcanzaba y sobraba para vivir de manera glamorosa yendo a fiestas, y a carreras locales; se conocía mucho de ellos, aparecían en las revistas de deportes, hasta en el periódico, haciendo una que otras noticias importantes.

Ahí vienen los de Luna roja – gritó un chico desde atrás viendo a un grupo de carros, viniendo

El capitán dice que maneja unos de los carros más rápidos en la región, tiene turbo y un sistema de estabilidad que le dan a su auto un equilibrio perfecto- dijo una chica muy metida en las carreras

De repente se vieron a todos los integrantes de Luna roja bajando de sus respectivos autos, con el capitán al mando.

Este era realmente alto, flaco, pero no escuálido, con una mirada divertida, en vez de imponente, reía con sus subordinados al igual que reía con sus amigos.

No era muy serio que digamos, y eso molestó un poco a Ryoma que se acostumbraba a tomar estas carreras como algo importante.

Se notaba que el chico era aún joven, con su terso rostro, se podía decir que tenía unos 22 o 23 años.

Venía con una chica esbelta a su costado, flaca, y con buen cuerpo, era pelirroja, con curvas perfectas tapadas con un pantalón de cuero pegado, unas botas y un polo de tiritas blanco.

Ryoma sin saber por qué se le quedó mirando, el estaba acostumbrado al lujo, al igual que a las mujeres, ahora mismo salía con alguien, más no lograba sentir nada por ella, era una de las tantas top model que no hacían nada más que sonreír y desear fama hasta por los codos.

Ryoma se limitó a voltear de lado del timón, ignorando por completo al recién llegado, que trataba de lucirse en frente de todos.

Hay, como le molestaba esa actitud hipócrita, aún así, el nunca juzgaba bien a las personas, y al conocerlas bien, notaba que no era lo que el pensaba en realidad.

Había evitado juzgar, desde hacía mucho, eso le traía mala fama, lo intentó pero a veces eso pasaba desapercibido, y lo hacía sin pensar.

Así que tu eres Ryoma Echizen- dijo el chico desde la ventanilla de el susodicho

Y tu, el incomparable Momoshiro Takeshi- dijo con sarcasmo- ya veremos si eres incomparable

Jajaja- rió alegremente, que humor chiquitín

¿A quién crees que le llamas chiquitín?- dijo Ryoma a punto de pararse a destrozarle la cara, pero tras respiraciones ondas logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para seguir hablando

Espero que esta carrera signifique algo para ti

Lo dudo- respondió Ryoma, cerrando la ventana polarizada impidiendo que Momoshiro lograra verlo con tal enojo.

Prendió la radio y lo puso a todo volumen, hasta se escuchaba el sonido del woffer a unos metros de ahí,

Se nota que O chibi esta estresado- le dijo el pelirrojo

Así es Eiji- le respondió el de pañuelo, mejor conocido como Oishi, el corredor pasivo- Espero que en estas condiciones sea capaz de correr en esta carrera tan importante, Ryoma sabe que ha apostado demasiado, no le importaría perder tal cantidad de dinero, pero el problema sería su orgullo, el orgullo de perder contra Momoshiro, que tiene más experiencia que el en las carreras callejeras

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ashhh- se quejaba una chica carraspeando su garganta- si no termino esto ahora, mañana no podré

Sakuno- le llamaba alguien desde la parte baja, recuerda que dentro de media hora vendrá a recogernos el chofer para llevarnos a la fiesta del señor Carmichael

Mamá – se quejo la chica- son las doce y media¿Por qué tan tarde?- preguntó

Es una de las fiestas más adineradas, eres una de ellos, al igual que la familia, no puedes faltar, además tu abuela también irá

¿La abuela?- se sorprendió

Así es, - gritó

Sakuno se apresuró a buscar un vestido para la ocasión, no le gustaba mucho estas fiestas, y menos si tenía que ir muy elegante y conversar con esas chicas adineradas que por decir que su "papi" le daba todo ya eran felices; aunque ella también era así, trataba de no creerse por sus pertenencia, pero de por sí sus ropas hablaban solas, la riqueza era inmensa en su familia, tras heredar dinero en cada generación.

Se miró en el espejo, era realmente flaca, y eso molestaba a Sakuno, deseaba ser más rellenita, pero lo que malogró todo eso fue que en la adolescencia presentó inicios de anorexia, que la motivaron a bajar de peso, ahora era una mujer delgada, pero de buen cuerpo, ya que después de aquella corta enfermedad su padre había contratado a un entrenador para ejercitarla en lo que se refiere a pilates y natación.

Tenía un buen cuerpo, un busto adecuado para su peso, y unas piernas de atleta que eran irresistibles para los hombres de su clase.

Había cumplido 18 hacía poco, y le hicieron una gran fiesta para conmemorarlo, donde su padre le presentó a infinidad de hombres con quien podría casarse, pero eso no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo.

A Sakuno le gustaba cosas muy diferentes a lo que una chica de su estato podría estar acostumbrada.

Se miró en el espejo nuevamente, viendo alguna imperfección en el rostro, decidió no maquillarse, eso no le iba muy bien, ya que su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos grandes como lo de un gato, hacían reflejar la juventud tan solo viéndola.

Se puso un vestido rosa, de seda y reflejos, tenía varios diamantes en el borde, tenía un escote en la parte de atrás, haciendo que su espalada quedara completamente descubierta hasta la cintura.

El vestido era tipo un cuento de hadas, hasta el piso solo dejando al descubierto unos tacos altos, color blancos abiertos.

Estoy lista – gritó Sakuno terminándose de arreglar el cabello

Apúrate, hija, Akira te espera con el carro- dijo la madre refiriéndose al chofer

Sí mamá ya voy- dijo Sakuno bajando lentamente hasta el patio trasero donde se encontraba la limusina

Buenas noches, señorita Ryusaki- se inclinó el chico

Dirá casi buenos días- dijo viendo el reloj de oro que llevaba en su muñeca

Jajaja – se rió abriéndole la puerta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A sus marcas- grito kawamura un poco asustado – lis…listos

Taka- gritó Echizen bajando el volumen de sus estereo- no tartamudees

Perdón – susurró, de repente Eiji le paso la pistola para iniciar la partida en ese momento Takashi se convirtió en otra persona más decidido que nunca

¡Burning!- grito (hay q suponer, q en vez de una raqueta sea la pistola de inicio XDXD ) A sus marcas- repitió, listos fuera

Se veían a los dos autos calentando motores, para luego comenzar a toda velocidad dejando en el camino solo las marcas de los neumáticos que quemaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakuno ven – llamó su padre, para presentarle nuevas personas

Ashhh – pensó la chica viendo al joven buen mozo que se encontraba frente a su padre- Sí papá ya voy

Mucho gusto Ryusaki-sama – cogió su mano y beso delicadamente el torso-

Preferiría que me llamase Sakuno- le dijo la chica sacando la mano

Esta bien, Sakuno, mi nombre es Atobe

Es hijo del dueño de esta fiesta

Oh¡ - exclamó Sakuno como si le impresionara

Saldría a bailar conmigo- le invito

Claro- dijo la chica tomando su mano- Preferiría mil veces estar en otra parte

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Qué derrapada!- gritó Eiji dirigiéndose a donde su amigo- Estuvo impresionante Ryoma

Gracias sempai- dijo- Me alegro haber borrado aquella sonrisa estupida de su rostro- pensó viendo a momo

Buena carrera Echizen- dijo Momoshiro dirigiéndose a Ryoma aún con una sonrisa

Lo se- dijo poniéndose su gorro

He decidido, quedarme aquí en Tokio y unirme a su grupo- dijo

¿Qué?- se asombraron todo

¿Qué te parece chiquitín?- preguntó

No me interesa- dijo tratando de ignorar aquella insinuación

Llegó a su casa y se quito los zapatos en la entrada, tratando de no despertar a nadie; en si porque ya eran las tres de la mañana, y su madre le mataría si se enteraba

Pasó por la gran sala lentamente esperando no ser escuchado cuando…

Echizen Ryoma – susurró alguien desde el mueble

Papá- exclamó

La próxima vez trata de no llegar tan tarde, o mejor dicho no tan temprano- susurró levantándose pesadamente y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Ryoma por su lado, caminó a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una moderna habitación, llena de cosas de carros y afiches de revistas de deporte

A dormir –susurró

Se echó pasivamente en su cama, después de quitarse su polo y quedar solo con un short de dormir, el calor era insoportable y el aire estaba caliente, no lo aguantaba más, así que decidió abrir completamente al vitrina dejando al descubierto una hermosa luna llena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hay estoy exhausta- dijo Sakuno quitándose los zapatos ya en su habitación

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, Sakuno no tenía sueño, y la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea del por qué.

Se puso sus zapatillas una falda cómoda, y un poco escotado.

Saldré a pasear- le dijo a su madre que se encontraba en la sala

¿A esta hora?- pregunto

Sí, mama ya no soy una niña,

Esta bien

Sakuno salió, sin pensar en el aire fresco matutino, que en ese momento era frío, o mejor dicho helado, caminó un poco por el patio inmenso, se dirigió hacia su cochera, donde únicamente se encontraban su cosas, y autos, y prendió el auto que tanto le gustaba.

Y salió…

Competiré esta noche en esa montaña- dijo señalando en frente de ella

* * *

**Bueno esta es la unik oportunidad para opinar, n pierdan la oportunidad de su vida, jajaj XDXDXP jujujuju, weno espero q tnga el mismo apoyo q he tenido en mis demas fics, espero opiniones, para continuarlo pronto, y q sobre toas las cosas q lo hayan disfrutado**

**Ya veran pronto cuando los dos chicos c encuentras >o nuestra parejita encantadora**

**rw onegai, ya dije, akel botoncito q dic sumbit reviews, pls**

**matta ne minna **

**frikis-san XDXDXD los adoro **


	2. Fotografia

**Holas¡ amiitos disculpa la demora, pero aki esta lo prometido, un cap muy muy pero muy largo, m vicie y ia ps pro esta bien, o eso creo o; **

**Espero q les guste, y si les gusta review pls, es importate para esta autora que le dejen muchos reviews, que puedan saciar con sus enormes ganas d recibir algo a kmbio.**

**jujuju, espero q les guste,y les digo a todas a kellas q han leido CON UNA LAGRIMA:**

**que pornto estara el ultimo cap, asi q xfis les pido paciencia, todos los q deseen leer mi otro fic, onegai reviews >o **

* * *

**Sobre ruedas**

**2.- Fotografia **

Era una mañana fría, nublada a decir verdad; no todos esperaban eso en un día de verano, y menos cuando era usual que la temperatura llegara a grados inimaginables.

La vista en ese momento era invadida por una densa neblina que cubría delicadamente las calles de la ciudad.

La conductora se un auto, iba despreocupada, ya que aun no se había dado cuenta de la temperatura que invadía el aire en ese momento.

Una chica había salido temprano, como a las seis, no había dormido, y se encontraba placidamente manejando su carro último modelo. A decir verdad la fachada solo era un disfraz, ya que ese carro estaba más equipado que un auto ordinario y corriente, tenía un turbo adherido, sistema de estabilidad, afinación en los neumáticos, un motor que solo se conseguía para los autos de carreras profesionales, todo eso comprado por ella, sin el conocimiento de sus padres, con una parte de sus ahorros.

La bella chica, que a simple vista era refinada, y de casa, era simplemente rebelde de una manera oculta, todo sobre su auto le encantaba, pero eso no le convertía en una chica brusca o varonil, más bien seguía siendo dulce y tierna, que hacía lo que pudiera por ayudar a alguien.

Esa mañana estaba feliz, no por la fiesta, en absoluto, no le gustaba que sus padres se interesaran en presentarle algún hombre que en el futuro lograra entenderla, que era lo mismo que pedir su mano, sino estaba feliz ya que ese día había decidido, después de un duro entrenamiento, ir a una de las pistas más cercanas para competir con las personas, en mayoría chicos, que se interesaban mas en carreras callejeras que las profesionales.

Ring – sonó el celular desde detrás del haciendo del conductor

La chica soltó el timón, aún con los pies en el acelerador, volteó buscando el bendito celular, entre algunas cosas que se encontraban en el asiento.

¿Aló?- contesto ella, volviendo al labor de manejar con sumo cuidado

_Sakuno_- se escuchó del otro lado- _mira la hora que es_

Sakuno miró su muñeca, encontrándose con un caro reloj de oro.

Las 7:15 – dijo como si fuera una pregunta que no llegase a nada - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Tomoka

Maldita sea Sakuno- gritó un poco irritada- se suponía que hoy vendrías a ayudarme con los preparativos para el almuerzo que estoy organizando

Ah¡- se sorprendió- Lo siento mucho, lo había olvidado

Tu siempre tan despistada- dijo Tomoka bajando un poco la voz, ya que se había dad cuenta que había despertado a sus hermanitos que se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación consiguiente

Lo siento mucho- pronunció Sakuno arrepentida, mientras volteaba a la derecha dirigiéndose a la casa de su mejor amiga

Te espero- diciendo esto cortó

Tomoka era la mejor amiga de Sakuno, habían estudiado en la misma escuela primaria, y desde ese momento nunca más se separaron; ella pertenecía a una clase alta, al igual que sakuno, pero ella prefería gastar su dinero en fiestas lujosas, que la hicieran sentir llena mientras que bailaba al compás de la música, era de esperarse, era la única forma de desahogarse luego de la separación de sus padres, es ese momento ella supo que tenía que hacer algo para no pensar en eso, y eligió la manera más sana posible.

Sakuno, por su parte, le ayudo en todo lo que pudo para superarlo, y una manera era acompañándola en todas sus locuras.

Sakuno volteó con sutileza, viendo la pista con cierta incertidumbre, esa calle le traía recuerdos, que poco a poco había olvidado ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no cortaba camino por ahí, era muy bello, aquella calle tenía un olor a flores en particular, aquel aroma tan suave y sutil a la vez, que llenaba los pulmones, de la chica.

Ella por inercia abrió lentamente la ventana parando el carro y bajándose de este.

Piso el suelo, en aquel momento se dio cuenta que estaba mojado, por ende que había llovido; se paró sintiendo además de dulce aroma, el frió intenso que invadía sus huesos.

Camino unos pasos, viendo las carretillas japonesas llenas de rosas, y margaritas, por otro lado, unas vendedoras vestidas de kimonos rosas y amarillos, bastantes coloridos; pasaron un grupo de hombres que en ese momento se dirigían a la tienda a comprar sake, mientras unas señoras preparaban onigiri en una carreta de comida japonesa.

Cómo le encantaba ese lugar, en ese pasadizo corto, el tiempo paraba, viendo todo lo que ella creía que era Japón; todo estaba ahí, sus costumbres, las personas vestidas diferente, era un recuerdo de una vida pasada, en la que todos eran felices, o al menos lo demostraban, ignorando por completo la guerra y la destrucción.

Señorita¿desea algo?- preguntó una señora dulcemente

Me podría dar un ramo de flores- le dijo señalando cuales quería

Con gusto

Sakuno prendió su carro, avanzando rápidamente ya que por detenerse en aquel lugar, había olvidado completamente ir a la casa de Tomoka, "ella debe de estar muy molesta" pensó mientras estacionaba su auto en el gran jardín.

Ahora que hago- pensó

Vió alrededor de si misma, y se encontró con las rosas que recientemente había comprado, que supuestamente adornarían la ventana de su dormitorio, pero decidió que esa era la mejor excusa para salvar su pellejo.

Din Don- tocó el timbre

Maldita sea,- se escucho del otro lado- Sakuno, te odio- Sakuno solo se limitó a retroceder algunos pasos para defenderse contra los gritos de su amiga

Te traje unas rosas para decorar- dijo mostrando una sonrisa más de miedo que alegría

Hay, gracias- dijo su amiga cambiando por completo su expresión- ven, pasa

Gracias- dijo Sakuno con una gota en la cabeza

Entraron a la gran mansión Osakada, Tomoka vivía con su padre, ya que su mamá necesitaba aclarar las cosas, así que por ello la denominaban de ese modo.

Era una gran casa, con un estilo romano, que embelezaba a cualquiera.

Mira esta es la lista de invitados- dijo la pelirroja dándole una hoja

Ryusaki, - leía su nombre- Carmichael, Fuji, Atobe, Tsujiko, Kawakaru, Kanae – Sakuno siguió leyendo los apellidos de las familias más importantes- Rowling, Harusegawa, Kunimitsu… Echizen…Kachirou

Sakuno se quedó leyendo aquellos nombres sin darle importancia a ninguno de ellos, total ninguno era realmente alguna persona en quien confiar, más que niños engreídos, y chicas de cuna de oro, que solo les importaba hablar sobre sus joyas y virtudes.

Se dirigió al balcón de la sala, vió como el sol iba saliendo poco a poco, en aquel tono rojizo como el atardecer, era bastante bonito si te detenías a ver exactamente como era, y como la chica de cabellos castaños tenía más que tiempo se quedo sentada en un de los sillones que había ahí.

Respiró profundo, cerró lentamente los ojos, y sintió aquel peso en los parpados que significaba un trasnoche.

Debiste haber dormido aunque sea un poco- dijo Tomoka mientras con ademanes le decía a una de sus sirvientas que arreglara el jarrón de la mesa del centro

Supongo- susurró Sakuno sin abrir los ojos – Lo siento Tomoka, trataré de n dormirme en tu fiesta

No te preocupes, descansa unos treinta minutos, mientras yo voy arreglando las cosas-

Dirás mientras que los demás arreglan las cosas por ti

Jajaja- dijo sarcásticamente

Con lentitud, fue perdiendo la razón del tiempo, mientras que poco a poco Morfeo le iba invadiendo con uno de sus poderes, quedando así dormida en aquel sillón de lona fina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era una mañana fría, el se había dado cuenta de inmediato, tan solo sentir el aire tras su vitrina abierta, el movimiento de las cortinas y el aliento frío.

Sin más quejas tuvo que levantarse pesadamente, no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo quería dormir un rato más pero la brisa no le permitía.

Había imaginado que aquel día habría un sol insoportable, pero no era así, el frió era intenso y eso que el vivía en una casa rodeada por naturaleza viva. Era algo así como una casa de campo en la ciudad, un estilo bastante extraño para esa zona, pero aún su madre seguía queriendo este lugar, y cada vez que lograba encontrar algo interesante compraba como loca, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde poner aquel objeto tan preciado.

Señor Ryoma¿estas despierto?- se escuchó desde afuera

Sí,

Su madre le llama en el primer piso, dice que baje a desayunar, además tiene algo que contarle

Me voy a vestir, después bajo- dijo buscando entre sus cojines algo que había dejado la noche anterior

Lo esperamos- diciendo esto la sirvienta se alejo en paso apresurado

Ryoma encontró su preciada llave de su auto, no podía perderla total siempre lo dejaba ahí.

Después de encontrarla, se cambió y se asió, bajando las escaleras lentamente, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde le esperaba su madre.

Se tallo los ojos con pereza insolente, mientras que entraba a la habitación con suma delicadeza para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero para su desgracia al abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura de una completa familia feliz; incluyendo a Ryoga que estaba sentado leyendo una revista de modas deportivas.

Hijo, ven siéntate y saluda a tu hermano- ordenó su mamá

Chibiusuke- dijo el aún jovial Ryoga

Hola¡- dijo secamente ignorando el saludo de su hermano mayor - ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que Ryoga estuviera sentado en la misma mesa que el, más bien prefería verlo en la televisión cuando competía en una de las carreras profesionales, que a él tanto le gustaba

Me tomaré unas vacaciones para pasarlas con mi hermanito- dijo el susodicho rascándose la nuca y mostrando una sonrisa alegre más que todo

Pues no creo pasar tiempo en casa- le cortó el frío Ryoma

Ya basta- dijo Naijirou dejando su cigarrillo a un lado y viéndolos con reproche-Su madre les quiere decir algo

Hoy tendremos una reunión donde la familia Osakada, que cordialmente nos a invitado- dijo su madre enseñándoles la invitación

No iré- dijo Ryoma

Con gusto- gritó Ryoga mientras le daba un cocacho a su hermano- Chibiusuke se sentirá alagado de ir, además conocerás lindas mujeres que te seducirán hasta…

Cierra la boca, pervertido- dijo Ryoma recuperándose del golpe

Sin más que decir, alístense después del desayuno porque saldremos a las doce de aquí- le dijo Naijirou

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado…

Hay Dios mió se me hizo tarde- gritó una chica desde su dormitorio, de repente se quedó parada pensando en algo muy importante – SAKUNO¡ - gritó corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraba su amiga placidamente durmiendo – Sakuno, Sakuno, despierta- la movió tratando que la chica se levantara

Ah¡- susurró con pereza- mamá aún es temprano, ayer me pase toda la noche en las carreras- susurraba aún media dormida

Sakuno, yo no soy tu mamá, y tampoco estoy tan vieja- dijo Tomoka viéndose en el espejo,- y las carreras guárdalas para después, en este momento lo único que importa es la fiesta- grito casi histérica

To, Tomo…Tomoka? – preguntó abriendo los ojos

Ella misma, Saku- dijo la chica parándose, ya que por tratar de despertar a Sakuno tuvo que arrodillarse hasta quedar a su altura

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó aún viendo con curiosidad a su amiga

LAS DIEZ Y CUARENTA Y CINCO – dijo Tomoka dirigiéndose a su habitación, ve a cambiarte a tu casa Sakuno, te espero en diez minutos

Pero si aún ni me he duchado,

LO PUEDES HACER EN CINCO MINUTOS – gritó ya bastante lejos

Sakuno ante el cansancio superado, salió de la casa rápidamente, sintiendo como el sol irradiaba nuevamente en ese día.

Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo izquierdo para proteger a sus ojos de la intensa luz que tenía el día, mientras que con la derecha abría la puerta de su auto.

Arranco y retrocedió a 70 kilómetros por hora, salió acelerando bastante para estar en zona urbana, aproximadamente a 100 km.

Llegó a su casa, entrando de frente por su ventana, quitándose rápidamente la ropa y abriendo el caño por donde salía el agua fría; antes que todo era necesario que despertara para llegar a la fiesta en perfectas condiciones.

Al ultimo no ayude en nada a Tomoka- pensó Sakuno- Tan solo fui un estorbo- se mojó el rostro lavándose con el jabón cada parte de su cuerpo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pase, por favor- se escucho a la sirvienta dirigiendo a los invitados al jardín donde sería el almuerzo

Se nota que te has esforzado mucho a ultima hora- decía una chica castaña a Tomoka

A decir verdad, si Ann, no pensé hacerlo, pero me gusto mucho la idea- dijo Tomoka dándose aire con un abanico japonés- Tu hermano, tachibana ¿Esta trabajando?

No, esta por venir, se retraso debido a que algunos de sus amigos habían tenido un inconveniente con las firmas del periódico- dijo Ann sirviéndose un poco de cóctel en una copa de vidrio

Ah, entonces esperare hasta que todos estén presentes para dar una noticia muy buena

Mientras, una chica corría desde el estacionamiento tratando de llegar a tiempo, mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta que se había retrasado más de lo debido.

Señorita Sakuno ¡- se asombro una empleada viendo a la amiga de la dueña de la casa, corriendo con sus tacos en la mano tratando de llegar- La señorita Tomoka la estuvo esperando hasta hace unos diez minutos- le informó

Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Sakuno viendo la entrada con un poco de miedo- entrare por la puerta de la cocina- informó,- Aún me falta arreglar mi cabello.

……………………………………………………………………………

Bienvenidos- dijo Tomoka a una familia

Mucho gusto señorita Osakada- dijo el hermano mayor, besando la parte superior de la mano de tomoka

Hay, me va a hacer sonrojar Echizen- dijo tomoka riendo con una mano en la comisura de los labios

Ryoma los veía como extraños, mientras se paseaba por el interior de la casa, viendo cada cuadro que había en las salas.

Se encontró en particular, con una parte que pertenecía a las fotos de la chica que organizaba esa fiesta, tan feliz como siempre, se notaba en las fotos que se le habían sido tomadas, unas solas, y otra con una chica en particular.

Ryoma se le quedó observando, era muy delgada, no como tomoka, tenía un cuerpo esbelto pero delgado, la notaba muy delicada, en su rostro se reflejaba felicidad, su sonrisa era tibia y calida, con sus ojos hermosos en forma de los ojos de un gato, eran grandes y redondos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Ryoma se le quedo observando embelezado toda aquella mujer, en si era bella, y lo había dejado sin palabras.

Volteó a ver si se encontraba por ahí, debía de ser, porque en las fotos se veía que era muy amiga de Osakada.

Se fijo quien estaba hablando con la dueña de la casa, no estaba ella, vio por los jardines, tampoco estaban, volteo a ver si se encontraba en la pileta, pero solo estaban un grupo de chicas con sus sombrillas.

Itta- susurró alguien detrás de Echizen- No puede ser, hay muchas personas

Ryoma volteo, encontrándose con la espalda de una chica que sigilosamente caminaba hacia la habitación, estaba casi gateando, corriendo hacia el pasillo. Echizen la vió con curiosidad, de quien se trataría, una sensación lo invadió, acaso esa chica sería la que tanto buscaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entró a la habitación de Tomoka, yendo directo al tocador, se peina, y se hizo unos cuantos rizos con la rizadora de tomoka, se maquilló con sombras doladas y claras que contrastaban con su vestido.

En aquel momento Sakuno llevaba un vestido strapless blanco, que caía elegantemente sobre sus piernas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Un collar adornaba su cuello, era de diamantinas doradas, que contrastaban con sus tacos altos, dorados, que tenían una terminación alrededor de sus pantorrillas.

Ya estaba lista, había terminado de hacerse una cola baja, dejando algunos rulitos en su frente.

Listo- se dijo a si misma

Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al jardín. Al entrar

Hay pero que hermosa- susurraron algunos chicos al verla entrar

Tomoka- llamó ella con l mano derecha, mientras que con la otra se ponía un lindo sombrero blanco, con rosas en la parte de arriba

Sakuno- dijo su amiga viéndola- Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, pero creo que valió la pena, estas hermosa

Gracias- dijo humildemente

Ven. Te voy a presentar a unas personas, creo que son a los unos que no conoces en toda nuestra sociedad- dijo jalándole la mano

Esta bien, Tomo, pero no me jales así

Saku, te presento a la familia Echizen- dijo Tomoka enseñándoles a los demás

Señores, esta es mi mejor amiga Ryusaki Sakuno – dijo- deben haber oído de la familia Ryusaki

¿Cómo no?- dijo Naijirou- son uno de los empresarios mas famosos

Muchas gracias por su clasificación- dijo Sakuno educadamente

Eres una buena chica, te quisiera ver casada con mi hijo el mayor- dijo la madre

Hay señora- sakuno se sonrojo al ver al chico que estaba a su lado

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryoga Echizen- saludo cortésmente

El placer es mió- dijo Sakuno- ¿Es su único hijo?

No, Ryoma se fue a no se donde – dijo Naijirou volteándose a buscar con la mirada a su hijo

En ese instante, Ryoma volteó encontrándose con aquella mirada que le había hipnotizado en la fotografía.

Hermosa – susurró mientras iba su encuentro

* * *

**Espero q les halla gustado, c q no adelant naa d las carreras pero estara muy interesante el proximo cap, espero q sigan leyendo, asi como espero opiniones **

**Bueno, invito a q lean mis otros fics d esta serie , estare informandoles d too**

**matta ne **

**frikis-san **


	3. La venganza siempre es dulce

**Holas amiguitos! buu! siento tanto no haber bajado el fic antes, se que ya a transcurrido algunos meses, es que como les dije comenze el colegio, y como ya pronto voy a termianr, debía enfocarme en el estudio, cada vez que intentaba hacer un fic terminaba por hablar de la anatomia, de la historia y la sociología... Òö , es part dl aprendizaje XD**

**espero su colaboración, y q me entiendan, gracias**

**Aki les vengo con un nuevo cap, les prometo que estare bajando seguido asi q no se preocupn, este sera un reencuentro alucinante... reviews pls hac años q no m llegan ia q no he hexo fics XP**

**disfrutenla... **

* * *

**Sobre Ruedas**

**por: Frikis-san **

* * *

3.-**La venganza siempre es dulce (**a q vndra el titulo XD)

La vio, y fue como si por la espina dorsal se subiera un líquido helado que congelaba cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

Estaba justo en frente, aquella chica de la foto que tenía una sonrisa tan jovial.

Hermosa- susurró viéndola, había dicho esas palabras sin recapacitar, en qué estaría pensando.

Se dirigió hacia donde su papá le llamaba, Ryoma veía con una expresión diferente a la chica que se situaba en frente de Ryoga.

¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación… Feh…

Pero algo le llamaba a ir con sus papas, quería saber como se llamaba, y conocer si en realidad era de esas chicas superficiales como las demás.

Pero todo termino al …

Ryoma, querido- gritó alguien a sus espaldas "no podía creerlo"- Querido te he estado buscando por todas partes

…- no recibió respuesta alguna, en que estaría pensando al llegar tan escandalosamente, y hacer que todo el mundo se volteará a verlos. Además viene justo en el momento en el que se dirigía a sus padres, se rehusaba a dejar de ver a esa chica de vestido blanco

Ryoma, te hablo- dijo casi en puro grito

Emi ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Ryoma jalándola hacia el interior de la casa.

A mi también me invitaron querido, aunque se que te olvidaste de contármelo- dijo abanicándose de una forma un tanto arrogante

Es…- "pensó bien en lo que iba a decir"- Creí que tenías una sesión de fotos

Te dije que estaba de vacaciones, pero te entiendo, tanto trabajo que hacer, no te preocupes que yo me ocupare de ti- le dijo acercándose considerablemente al rastro del ojiverde.

Emi era una supermodelo reconocida por su campaña alrededor del país que la llevo a la cima; no era muy inteligente que digamos, y era mejor dejarla callada y que no pronunciase ni una sola palabra ya que cuando comenzaba a hablar nunca paraba, y no era educada como las chicas que veía siempre en la sociedad a la ellos pertenecían.

Aún así todos la aceptaban por ser una bella mujer que cualquier hombre podría desear.

Su expresión no era del gusto de ryoma, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a conocerla exactamente.

No necesito que te ocupes de mi, - dijo volteando- lo puedo hacer yo solo gracias

Diciendo esto salio a la fiesta dejando a la pensativa modelo sentada en el borde del sofá.

Carecía de entusiasmo para querer conversar más tiempo con ella.

Desgraciadamente Sakuno ya se había presentado como era debido y se había ido a charlar con las jóvenes que se esmeraban en ser como ella.

Ryoma regresó con su familia, quienes le contaron sobre una tal señorita Ryusaki y la gracia con la que hablaba. "Será igual que las demás, total todas son superficiales" se dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la mesa a servirse un poco de vino tinto.

Y cuéntame Sakuno-chan, es bueno faltar a clases para ver a tu novio- le pregunto una de las niñas

Yo creo que hay tiempo para cada cosa- dijo riéndose alegremente- no podría decirte nada concreto es cuestión de que respetes tus deberes

Y así paso el tiempo. Hasta que la fiesta concluyo con alegría y tristezas, con jubilo y el anhelo de un nuevo día. Tomoka había dado su gran noticia, se casaría dentro de pocos meses, y nadie se había enterado de aquello.

Guardaste muy bien el secreto Tomoka-chan - le dijo una de las ancianitas de la mesa consiguiente

Creí que sería apropiado ser algo formal para este tema- le dijo con elegancia- ya pensaban que yo tomaba todo a la ligera

Es un buen cambio niña, nos asustábamos hasta que punto podías llegar con estas reuniones- prosiguió otra – Así terminarías con la fortuna de tu padre

Solo quería demostrar que ya no era una niña- dijo Tomoka despidiéndose

Salió de aquel lugar sintiendo sus manos frías y el cuerpo entumecido por las emociones.

Tomo! – le grito alguien por detrás, conocía perfectamente esa voz, era de esperarse, talvez esta voz se escuchaba un poco molesta, pero no era así

Saku- dijo con un poco de miedo

Felicitaciones- gritó ella abrazando a su amiga fuertemente – Me alegra tanto, espero que seáis felices

Gracias, espero yo lo mismo, fue algo inesperado, Richard me llamo ayer de Australia y me dijo que vendría dentro de poco y que no se iría dejándome sola- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa que no ocultaba como en otras ocasiones

Que lindo- dijo llorando

Hay Saku tu como siempre tan sensible- le dijo abrazando a su amiga con delicadeza- mientras, pasaremos el tiempo juntas y disfrutaremos de lo que nos sobra de nuestras vidas como solteras

Habla por ti, no tengo planes de matrimonio- dijo Sakuno quitándose los zapatos ya que no resistía mas con ellos-

Yo creo que si- le dijo Tomoka- tu papa tiene muchos amigos, elegirá a uno de sus hijos al final, ya veras

No lo aceptare aunque el lo desee, no quiero aun experimentar ese tipo de cosas

Eso lo veremos Sakuno, eso lo veremos- dijo amarrándose el cabello en una coleta

Poco después Sakuno regreso a su cada a cambiarse con unos jeans azules rasgados y anchos, se recogió el cabello en una coleta muy pequeña y lo tapo con un gorro negro.

Se puso un polo negro ancho, y encima una chompa con capucha ancha negra.

Se vio al espejo, justo lo que quería aparentar, se fue quitándose el maquillaje lentamente hasta dejar su rostro mas níveo de lo que era en realidad.

La diversión comienza desde ahora- susurró embozando una sonrisa que no salió de su rostro hasta el final

**FLASH BACK**

Sakuno ya estaba lista, llevaba unos jeans como siempre, un polo escotado color negro y el cabello suelto y desordenado.

Subió su carro en ese entonces rojo, encendió el motor haciéndolo sonar al ritmo de la emoción que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, esa noche sería una noche maravillosa.

Se dirigió a la montaña donde siempre quiso correr.

Todos notaron cuando Sakuno llego, ya que esta hizo una derrapada alucinante al estacionar.

- Vengo a competir con el líder- le dijo a uno de los subordinados al bajar

- Jajajaja- rió este incrédulo- Crees que una chica linda como tu- le dijo agarrando el mentón e sakuno- le ganara con diminuta fuerza, hazme el favor…miren chicos esta nena de casa quiere robarle el puesto a Jin-sama

- jajajaja – se rieron los demás con descaro

- Hijo de … - susurró Sakuno aún siendo agarrada por uno de ellos

- Uy uy uy, mira que tenemos aquí es una gatita fiera… que me encantaría domar- dijo acercándose a los labios de ella, no obstante sakuno ejerció presión donde podía, y logró soltarse con dificultad

Se subió en su carro, y desapareció de la vista de aquellos que la habían humillado.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aquella noche volvería, vestida de chico, para que aquellos idiotas se arrodillen para que no ocupe el lugar de su preciado líder.

Les haría pagar por lo que habían hecho, más de lo que imaginaban.

Sería una buena noche, ya había practicado lo suficiente, el clima estaba bueno, no llovía y aún se veía el sol de la mañana, dentro de poco la ciudad se llenaría de una brisa refrescante proveniente del mar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estacionó su auto a un lado de aquella extraña casa, esperando pacientemente sin si quiera ver por los lados. Alguien toco apresuradamente la ventana del auto produciendo aquel sonido hueco que se escuchaba aun en la tarde.

Ryoma apago su estereo y abrió la ventana con uno de sus interruptores,.

¿Dónde será la próxima carrera?- le preguntó

Echizen, esta será más que difícil no creo que desees ir, podrías …

Por el amor de Dios, dime donde – le recrimino con altanería

Pues en aquel monte a las 23:45- le dijo temiendo que este le pegase

Ahí estaré, susurró clavando su mirada en su próximo objetivo.

Prendió el motor, haciendo que este rugiera, retrocedió rápidamente, y se le vio desaparecer de la vista del acompañante.

Qué querría ganar el conduciendo en aquel monte que pertenecía solo a una persona que jamás habían podría vencer.

Se espera lo peor- se dijo para si el chico de cabellos oscuros Ring Ring- ¿Alo?- contestó su teléfono móvil

_Oishi, tenemos un problema_ – se escucho por el teléfono

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico aún parado en la vereda

_Chibiusuke quiere apostar demasiado dinero, nya, no quiero ver nada, estoy nervioso - _gritó y Oishi tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído

No te preocupes Eiji, veré que puedo hacer, ese chico cada vez se siente mas seguro, no siempre la seguridad es buena

_Oka, arigatou Nya bye bye-_ le dijo para luego colgar.

Esa vez iba a ser algo diferente, aquel monte ya no tenía líder, ya que este se había aburrido de las carreras callejeras y se metió en las profesionales, esta vez todos los corredores que quisieran ese monten debían ir a competir.

Se elegiría a un nuevo líder, no obstante en cada carrera se apostaba una suma de dinero, y sumando todo Ryoma había apostado mas de la cuenta.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

- Ryoma- llamó su madre desde la cocina

- Si mama- dijo él desde el segundo pido - ¿Qué quieres?

- Hoy, hijo, habrá una velada en _Los girasoles _ese restaurante es muy bonito- le dijo su madre quien ya había subido a verlo- Tu papá no me quiere acompañar, él como siempre metido en su estudio leyendo _revistas _, creía que tu me podrías acompañar

- No puedo- dijo sin emoción- Tengo una reunión hoy en la casa de los Kunimitsu – se inventó una excusa

- Oh, bueno… entonces hablare con tu hermano, que te diviertas – dijo besándole la frente.

Al irse , Ryoma se tiró en su cama, respiro profundo para luego levantarse, si su mama se enterará que no existía ninguna fiesta lo llevaría bien lejos; a las justa podía confiar en su papá, ya que el sabía que era ese sentimiento de querer correr en las noches.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, la conciencia le estaba matando, empezaba a creer que estaba haciendo ago mal, pero creyó conveniente dejar aquellos pensamientos oscuros para después.

Se puso sus zapatillas, y salió de la casa por la puerta de atrás, miró su carro de reojo, esta vez si que necesitaba un lavada, el color plateado que originalmente tenía era esta vez un color plomo verdoso, hacía unos dos días que no lo lavaban, y eso que su madre le había hecho prometer que si era su carro el se ocuparía de lavarlo y que no estuviera mandando a ninguna de sus sirvientas a hacerlo por el.

Cogió la manguera y empezó con el arduo trabajo de lavar su convertible.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La excusa perfecta era para usarla aquel día, ya que era viernes los jóvenes preferían asistir a fiestas en las discotecas, salir con sus novios, ir a la playa, etc.

El día ya acababa y estaba siendo sustituido por la luna imponente que en esta noche era llena.

El monte estaba vació aun era las diez y la mayoría llegaba a las once, era cuestión de espera.

No obstante los curiosos que querían presenciar esa carrera ya estaban llegando, sentándose en el pasto, arreglando sus cámaras, todos ya listos para aquella ocasión.

- ¿Alo¿Saku? – le decía Tomoka por el móvil

- Tomo¿Qué pasa?- se preguntaba Sakuno ya que no tenía la menor idea del porque le estaba llamando a esa hora

- Pensaba en ir a tu casa, te dije que esta semana sería la semana de solteras, pasaríamos todo el tiempo posible juntas ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le dijo entusiasmadamente

- OH¡ Tomo-chan ahora mismo me dirijo a una carrera en el monte de la ciudad

- No, pero…pero- dijo pensativa- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿Eh?

-Vamos si que si- le rogó- ¿si¿si¿si?

- Esta bien- le dijo por último

- ¿Qué crees que debería ponerme?- le preguntó Tomoka viendo su ropa

- No se, ponte unos pantalones de cuero, o talvez unos jeans, con botas, y algún polo o camisa- le dijo Sakuno subiéndose a su carro- No te vallas elegante ese sería tu peor error- le dijo volteando el timón para salir de su casa- Te pasaré a buscar dentro de un ratito

- OK¡

- Chau- se despidió

Sakuno hizo todo lo posible para quedarse concentrada, sin lugar a dudas llevar a Tomoka le estresaba pero que haría, era ago que no podría evitar, ya habían hecho una promesa y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

Llegó a la casa de tomoka, estaciono el carro en la puerta, y salió para tocar el timbre.

- Din don- sonó este

- Ya voy Saku, espera que me termino de peinar- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta - ¿Sakuno?- se preguntó al verla

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamó Sakuno

- ¿Así es a lo que te referías con no vestirte elegante?- le dijo ella viendo a su amiga vestida como un chico

- No, no es así, te acuerdas de lo que te conté que no me dejaron correr porque era chica, esta vez seré yo quien me vengue- le dijo enseñándole su carro.

-Es por eso- exclamó Tomoka- Te ves tan lindo como chico- le dijo gritando

-Shhh, fácil ya te escucharon tus hermanitos- le dijo Sakuno jalando a su amiga hacia el carro

- En serio, te ves muy… no se … raro- le dijo ya dentro del carro camino al monte

-Deja de tratarme como hombre, sigo siendo yo- le dijo Sakuno acelerando un poco, la hora casi era la acordada

- Como que te ves como un chico muy guapo, sacado de una revista, tienes la cara muy angelical- le dijo Tomoka embozando una sonrisa

- Jejeje- Rió con sarcasmo

- De todos modos, suerte con la carrera espero que ganes- le dijo Tomoka mientras se arreglaba su maquillaje

Subieron la colina a toda velocidad, pasando a algunos carros que pensaban concursar también, _esto será fácil _, pensó Sakuno, _pero no hay que confiarse._

- ¿La familia Echizen también corre aquí verdad?- pregunto Sakuno

- Y también la familia Kunimitsu y Fuji- le fue mencionando

- No espero encontrarme a ninguno aquí- susurró

- Nadie te reconocerá amiga, todo saldrá bien- dijo viendo a los carros que quedaban por detrás.

Sakuno no utilizaba el turbo, sino que su equipamiento era ligero que hacía que este avanzara como flotando. Tenía pensado utilizar el turbo para la carrera más difícil, mientras, utilizaría sus conocimientos para elevar la velocidad sin perjudicar al auto.

Llegando al sitio vieron ya a muchos corredores fumándose algunos cigarrillos, era repugnante.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Ryoma, apúrate- Le dijo Horio que estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto

- Cierra la boca, me distraes, - dijo estacionándose donde le correspondía, vio a un carro negro a su costado no obstante no le dio importancia.

Bajó del carro, y piso el pasto verde que en ese momento estaba ocupado por la mayoría de curiosos

- Saku!- exclamó una chica que acababa de bajar del carro negro

- Ya bajo- se quejó la voz de una persona dentro

Ryoma conocía a esa chica, pero no se acerco para ver quien era, talvez solo era su imaginación, ya que siempre olvidaba a las personas.

Ese era su problema, cuando a una persona le hacía el menor caso al día siguiente o ahí mismo la olvidaba completamente.

Su padre ya se había preocupado por eso, ya que al presentarle a su hermano, tiempo después se había olvidado de él botándole de la casa a golpes creyendo que era un ladrón.

Fue una buena experiencia, la única vez que le dejaron pegar a su hermana sin después quedar castigado.

……

Horio bajó también del auto, quedándose hipnotizado por Tomoka.

- Esa chica si que es bonita ¿no es así?- dijo a punto de babear

- Tenía que ocurrir- dijo volteándose a la vez que quedaba frente a frente con Sakuno…

- Yo…- susurró ella nerviosa, ya que talvez se habría dado cuenta de que ella era mujer…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Minna _¿q les parecio?... pls reviews, apretn ese botoncito lindo es que ... les llama... les llama... apretenlo a la cuenta de tres... 1... 2...3**

**solo es mover el dedito un poquito tan solo es eso**

**los kiero**

**... matta ne minna**

**frikis-san **


	4. ¿Hombre o mujer?

**HoLASç?? coMO tan?? me alegro poder escribir nuevamente... creo q ia me estaba emorando un poco, de todos modos aki les vengo con la continuacion... gomen x demorarme **

**Les voy contando, este cap es interesantisimo! creo q aki c decide todo acerk d como c conocn los chicos... pero de todos modos no voy a contar nada.. tienen q leer ps y dejar reviews**

**Me siento muy orgullosa, ya que prectrikmnt este es el primer fic escrito de universo plenamente alterno, bueno uds ia saben que luego se fueron escribiendo mas, y mas... **

**Lo unico que espero es que disfruten este fic, y tnga buenas opiniones.. adelante:**

* * *

**Sobre ruedas**

**¿Hombre o mujer?**

_Por: Frikis-san _

Yo…- susurró ella nerviosa, talvez se habría dado cuenta de que ella era mujer…

* * *

La comisura de los labios de Sakuno temblaban, había reconocido a ese chico, no obstante de lo que no estaba segura era si es que el le había reconocido… Bueno, en realidad nunca se habían hablado, pero cabía la posibilidad de que se hayan visto, o bueno que el la halla visto en alguna reunión. Sakuno sabía de él, por las noticias y las revistas, admiraba mucho a Echizen, aunque sea él tenía la libertad de correr.

Sus ojos aún estaban conectados, aún estaban frente a frente, Ryoma con los ojos neutros, y la mirada ambigua daba un sentimiento de vacío en Sakuno.

Yo- Sakuno siguió con su tartamudeó

…- Ryoma volteó como si no hubiera pasado nada, de todos modos se preguntaba por qué tenía una expresión y apariencia tan extraña

¬¬ - sakuno tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, pero de todos modos se ahorro una gran explicación, por lo menos iba a soportar la falta de palabra y tacto de los Echizen, total ella sabía muy bien como era esa familia, o al menos uno de sus hijos- Tu serás el que perderá ante mi- susurró Sakuno volteándose para llamar a tomoka

Tomoka estaba hablando por ahí con un corredor bastante apuesto, enseñaba su anillo de compromiso con cierta altanería, mientras el corredor no sabía que hacer.

Sakuno se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo para que entrara en el carro.

Qué extraño- susurró Ryoma- que hace esa chica con un corredor un tanto raro- dijo refiriéndose a Tomoka que seguía a Sakuno por detrás.

Ryoma entró a su carro, dejando la puerta abierta y prendió con delicadeza un cigarrillo de menta; talvez, pensaba él, eso le haría calmar sus nervios. Estaba seguro que ganaría las primeras carreras, ahí recuperaría un poco del dinero invertido, no obstante las dificultades eran más grandes a medida que los competidores eran descalificados. Tenía que tener cuidado, mayormente los corredores al perder, no estaban de acuerdos y se formaban una serie de peleas; algunos se atrevían a llevar armas, y finalmente la mitad de la audiencia terminaba yéndose de ahí despavorida.

Ryoma! Nya!- alguien gritó desde un automóvil que acababa de estacionarse- estaba súper preocupado por ti, llame a Oishi y el me dijo que vendría así que no tuve mas remedio….

Eiji-sempai- pronunciaba Ryoma tratando de calmar a el susodicho

Vine corriendo, es decir manejando…

Sempai – gritó Ryoma

¿Me estas hablando mi?- se sorprendió Eiji desviando su atención a Ryoma quien ya había botado el cigarrillo al suelo y lo estaba aplastando con la suela de su zapato.

Sí, Eiji no te preocupes, ganaré en todas las carreras que pueda, si no sucede eso, es porque no estoy preparado- dijo Ryoma apoyándose en la ventana del carro

No digas eso, antes que todo revisaré tu motor- dijo el abriendo la puerta del carro, el nitro esta bien por lo visto¿Vas a usar el sistema turbo?-preguntó

Creo que no, pero de todos modos ya revisé y está en perfecto estado- dijo Ryoma confiado tratando de que Eiji no saliera de sus casillas- Keh! Eiji, si te pones así, me pondrás nervioso a mí. No estoy nervioso en absoluto- dijo ante la mirada de Eiji- es solo que tengo sueño- susurro tallándose los ojos

Sakuno que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, miraba el carro de Ryoma con admiración pero a la vez con cierta decepción.

"Así que dejaba ese tal Echizen, que todos arreglarán su carro por él"- pensó Sakuno revisando sus llantas, sería mejor estar segura, ni loca perdería contra ese

Saku-chan- llamó Tomoka quien ya se encontraba aburrida

Saku-kun, Tomoka- dijo- Saku-kun- soy un hombre ¿lo recuerdas?

¡ah¡ Sí, lo siento, estoy aburrida- dijo Tomoka

Veo que no tienes con quien hablar, - Dijo Sakuno viendo a su alrededor- Tu, ven- dijo simulando la voz de hombre llamando a Horio, tenía que poner un poco de soberanía en todo esto, no debía dejarse intimidar en todo esto

¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Horio que se acercaba con cierto temor

Ven, conversa con mi chica – dijo Sakuno casualmente- Esta aburrida

Saku…! – se sorprendió Tomoka cuando era jalado por Sakuno hacía donde se encontraba Horio

Shhh!- le calló mientras entraba a su carro

Sakuno respiró profundo, se había preparado bastante para lograr su meta, no esperaba ganarse la montaña, solo quería ser respetada, y mejor siendo una chica, talvez luego de haber ganado unas cuantas carreras ya podría demostrar que una mujer era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

No disfrutaba la sensación es su estomago, los nervios le carcomían desde el interior, tenía que respirar un poco, o al menos comer algo, no obstante no tenía nada mas que una barra de chocolate que ya iba por la mitad gracias a Tomoka.

Suspiro, de todos modos estos nervios durarían toda la noche, y era en vano intentar solucionarlos.

Piso su acelerador, sintiendo el sonido del motor, era su motor, aquel motor que había estado a su lado, aquel motor que había sido transformado en todo un demonio.

Vikita-san, esta vez no perderemos por nada, nada nos detendrá- susurró acariciando sus galones nitro

Estacionó su auto a un lado de un árbol, a la vez que se bajaba para seguir las órdenes de la carrera.

Estarían primero las eliminatorias, por el momento no había ningún problema para Sakuno, solo eran aficionados que por primera vez iba n a correr en verdad; a decir verdad ella lo era, pero era en realidad muy diferente ya que según Sakuno ella se había esforzado mas que ellos.

A Sakuno le habían tocado competir ese día con cuatro corredores, por lo que podía notar iba a durar toda la madrugada, y eso que no había dormido en dos días, esto sería más difícil a comparación de las fuerzas que le restaban.

Respiro nuevamente, sintiendo el aire mover los mechones de cabello que restaban de la gorra.

Ryoma Echizen vs. Hanjutsu Takei – grito uno de los ex – corredores de la montaña

Ryoma se preparó, subió a su auto y se puso en la línea de la partida, Hanjutsu era una chico mayor que él, no obstante tenía el semblante bajo, y se veía mas nervioso. No tenía ninguna experiencia.

Pobre- susurró Ryoma arreglando su espejo retrovisor- carrera su primera carrera conmigo, talvez después de esto ya no querrá volver a correr. Ni modo

Señor Ryoma- hablaba desde la ventanilla del otro carro – déme una oportunidad de competir con usted- decía Hanjutsu- solo hágalo con todo su potencial

No me llame señor, bien que tu eres mayor que yo- pronunció – limítate a tratar de ganarme

A sus marcas- gritaron- listos… fuera

Los dos carros salieron disparados, los pocos que pudieron presenciar la salida supieron desde el principio quien ganaría. El público estaba disperso, la emoción estaba en el aire. Las chicas que habían ido, para conocer a algún corredor, gritaban como locas al ver la carrera. Sakuno se limito a ver, ella estaba parada en una curva, sabía que si veía como corría Echizen en esa zona sabría como ganarle.

Ryoma quien se encontraba ay manejando un poco más calmado, vio la diferencia de velocidades; el otro carro tenía lo necesario para ganarle pero el piloto no tenía ninguna conexión con él.

Ryoma acelero, como dijeron, él no iba a dar ventaja, llegó hasta la vuelta en donde se encontraba Sakuno.

Ahora sabré como corres, tu no me ganarás imbecil- susurró Sakuno cruzándose de brazos, ella sabía que Echizen era el único que en realidad podía contra ella

Ryoma que se encontraba a escasos metro de ahí, divisó a Sakuno, era el único "hombre" que no estaba entusiasmado, la veía muy seria tan sobrenatural, se preparó para la derrapada, esta vez la iba a hacer como había estado practicando.

Aceleró lo más que pudo, tenía las manos entumecidas por el agarre del timón, no obstante al llegar a la vuelta, dio todo su esfuerzo, viró hacia la derecha, sin salir de carril, avanzo y dio vuelta con ambas manos y el freno de una manera rápida y uniforme.

Sakuno que había visto cada detalle de la vuelta, se quedó realmente impresionada, era algo bastante interesante.

Ella podría encontrar la falla en esa vuelta.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su carro, con las manos los bolsillos, entró y pensó que sería mejor correr rápido las carreras la emoción le carcomía.

Tiempo después, es decir a unas cuantas horas, cuando ya el sol florecía entre las montañas, las luces deslumbraban la vista, pero aún así habían rincones oscuros, Sakuno ya había corrido todas sus carreras, de la mejor manera posible, y así pronto todos sabían que esa corredora, es decir ese corredor, era unos de los cuantos que podía ganar la montaña y convertirse de esa manera en el dueño.

Los ojos de Sakuno se cerraban, le pesaba demasiado, aún cuando ya había tomado coca-cola y un café caliente.

Se podía decir que su cuerpo en ese momento no era inmune al cansancio.

Ya estaba por irse, tendría que despertar a Tomoka quien estaba echada debajo de un árbol durmiendo tranquilamente. Se estaba dirigiendo a ella cuando de pronto alguien le llamo.

Oye tú… Nya!- gritó un chico de cabellos rojizos casi castaños corriendo hasta ella, Sakuno recordó que era un chico, así que debía comportarse como tal

¿Qué pasa? – dijo volteando y disimulando la voz de un hombre

Nya! Te he visto correr! Y me pareció que tu manera de correr es especial, las llanta de tu auto tienen la comprensión perfecta, pero ¿estas seguro que quieres continuar con esta carrera?- pregunto tornándose serio de repente, debía estar seguro de que no correría más en esta competencia por miedo a que pierda Ryoma

Supongo que si- dijo Sakuno impresionada, la voz le temblaba, y el grave que estaba haciendo no era muy bueno que digamos- Nos veremos luego – dijo apresurándose, la garganta le dolía- Tomoka vámonos- le susurró en el oído con su voz normal

Tomoka se demoró en abrir los ojos, y al ver la figura de su amiga se fue parando hasta ir al carro a echarse nuevamente. Eiji aún estaba parado junto al carro, aunque ninguna de las dos chicas se había dado cuenta.

Sakuno prendió el carro, y aceleró, iba despacio, por miedo a quedarse dormida, aún tenía que prender las luces del carro, ya que el camino seguía oscuro a diferencia de lo claro que se estaba volviendo el cielo.

Ahhh! – Suspiró Sakuno- Estoy demasiado cansada- dijo parando el carro a unos metro de donde habían estado, se sacó la gorra y dejo caer su largo y lacio cabello castaño

Saku- se quejó Tomoka – te veías muy linda como chico, ponte la gorra

Tomoka- dijo ella poniéndose la gorra con la ligera diferencia de tener el cabello suelto

A escasos metros de ahí, se encontraba Eiji, quien ya se estaba yendo cuando de pronto vio como Sakuno se sacaba el gorro y dejaba caer su cabello largo

¡Nya, una chica!- se asombro Eiji, no obstante no le dio mucha importancia,- Por fin una chica en la competencia- dijo caminando hasta su carro

Sakuno aceleró y se fue directo a su casa, tendría que dar una gran explicación por no haber ido a dormir esa noche.

Saku, dile a tu mama que estas en mi casa, así no te hará problemas- dijo Tomoka pasándole su teléfono móvil

Bueno, pero…pero si no me cree- dijo angustiada

Me pasas el teléfono y yo hablo con ella- dijo recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos,- estoy realmente cansada –susurró quedándose dormida

Si estas cansada, cómo se supone que hablarás con mi mama- dijo Sakuno moviendo se un lado a otro a Tomoka- Tomoka! Tomoka! Ashh siempre lo mismo- dijo marcando el numero telefononico de su madre- ¿Alo? Haruki- dijo refiriéndose a la sirvienta

Señorita Sakuno ¿Por qué no ha venido a casa? Estaba preocupada- dijo casi gritando

Lo siento Haruki, es que me quedé de improvisto en la casa de los Osakada¿Mi madre?- preguntó esperándose lo peor

¿Su madre?, durmiendo señorita, me preguntó por usted antes de dormir, y me dijo que luego le respondiera- dijo un poco asustada

¿Si? Por Dios, eso si que es extraño- dijo Tomoka estacionando el auto en la puerta de la casa de Tomoka- Cuando despierte dile que fui a la casa en la noche y como estaba durmiendo no la quise despertar, dile que avise que iba a venir a la casa de Tomoka ya que ella quería darme una sorpresa- ideó una mentira muy sigilosamente

Esta bien, usted se encuentra bien ¿verdad?- dijo aún preocupada su nana

Sí, no te preocupes, llamo luego- dijo colgando

Sakuno trató con todos sus fuerzas sacar a Tomoka del auto, abrió su puerta con las llaves que llevaba en su bolso, y le llevó a su habitación que quedaba en ese mismo piso.

¡Dios! Tomoka, si que pesas- dijo acurrucándola en su cama, mientras ella se dirigió al baño a lavarse el rostro, se cambio con una de las ropas de su amiga, es decir sus pijamas, ya que la ropa de Tomoka exactamente no le quedaban ay que su mejor amiga era mucho más voluptuosa que ella

Hay Sakuno- pronunciaba Tomoka entre sueños

Sakuno se echó en el sofá, y luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

Era ya las 11:30 de la mañana, habían pasado siete horas desde que llegaron a la casa, Sakuno aún dormía y Tomoka se estaba dando un baño, cuando de pronto el móvil de Sakuno sonó de una manera alarmante.

¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- dijo sobresaltada Sakuno mientras que buscaba el móvil entre sus cosas

¿Alo?- contestó alguien desde la otra línea

Alo.- dijo Sakuno somnolienta – Quien habla- preguntó

Tu mamá, pues niña,- dijo entre risas- Dentro de un rato hay un almuerzo en la casa de los Kunimitsu, tu papá quiere que vayas, para que conozcas a Tezuka, y bueno, será solo para personas de tu edad- dijo emocionada- tu abuela llamó

¿Mi abuela?- preguntó- ¿Qué deseaba?

Quiere que vayas a visitarla en las vacaciones, pero de eso hablaremos luego, hija, dile a Tomoka que vaya también – su madre colgó el teléfono dejando a la pobre Sakuno absorta en sus pensamientos

Tomoka- llamó Sakuno a través de la puerta

¿Sakuno?- dijo esta abriendo la puerta, estaba saliendo de la ducha por lo visto

Oye, no quieres acompañarme al almuerzo que organiza Tezuka kunimitsu- preguntó- necesito que alguien me acompañe, o si no mi papa va a querer que me case ahí mismo con el

Jajaja – se rió fuertemente Tomoka- claro que seré tu dama de honor Sakuno

¬¬, muy gracioso- dijo Sakuno tratando de poner una cara malévola, pero no pudo, Sakuno era la más santa persona que alguna vez pudo conocer Tomoka

Al menos haces un esfuerzo- se burló Tomoka yéndose a cambiar- Saku, mejor anda a tu casa, y cámbiate, ponte unos vaqueros y botas, para ir iguales ¿ya?

Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá ¿ok?- gritó Sakuno desde la puerta

Era ya tarde, mas o menos las doce del día, Sakuno debía apurarse para llegar aunque sea a la hora de comer; ella sabía muy bien por cual razón últimamente habían tantas reuniones por ahí, era que las vacaciones ya habían comenzado, y las familias se empeñaban en hacer fiestas o almuerzos para que no se aburrieran, obviamente la que hacía mejor esas cosas era la familia Osakada, quienes no se fiaban por la época, por el contrario por las ganas de su hija.

En cambio para la familia Ryusaki era casi todo diferente; el papa de Sakuno nunca estaba en casa, y cuando se encontraba ahí, lo único que hacía era dormir o comer, o al menos eso pensaba Sakuno, quien no extrañaba mucho a su papá.

Su mamá siempre estaba con sus amigas, ella le encantaba viajar, y parecía una solterona en busca de un novio rico, ignorando la parte en la que ya lo tenía.

Por ende, ante estas circunstancias, Sakuno pasaba la mayor parte con su abuela, aunque ella se encargaba de regir un club, ella tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar al máximo todo lo que ese club poseía.

Ella quería mucho a su abuela, de todos modos ella la había educado tal como era en ese momento, con la ligera pero notable diferencia de que su abuela era un poco más liberal y autoritaria.

En fin, Sakuno llegó a su casa, se enteró de que su mamá estaba empacando para irse de viaje a África en una expedición afrodisíaca, Sakuno Embozó una sonrisa, no por la razón en que se libraba de su madre, sino por lo que se imaginaba que iba a hacer, ella apostaba que tan pronto un hombre guapo se le acercara, ella se estaría muriendo de pena, ya que tenía esposo.

Mamá, ya llegué -dijo Sakuno a través de la puerta de su madre, quien ya se encontraba indicándole a la sirvienta que ropas empacar, y que ropas no.

Pasa Sakuno, quiero enseñarte que es lo que compré en mi anterior viaje y no te pude dar- dijo su madre abriendo la puerta

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asombrada Sakuno al ver un increíble poco color palo rosa, sin mangas, y que caía por debajo de la cadera – Es hermoso- dijo ella alegre, viendo el polo y tocando su textura

Sabía que te gustaría, entonces, anda corre y póntelo- ordenó su madre

Gracias- susurró Sakuno

Se fue a su habitación, ya varias veces no había venido a quedarse a dormir, de todos modos a ella le gustaba la sensación de volver a su habitación pensando que era una nueva.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya todos los hijos jóvenes de las familias estaban presentes en el almuerzo Sakuno acababa de llegar, vestida con aquel polo que le trajo su madre, unos vaqueros, y unas botas marrones, además de la correa marrón que traía puesta.

Buenas tardes- Saludo Sakuno al entrar, sintió inmediatamente la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala. Según ella no tenía nada en especial en su aspecto, pero para la mayoría si tenía, Sakuno hasta en revistas había salido como chica mejor vestida, o como la belleza de la aristocracia.

Buenas tardes señorita Ryusaki, un placer verla- saludo el chico de lentes, de porte alto y elegante, con un aire de supremacía, era tal y cual alguien hubiera pintado a un rey o emperador

El placer es mío Tezuka, hace cuanto que no nos veíamos- dijo Sakuno besando ambas mejillas del susodicho- Etto…- tartamudeó- ¿Pasamos?- preguntó para librarse de las miradas furtivas que iban para ella.

Claro.- dijo tezuka dirigiéndola hasta el comedor principal, donde ya habían poco más de cincuenta personas. – Sakuno, te presento a mi amigo Fuji

Mu… Mucho gusto- susurró Sakuno al ver a ese chico más bajo que tezuka pero con las facciones más japonesas, con una sonrisa extraña que insinuaba muchas cosas que Sakuno no logró entender, ese chico le ponía nerviosa

¿Qué tal?- saludó- ¿qué quieres que haga Tezuka?- le dijo en frente de Sakuno quien se sintió incomoda

Fuji- se quejó Tezuka- solo muéstrale la mesa y sírvele lo que quiera, se un caballero

Jaja- se rió tranquilamente Sakuno, en ese momento ambos chicos voltearon a verla- No se preocupen- dijo la chica- iré yo misma- diciendo esto se fue, dejando a los dos chicos hablando

Sakuno se sentó en el sofá más cercano que encontró, las piernas le dolían y estaban entumecidas, levanto sus piernas y las volvió a bajar.

¿Qué haces?- escuchó una voz masculina al lado

Ryoma había reconocido a esa chica, desde que se sentó en el sofá, no obstante no se acordaba su nombre, bueno talvez ni se lo sabía, la chica empezó a hacer cosas extrañas con sus piernas, talvez le dolían igual que a él.

E… E… Estoy, bueno, me duelen las piernas, trato de relajarlas- dijo Sakuno recobrando la compostura de volver a ver a Echizen frente a sus narices

Aún te falta mucho- susurró Ryoma

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sakuno retándolo, palabras como esas no le gustaban, ya que eso mismo le habían dicho muchas veces antes de competir sin saber a lo que se esperaban

Ryoma se impresionó, se imaginaba a esa chica tal y cual era la foto, sin hablar sin moverse, pero eso era ilógico total al último, una persona ordinaria no sería una estatua.

Era bonita, no tan voluptuosa como esa modelo que le seguía a todas partes, ese día pro milagro de Dios había conseguido librarse de ella argumentando que tenía que ir a la academia a estudiar un poco de ingles, lo cual era mentira, porque la segunda lengua de Echizen era el ingles, y era casi imposible que se le olvidara.

Ryoma no supo como responder a la pregunta que le había formulado la chica del lado, pensó una mejor manera de no contestar, cambiando el tema.

Dime tu nombre- dijo el tratando de ser educado, de todos modos no lo logro, Sakuno siguió pensando que era un arrogante

Ryusaki Sakuno- respondió ella- Y tu eres Echizen Ryoma, he escuchado algo de ti relacionado a las carreras, muy interesante- Sakuno habló con clase

Algo, aunque no me gusta salir en revistas- dijo

A mi tampoco, mi madre siempre que salgo en alguna, viene corriendo y llena mi cuarto de ellas, es vergonzoso – susurró enrojeciéndose, Ryoma se sorprendió de la reacción de aquella chica, Emi nunca hubiera reacionado así, era demasiado experimentada para sonrojarse con hablar

Aikawa- gritó una chica corriendo hacia el sofá donde se encontraba un chico sentado al otro lado.

En sí, el sofá era para tres personas, pero esa chica acabó metiéndose entre los tres, dejando a Sakuno a unos centímetros del rostro de Ryoma.

E….Esto- tartamudeó Sakuno poniéndose roja, estaba solo a unos escasos centímetros, hasta se podía decir milímetros de distancia, sentía el aliento de Ryoma sobre su cuello, Ryoma sentía sus pechos en sus hombros, ya que Sakuno se había volteado para dar espacio. Ryoma sin darse cuenta se sonrojo. Era algo extraño, ya que ni siquiera con Emi quien era voluptuosa se había enrojecido tanto.

Ryoma trató de moverse pero eso no soluciono las cosas, así que por último la enrojecida Sakuno se paró y arregló su polo.

Echizen se paró luego de ella.

Quisieras pasear conmigo afuera, aquí hace mucho calor- dijo

S…Si, t…tienes razón- dijo Sakuno dando la vuelta para seguir a Ryoma quien llevaba las manos en los bolsillos

Salieron, y se sentaron en una hamaca, haciendo que esta se moviera de un lado a otro.

No te gusta venir a este tipo de reuniones ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakuno viendo la expresión de Ryoma

Uhm! No- dijo - ¿y A ti?- dijo tratando de no darle mucho interés

Me da igual, aunque preferiría estar haciendo otra cosas, estas reuniones de verano ocupan mucho mi tiempo, tan pronto como mi madre se vaya de viaje no volveré a ir a una de estas- dijo Sakuno meciendo mas la hamaca haciendo que Ryoma casi perdiera el equilibrio

Mi madre me obliga, pero creo que esta semana estará ocupada en asuntos de caridad, así que no estaré en reuniones por una semana- dijo Ryoma tratando de mecerse al mismo momento de Sakuno

Ryoma por alguna extraña razón veía a Sakuno embelezado, aquel cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos grandes y claros, su quijada pronunciada de una manera muy femenina. Su cuerpo- ryoma pasó saliva- los hombros descubiertos, la cintura bien formada, las piernas largas….

¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en esto?- se preguntó Ryoma al ver como la mirada de Sakuno se posaba en la suya con cierta incertidumbre y asombro- ¿Pensará que la estoy viendo?- se dijo asustado, de todos modos no lo expresaba

Será que guarda tanto sus emociones que ni siquiera se lo que esta pensando- se dijo Sakuno viéndolo

_Continuará… _

_**Lean la parte de abajo x fis** _

* * *

**Bueno aki esta mi continuacion... se q m demore un poco de todos modos lo hic mas largo para que se qdn pegados jejeje! Les voy contando lo que me preocupa, es q el siguiente cap kiero que sea cuando se enamoren, pero el pequeño problema es q seria muy rapido pàra mi... kiero q sea real. y bueno si hubiera hexo q c bsen en este cap no hubiera sido muy real! no cree? O.o, ryoma seria un prvertido!!! entoncs kiero q m dejn rw pls! y con opiniones de lo q podria hacer! okis?**

**los kiero muxo**

**matta ne**

**frikis-san **


	5. Bendita Piscina

**Hola a todos :3... Miren que no me demoré tanto como la otra vez!!!... y estoy feliz de hacer lo que uds quieren... hay muchas cosas en este cap... no es muy largo, pero es todo lo que pude hacer con mi inpiración jejeje... asi que admito criticas contructivas, cartas, reviews, malas criticas, toooooooooodo! asi que este sera mi primer aviso... si no llega a 80 rw no continuare NO CONTINUARE... primero no estoy siendo tan mala... lo que pasa xq se que me voy a demorar... asi q tienen varias semanas para dejarme!!! lo siento! u.u**

**Espero que disfruten este cap, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo**

* * *

**Sobre Ruedas**

_por: Frikis-san_

**: Bendita Piscina**

Sakuno se había quedado sentada la borde de la hamaca, viendo fijamente al horizonte, que en aquel momento daba un gran espectáculo del atardecer.

La chica yacía sentada aún, pensando en lo que había sucedido, cómo su emociones se habían desbordado con tan solo un empujón; Echizen se había ido a traer unas bebidas, ya que Sakuno por el calor se moría de sed, no obstante esa era solo una fachada, para que ella lograse tranquilizarse como era debido.

Desde pequeña era una de las pocas personas que analizaba a los que lo rodeaban por la mirada, es decir para ella los ojos eran el reflejo del alma, pero en este momento todo era demasiado extraño, Ryoma no mostraba nada a través de sus ojos, eran de un color verdoso oscuro de una increíble profundidad, que hacía sentir a Sakuno tan calmada, pero a la vez con una pizca de incomodidad, ya que sentía que el chico la analizaba tal y cual lo hacia ella.

Dio un suspiro profundo, esperando calmarse y para cuando llegase Ryoma no se sintiese intimidada, no debía hacerlo, ya que el era su rival, no podía mostrar ni un poco de miedo o inferioridad.

Ryoma por su parte se había quedado en la cocina viendo como la señorita Osakada bebía licor en una competencia contra Fuji, que para nada se le notaba lo mareado, ya que sin licor o con licor en la sangre siempre llevaba esa sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Tomoka por su parte tomaba todo lo pudiese, no quería perder. De tal modo que nunca llegó a ver a Sakuno.

Ryoma se limito a abrir la refrigeradora y sacar dos pontas para darle una a la chica de la "hamaca", ya que para ese entonces ya había olvidado su nombre por completo, pero no su rostro, que lo tenía bien presente desde que vio aquella foto en la fiesta de la semana pasada.

Era tan hermosa, tan dulce, con un cuerpo esplendido.

Esplendido- se repitió Ryoma en voz alta- ¿esplendido?- pensó- Qué cosas más raras estaba diciendo últimamente.

La vio desde la ventana, estaba quitándose las botas y doblándose los pantalones¿Qué estaba dispuesta a hacer?

Vio a la chica dirigirse a la piscina que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

No estará pensando sentarse al borde de la piscina- se dijo Ryoma emprendiendo un paso rápido para llegar hasta ese lugar

La piscina de la familia Kunimitsu era extraña, del borde de la piscina salía agua hacia dentro, es decir, si alguna persona pasaba por el filo de la piscina terminaba dentro. Habían construido esa piscina con la finalidad de que las personas que estaban dentro se treparan, es decir no salieran por los lados, únicamente por las escaleras, ya que de ese modo se evitaban accidentes fuera de ella.

Ryoma que ahora estaba en mitad de tramo para llegar, vio a la chica dando los últimos pasos para llegar al lugar deseado.

PoV de Sakuno

La piscina ciertamente se ve muy refrescante, debe de estar tipia ya que es parte de un jacussi, estoy aburrida y bueno talvez esta sea la mejor opción para calmarme.

Fin del PoV de Sakuno

Ryoma vio en cámara lenta como a chica de cabellos castaños ponía la punta de su pie en el borde.

Apresuró su paso, a tal medida que terminó corriendo, soltó las pontas y agarró la mano de Sakuno, no obstante la acción fue tardía, ya sakuno se estaba resbalando, llevando consigo a Ryoma quien perdió el equilibrio y calló en la piscina.

Desde lejos se vio a dos jóvenes cayendo de una manera un tanto graciosa a la piscina.

Lo siento- se disculpó Sakuno que aún sostenía la mano de Ryoma

Jajajaja- comenzó a reír Ryoma, Sakuno nunca hubiera pensado que Ryoma riera de tal manera, siempre le pareció un chico serio

Jajajaja- le siguió Sakuno un poco sonrojada aún sintiendo la presión en su mano, el agua le llegaba hasta los hombros, eso dificultaba un poco el movimiento, de todos modos a Ryoma el agua le llegaba mucho más abajo, y por ende jaló a Sakuno hacía las escaleras.

Que torpe soy- dijo Sakuno en voz alta- No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de esta piscina tan rara

A todos les pasa alguna que otra vez- le dijo Ryoma subiendo la escalera junto a Sakuno, quien aún seguía sonrojada pro el contacto.

Ryoma, quien aún no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que sostenía la mano de la chica, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, pero no soltó su mano, por el nerviosismo jaló de ella llevando consigo a Sakuno quien se calló encima de el ya en el pasto.

Es…to nos pa…sa con mucha frecuencia- tartamudeo Sakuno a pocos centímetros de los labios de Ryoma

Supongo que si- dijo ryoma viendo a los ojos a la chica japonesa

Esa escena estaba congelada, nadie quería moverse, sakuno apoyada en el pecho del susodicho, el chico echado en el pasto aún mojado.

Echizen estaba sonrojado al igual que Sakuno, no entendía porqué, ya que esto no era nada fuera de lo normal, tener una chica como ella con el, eso era usual, pero algo era diferente entre sus suposiciones, ella era diferente, no era un engaño, bañado en maquillaje, ni en palabras absurdas, más bien era una chica ordinaria, que no se creía por el dinero que poseía, ni por el coche ni nada, más bien se expresaba como era ella.

Ryoma respiró profundamente aún viendo a la chica.

Sentía su pecho contra el suyo, la ropa en ese momento no existía ya que se sentía todo, los pechos de la chica, sus costillas, todo.

Eso le estaba volviendo loco, el no podía estar pensando en esas cosas tan fuera de lugar, tan poco el.

Ryoma por algún extraña razón se dijo a si mismo que el olor del cabello de la chica era una droga exquisita.

A chu! – estornudo Sakuno sintiendo de un momento a otro el frió en su espalda

Creo que deberíamos ir a secarnos- dijo Ryoma sintiendo como la chica se apoyaba en el para levantarse

Si creo que si- susurró Sakuno abrazándose a si misma para ganar un poco de calor, tengo un poco de frío y ya esta oscureciendo- le dijo a Ryoma mientras se escurría el polo, que por poco ya parecía transparente a los ojos de Ryoma quien se sonrojo, no obstante Sakuno no se dio cuenta de ella ya que el flequillo del cabello no le dejaba verlo

Sexy- se dijo a si mismo Ryoma mientras se quitaba la chaqueta- Creo que no ayudaría nada si es que te doy mi chaqueta, lo único que lograría sería enfermarte ¿No crees?

No te preocupes- dijo Sakuno caminando hacia la fiesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy diciendo la verdad, oishi- le dijo

¿Por qué ocultaría, entonces un secreto de tal magnitud?- le preguntó sin encontrar alguna explicación por si mismo

Eso tampoco lo se- le respondió echándose en el suelo dispuesto a arreglar la llanta- En realidad creo que lo oculta porque cree que le vamos a despreciar

Eso es ilógico- le dijo pasándole una de las herramientas

Nya, no se, deberíamos hablar con ella- sacó en conclusión el pelirrojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma al llegar a la casa, se dio cuenta que aún toda la gente yacía acumulada en la cocina, viendo como los dos jóvenes competían sin importar que el licor no sea suyo más bien del dueño de la casa.

Tezuka, por su lado veía aparte del barbullo cómo Ryoma y Sakuno se acercaban completamente mojados. Suspiro rendido, debía de cambiar esa modalidad de la piscina porque hasta el momento ya había pasado el mismo incidente innumerables veces.

Se acercó a ellos con una mirada de cansancio.

¿Ha ocurrido otra vez Ryoma?- le preguntó extrañado porque Ryoma ya se había caído y se suponía que ya sabía bien lo que pasaba con la piscina ya que esta le había traumatizado.

No fui yo, fue ella- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, mojando a tezuka se paso

Eso no explica por qué tu estas mojado- le dijo viendo a la chica quien se encontraba sonrojada por alguna extraña razón

Fui yo Tezuka, me caí y el trató de ayudarme, pero creo que fue demasiado tarde- susurró- Achu- estornudó

Sakuno, anda a cambiarte, Ryoma, en el cuarto de huéspedes hay camisas, vayan y cámbiense ahí- dijo él saliendo de su vista

Pero…- dijo Sakuno, pero ya nadie le escucho- Cómo voy a bañarme cuando esta Ryoma en el mismo cuarto que yo- se dijo

Ryoma quien ya se encontraba unos pasos adelante se limito a decir solo un vamos, para ser seguido por Sakuno quien no tuvo otra cosa que hacer, ya que sabía que si no se cambiaba en ese momento terminaría resfriada y no podría ir a la carrera.

Llegaron al la puerta del cuarto, Ryoma en ese momento no sabía exactamente que hacer, pocas veces no pensaba con claridad, esta vez esa chica le nublaba los pensamientos. Tragó saliva, y dio vuelta a la manija que sonó al ser abierta por completo.

Entró, encontrándose con una habitación bastante moderna y lujosa, tenía millones de lámparas, y un aire hindú se notaba desde lejos; la mamá de Tezuka era una famosa diseñadora, y eso se notaba desde lejos desde el momento en que uno entra a la casa ya se da cuenta que la imaginación vuela en ese lugar.

Ryoma entró sigilosamente, se sentó en la cama y espero a que la chica llegase.

Después de unos minutos ella entro, viendo la habitación con asombro cómo lo había hecho Ryoma, con la leve diferencia de que ahora era él el que observaba son cierto encanto esa escena, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, esperando que su mente no se distraiga y concluir de esa manera el extraño comportamiento que estaba tomando desde que la conoció, "Soy frío" se repetía un sinnúmero de veces antes de embozar una sonrisa.

Te molesta que use la ducha primera- dijo Sakuno sacándose la correa de su pantalón, inmediatamente Ryoma volteó hacia la ventana sonrojado

Aún le falta mucho- se dijo luego de observar su cuerpo, sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era nada cierto, ya que era completamente hermosa a los ojos de cualquier chico, no obstante Ryoma luchaba para que pasase lo mismo con él – No, no pasa nada, báñate tu primero- dijo cogiendo una toalla y secándose la cara y el cabello.

Sakuno, quien ya se encontraba dentro del baño se fue quitando lentamente la ropa mojada dejándola colgada en la persiana.

Se vio en el espejo, estaba realmente horrible, el poco maquillaje que se había puesto estaba escurrido de una forma muy extraña.

El cabello lo tenía desarreglado y la boca la tenía seca.

Al mismo tiempo que entraba Sakuno se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era al lado de Ryoma; el era alto, tenía los hombros anchos y seductores, el cabello desordenado de un modo sexy, los labios tentadores, los abdominales fuertes que pudo notar Sakuno cuando se callo con él en la piscina.

Su trasero… Sakuno se sonrojo…su trasero… bueno que podía decir. No se imaginaba cómo ella podía estar pensando en eso.

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

Abrió la ducha, poniendo más agua caliente que fría, necesitaba entibiar sus huesos gélidos.

Por otro lado Ryoma estaba apoyado en el filo de la cama mirando por la ventana la entrada de la casa.

Escuchó cómo Sakuno abría la ducha, se le tensionaron los músculos tratando de escuchar cualquiera tipo de sonido.

Escucho su suspiro que le produjo un leve escalofrió.

De repente embelezado por el sonido, no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica increíblemente bella bajaba de un carro negro con tal superioridad que los que estaban ahí parados se apartaron.

Emi se acercó a Tezuka quien se encontraba en la puerta y le plantó don besos en ambas mejillas.

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Tezuka – le saludó con su voz chillona

Nada comparada con Ryusaki pensó Tezuka.

Así es Emi - le dijo viendo a todos lados menos a la chica, no recordaba haberla invitado, no soportaba escándalos en su casa y era siempre ella quien los producía.

Me preguntaba dónde podría estar Ryoma – dijo pensativa

Tezuka se dio cuenta que de todos modos debía responder, aunque esa respuesta metiera en problema al susodicho y ocasionara un escándalo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Echizen se percató de la seña que hacía Tezuka hacia la ventana donde el se encontraba.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender el significado de la seña pero tan pronto la entendió se apresuro en hacer algo.

¿Qué podría hacer?

No había lugar donde esconderse, si salía encontraría Emi, que por el tiempo transcurrido ya se encontraría en las escaleras.

Levantó las sábanas de la cama y se sorprendió cuando vio que esta era baja, y no había lugar dónde esconderse.

Abrió los cajones… No entraría en un lugar tan estrecho.

El armario… Había un sinfín de adornos de vidrio.

Detrás del televisor… No se podía ya que no lo tapaba por completo.

Kono chi ni, chikara wo – escuchó cantar a Sakuno desde el baño

Ya se – susurró Ryoma matando por dentro sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Escuchó como la puerta del cuarto se abría.

Ryoma, querido ¿Estas ahí?- preguntó una voz desde afuera, que obviamente era de Emi

Ryoma sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con la silueta de Sakuno en medio de todo el vapor.

Ahhhh! – Sakuno gritó tan alto que casi perfora los oídos de Echizen

Shhhhh- se escandalizo Ryoma cerrándole la boca rápidamente a la vez que él mismo cerraba los ojos ya que su conciencia le dolía.

Sakuno tenía los ojos desmesuradamente grandes, ese era el peor susto de su vida¿Por qué lo habría hecho?… Agarró ahí mismo una minúscula toalla que había encontrado hace poco y se tapó todo lo que podía, no obstante eso no ayudo mucho al ver que sus piernas estaban descubiertas al igual que parte de su espalda.

Sintió cómo el corazón de Ryoma latía a mil por hora¿Estaría nervioso?, vio que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, "así que no vino a verme" dijo Sakuno con alegría pero a la vez algo de pena.

Sakuno se soltó del agarre de Ryoma y volteó a verlo.

Ryoma- susurró - ¿Qué mierda haces aca?- dijo molesta, nunca antes alguien en la vida se había atrevido a hacer eso, tanto le impresionó que reaccionó de una manera poco usual en ella

Shhhhh- dijo Ryoma casi muriéndose del susto – No entre para verte- pronunció aún cerrando los ojos tratando de disimular y hacer que ella creyese que su cuerpo no era importante.

En…Entonces…- interrogó

Se escuchó un ruido desde la habitación

Ryoma querido ¿Dónde estas?, no te escondas- dijo una voz femenina insoportable

¿Por qué no sales? – preguntó Sakuno un poco confundida por la aproximación de sus cuerpos

Es…Es – Ryoma empezó a tartamudear por lo bajo al sentir el pecho de sakuno contra el suyo – no te importa

¿Cómo que no?- le dijo Sakuno aún más molesta que antes – Si no te habrás dado cuenta, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal

Tu espacio ¿Qué?- preguntó abriendo por primera vez sus ojos encontrándose con Sakuno a solo unos milímetros de su rostro

No había percibido de lo grande que eran sus ojos, tan estilo japonés, tan alargados. Su nariz era pequeña y elegante.

Mientras su boca, sus labios eran canosos y rojizos; tan tentadores y llamativos, a la vez rojizos que lo dejaron hipnotizados.

¿Q…Qué miras? – susurró Sakuno al notar donde estaba puesta la mirada del chico

Yo…yo – susurró Ryoma sin desviar la mirada de aquel lugar

Se fue acercando lentamente aún viendo sus labios

Sakuno abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando…

Te encontr…- gritó una persona desde la puerta pero ese grito se ahogo al ver lo que pasaba – R…Ryoma ¡kya!

Ryoma que se encontraba a unos milímetros de los labios de Sakuno se separó bruscamente

E…Emi- dijo luego de toser un poco

Se puede saber quien es esa- susurró viendo a Ryoma mas no a Sakuno

Eso le desagrado a la chica, que avanzó unos pasos aún tapándose con la toalla,

Esa escena era bastante sospechosa… encontrarse a una chica tan hermosa como ella, aunque un poco escuálida a los ojos de Emi, semidesnuda con un chico mojado, añadiendo que se encontraban e la ducha, no era nada normal.

Soy Ryusaki Sakuno, no esa- saludo dándole la mano con elegancia- Mucho gusto señorita Emi- dijo Sakuno sin esperar una respuesta a su saludo, sabía como era, y aceptaría una negación de su parte

¿Ah?

Se que usted sale con el señor Echizen, lamento este malentendido- dijo retirando su mano y saliendo del baño, ese Echizen moriría por meterla por meterla en semejante lío

Espera, Ryusaki

Sakuno paró en seco

¿Si…? – volteó viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la modelo

Emi, yo no salgo contigo… A decir verdad ahora mismo pasaba mi tiempo con Sakuno- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a ella- Sakuno es inteligente, angelical…cof…cof… y más hermosa que tu- Sakuno le miraba con mirada de asesina

¿Más hermosa que yo?- giró viendo a Sakuno con desprecio

Eso… n… no- sakuno susurró

Sí- interrumpió Ryoma – Si, lo es; de hecho ahora mismo conversaba con ella así que nos veremos luego- pronunció empujando a la congelada Emi hacia la puerta para luego cerrarla

¿Q…Qué has hecho?- le preguntó Sakuno tímidamente

No vayas a creer lo que dije, solo no quería que ella viniese- susurró dirigiéndose al baño – Es solo que no la soporto

Y entonces ¿Por qué sales con ella?- preguntó

Razones personales- dijo- Aún le falta mucho

¿Aún le falta?- se cuestionó viendo a Ryoma cerrar la puerta frente a ella

Ah – grito Ryoma golpeando la pared del baño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

Sakuno quien ya había prendido la televisión estaba vestida de una camisa blanca que le llegaba a tapar solo una pequeña parte de sus piernas, dejaba poco para la imaginación; Sakuno vio a ryoma acercarse por lo que trató de acomodarse de modo que no se le viera algo importante.

Ryoma, quien acababa de verla tosió ásperamente para luego sentarse a su lado.

No había nada más que ponerme- le aclaró Sakuno dándole espacio para que Echizen de sentara; aún no perdía lo sonrojada que estaba

Pronto secara tu ropa de la forma que la colgaste en el baño

Ah- ahogó un grito recordando su ropa colgada, aunque se calmó al recordar que traía puesta su ropa interior

Ryoma traía puesto ahora la pijama de Tezuka, luego de haberse cambiado en el baño, Sakuno no se pudo poner una igual ya que el pantalón se le caía así que se conformo con la camisa.

L…La chica que vino ¿era tu novia?- preguntó Sakuno cambiando de canal

No la veo de tal manera- susurró poniendo aquella mirada que no expresaba nada

¿Entonces?- dijo poniéndose boca abajo mostrando perfectamente su delgada silueta

Es una chica que me persigue y no se por qué- dijo Ryoma poniéndose en la misma posición se Sakuno a su lado

T…Te persigue- dijo Sakuno quien ya se estaba quedando dormida- interesante

Si, esta loca ¿No crees?- dijo, no obstante no recibió respuesta- ¿Ryusaki?

Volteó para ver a la chica, pero ella ya se encontraba durmiendo

Durmiendo se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa, su piel era clara y tan tersa, mientras sus pestañas era gruesas y oscuras.

Ryoma la vio tranquilamente cómo si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese lo más normal.

Se levantó y trajo una sábana para taparla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, eran ya las nueve de la noche, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano.

La fiesta ya estaba por finalizar y Ryoma no tuvo otra elección que despertar a la chica

Oe… Etto- le sacudía – despierta- susurraba en su oído

Ahhhhhhhhhhh – Sakuno se desperezó

Ya es hora de irse – dijo Ryoma encontrándose con sus ojos de gato- Ya se esta yendo la mayor parte de personas

¿Ya?- se asombró Sakuno levantándose rápidamente

Ya son la nueve- dijo Ryoma cruzándose los brazos – vamos te llevare a tu casa

Sakuno estaba a punto de decir que tenía carro, pero si lo hubiera dicho Ryoma se hubiera enterado que competiría con ella en dos días.

Esta bien- se limitó a responder- Me cambiaré, mi ropa debe de estar ya seca –

Por lo que había notado Sakuno, Echizen ya se había cambiado

Te esperare afuera- dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que veía como Sakuno entraba al baño

Esta bien- le respondió regalándole una sonrisa al próximo que ocasionaría su desdicha

Sakuno llegó tiempo después completamente arreglado, con la ropa bien puesta.

Me faltan mis zapatos, los deje en el patio – le dijo

Ve, te recojo en la entrada de la casa- dio avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos

OK – Sakuno se apresuró en ir a buscar sus zapatos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma estaba esperando a Sakuno fumando un cigarrillo; este día era bastante raro para él, tanto así que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

La vio llegar, con timidez marcada en su rostro… la chica extrañamente hizo una reverencia y espero que Ryoma abriera la puerta por dentro.

Me avisaron que ya habían llevado a Tomoka a su casa, así que no debo preocuparme- pensó Sakuno al entrar - ¿Por qué fumas?- le preguntó viendo como arrancaba el carro despacio. "¿En verdad es tan bueno? Si es que prende el carro así".

¿Cómo que por qué?- le mira extrañado mientras seguía conduciendo

Hace mal- le dijo quitándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo a la calle

Qué – exclamó molesto Ryoma

Es por tu bien – dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos; el silencio era incomodo, y sakuno tuvo que romperlo luego de haberlo pensado mucho

Ryoma muéstrame que tan bien sabes manejar- le dijo- Me gustan mucho las carreras, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verte

¿Ah?- se asombró, ninguna chica que conocía se atrevía a pedir eso, porque sabían que si el hacía eso, saldrían gritando, eso le molestaba

Sakuno esperaba saber qué tan fuerte era su rival.

Por otro lado Ryoma seguía asombrado pero de todos modos hizo caso a la chica.

Aceleró haciendo rugir el motor, Sakuno se sentó bien, más no puso las manos en el espaldar, sino al frente.

Así conseguiría más estabilidad.

Dio una derrapada en la curva

Ryoma, otra vez tratando de asustar a una chica- alguien dijo desde un carro verde oscuro, viendo como corría el otro

-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Impresionante- exclamó Sakuno cuando pararon en la siguiente esquina, debido a que Ryoma pensaba que Sakuno ya estaría muerta de miedo.

¿Impresionante?- preguntó atónito, Sakuno no tenía el rostro pálido del miedo, ni las manos temblando, estaba en buen estado.

Aunque fallaste un poco luego de la vuelta- le dijo

¿Qué?- Ryoma abrió la boca, así tal vez una mosca podría entrar; ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de aquello - ¿Sabes manejar?

Eh…Eh – sakuno se acababa de dar cuenta que había dicho algo que nunca debía haber dicho- Solo un poco – susurró sabiendo en lo que se había metido

Demuéstramelo- le dijo sacándose el cinturón- no rayes el carro

Bueno…es que yo….yo no se manejar como tu… yo manejo cómo cualquier chica normal- tartamudeó preocupada, pero para cuando ya había terminado de decir la frase, ella ya estaba sentada en el lado del piloto

Ryoma cerró la puerta del copiloto

Maneja como sabes- le dijo en tono neutro

Pero…pero – Sakuno pronunció un poco asustada mientras que prendía el carro simulando ser novata, aunque eso no convencía mucho…

Continuará…

* * *

**Tu tu tun... aqui lo dejo en suspenso!! yehhhª m encanta el suspenso... se lo digo en serio!!! waaaa! bueno si kieren que lo continue n.n pls... dejenme la mayor cantidad de rw... es q toy pasando x depre (T.T) y bueno con los reviews me ayudaran mucho... kiero en verdad que esta vez llegue a 80... solo falta algunos nomas... por favor ayudenme**

**les kiero mucho**

**frkis-san )**


	6. Apuesta

**Wolas q tal? como han estado o, no hace falta decir que m he demorado neh?? pero les traigo una recompensa! mas de 16 paginas en word, un cap realmente mas extnsos que los demas! espero que lo disfruten! lo deje ahi ya que luego viene la verdadera diversion O.o verdad a que si o !! espero que les guste y me informan pls! reviewsª los mas q puedan! m duele saber q leen y no opinan pro ganbate kudasai!!!**

**Este cap lo dedico a viridiana! por incntivarm y a muxas mas amigas que han estado conmigo! una prsona x cada cap ps!!**

* * *

**Sobre ruedas**

**por:Frikis-san (pronto kmbiare d nick estn atntos)**

**-. Apuesta **

Sakuno, quién ya había prendido el carro, daba miradas confusas a Ryoma que se había puesto una gorrita haciendo que ella no supiese lo que estaba planeando

¿Que esperas, Ryusaki?- preguntó viéndola con aquellos ojos de gato

Es que... que – tartamudeó

No tartamudees- le susurró- no mires así a las personas¿No crees que ese flequillo en el cabello no te dejará manejar bien?

¿Eh?- Sakuno de sorprendió, Echizen le estaba criticando, ella no iba a permitir eso...pero... pero era muy tímida para decir algo al respecto, respiró hondo y habló- El flequillo me gusta de esa manera, manejo perfectamente con el ¿Sabes?

Pues por lo que veo ni sabes prender el carro- le intimidó

Ryoma, quería saber que tan bien manejaba esa chica, algo en ella no le parecía normal, ella sabía manejar de una manera que no era usual en una chica con carro normal.

¿Ah?- Sakuno solo decía monosílabos- Yo sí se prender el carro ¿Acaso no lo notas?- dijo viéndole con descaro

Pues demuéstrame que tanto sabes - pronunció retándola para que de esa manera comenzara de una vez por todas la carrera

Sakuno arrancó nuevamente, pisó fuertemente el acelerador haciendo que Ryoma se fuera hacia delante y luego frenó precipitadamente, ocasionando que Ryoma chocara contra el parabrisas

…- Ryoma no dijo nada

¿Echizen?- preguntó Sakuno extrañada ( jaja o pobre)

A Ryoma le había dolido pero no le iba a decir nada.

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó aguantándose la risa

Manejas peor de lo que imaginaba, mada mada dane – pronunció Ryoma escondiéndose el chichón con a gorra

¿Qué? Yo no manejo mal Echizen – se quejó Sakuno

Pues no parece –

¿Cuánto te apuesto- dijo ella- Tengo una mejor idea, si es que yo manejo bien y logro superarte en aquella vuelta que diste hace un momento, tu me harás caso por toda esta semana, si no es así yo haré lo mismo- le propuso rápidamente - ¿Y que dices?

Trato hecho

Sakuno se preparó para demostrarle lo buena que podía ser, ella lograría superarle, desde hacía unas semanas había deseado comprarse un bello bolso de piel de cocodrilo, pero no lo había logrado ya que nadie quería acompañarle.

Ryoma sería el encargado en hacer todas las cosas que ella mas deseaba.

Soltó el freno de mano, hizo un cambió a 3era de frente y luego a cuarta, avanzando tan rápido que hasta el mismo Ryoma se asustó

Sujétate fuerte- susurró Sakuno ya a 120 Km. /h

¿Qué estas haciendo?- exclamó Ryoma al notar que la chica aceleraba más antes de llegar a la curva, nadie podía hacer eso a menos que no fuese profesional

Manejando- dijo Sakuno de lo más tranquila, Echizen la subestimo

"Si esa chiquilla no sabe manejar nos matará a ambos"- pensó Ryoma… Al único que había visto conducir de esa manera había sido a su padre, su hermano y a él mismo

Sakuno dio una derrapada alucinante sin pasar la raya, se escuchaba aún el sonido de las ruedas, el balance era casi perfecto, no uso el freno de mano como lo haría un principiante, no desaceleró hasta el final. Freno a unos cuantos metros de la curva.

Aja – gritó Sakuno luego se poso roja como un tomate- te gané Echizen – dijo ya bajando del carro al igual que su acompañante.

Tu no ganaste – se quejó Ryoma

Mal perdedor- susurró ella- Yo gane

Yo gane y todos puedes confirmarlo- Ryoma se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto rara

A que no- dijo ella viendo detrás suyo- ese tipo del carro verde, a de haber visto todo, le preguntare, aceptarás tu derrota- susurró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se estaba comportando muy diferente a lo que en verdad era con ese chico, o mejor dicho se estaba comportando como en realidad era- disculpe señor- susurró Sakuno tratando de que el señor del carro verde le escuchara, este bajo un poco la luna polarizada – Señor ¿Quién cree que ha ganado?- susurró sakuno viendo únicamente a su reflejo e la ventana

Ryoma se había quedado callado y perplejo

Obviamente tu preciosa- dijo descaradamente

"¿Preciosa?" – susurró Sakuno viendo por primera vez el carro completo, era un auto de carreras profesionales, hasta con calcomanías de los auspiciadotes más conocidos en el mundo de las carreras

No seas mal perdedor Chibyusuke- dijo el chico bajando la luna por completo

Y tu no seas entrometido, Ryoga- dijo Ryoma dándole la espalda

Ryoga tenía el mismo color de cabello que Ryoma, aunque sus ojos eran diferentes y el tamaño del cabello, Ryoga era más alto que Ryoma pero solo lo llevaba por unos cuantos centímetros, vestía ropa sport y parecía que hubiera estado estacionado en aquel lugar desde hacía mucho.

Yo solo respondo con la verdad a las señorita Ryusaki – dijo

¿Sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Sakuno quién aún no se daba cuenta de quien era ese chico

¿No se acuerda de mí? – dijo Ryoga saliendo del coche y quitándose los lentes de sol

¡Ah! – se sorprendió- El hermano de Ryoma

Bueno- se quedó callado- Preferiría que me llamases Ryoga

Lo siento- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Ah – dijo rascándose la cabeza no te preocupes

Sakuno pudo notar que los hermanos Echizen eran completamente diferentes, el opuesto que el otro. Uno era serio y duro como una roca, mientras que el otro era alegre.

Por cierto- continuó Ryoga, hablándole a la espalda de Ryoma- Nuestra madre a preparado la cena como nunca, me dijo que viniera a buscarte, y qué mejor noticia si la señorita Ryusaki esta presente

Ella no irá- habló por Sakuno

Ella elige- le contradijo Ryoga- Y bueno ¿desearía cenar con nuestra familia?

¿Ah?- Sakuno aún estaba en shock- Claro- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa; en ese momento no había otra elección, estaba en medio de la pista, entre dos hombres hermosos con carros increíbles, sin contar lo hambrienta que estaba ¿Aún estaba soñando? No podía ser eso, ya que ella había dormido ya bastante

Ves- dijo Ryoga a Ryoma

Ryusaki súbete- ordenó Ryoma señalando el carro

La llevo yo- dijo Ryoga

Yo se lo dije primero- dijo jalando a Sakuno

Bueno, nos vemos- dijo Ryoga embozando una sonrisa

Adiós- se despidió a través de la ventana Sakuno

A la chica le impresionó la tensión que existía en el ambiente desde que los dos se encontraron. Ryoga contestaba indirectamente, mientras Ryoga le respondía de frente.

Ryoma arrancó.

A ver quién llega primero- le desafió Ryoga

Ja – le hizo un saludo con la mano

Tan pronto Ryoma estaba dispuesto a acelerar sintió una mano cogiendo la suya

Ryoma no vallas rápido- le pidió ella sujetando la mano que estaba en los cambios, Sakuno sin darse cuenta ya iba diciéndole por su nombre bastantes veces. Sakuno se había dado cuenta de que ella nunca había ido por ahí, si no iba lento no sabría como regresar, sabiendo lo despistada que era.

Mada mada dane – susurró manteniendo la velocidad

Hechicen, es una or…den – tartamudeó

Ah – se asombró

Ahora por favor desacelera – dijo en una mezcla de decisión e incertidumbre- Era la apuesta de Ryoma, asi que no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que la chica le decía

No lo entendía en ese momento parecía como si la chica del lado tuviera miedo.

Perdería contra su hermano otra vez.

La anterior fue cuando se había atrevido a llevar a Emi cuando su hermano le había retado.

La chica no paraba de gritar y del susto agarró de los cabello a Ryoma y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Fue una mala experiencia, si que la fue, ya que Ryoga no paraba de reír

Ese estupido- pensó Ryoma- Aprovechaba los momentos en que estaba acompañado, era un cobarde porque sabía que no le podía ganar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma- saludó su madre al ver entrar al menor de sus hijos – Ryoga ha llegado hace cinco minutos

Roma pudo ver a su hermano sonreírle desde la sala, le regaló una mirada asesina cambiando por completo la expresión de Ryoga quien se atraganto con las galletas que estaba comiendo

Señorita Ryusaki – le saludó la madre- Es la primera vez que la tenemos presente, que alegría

Mucho gusto, señora – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Siento haber venido sin aviso

Eso no es problema- cortó Ryoma

Hijo- exclamó su madre- que te ha pasado en la cabeza, tienes un chichón

No es nada- susurró tapándose con la gorrita y siguiendo su camino hacía las escaleras.

Sakuno aún se preguntaba que hacía ahí si supuestamente era la primera vez que hablaba con Ryoma.

Bueno eso no era verdad, aún recordaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la noche de la carrera, más él no podía reconocerla

Ryoma ¿No querrás dejar a Sakuno sola, verdad? – preguntó a su madre viendo a su hijo subir las escaleras

La casa era realmente hermosa, era grande y se veía realmente acogedora

…- Ryoma no respondió, pero por lo que pudo notar Sakuno, su madre le entendió a la perfección

Sakuno sube con el – Sakuno no se lo podía creer ¿Iba a subir? No planeaba entrar a su habitación

No quisiera incomodarlos- trató de buscar una excusa

No hay problema, tal vez quiera enseñarte trofeos o cosas de carros… siempre lo hace antes de que sirvan las cenas

Entonces no hay problema- dijo sonrojada pero entusiasmada por ver todas esas cosas

Mandaré a llamarlos para comes, hoy saldré de viaje asi que cocine algo especial- le dijo su madre dándole un pequeño empujoncito

Sakuno subió las escaleras detrás de Ryoma, casi perdiéndolo de vista.

El 2do piso parecía mucho mas grande que el primero.

Aún escuchaba a la mama de Ryoma tratando de darle agua a Ryoga, quien por lo que oía Sakuno de la madre comenzaba a ponerse azul.

Ryoma le enseño cosas que impresionaron a Sakuno, él por su parte miraba de un lado a la chica que cogía y observaba cada cosa que había ahí.

Echizen no podía parar de compararla con las demás, ella no parecía para nada aburrida, más bien le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Poco después la madre mandó a la sirvienta a que llamase a Ryoma

Señores, la comida esta lista- le dijo viendo a Ryoma serio como siempre, sin embargo la señorita que estaba a su lado no se veía aburrida como todas las demás que habían invitado alguna vez mas bien parecía feliz- Su padre a salido así que no estará con ustedes- hizo una reverencia y se fue

Vamos- le dijo Ryoma

Ryoma bajo primero.

Esa chica le estaba volviéndolo loco, estaba a punto de sufrir por su apuesta.

Todo transcurrió normal, cenaron de lo más callado, si contar a Ryoga que hablaba hasta por los codos con Sakuno quien se limitada a responder con un sí, no, uhm, aja.

Ya es tarde, Ryoma será mejor que lleves a la señorita Ryusaki a su casa- susurró la señora aún en la mesa

…- ¬¬ Ryoma lanzó una mirada a su madre

Etto, no se preocupe señora, yo llamaré a un taxi – dijo Sakuno aunque muy pocas veces lo había hecho eso se reflejaba en su rostro

Si tú lo dices, ten cuidado- dijo viendo como Sakuno se levantaba, hizo una reverencia por respeto y despedida.

Salió de la casa y camino lentamente preguntándose que haría, no sabía exactamente a que agencia debía llamar ni para que lado quedaba su casa, cuando de repente escuchó la bocina de un carro, era Ryoma que estaba bajando de el.

Sube- le dijo, Sakuno se sentía pequeña ante Ryoma el era muy alto, le pasaba por más de una cabeza, su cabello negro verdoso era desordenado y sus ojos ámbar eran hipnotizantes.

Sakuno sin pelear entró al carro, viendo aún a Ryoma quien vestía de sport, unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta adidas con unas zapatillas de la misma marca (imagínenselo )

Sakuno se sentó bien, Ryoma ni se había tomado la molestia de abrir la puerta

Ese chibyusuke no sabe tratar a la chica de a manera debida- susurró Ryoga desde el balcón de su habitación que daba hacia la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado algo de 15 minutos desde que salieron.

Ryoma estaba manejando en silencio mientras Sakuno permanecía viendo al frente.

Ninguno de los dos hablaban y el silencio comenzaba a tornarse incomodo.

Ry…Ryoma- tartamudeó Sakuno – Me puedes prestar tu celular

Ryoma extendió la mano mostrando el móvil en ella

Gracias- pronunció

¿Para que lo quieres¿Tienes que hacer una llamada?- preguntó de lo más trivial, hacía poco que había visto a la chica caminar con el celular en su mano

Es para guardar mi numero, y yo guardar el tuyo- se quedó callada al ver que Ryoma no decía nada- Es por la apuesta, te llamaré uno de estos días y como estas desocupado ya que tu mamá saldrá de viaje… pues tendrás que obedecerme

¿Eh?- Ryoma creyó que la chica se había olvidado de la maldita apuesta – No creo que pueda

¿Qué?- se asustó Sakuno

Ya te dije – pronunció

Es la apuesta- sentenció- Es tu palabra de hombre…si…si no cumples serás gay – exclamó señalando que doblase hacia la derecha

¿Gay?- repitió la palabra un poco asustado estacionando el auto al frente de la mansión Ryusaki conocida por sus hermosos jardines

No te preocupes te llamaré – exclamó bajándose del auto – Gracias otra reverencia

PoV de Ryoma

Esa chica es más educada que no se quien. Pero amenaza peor que mi madre, Ja… ¿Cómo se llamaba? O.o no me importa, luego recordare

Fin de PoV de Ryoma

Vió avanzar a Sakuno para luego irse

Camina bien- susurró

---------.------------.-------------.----------.---------.--------.----------.--------.--------.-----------.

¿Alo? – Saludó Sakuno aún caminando hacia su casa, pasando por los jardines – Tezuka ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito recoger mi carro -… Sí dentro de 10 minutos…gracias

Sakuno se dirigió hacia la cochera que estaba al lado derecho, sacó otro carro. Era un auto pequeño y moderno color rosa, era uno de los más conocidos y caros por el estereo incorporado.

Sakuno podía mandar a algún chofer a que fuera por su carro, no obstante no dejaba que nadie lo tocara. No podía creer que Ryoma le halla dejado manejar su auto a la ligera.

Sakuno le había pedido personalmente a Tezuka que llevara su auto rosa el día siguiente a su casa.

Se llevó su convertible.

Esa noche no iría a su casa, le había dicho a su nana que se quedaría en la casa de Tomoka a dormir como siempre.

Entrenaría en la montaña, según el reloj eran las nueve, tenía tres horas y luego iría donde tomoka.

--------.----------.-------.--------.----------.---------.--------.--------.------.--------.---------.------

Eiji, a dónde crees que vas – preguntó desde la pequeña sala

A las montañas, hermana- susurró Eiji saltando de un lado a otro- con Ryoma quedamos en ir a arreglar su carro, no puede dar las vueltas apropiadamente Nya, imagínate si O' chibi tuviera un accidente

Solo no llegues tarde- balbuceó la hermana cepillándose los dientes – Ah, y cómprame un nuevo dentífrico con blanqueador

Bueno

------.-------.--------.-------.-----------.---------.-------.-----.----.----------.---------.--------.-----

Ryoma estacionó el auto en el lugar previsto y se bajo de el

¿Dónde estará ese Neko? – preguntó Ryoma mientras prendía un cigarrillo cuando se acordó de la escena de hacía un momento

**PoV de Ryoma feat Flash Back (creado por mi si existe) **

¿Por qué fumas?- preguntó la chica de ojos de gato

¿Cómo que por qué? – le miré, aún seguía conduciendo, esa chica no se impresionó de aquel acto, más bien me miraba como si me estuviera retando para seguir sin ver la autopista

Hace mal- dijo aún viéndome, me quitó el cigarrillo solo porque me tomo desprevenido, solo or eso, y lo boto por la ventana

Pero que…

**Fin del PoV de Ryoma feat Flash Back **

…Decidió apagar el cigarrillo…

Así que por fin decidiste dejar el vicio, Nya tendremos que celebrar- gritó Eiji abrazando a Ryoma

Anda- se soltó Ryoma – limítate a hacer tu trabajo

OK – afirmó guiñando un ojo mientras abría su computador y luego se agachó para revisar la parte trasera.

En ese momento se escuchó un motor de auto y las llantas quemarse por las derrapadas.

¿Quién correrá a estas horas? – preguntó Eiji sentándose en el suelo

No lo se – respondió- Momo no vendrá esta semana, asi que no es el

Y Oishi esta en una reunión familiar, tiene que cuidar a sus primos o - sonrió – Quisiera verlo así

Entonces no sé quién podrá ser- dijo caminando de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de ese "corredor"

Sakuno prendió la radió, poniéndola a todo volumen y cantando su canción favorita

Dio la vuelta, no obstante se pasó un poco de la rayas

Ches – se quejó – Lo intentaré otra vez – dijo acelerando

--------………----------…..----------

Mira ahí viene aquel auto – dijo Eiji señalando el auto que venía desde entre los árboles

Ryoma vió aquel auto como una escena congelada en medio de una película.

Vió aquellos cabellos castaños, esa mirado un tanto gatuna, esos labios carnosos

Ese carro – susurró Eiji sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo

Sakuno- susurró por su parte Ryoma

Saku – murmuró Eiji, más no dijo nada … ese carro era del corredor de hace unos días, ese con el que hable, el que se llama Saku – "Parece que Ryoma conoce a esa chica" – pensó Eiji- Ryoma, ese es el carro de tu próximo rival- susurró con temor viendo la cara anonadada de Ryoma

¿Ella?- murmuró cogiendo el cigarrillo del suelo y poniéndose en la boca – "Esa chica, es una buena actriz" – pensó

---------------------………-------------------……………….-----------------…………---------

Había pasado dos días sin verla, sabía que llegar ese momento.

Sonaba el teléfono sin que contestara, Echizen no sabía si contestar o no. Paseaba su teléfono entre las yemas de los dedos mientras veía el nombre en a pantalla.

"Ama", ese era el nombre q habia puesto antes de Ryusaki Sakuno

Se había atrevido a poner eso.

Ashhh – Sakuno esperaba a que le contestasen – Ese tipo ni contestaba – susurraba molesta

¿Alo?- saludó luego de unos minutos Ryoma

Alo- dijo- He estado llamándote desde hace mucho- le recordó ella

Mada mada dane, no me di cuenta que sonaba- mintió

Ryoma … recógeme de mi casa, quiero ir a la playa ya que hace calor – le dijo con cierto temor – lleva traje de baño

Ryoma no sabía que contestar, no sabía como actuar, ella era su próxima contrincante ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo?

¿Echizen?- Sakuno esperaba una respuesta

Ire dentro de una hora – colgó

Era la primera vez que Sakuno iba a la playa con un chico, tenía un poco de vergüenza pero no tenía nada más que hacer.

Tomoka había viajado con su prometido, mientras sus amigas del instituto no salían los días de semana a la playa.

Lo intento todo, hasta que en su mente apareció un chico arrogante de mirada dorada

Ryoma- se le escapó de los labios ¿Qué hacía pensando en ese chico? Su próximo contrincante

Miró por la ventana de verdad hacía mucho calor, y el sol estaba demasiado radiante.

Toc Toc

Señorita Sakuno, su madre le envió por corro este bikini en cuanto se entero que tenía pensado salir, se lo envía desde el país dónde se hospeda- habló la sirvienta entregando la caja

La sirvienta cerró la puerta tras ella, Sakuno por su parte desviaba su mirada de un lugar a otro, de la puerta a la pequeña caja, de la pequeña caja a la puerta. Respiro profundo, decirle a Echizen que le acompañase no había sido una buena idea, los remordimientos y la vergüenza se notaban más¿Por qué trataba de acercarse más a su rival¿Por qué quería conocerlo a fondo?, eran unas de las preguntas que divagaban su mente juguetonamente mientras sus ojos aun fijos y su boca semiabierta daban a conocer su estado de comprensión, es decir nulo.

Abrió la caja, tragando saliva, cerrando los ojos mientras deseaba que no fuera como los anteriores regalos de su madre.

Lamentablemente si lo era…

Era un bikini, eso iba a traer problemas sabiendo lo vergonzosa que era, era negro con figuras turquesas. Y la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello.

Sakuno tenía una bonita figura, era delgada y esbelta. Tenía buen trasero pero lo faltaba pecho, no tenía mucho pero lo aceptable para ganarse unas cuantas miradas. Afortunadamente el bikini que le había regalado su madre le levantaba, y daba a simular que tenía un poco más.

Bueno, no tengo otra opción – murmuró resentida mientras se cambiaba- este es uno de los que tapan más de los que me ha regalado mi madre.

Buscó sus lentes de sol en el gigante armario, escogió los más oscuros y grandes, se los puso. Se hizo dos trenzas (estilo anime) Y una sombrero.

Se puso también un vestido de tiritas blanco que le quedaba poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias planas blancas también.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, esperando no estar tan extravagante, estaba bien, lista para bajar; abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba de su visita su abuela.

Abuela, regreso más tarde – le dijo a una mujer alta de cabellos como el de ella, parecía seria pero no lo era, era todo lo contrario aunque a veces si se podía decir que existía esos momentos

¿Vas con algún chico?- preguntó mostrándole una sonrisa que hacía notar ya sus arrugas en los ojos

¿Ah…ah? – Se puso nerviosa - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por lo sonrojada que te pones cuando te pregunto y en la manera en la que sonríes – explicó cerrando el libro que llevaba entre manos

Jeje o.O – sonrió cuando oyó la bocina – Abuela regresa tu también más tarde, papá vendrá de viaje solo por esta noche

Volveré- le gritó viendo como su nieta corría hacía la puerta gigante- "Sakuno se ve cada vez más hermosa" "Lastima que hoy vendrá su padre, Sakuno volverá a tener otra mala noticia" – pensó su abuela borrando la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro hacía un momento

-------.---------.---------.--------

Buenos días Echizen – bajó su cabeza como saludo

Hola- dijo Ryoma sin verla ya que su gorro no se lo permitía, Sakuno pensaba que era un gran avance sabiendo que antes ni le dirigía la palabra, no obstante algo estaba diferente

Traje el almuerzo, lo preparó mi nana para nuestro paseo- murmuró Sakuno mientras sabía al carro – Espero que te guste-

Uhm- se limitó murmurar- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

A cualquier playa- le dijo mientras Ryoma manejaba- Una que tu conozcas

Uhm – le afirmó

"¿Qué puede tener Ryoma? A las justas y me saludo" – pensó Sakuno

El silencio como siempre era incomodo porque ninguno de los dos sabía qué pensaba el otro.

Y así transcurrió el viaje al compás de la música. Ryoma manejando tranquilamente mientras Sakuno, quien había echado el asiento, cantaba soñolienta.

¿Sabías que el mar con las lagrimas de una diosa? – preguntó Sakuno ya divisándolo desde donde estaban

Había oído algo sobre eso – dijo Ryoma- son leyendas japonesas – Ryoma se dio cuenta tarde que ya estaba hablando con ella

Lo sé- afirmó Sakuno- No obstante siempre les creo, cuando me siento mal voy a la playa

¿Acaso te juras la diosa? – se burló Ryoma estacionando su auto, Sakuno percibió el tono de voz, pero prefirió no hacerle caso

Ja – se rió sarcásticamente – solo venía a llenar más el mar

Jajajajaja – por primera vez Ryusaki vió reírse a Ryoma, era una sonrisa amplia y verdadera.

Bajaron del carro, Sakuno llevaba sus cosas, mientras Ryoma hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

**PoV de Ryoma **

Se ve tan frágil llevando su mochila, es tan delgada que parece que si carga más peso se rompería, no me atrevo a decir o a pedirle sus cosas, es demasiado vergonzoso así como hace un momento que me reí, no puedo creer que me halla reído, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de tal manera, aunque no hay por qué dudar que Ryusaki es algo ingenua.

Echizen – me llama- No crees que este lugar es bonito- me dice señalando el lugar más cercano al mar, parece que le gusta mucho el mar

Uhm – le afirmó, como que no quiero hablar mucho con ella, no quiero relacionarme mucho con mi rival…mentirosa…maldita mentirosa… ¿Pero por qué era mentirosa? Si ella no me había dicho nada, es mejor no pensar en eso

**Fin del PoV de Ryoma **

Se sentaron en la arena, debajo de la sombrilla que Ryoma había colocado

¿No crees que el mar se ve resplandeciente el día de hoy?- preguntó – Venga, vamos a bañarnos – le jaló para que se parase nuevamente, pero se quedó callada, y de la nada sus mejillas se enrojecieron, había recordado que tipo de ropa de baño traía puesta

¿Por qué ahora y no luego?- renegaba sin embargo se quedó callado al ver cómo Sakuno se quitaba el vestido frente a el.

Su piel era blanca, no obstante no se veía feo.

Sus piernas eran largas y su abdomen era tonificado, su cintura bien formada, sus caderas… Ryoma paseaba su miraba por el cuerpo de la chica. Pero sus ojos se posaron en una parte en especial, sus pechos, esa parte del bikini que tapaba muy poco… tragó saliva… que hacia Ryoma Echizen pensando en semejantes cosas

Venga Ryoma, apúrate – dio corriendo hacia el mar.

Sakuno no iba a soportar la vergüenza por más tiempo si es que Ryoma le seguía viendo de ese modo.

Por su parte, Ryoma ya se había quitado el polo, e iba detrás de la chica, cuando de repente escuchó algo que lo dejó relativamente helado.

Mira, Mira, ese chico esta demasiado lindo, mira sus pectorales, que cuero- gritaba una chica por detrás, Ryoma tosió fuertemente y ocultó su sonrojo con la gorra, además nadie debía saber quien era el, al igual que nadie debía saber quien era sakuno; ya que ellos como debía ser, eran muy conocidos, ya por las cosas de sus padres, o por los escándalos que día a día " los niños ricos" hacían en la ciudad, eran los mimados, y exclusivamente había una revista sobre ellos. La gente les denominaba gente linda, afortunadamente donde vivían todos ellos era un lugar muy restringido, y no había ningún problema que ellos paseasen por ahí.

Ryoma que esperas – le gritaba Sakuno moviendo sus brazos de un lugar a otro

Ya voy- decía seriamente avanzando rápidamente hacia la orilla

Tan pronto llegó, sintió el agua azotar su rostro, le había mojado

Jajajajaja – reía Sakuno viendo la cara angelical de su acompañante , pero luego se quedó seria al ver que Ryoma no se reía – Lo siento- hizo una pequeña reverencia

Ryoma por su parte ya planeaba algo para mojar a la chica, se acercó a ella, simulando que iba a hacer otra cosa, Sakuno retrocedía algunos pasos sonrojada, por la intensa mirada de Ryoma. Cuando de la nada sintió algo frío en su espalda, soltó un grito, y vió la sonrisa de Ryoma frente suyo.

Pareces tan serio, pero para hacer bromas eres el que mejor se las guarda- dijo Sakuno ya sentada en la orilla toda mojada al igual que Ryoma

Mada mada dane – dijo sentándose a su lado con dos pontas

¿Ponta?- se asombró Sakuno- Yo tomaba eso cuando era pequeña¿Dónde las conseguiste? – dijo viéndolas, mejor dicho examinándolas

Por ahí – le dijo tomando de a sorbos

¿Cómo que por ahí¿Dónde ahí? – seguía preguntando

Deja de preguntar niña – le calló Ryoma con una mano, Sakuno le miró extrañada

Pego tu quiego saber – balbuceo Sakuno aún con la mano de Ryoma en su boca

Ryoma le miró con dulzura…

(Próximamente capítulo de sucesos de la playa, pidan y yo les daré )

Y así pasó toda la tarde, divirtiéndose y ganándose la confianza de su acompañante, ya podían reír y hacerse bromas…

Sin embargo, por la mente de Ryoma pasaban otras ideas, si hablarle o no, si decirle que ya lo sabe, o si guardárselo para el, seguir juntándose con su rival, o dejarlo ahí, él muy bien sabía, al igual que sakuno, que si tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, la competencia sería aún más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

No correrían con todas sus fuerzas… no obstante trataban de no pensar en eso, y seguir como si nada sucediese.

Sakuno no sabía que Ryoma sabía que era una corredora, mientras que Ryoma no estaba seguro si Sakuno sabría que él era su próximo rival. Estaban entrando a una etapa de incertidumbre, del cuál no sabían como escapar, o sacar a la luz.

Ryoma dejó a Sakuno en su casa, se despidieron con una simple reverencia por parte de Sakuno y un saludo por parte de Echizen.

Gracias Ryoma, nos veremos luego – dijo Sakuno avanzando de espaldas a su casa, aún viendo a Ryoma

OK – murmuró Echizen avanzando "Hasta luego Sakuno" – pensó

Ryoma entró a su casa, encontrándose con las personas que menos quería ver…

Así que saliendo todo el día – dijo Naijirou cruzándose de brazos

Y regresando a estas horas – dijo Ryoga detrás de su padre, siempre esperaban para molestarlo cuando su madre no se encontraba en casa

Con una chica tan bella como la señorita Ryusaki – intervino nuevamente su padre con cara de pervertido- ¿Cómo habrá sido su traje de baño?

Se nota la gota estilo anime en la cabeza del chico, su familia nunca cambiaría.

No me llamen para comer – dijo Ryoma ignorando la platica que estaban teniendo su padre y su hermano sobre el bikini de Ryusaki

----------.------------.----------.----------.-----------.-----------.----

Sakuno entró silenciosamente a su casa, esperando a que no hubiera nadie hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando de repente escuchó una voz detrás de ella

¿Estas son horas de llegar?- preguntó alguien

Este…abuela – reía incómodamente

No te preocupes Sakuno, yo también he pasado por eso, anda corre, que tu papá ya esta en la sala con un invitado, le he dicho que estabas alistándote tienes suerte de haber llegado a tiempo- le dijo – bonito bronceado

Gracias abuela- susurró dirigiéndose a su habitación – "¿Invitado?"- Sakuno trató de calmarse, sabía lo que se acercaba, era mejor no renegar

Vió que vestido podría ponerse, y escogió uno de color negro, sin tiritas de verano, que le asentaba muy bien a su figura, se puso un collar de oro, y unos aretes grandes, unos zapatos dorados, y se soltó el cabello de las trenzas, dejando de esa manera ondulado el castaño cabello, ya se había bañado en una casa de playa que Ryoma después de mucho tiempo le dijo que tenía.

Bajo las escaleras, aún arreglándose el cabello largo a un lado.

Se veía realmente encantadora, y mejor con el bronceado que había adquirido y las mejillas rojas por la leve insolación.

Buenas noches padre – dijo al entrar

Sakuno, hija, se levantó su padre a darle un abrazo, quiero presentarte- dijo el padre moviéndose a un lado- Al señor kaidoh

Mucho gusto- le dio la mano

El gusto es mío – dijo sentándose

El señor vino a pedir tu mano- le informó el estricto padre- él te querrá como es debido, es dueño de una fabrica inmensa

Pero padre- dijo Sakuno guardando la compostura- Yo no puedo aceptar

Sakuno – exclamó el padre

No lo conozco – dijo finalmente la chica

Eso es cuestión de tiempo- dijo regalándole una mirada asesina, mientras que volteaba a mostrarle una sonrisa al hombre – El será bueno contigo ¿verdad?

Así es señor – le dijo afirmando lo que el padre le decía

No puedo lo siento – dijo volteando y caminando lentamente

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, sabía que era su padre, así que acelero el paso, hasta que sintió que le sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca.

Sakuno- gritó ya lejos de la sala donde se encontraba el señor Kaidoh- ¿Qué significa esto? – Sakuno vió desde lejos a su abuela venir corriendo

No quiero padre… - se quedó callada al sentir su mejilla caliente por la bofetada propinada por su padre

¿Qué significa esto?- vino su abuela viendo con suma molestia a su hijo- Crees que una chica como Sakuno se va ha casar sin que exista amor – dijo viendo a su hijo

Cállate madre- le dijo viéndola al igual que ella

A mi no me vas a callar- respondió, viendo como Sakuno se aguantaba el llanto- No permitiré que hagas esto¿entendiste? Tu no puedes elegir a su esposo por lo que te convenga, solo quieres tener más publicidad y más riqueza de la que ya tienes, eres un ambicioso

Abuela- susurró Sakuno temiendo a que su padre le escuchara llorar

Cállate Sakuno- le respondió su padre- Ahora mismo vas y te disculpas

Sakuno lo vió impresionada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, volteó y se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia los jardines.

Prendió su auto, y acelero como nunca antes, al lugar que solo ella sabía que le acogería.

-----------.---------.----------.------------.----------------.-------------.

Ryoma se recostó en su cama, aún con las luces apagadas, viendo por el gran ventanal. Cuando sintió algo vibrar en su chaqueta.

Vió el nombre que salía en la pantalla "Ama Ryusaki Sakuno", sonrió, que querría esa chica en ese momento. Contesto…

Ry…Ryoma… Por favor ayu…ayúdame – dijo la chica sollozando, Ryoma se paró de la cama ahí mismo

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo sin disimular su preocupación

Ven… ya…ya sabes donde – le dijo colgando

Ryoma se quedó pensativo por un momento, que quería decir la chica con ya sabes donde, las imágenes se le venían a la cabeza… ¿Tendría que ir a su casa?… no podía ser… entonces la última imagen que necesitaba pasó por su mente…la playa… el mar

Salió corriendo de su casa, cogiendo su coche, y dirigiéndose a la playa.

Los nervios le mataban, esa chica debía estar en mal estado para ir a la playa, ella le había dicho eso, que cuando se sentía muy mal, iba a la playa.

Respiró profundo acelerando a más no poder, viendo la carretera oscura, empezaba a escuchar el sonido del mar, pero aún faltaba.

Golpeaba el volante, de ira de no poder hacer nada, Sakuno…murmuraba

Bajó del carro al llegar, aguantando la respiración. Diviso una silueta oscura, parada sin zapatos frente al mar, su cabello era llevado por el aire, y el vestido se le ceñía a la silueta.

Ryusaki- dijo

Sakuno volteó enseñando su mejilla roja, sus ojos hinchados, y el sinfín de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, volteó lentamente al ver a Ryoma.

Ryoma…Ryoma- repetía su nombre dejándose caer en la arena

Ryoma corrió por ella, dejando de lado la mirada fría, y arrodillándose a su encuentro.

La abrazó fuertemente y luego la soltó suavemente dejándola frente suyo

¿Qué paso? – Preguntó viendo la roja mejilla de la chica - ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Mi padre- dijo bajando la mirada

Fue por llegar tarde… si fue por eso yo le puedo decir que fue mi culpa… yo podría arreglar este mal entendido – Ryoma no paraba de hablar

No es por eso- dijo secándose las lagrimas- me esta obligando a casarme con un señor

¿Qué?- se asombró, nunca creyó que los matrimonios arreglados seguirían existiendo en esa época

Yo dije que no, y el me golpeó, huí de mi casa- dijo llorando

Ya paso, ya paso, yo te protegeré – pronunció abrazando a la chica

Luego de media hora, Sakuno ya estaba completamente clamada, veía la luna reflejada en el mar, respirando lentamente como queriendo borrar los recuerdos. Su padre esa vez se había sobrepasado…

Sakuno aún sentía el brazo de Ryoma alrededor de su hombro, sabía que Ryoma no hablaría, sonrió sabiendo que él se había preocupado por ella, más de lo que esperaba…

Gracias Ryoma – susurró Sakuno, Ryoma volteó extrañado, viendo a la chica a unos milímetros de él

Ryoma sin darse cuenta fue acercándose cada vez más, vió a la chica entrecerrar los ojos esperando el contacto, no estaba seguro si seguir o no, no obstante ella le llamaba mucho la atención, y volvía loco sus hormonas. Se acercó más a ella, aún abrazándola, perdiendo los escasos milímetros que existían, juntos sus labios con los de ella, besándola suavemente, ella continuó también, aferrandose a Ryoma aún más fuerte, saboreando sus labios con dulzura con ¿amor?

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero q les halla gustado ! tienen q opinar!! ya se que les prometi lemmon pero no especifique en que cap! solo digo que lo hare pronto!! muy pronto! uds eligen un beso o algo mas!?? io creo q sería muy apresurado pero uds me dicn ps!**

**reviews on opiniones necesitare su ayuda!!**

**estoy de vaks asi q si m llegan reviews con opiniones lo continuare pronto **

**matta ne **

**frikis-san (lean arriba pls!!) **


	7. La tristeza no siempre se va

**holas a todos!! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!! q la pacn d maravilla! est es mi regalito para uds!! espero q les gut!!! muxo muxo!! aki c aclaran cosas q en otros cap no c vn!! rws plis!! en especial d las personas q m han mandado en el anterior! espero q me sigan escribiendoª**

**No se olvidn d opinar y darm ideas para el proximo capitulo!!**

* * *

**Sobre ruedas**

**., La tristeza no siempre se va con la sorpresa**

La noche era sumamente oscura, a las justas siendo iluminada por unos que otros faroles, que daban al lugar un aire de antiguo.

El mar estaba calmado, las olas eran pequeñas y el sonido que hacían al chocar unas con otras era leve.

El movimiento era armonioso, viniendo y yendo, la suavidad con que se movían las olas era adormecedora.

Un chico de cortos cabellos negros aún escuchaba y veía ese hermoso espectáculo, mientras que sentía un ligero peso en su hombro.

Sakuno hacía unos minutos que se había quedado dormida, recostada en su hombro, aún sentado con aquel vestido negro de verano.

Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y la brisa era fría, por ello Ryoma no tuvo otra elección que colocarle su chaqueta, mientras él gentilmente se congelaba.

Feh – se quejaba por dentro, el frío comenzaba llegarle, al último había decidido por la chica, en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón lo que sabía sobre "Saku" lo había olvidado, esa extraña imagen de un chico raro, corredor, a quien había visto en la carrera, aquella vez cuando bajo del carro y se encontró con su mirada, era raro, él lo supo, por eso hizo como si nunca lo hubiera visto, tenía pinta de mujer, no obstante en ese momento no quería indagar más, y encontrarse con un hombre un poco rarito

Deslizó su vista por el cuerpo semi-descubierto de Sakuno, estaba descalza, y su vestido estaba lleno de arena, vió a todos los lados, no había absolutamente nadie, no podía llevarla a su casa, ya que vería a su padre, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar padre; a la casa de el no la podía llevar, su hermano y su papá no pararían de malinterpretar la cosas, y eso era lo último que necesitaba ese día.

Dio un vistazo a su carro, era muy pequeño para que durmiese con comodidad, luego desvío su mirada, hasta ver un auto negro estacionado, era el auto de la chica que se hacía pasar por chico, era el carro de Sakuno.

En el rostro de Ryoma se dibujaron rápidamente líneas de desagrado, respiro profundo, y luego puso nuevamente toda su atención en la chica que tenía al lado.

La tendría que llevar a su casa de playa, a la que habían ido temprano, suspiro, solo había un cuarto matrimonial, donde dormían sus padres, los demás cuartos, donde supuestamente dormían él y su hermano, no tenían camas, ya que ellos en un momento crítico tuvieron que venderlas.

**Flash Back**

Señor no se acepta este tipo de tarjetas en este lugar- afirmó la vendedora

¿Cómo que no se aceptan?- renegó Ryoga viendo a la chica con molestia

Mada Mada dane- susurró Ryoma con un chupete en la boca

¿Ahora que haremos para pagar esto?- susurró su hermano a Ryoma. No trajimos efectivo, ya que nuestras maletas pesaban bastante, y ninguna de nuestras tarjetas sirven acá, tengo que regresar ahora mismo a la casa, y no podré regresar, podrías venir tu – dijo

No quiero- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la casa que quedaba a unos pasos de ahí, se quedó viendo su habitación, pensando en la musarañas, cuando escuchó una pequeña exclamación

Ya se- grito Ryoga – pagaremos con nuestras camas, costaron mas que lo que le debemos de la comida de la semana – dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Esa fue la idea más estupida que alguna vez tuvo Ryoga, la peor de todas

**Fin del flash Back **

Ryoma tendría que dormir en los muebles, una gota surcó su cabeza.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a cargarla escuchó un sonido.

Era un teléfono móvil, era de la chica, se escuchaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero donde podía guardar Sakuno su celular con semejante vestido.

Ryoma buscó por todas partes, hasta que encontró colgado en su pecho el bendito celular.

Tragó saliva…

Tendría que sacarlo de ahí, lentamente fue sacándolo mientras que este no paraba de sonar…el no quería despertarla, así que tan pronto lejos de su pecho lo jaló.

El nombre de la persona que llamaba no había, tan solo estaba la palabra abuela…

¿Contestaría?…

No tenía otra opción

¿Aló?- contestó Ryoma con voz áspera

Aló, Sakuno…- se quedó callada al escuchar la voz de un hombre

¿Quién habla?- preguntó aunque supiera quien era la que hablaba

¿Quién es usted¿Dónde esta Sakuno?- preguntó comenzándose a poner histérica

Soy Ryoma- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del universo- Sakuno esta dormida

¿Qué?- se asustó al escuchar esa declaración

Sí, esta durmiendo aquí a mi lado- dijo de lo más ingenuo

¿Qué?- la abuela estaba a punto de darle un infarto- ¿Qué hace usted con mi nieta?- preguntó en el borde de la desesperación, Sakuno se había ido corriendo, y cuando ella fue a buscarla había desaparecido, no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle a donde se dirigía

Ella me llamó, su padre le pego ¿No es cierto?- dijo sintiendo amargura en cada palabra que decía

…- se quedó callada por un momento

Si usted esta de parte de ese bastardo- dijo un poco molesto aún viendo la mejilla roja de la chica- Pues le aviso que ella no se irá con usted

¿Ella te llamo? – dijo un poco más calmada, aunque sea ese chico cuidaría de ella por ese día, y lo haría bien por lo que escuchaba en su voz

Sí, ella me llamo- dijo en tono neutro- y vine a por ella – susurró

Cuídala- dijo – cuídala por favor, no dejes que salga, que su padre ira a buscarla y le obligara a hacer algo que ella no desea, yo seguiré llamándola mañana por la mañana, tal vez venga a mi casa, dile por favor eso- pronunció la abuela confiándole su nieta a un desconocido, era lo mejor comparado con su padre

Ryoma colgó

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo del pantalón y volteo.

Vió a la chica, y con delicadeza fue separándola de su cuerpo, la colocó sobre la arena por un momento, y luego paso una mano por su cuello y la otra por sus piernas, cargándola.

No fue nada difícil, no pesaba casi nada, era demasiado liviana, a tal punto que parecía como si estuviera cargando una simple maleta, su vestido se deslizaba por sus piernas, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ryoma, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su polo.

Ryoma cogió sus zapatos y fue caminando lentamente para no despertar a la chica.

Cuando ya hubo llegado a la casa de playa, apoyó a la chica en el filo de la pared y rebuscó rápidamente las llaves en su bolsillo.

Las encontró, abrió la gran puerta de cedro oscuro, y la deslizo con toda la paciencia del mundo, era una persona profunda, de pensamientos profundos, difíciles de entender, y a veces, tal cual estaba pasando en ese momento se quedaba indagando mucho más, dejándolo en un estado absorto.

Aquella mujer, que estaba a su lado, a la cual había besado con tanta dulzura, como queriéndola proteger, como queriendo estar con ella para siempre… aquella mujer le estaba robando sentimientos, sentimientos que tal vez también eran mentira, talvez ella lo engañaba, para saber más sobre él, estar más tiempo para evaluar como conducía, pero algo no encajaba, qué iba a ganar ella haciendo eso, tan solo ganar aquella montaña, eso sonaba absurdo, a menos que fuese tan ambiciosa para desearlo a toda costa.

Acaso estaba pendiente de sus habilidades que pensaba que iba a quedar con él entre los finalistas¿Acaso estaba tan segura?

Ryoma vió a la chica con cierto resentimiento, las emociones que había sentido en aquel beso, eran inexplicables, esos labios eran tentadoramente sabrosos, aquellos cabellos que con afán toco, esa boca que exploró, fue como sentirse en la cima.

Fijo la atención en sus labios rojizos, semi abiertos, el aliento tibio… eso era lo que el deseaba, pero…pero¿rebajaría su orgullo por una chica?, ella no debía saber que le gustaba, sería su ventaja, lo utilizaría.

Ryoma cargó a la chica nuevamente, tratando de no concentrar su atención en un punto fijo…sus labios…

La llevo a través de la sala, aún a oscuras, tratando de no chocarse con algo, entró al cuarto de sus padres, prendió la luz como pudo, camino algunos pasos, hasta estar justo al frente de la gran cama.

Posó a la chica suavemente en la lecho, subiendo sus piernas y tapándolas con las sábanas, se sentó a su lado, tratando de no hacer mucho peso a un lado.

Prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, y volteó a ver a la chica, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, sintiendo aquello desvió su vista hacia su ventana, debía descansar hasta mañana, era mejor no despertar a la chica.

La dulzura que estaba sintiendo por ella era repugnante, no lo aceptaría, por qué aquella chica, y no otra, por qué no Emi, siendo tan bonita, no lo entendía, no obstante por el momento ignoraría lo que estaba sintiendo.

Despejó el mechón que tenía sobre el rostro, dio un pequeño beso en su frente y se fue.

…ella no había mentido…no había mentido sobre su padre… lo sabía muy bien

**Al día siguiente… **

Sakuno abría lentamente los ojos, los parpados aún le pesaban por la luz que emanaba desde la ventana, el cuarto estaba iluminado por todas partes, los rincones oscuros tenían tan solo una tenue luz.

Sakuno se sentó en la cama, viendo la habitación con cierto asombro, propicio de lo desconocido y familiar que le parecía.

Era la habitación de la playa, se acordó sabiendo que el día anterior había venido antes de regresar a su casa y…

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido pasaron por su mente, ya sabía por qué no estaba en su casa, no obstante por qué se encontraba aquí era una pregunta que no lograba resolver.

El auto…

La playa…

El llanto…

El beso…

¡El beso!…

Sakuno se sonrojó al recordarlo, le había besado…

Y sintió tanto con ese beso, que hubiera preferido quedarse ahí durante horas…

Pero se quedó dormida, debe ser por eso que Ryoma la dejo aquí, se había preocupado por ella, pero acaso él sentía algo por ella para haberla besado, o tan solo fue porque la situación lo ameritaba.

Estaba tan confundida, ella sí había sentido algo especial, pero no sabía si él también lo había sentido, ideas confusas permanecían latentes, mientras ella se lavaba el rostro y las manos en el baño que conocía.

Paseó por el pasadizo aún sin zapatos, talvez Ryoma los había dejado en la playa, eso ya no importaba, no obstante a medida que fue avanzando a la entrada de la inmensa sala, encontró sus zapatos tirados en el mueble, "qué muchacho para mas descuidado"

Los colocó en el piso, mientras lo hacía escuchaba sonidos del mueble de cuero que había en la esquina, lentamente se fue acercando, encontrándose con la imagen de Ryoma durmiendo, se veía tan mono, tan sexy, parecía un angelito diabólicamente hermoso.

Sakuno se sonrojo tan solo viéndolo respirar…

No quería que él la viese sonrojada tan pronto despierte, no quería que él se diera cuenta que existía sentimientos hacía el…

Era mejor preparar el desayuno…

Sakuno abrió la puerta de la refrigeradora con una sonrisa en el rostro, encontrando algo de comida ahí, debía ser el mismo caso de ella, en verano los sirvientes se encargaban de llenar todo lo que necesitasen los dueños, y cuando ellos se hospedasen se encargarían de otras cosas.

Había todo lo que necesitaba para hacer un desayuno digno, ella había aprendido pocas cosas de su nana, de todos modos haría su esfuerzo, cogió algunos huevos, el aceite, los panes, la mermelada, la mantequilla, y fue poniendo la mesa mientras intentaba preparar algo.

Los primeros dos huevos fueron intentos fallidos, Sakuno con cada intento perdía la paciencia, soltaba algunos pequeños gritos y le pegaba de vez en cuando a la sartén.

Los últimos intentos definitivamente fueron los mejores, no eran perfectos, pero sobrepasaban sus expectativas.

Ryoma por su parte empezaba a despertarse por el olor, sus ojos aún entrecerrados sabiendo muy bien quien era la que preparaba todo aquello. La veía sin que ella se diese cuenta, sonriendo por dentro al verla renegar, efectivamente le faltaba mucho…

Bostezo abiertamente para que Sakuno se diera cuenta de su presencia, levantándose lentamente para que ella tuviera tiempo para calmar la impresión.

Vió sus ojos abrirse notablemente, mientras que un sonrojo iluminaba sus mejillas, definitivamente se veía dulce.

Tenía manchas de harina de pan en el rostro, las manos las tenía metidas entre tanto alboroto.

Buenos di…días R…Ryoma – tartamudeó limpiándose lo que podía de su rostro, no lo logro, nada en realidad, pero tan solo intentarlo le pareció a Ryoma el acto más tentador que había visto

OHhh – bostezó tallándose los ojos lentamente - ¿Qué haces niña?

O.o Cocinando para el desayuno Ryoma- contestó como si fuera algo obvio aún utilizando esa dulce voz- E…Espero que te guste

Ryoma se paró a su lado paseando su mirada por todas las cosas que había utilizado, había ensuciado más de lo necesario.

Has ensuciado hasta el suelo con leche- dijo viendo el piso mojado

Lo…Lo siento- tartamudeó viéndolo tan cerca de ella, era tan alto, ella estaba sin zapatos mientras que el no tenía polo, tan solo estaba con sus pantalones deportivos y sus medias blancas

Parecían una pareja de recién casados tratando de preparar algo juntos

Ryoma cogió un poco de la masa que había preparado, la probó y luego al notar que le faltaba algo pasó su dedo por la mejilla de Sakuno dejándole una marca de crema y masa.

Ryoma – se quejó ella

Le falta sal – dijo neutramente

No le falta – susurró Sakuno a la vez que le manchaba la cara con harina- Así dice la receta, dijo ella cogiendo un libro que había encontrado en la pequeña biblioteca

Le falta sal – repitió echando un poco

Ryoma- decía Sakuno viendo como su postre estaba siendo arruinado

Momento después…

Esta salado – dijo Ryoma viendo a la chica que ya estaba sentada en la mesa probando lo que había hecho

Pff- se quejó Sakuno en silencio tratando de pasar el desayuno por alto, todo era culpa de la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella en ese momento

Lo demás esta bien- dijo mostrando una sonrisa con sorna

Lo se, lo demás no lo tocaste- pensó Sakuno – Lo demás esta delicioso – dijo al final

Terminaron de comer en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir o que decir, tan solo se restringían a masticar los alimentos y verse de vez en cuando. Sakuno evitaba la mirada de Ryoma, mientras él trataba de encontrarse con la de ella para así saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Sakuno estaba cansada de siempre ser ella la que rompiese con ese silencio incomodo, esta vez no iba a ser diferente

Gracias- dijo – Lavaré los platos- susurró recogiendo las cosas

¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Ryoma viendo a sus ojos, aunque ella tuviese aún su mirada en la mesa

¿P…Por qué hago q…que? – preguntó extrañada, la mesa estaba por alguna razón tomando toda su atención- Solo estoy levantando la mesa- dijo tratando de responder su extraña pregunta

¿Por qué estas conmigo?- dijo aumentando su seriedad

Sakuno no quería decirle que porque le gustaba, porque había disfrutado todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, porque por alguna reacción se estaba enamorando de ese arrogante que estaba frente suyo, no le podía decir, aunque tuviera esa mirada acechándola.

No podía decirle que a la primera persona que pensó cuando estaba triste fue a él.

Y…Yo – tartamudeó sabiendo que en ese momento sus manos temblaban, se había puesto fría

Ryoma tomó esa reacción como si estuviera aceptando lo que había hecho, lo estaba utilizando, eso era lo que se notaba al ponerse pálida.

Su pregunta se refería a otra cosa, ambos malinterpretaban cada palabra que decían.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una corredora?- le preguntó molestándose cada vez más

¿Qué?- se extraño al darse cuenta que con eso se refería su pregunta¿Cómo pudo enterarse de eso?…definitivamente habían cosas que no puso mucha atención, así que Ryoma era mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba, más que inteligente era estratégico

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo levantando la voz, era una embustera

Yo…Yo NO creí que fuera necesario Ryoma- susurró, él lo sabía pero ¿desde hace cuanto?

¿Qué no era necesario? – se levantó de la mesa bruscamente – Me has estado utilizando, sabes bien que si tengo sentimientos hacia ti no correría con todas mis fueras

…- Sakuno se quedó callado comprendiendo todo lo que decía su acompañante – Yo…Yo no quise

¿No quisiste utilizarme?- dijo indignado

Yo no lo hice con ese propósito- dijo tratando de aguantar el sollozo que estaba a punto de salir

Ryoma miraba hacia otro lado

¿Entonces con qué propósito? – dijo fijando su atención en la ventana

Yo…A mi…Yo…yo siento que eres especial para mi, no en el sentido de la competencia, si…sino que siento que tu...tu me gustas- reaccionó Ryoma viéndola- Yo…Yo no tomé esto como una competencia…quería ser tu amiga…quería ser …mas que eso – su voz se fue achicando a tal punto que a las justas Ryoma podía escuchar

Chik chick, sonidos desde la parte de afuera se escuchaban, sonidos de una cámara, o talvez más, Ryoma vió por la ventana, habían cientos de paparatzis, reporteros en la puerta, en las ventanas, en todas partes.

Sakuno se asombró, escondiéndose detrás de Ryoma, si su papa viera esas fotos la mataría, esa sería su condena.

OH no – susurraba Sakuno

Espera aquí- dijo Ryoma moviendo su silla y dirigiéndose a la ventana para cerrarla.

Señor Echizen ¿Qué relación mantiene con la señorita Ryusaki? – decía un reportero con una cámara detrás

La señorita Ryusaki se casará según lo que dijo su padre hoy en la mañana…- dijo una chica con un micrófono en manos

¿Q … Qué?- Sakuno y Ryoma dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque no se escuchó ya que había un barbullo afuera

¿Son amantes?- dijo uno de ellos

¿Qué sucede?- dijo sakuno sentándose bruscamente en el suelo, y comenzando a sollozar

No responderemos preguntas- dijo Ryoma cerrando las cortinas

Señor Echizen- gritaba

Señor…

Señorita Ryusaki – gritaban los demás – Aclaren esto

Definitivamente saldrían en las noticias, eso molestaba mucho a Ryoma, iba a poner en peligro la relación de padre a hija con Sakuno.

No quería pensar más en eso, salir y retarlos sería lo que hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, no obstante no tenía alguien a quien proteger, si salía en ese momento Sakuno se metería en problemas, y los periodistas argumentarían mentiras acerca de su relación.

Ryoma se quedó viendo a Sakuno llorar en el suelo, lamentándose mentalmente, se arrodillo, recordando las palabras, las preguntas que le había hecho con descaro, así que en verdad ella lo quería… era algo extraño, sabiendo que la conocía hace poco, pero eso no cambiaba lo que habían sentido la noche anterior mientras se besaban.

Sakuno vió arrodillarse a Ryoma, a su altura, luego sintió sus brazos estrecharla contra su pecho, la estaba abrazando, no lo podía creer, él la estaba abrazando de la manera que uno abraza a una persona amada.

Sakuno lloró…

Su padre había dicho una mentira… ¿se debía casar con ese tal Kaidoh? Ella no quería eso, no quería casarse por orden de su padre, ella quería estar con Ryoma.

Ella también lo abrazo, mojando con sus lágrimas su torso descubierto.

Las fotos de hoy talvez saldrían mañana en el periódico, debía prepararse para lo que vendría, cualquiera malinterpretaría una foto en la que estuviese un chico sin polo, una chica con tan solo un pequeño vestido, despeinada, despeinado…

Su padre efectivamente la mataría… eso talvez lo pensaría luego.

**La mañana siguiente por la mañana…**

Ryoma- susurró – Ryoma

Uhm…- solo decía

Ryoma, despierta- decía Sakuno tratando de levantar a Ryoma quien se había quedado dormido en sus piernas.

El día anterior, habían estado abrazados por toda la mañana, en la tarde hablaron de todo, de todo lo que no sabían, de cómo Sakuno había aprendido a correr.

**Flash Back **

Es comprensible que hallas corrido ya que tu padre y tu hermano lo hacía – dijo Sakuno

Ese viejo… no lo hice por él, prácticamente me obligaron, pero al fin y al cabo terminó gustándome- dijo Ryoma viendo a Sakuno quien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

Eso se nota- dijo Sakuno ahogando un pequeño suspiro

¿Y tú? – dijo Ryoma neutro de un momento a otro

F… fue pura casualidad, siempre me gustó todo lo relacionado a carreras, a decir verdad ese no era mi mundo, pero yo investigue y prácticamente me metí en ello, tratando de copiar los movimientos de otros autos hasta lograr perfeccionarlos… Ahora tengo mis propios movimientos con mi estilo en cada giro- dijo Sakuno viendo sus dedos- Mi papá aún no sabe, ni siquiera sabe que tengo ese carro

¿No lo sabe?- se impresionó

No- negó ella – Y no pienso decírselo, sería para que me dejara sin nada, una mueca se reflejo en su rostro, era de tristeza

Ryoma colocó su cabeza sobre la de Sakuno

Yo cuidaré de ti – pensó él

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ryoma despierta que pesas- dijo la chica tratando de despertarlo, se veía tan lindo renegando para despertar

Ahí- se quejaba él, levantándose

Se sentaron ambos en el suelo, viéndose el uno al otro, Sakuno sonrió abiertamente a tal escena, y Ryoma la imito.

Esta vez sabían que sonreían de verdad hasta que alguien toco la puerta, las sonrisas cayeron siendo reemplazadas por miradas de temor.

Ryoma se levantó poniéndose el polo que estaba encima del sofá. Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando no encontrarse con nadie a quien quisiera botar.

Tan solo se encontró con algunas miradas de turistas que llegaban a la playa a esas horas.

No hay nadie- dijo en voz alta

Sakuno dio un hondo suspiro más de alivio que de sorpresa.

Ryoma por su parte bajo la cabeza, encontrándose con el periódico

"_¿Amantes?"- _leyó en la portada, no podía creer que tan rápido pasaban las noticias

¿Qué ocurre Ryoma?- dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a la puerta

Nada…Nada- repitió él

¿Qué sucede Ryoma?- Sakuno se había percatado de su tono de voz

Ryoma volteó y le dio el periódico en las manos, Sakuno ahogó un pequeño grito. El artículo decía así:

_La pareja estaba alojada en la casa de playa _

_Del señor Echizen, según lo dueños del local del lado_

_La señorita Ryusaki pasó la noche ahí_

_Justo ese mismo día, su padre anunció su boda con el señor Kaidoh,_

_Un gran empresario en finanzas._

_¿Será cierto que son amantes?_

_Por las fotos se diría que si _

La fotografía que ilustraba aquel falso periódico, era una escena que Sakuno reconoció, pero con una pequeña diferencia.

En la foto salía Sakuno manchando a Ryoma con harina, Ryoma cogiéndola de la cintura como queriendo besarla, aún sin polo.

Parecía una escena erótica, nada comparada con la del día anterior.

Sakuno se sentó rendida en el sofá.

¿Qué diría su padre?…

O mejor dicho, porque había dicho que se casaría con aquel empresario que a las justas conocía.

Ryoma se sentó a su lado sin verla solo dándole un vaso con agua.

Eso- dijo neutralmente como siempre – Esto, te ayudará a pasar los nervios

G…- Sakuno lo vió sorprendida- Gracias- dijo tomando

Tu abuela llamó ayer- le contó el chico cogiendo una almohada del sofá y colocándola en sus piernas

¿Llamo?- preguntó

Eso es lo que dije- respondió- dijo que te llamaría temprano

¿Qué dijo qué?- Sakuno no podía creer que su abuela halla hablado con Ryoma

Que llamaría temprano- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- Talvez llame dentro de un rato

Uhm – afirmó Sakuno entre sus pensamientos

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, cada uno tratando de resolver un enigma en su mente, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido en tan solo una semana, que tan rápido podía pasar las cosas, que tan rápido alguien podría morir, qué tan rápido alguien podía enamorarse, qué tan rápido la felicidad se convertía en tristeza. Todas aquellas preguntas estaban en ambas cabezas.

Ry…- dijo

Sak…- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

Tu primero- dijo Sakuno

No, habla tu – le respondió él

Tengo miedo- terminó Sakuno viendo al frente, con los ojos viendo un punto fijo en la nada, tratando de ser fuerte

Ryoma se asombró de tal declaración, hasta ahora la había visto tan frágil, pero esta vez era diferente, aquella fragilidad se había convertido en una vulnerabilidad prominente.

Veía a la chica asustada¿tanto así le asustaba su viejo?, no lo sabía…pero al menos estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, no iba a dejarla ahora que ya la conocía mejor, aún recordaba la conversación de su abuela, diciéndole que la cuidara ya que su padre la encontraría.

La encontraría…

Ryoma procesó aquello por unos minutos

El periódico…

La casa de playa…

El ya sabría donde se encontraban.

Ryoma se paró rápidamente, cogiendo todas sus cosas, poniéndose las zapatillas casi parado.

Le dio sus zapatos a la castaña y la jaló.

¿Qué pasa Ryoma?- preguntó siendo jalada hacia la puerta

Solo apúrate- dijo secamente, Sakuno se limitó a hacerle caso

Pero la mala suerte estaba de su lado, no era un buen día definitivamente, lo que trataban de hacer era en vano; Ryoma tragó saliva, Sakuno se aferró a su brazo, y al abrir la puerta…

Hola Sakuno – dijo

Padre- susurró

Continuará

**

* * *

**

Espero q les hlla gustado bwajajajaja soy mala neh?? jajaja no naa q vr!! viene lo interesante muy pronto!! ojala q m sigan apoyando !! espero q estn todas dispuestas a dejarm un rw!1 en especial a las q ya m han estdo acompañando desde el inicio!

prometo no demorarme en bajar los otros capitulos! se lo feo q es esperar a q un fic q t gust se demore!! imaginenc el suspenso!

x eso como kiero q sean felices les bajare mas rapido s es q m dejan rw! 120 para la proxima o mas...si m dejan mas les hare el cap mucho mas largo!!!

las q recien leen mi fic espero q m dejen rw! para conocerlas

feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

les desea

Reika Namino


	8. Un gran reencuentro

**Agradezco a todos los que hasta ahora han leído mi fic, tal vewz podría decir que estamos en la mitad del fic, asi que es hora de conmemorar XD, talvez tenga mas capitulos, es segun como opinen ustedes, saben que lo que opinen siempre lo tomare en cuenta.**

**Esto se lo dedico a mis hermanas, y sobre todos a los que me han ayudado para continuarlo, igualmente a los que capitulo a capitulo opinan y me alientas XD**

* * *

**Sobre Ruedas**

**por: Reika Namino **

**8.- Un gran reencuentro **

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sakuno no veía a Ryoma.

Aún estaba encerrada en su habitación, sin querer salir por su propia cuenta, sin querer ver a nadie ni comer, tan solo salía en las tardes cuando ya su tristeza había pasado.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas el hermoso día, los árboles, la gran piscina en el centro de un gran jardín.

Sakuno- decía su abuela desde la puerta - ¿Por qué no sales? Hay un hermoso día

No quiero abuela, lo siento- dijo Sakuno tapándose con todas sus sábanas, lo haré más tarde

-----------------.-----------------.--------------.------------.-------------.-------------.---------------

Ryoma- dijo – Ryoma…- repetía desde hacía tres minutos, Ryoma seguía debajo de su auto arreglando algo inexistente, había estado asó desde hacía una semana- Ryoma- repitió Horio por última vez, jalando de los pies de Ryoma

¿Qué quieres?- dijo levantándose bruscamente

…- Horio se asustó por unos minutos para luego contestar- La carrera de mañana ya ha sido pospuesta. Le dije que tu y el otro corredor que competirían estaban en problemas con la policía

Ryoma frunció el ceño, la imaginación de Horio no tenía limites, eso Empezaba a irritar a Ryoma

Como ustedes son los únicos finalistas contando 4 personas más que competirán mañana y la próxima semana, es como una eliminación, eso tu ya lo sabes- dijo Horio señalando a Ryoma- aceptaron esperar por ustedes- pronunció sentándose en el suelo- Mis dos años de experiencia en el campo de carreras me dice que ellos solo aceptaron por puro interés, según lo que escuché, sus autos no estaban en buen estado- dijo casi en un susurro como si fuera un secreto

No me importa- dijo echándose nuevamente y deslizándose debajo de su auto

Ryoma… tu auto esta en perfecto estado- dijo Horio agachándose – No se que tanto le haces- susurró tratando inútilmente de ver que era lo que reparaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afortunadamente para Sakuno, su abuela había ido por ella hacía una semana, justo cuando se padre se disponía a llevársela.

**Flash Back**

No re llevarás a Sakuno- gritó su abuela a su hijo

Haré lo que me pegue la gana- dijo jalando a su hija, ya tenía suficiente luego de haber sido insultado por Echizen, el chiquillo que estaba con su hija.

La señorita Sakuno, como ya se sabe, cumplió la mayoría de edad a los 18 años, por ende, y según el reglamento, ella es completamente capaz de elegir con quien ir- intervino con voz firme el abogado de su abuela, Sadaharu Inui- En conclusión usted tiene 0 de soberanía en ella

Al diablo con las reglas – exclamó el hombre

No es así, según lo que he investigado la señorita Sakuno tienen el 100 de libertad de denunciarlo en la comisaría por secuestro

**Fin del Flash Back **

Para suerte de Sakuno su abuela dijo que ella se quedara en su casa. Cada vez que podía le compraba ropa, sabiendo que su padre no le dejaría sacar su ropa. Había prácticamente desterrado a su hija.

Había pasado ya dos horas desde que su abuela le había dicho para salir, no tenía ganas, se sentía débil

El señor Kaidoh siempre le recogía a la misma hora, había aceptado salir con el, no bajo las ordenes de su padre, más bien porque en su interior sabía que no volvería a ver a Ryoma.

Había llorado ya una semana pensando en el mal que le había hecho a Ryoma, por otro lado su abuela le había dicho que ella tenía toda la libertad de ir a buscarlo, no obstante tenía miedo, miedo a que él no la quisiera ver, ya que por lo que se había enterado por los periódicos, habían desprestigiado a Ryoma, su padre había hablado muy mal de él y hasta de ella, calificándolos como incompetentes y adolescentes liberales, ciertamente no era gran cosa para la población joven mas no para los mayores, ellos seguramente estarían escandalizados.

Sakuno se sentía culpable…

Se levantó buscando sus pantuflas debajo de la cama, se miró en el espejo del baño, fijándose en sus ojos hinchados, en su piel pálida, en sus labios secos, en su mirada perdida, la apariencia deshecha.

Horrible- susurró Sakuno secándose la cara luego de habérsela lavado

Lamentable- resonó las palabras de su padre en sus oídos, aquellas palabras que le dijo tan pronto Ryoma abrió la puerta.

Aquellas palabras no paraban de retumbar en sus oídos, tanto así que comenzaba a lastimar a Sakuno

Ya Basta- gritó Sakuno tapándose los oídos con ambas manos

Calló por un momento

Papa…- susurró- Ryoma…Ryoma…

Desvió la mirada del espejo, pasándola en el armario saliendo de su baño.

Abrió la puerta del closet eligiendo el atuendo indicado.

Vió a través de la ventana, el sol deslumbraba como un día normal de verano.

No obstante no tenía calor, sus manos estaban frías, y su cuerpo entumecido.

Cogió una falda color beige con pliegues elegantemente puestos, un polo verde oliva con retocados en la parte del frente era de tiritas en cuello V, se colocó un bolero beige manga larga y terminó con unos tacos simples. Se vistió rápidamente mientras…

--------------.-----------.-------------.--------------.-------------.-----------.------------.------------

¿Ryoma que tienes pensado hacer hoy?- preguntó Eiji viendo como Ryoma prendía un cigarrillo

¿Algo pasó con aquella chica?- preguntó Oishi fijándose en la revista que estaba al lado de su amigo, y la actitud que andaba tomando desde hacía una semana

…- Ryoma no les hizo caso

Según dice acá esta saliendo con el gran empresario Kaidoh Kaoru, yo solía trabajar en una de sus empresas- continuaba Oishi sin saber cuanto le molestaba a Ryoma- Era bastante renegón, sin embargo, una vez lo vi con su madre y parecía muy ameno en las conversaciones, tiene un hermano menor, es un poco rebelde

Ryoma al saber que Sakuno estaba saliendo con aquel hombre se quedó atónito, fijándose en su reflejo en la ventana.

Estaba rojo de ira, como era posible que se halla ido con el.

Ryoma ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Horio que recientemente traía unas cuantas sodas para sus amigos

Todo bien- susurró entre dientes mientras cogía su chaqueta y salía de la habitación

-----------------.--------------.--------------.------------------.------------------.-------------.-------

Señorita Sakuno, la buscan- dijo una sirvienta tocando la puerta

Ya voy- dijo sin ganas, mientras recogía su cabello ondulado en una cola.

Había dormido con trenzas, por ello su cabello había tomado aquella forma.´

Al bajar se encontró con su abuela, sentada en el sillón como siempre leyendo un libro.

¿Por qué Sakuno?- susurró aún sin que ella hubiese hablado - ¿Por qué te engañas?

…- Sakuno no contesto, aún estaba pensando cual sería la mejor respuesta

Tienes toda la libertad de ir con quien deseas- dijo cerrando el libro que llevaba entre manos – y obedeces a tu padre quien tan solo quiere utilizarte y te hace creer que el amor es obligación

…- Sakuno vió a su abuela estupefacta – A…aunque no lo creas abuela- susurró en un hilito de voz- Yo empiezo a enamorarme de Kaoru – dijo mintiéndose a si misma, mientras cada palabra rozaba su corazón hirientemente

Te conozco hija, la mirada que vi en mi nieta al dejar a Echizen fue más que pura amistad- dijo acercándose a su nieta – Yo se bien que harás lo correcto

Sakuno salió en silencio de la gran casa, bajó las pequeñas escaleras y se paró para contemplar como Kaoru bajaba de su camioneta 4 x 4 para abril la puerta a Sakuno.

Buenos días- hizo una reverencia Sakuno antes de sentarse cogiendo delicadamente su falda tratando de no arrugarla.

Shhhzzz. Respondió Kaoru prendiendo el auto-¿Cómo has estado?- susurró viendo la apariencia de la chica que estaba a su lado, por algún motivo estaba más delgada que lo usual, y mucho más delgada que el día anterior.

Sakuno estaba en su propio mundo diferenciando a Kaoru con Ryoma, Kaoru se había tomado la molestia de abrirle la puerta, mientras que Ryoma se había limitado a decir "Súbete". Pero lo que marcaba la diferencia de que cuando estaba con Ryoma sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, su espíritu lleno, sin embargo con Kaoru lo único que sentía era estabilidad, sus emociones en perfecto estado.

Sakuno ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó por segunda vez

¿Ah?…Ah- Sakuno volteó a verlo- Disculpa ¿Qué decías? No te escuché

Shhhzzz…- Kaoru hizo un sonido extraño

Lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza apenada

Olvídalo…- respondió secamente a las disculpas de la chica concentrándose únicamente en a autopista

Se sentía incomoda, él le hacía sentir incomoda en alguna situaciones, como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuese su culpa, no le gustaba esa actitud que tomaba al no querer contestar, le ponía los nervios de punta, y eso que aún seguía la interrogativa de saber por qué razón había aceptado salir con alguien que no era la mitad que lo complementaba.

Paseó su mirada por todo el equipamiento del carro, no era nada fuera de lo normal, no tenía un estereo de lo más moderno como el de Ryoma, no tenía parlantes gigantes ni tenía adherido la cabina de nitrógeno. Se fijó nuevamente en la radio pestañeando unas cuantas veces, tratando de pensar si sería mejor prenderla para que no continuase ese silencio estresante.

_La actriz y modelo Osakada Tomoka, como ya se sabe se ha comprometido recientemente, la prensa informa que ha viajado con su prometido para arreglar y retocar las últimas preparaciones para la boda. Entre sus invitados principales tenemos a Ryusaki Sakuno, mejor amiga de la actriz, que anteriormente a sido involucrada en varios escándalos dejando atrás por rumores a Echizen Ryoma, con quien mantenía una alocada relación, por el empresario Kaidoh Kaoru, por otro lado su padre, el intendente Ryusaki a argumentado que no esta a favor de su hija y que la única decisión correcta que hasta ahora ha hecho Sakuno es salir con Kaoru¿resultara esta nueva unión en la farándula?… porque…_

Sakuno apagó la radió con las manos temblorosas antes de que pudiera escuchar más, los chismes corrían mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, y lo peor de todo era de que lo que decían era demasiado exagerado, hiriéndola profundamente.

Kaoru, carraspeó, se sentía incomodo al saber que Ryusaki era centro de todo los escándalos de la semana.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente vió como un auto lo sobrepasó velozmente, era un auto plateado, Sakuno lo reconoció de inmediato, más no dijo nada, su mirada entristeció levemente.

Era él…aquella persona que no había visto hacía tiempo, estaba delante de ellos tan solo por unos cuantos metros.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Ryoma usualmente manejaba mucho más rápido al igual que ella. Se sintió feliz al saber que por algún motivo él quería que ella lo viese.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba yendo lento¿Por qué en frente de ella? Acaso trataba de demostrarle algo

Mi estomago suena- mintió Sakuno, no tenía apetito desde hacía una semana, pero tenía algo que hacer, algo que concluir.

Kaoru la observó por un momento, estaba bien si es que ella comía, aceleró pasando a Ryoma

¿Qué te gustaría comer?- preguntó viéndola por unos segundos

Uhm…Etto…Comida China- dijo dándose cuanta de que el restaurante de comida rápida estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Shhhzzz- dijo aceptando

Sakuno se deslizó más a la derecha tratando de divisar a través del espejo retrovisor a Ryoma, no obstante había desaparecido, lo había perdido de vista.

Se había ido¿Acaso no la había visto? O acaso yo no le importaba.

No podía apostar mucho por ello, a las justas se había besado una sola vez. Eso no quería decir que él la amaba, ni viceversa.

Sin embargo Sakuno sabía bien que algo en ella había surgido, más que curiosidad, más que gusto, aún no sabía si era amor, pero era algo que tenía presente desde la primera vez que vió aquella mirada fría, aquellos ojos ámbar, ese cabello rebelde, esa caminata tan arrogante, su forma de vestir.

Cada vez que lo vió a partir de aquella vez en la carrera cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y su alegría era indescriptible, se sentía volar, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Kaoru paró el auto en el estacionamiento detrás del restaurante, sacando la llave y guardándola en su bolsillo.

K…Kaoru- susurró- Preferiría que pidieras la comida para llevar- le dijo amistosamente tal y cual se lo diría a un amigo, no a algo más

Kaoru miró por unos segundos a Sakuno para luego asentir con la cabeza

Espérame- susurró abriendo la puerta

Uhmju – afirmó- te esperaré

Sakuno vió como Kaoru bajaba del auto, a la vez que metía las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba arrogantemente. Suspiro… todos los hombres son parecidos.

Rebuscó en su bolso su celular, tan pronto lo había encontrado buscó en el directorio las iniciales R.E.

¿Sería bueno llamarle?, sus manos jugaron nerviosamente con el celular mientras en su mente trataba de hacerse la idea de qué decir.

Hola R…Ryoma- decía- No…así me va ha colgar- se rehusaba a la posibilidad- Lamento haber…haber- susurraba tratando de buscar la palabra correcta- No, no lamento nada…Ryoma ¿Qué tal?…- suspiró resignada

Sakuno timbró una vez, tratando de calmar sus nervios que imprudentemente estaban fuera de control, de pronto escuchó un sonido de un celular muy cerca que aquel lugar.

Sakuno no reconoció al instante, pero luego de unos segundos su expresión lo dijo todo, ese era el celular de Ryoma, aquel sonido del móvil que ella había colocado para cuando ella lo llamara.

Sacó lentamente la cabeza por la ventana buscando pistas del paradero de Ryoma.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, aún con el móvil en las manos escuchando el timbre del otro muy cerca de ahí.

Se paró temblorosa, qué estuvo pensando para timbrarle a Ryoma, no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso, tal vez en ese momento Ryoma quería colgar en maldito teléfono.

Lo conocía, era ese tipo de personas, que cuando no querían recibir alguna llamada colgaban ahí mismo, pero… ¿Por qué no le colgaba?…acaso quería que ella lo encontrara…

Respiro profundamente, sin darse cuenta desde que salió del auto no había respirado.

Fijó su mirada en el fondo del estacionamiento, esa parte que daba al mar, como se sabía la carretera estaba muy cerca al mar, y este restaurante de comida china era el boom de la moda, luego de ir a bañarse en la playa.

Sakuno dio los primeros pasos, temblorosa sintiendo como la adrenalina tomaba control de su cuerpo, luego aumento los pasos…la velocidad…corrió, corrió hasta ver la espalda de Ryoma, aquel ser arrogante con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía un cigarrillo que quemaba entre sus dedos, como si nunca hubiera hecho contacto con su boca, como si quisiera combatir consigo mismo para no hacerlo.

Sakuno observó su cabello, había crecido unos centímetros en tan solo una semana y media, talvez había sido más, pero no lo recordaba, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estaba detrás de él, viéndolo detenidamente, mientras su corazón latía de forma insistente.

Ryoma soltó elegantemente el cigarrillo cayendo en el suelo, luego dio una ligera vuelta y piso el cigarrillo hasta quedar frente a Sakuno…

R…Ryoma- susurró Sakuno quien se sonrojo por aquella mirada

…- Ryoma continuó observándola

Ryoma…- dijo avanzando, era una escena dentro de una telenovela, así era como la sentía ella.

Apoyó su rostro en su pecho, escuchando cada latido de su corazón, era como el de ella, en un solo ritmo acelerado, muy acelerado…

Ryoma respiraba de una manera diferente, más profunda… grabando en su memoria aquel olor que le encantaba, el olor a flores silvestres, olor a lágrimas, olor a Sakuno…

Ryoma posó lentamente una mano en la estrecha cintura de la chica, llevándola hacia él, abrazándola con dulzura…dulzura…esa palabra por un extraño motivo resonaba en la cabeza de Ryoma.

La había extrañado…

Y ella a él…

Podría parecer algo acaramelado el momento, pero nadie habló… nadie habló luego de unos minutos, en los que permanecieron abrazados esperando a que alguien los separase, pero ese alguien nunca llegó.

Ryoma se fue separando lentamente, sin desprender su mirada de la de Sakuno… ella había estado llorando. Secó sus lagrimas, odiaba verla llorar, pero ¿Por qué?, Ryoma estaba pasando por una pelea interna de sentimientos ¿Acaso se había enamorado?

¿Que me pasa?- pensaba Ryoma

_Acaso no te das cuenta, esta chica te gusta – _su conciencia lo atormentaba

No me gusta- se rehusaba a escuchar la verdad

_No estas viendo como la tratas, nunca en tu vida habías tratado a alguien así, ni a Emi – _susurraba su conciencia

Pero si solo la he visto durante una semanas – dijo concluida la disputa

_El amor surge en el momento menos esperado- _terminó

Ryoma surcó su rostro con el dedo, acariciándola…

No llores…- dijo más ordenando que pidiendo

Sakuno asintió, sin embargo siguió llorando

No llores…- dijo secando sus lagrimas nuevamente- No llores…No me gusta verte llorar

Sakuno lo vió con expresión de consuelo.

Estoy llorando de felicidad, Ryoma- susurró secándose con el dorso de su mano

¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Echizen

Estoy feliz de verte- dijo sinceramente – Me alegra saber que estas tu conmigo

Ryoma por primera vez desde que la vió supo que algo andaba mal, se fijó en su apariencia, había adelgazado críticamente, pudo comprobarlo al tocar su cintura, casi sentía los huesos.

Evidentemente lucía hermosa, sin embargo la perdida de peso se veía en su estado, sus mejillas ya no eran rosadas, su piel era mas pálida que de costumbre.

¿Por qué estas tan delgada?- preguntó molesto

¿Ah?- dijo extrañada fijándose por primera vez en su cuerpo, su polo antes pegado al cuerpo, ahora parecía uno de dormir, su falda que comenzaba a apretarle ahora le quedaba suelta y lo único que la mantenía en su lugar era una correa. Se fijó en su clavícula mucho más marcada que antes… estaba impresionada

¿Por qué estas tan delgada?- preguntó nuevamente

…yo…yo……- tartamudeó, no sabía que responder-…yo…no lo se- suspiró antes de sentir aquellos brazos aprisionándola, abrazándola de una manera dulce, fijándose en el hombro de Ryoma.

El le estaba abrazando con tanto cariño…con tanto amor… estaba preocupado, estaba preocupado por ella, y la sostenía con tanta delicadeza que hasta ella pesaba que era imposible caer.

Ryoma se separó un poco, viendo los ojos llorosos de Sakuno se acercó lentamente, tratando de ser dulce, tratando de que ella supiese que el estaba ahí para protegerla, se acercó a su frente y le besó suavemente, cerrando los ojos al igual que ella, entrando en el mundo de la gente que siente amor, estando en su propio espacio, la quiso…

No te separes de mi- dijo luego del beso que le dio

No lo haré- susurró Sakuno abrazándolo por el cuello- Me gustas Ryoma…

Ryoma se quedó callado

Me alegra saber que sientes eso por mi, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- susurró acercándose por segunda vez esta vez hasta rozar sus labios, sintiendo aquella corriente eléctrica que le embargaba.

La besó, con desesperación, por primera vez, la sentía tan cerca, Sakuno lo seguía, rozaban sus labios tan gentilmente, percibiendo sensaciones de cada uno, cerrando los ojos vagamente, con el cuerpo cálido, con el amor de Ryoma, no concluyó ahí todo, Sakuno tembló un poco al sentir la lengua de Ryoma.

Se puso nerviosa, sin embargo lo aceptó, separando un poco más los labios, sintiendo ese dulce contacto, aquella sensación en su vientre, era confortable.

Se separaron por tercera vez, Sakuno aún seguía con los ojos cerrados lo que hizo que Ryoma sonriera.

De repente a la nariz de Sakuno llegó un olor de comida, primero lo disfruto para luego dibujar en su rostro una mueca de susto.

Kaoru- susurró asustada

¿Qué?- dijo molesto Ryoma pensando que lo había confundido con esa serpiente

No… eso no Ryoma… Kaoru- volteó junto a Ryoma, encontrándose con el rostro molesto de Kaoru

Bastardo- susurró- Shhhzzz

¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ryoma retándolo avanzando arrogantemente unos pasos hacia Kaoru

Tu qué te crees al estar con Ryusaki- dijo avanzando hasta quedar frente a frente

Es mi novia- dijo de lo más calmado

Sakuno ahogó un grito de felicidad, no podía creer lo que Ryoma le estaba diciendo a Kaoru, y lo peor de todo era que se lo estaba diciendo a él, Sakuno cambió su expresión por una de horror, se acercaba una pelea, era lo que no se hubiera esperado.

Sakuno sale conmigo – pronunció Kaoru arrastrando las palabras

Cállate serpiente, eso ni te lo crees tu – dijo Ryoma empujándolo, haciendo que Kaoru diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás – prefiero no pelear – susurró Ryoma – No vale la pena

¿De qué hablas? Fíjate en lo que dices enano – sentenció Kaoru propinándole un golpe en la mejilla de Ryoma

Ryoma – gritó Sakuno horrorizada, el piso comenzaba a dar vueltas, y definitivamente se sentía mareada

Ryoma se paró lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, secándose la poca sangre de su labio con la manga de su polo, ese golpe no se lo esperaba, sin embargo este sería un gran comienzo.

Ryoma al pararse inmediatamente le propinó un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo parcialmente sin aire.

No…R…Ryoma no…- Sakuno estaba apoyada en uno de los carros, viendo como ambos chicos se golpeaban despiadadamente – Se sentía mareada, las piernas flaqueaban, y empezaba a ver borroso

La escena que se veía en ese momento era de lo más desastrosa, Ryoma tenía el labio partido, un pequeño hematoma en la mejilla derecha, por otro lado Kaoru estaba tirado en el piso, con un corte en la frente, al igual que Ryoma, su labio sangrando, y en su mano tenía una gran contusión.

Ryoma se disponía a darle otro golpe, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido que hace un cuerpo al caer al suelo.

Volteó asustado, esperándose lo peor, Sakuno yacía tirada en el suelo, se había desmayado, tal vez por el susto, eso no se podía saber.

¡Sakuno! – gritaron ambos al unísono

Ryoma fue el más rápido, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella, hincándose sobre su rodilla, estaba pálida, y todo era a causa de él, Ryoma se culpaba por lo que había hecho, sabiendo que ella no lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y justo cuando lo ve, arma una pelea, que deja herido a más de uno.

Sakuno…- susurró en el rostro de la chica

Déjala- gritó Kaoru jalando a Sakuno para llevársela

Yo la llevaré- dijo seriamente Ryoma – Yo conduzco más rápido que tu

Diciendo esto, cargó a Sakuno como anteriores veces, y la llevó a su auto, colocándola delicadamente en el asiento, poniendo su cabeza en el respaldar.

Kaoru se quedó atónito viendo la preocupación de aquel rebelde corredor.

Tenía que apurarse, no tenía tiempo para pensar en las cosas que habían pasado, tan solo tenía tiempo para fijarse en la carretera y llevarla al hospital más cercano, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban, su aliento era frío, y el miedo corría por sus venas, se aferraba a la mano de Sakuno, viéndola de vez en cuando, fijándose en cualquier cambio que podría causarle a la chica aún más daño.

------------------------.-------------------------.-----------------------------.-------------------------.

Según los exámenes, tiene desnutrición y deshidratación¿No ha estado comiendo bien en estos días?- le preguntó el medico a Ryoma quien estaba parado junto a la camilla de Sakuno, quien yacía durmiendo con una intravenosa.

Creo que no- dijo incomodo, no sabía exactamente que había pasado durante esas semanas

Creo que el desmayo fue producto de eso y algún susto que haya tenido, estará bien muy pronto no se preocupe – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro- Es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa, tu novia estará bien

Me quedaré aquí- dijo Ryoma sentándose junto a Sakuno

Esperando así a que despertara de ese sueño y volviera junto a él…

Continuará…

* * *

**Gracias a :**

**Kmi-san:** Holas... obviamente Sakuno Y Ryoma se quedan juntitos! bueno...Sakuno no se va a casar y Ryoma no la rapta, pero es algo parecido no??, el papa de Sakuno es malo!! loc!! buu! pro tratare que termine bien! espero tu apoyo en los reviews bye bye

**Arihdni:** Seeee! ahora si hay Ryusaku! n.n que emocion! y habrá más luego! pienso hacer que vivan juntos po unos dias! aunque eso aun no esta especificado! espero que te halla gustado este cap y que me sigas apoyando en too. gracias

** yuky-san02:** buuu! no soy mala! aki esta la continuacion que tanto esperabas, me tienes que decir que tal te parecio, me gusta recibir tus comntarios n.n, ryusaku for ever!! yehh! jeje

**AmyChan91:** Definitivamente Ryoma es muy tierno, debe ser que ya se esta dando cuenta que le gusta cierta chica jajaja, el papa es malo, y lo será más en el proximo capitulo bwajaja planeo algo muy bonito, será una sorpresa para todos! me esforzare! gracias por tus rws

**Lin**: obviamente Ryoma es mil trescientas veintiocho mil veces mas lindo... XD muxo mas que Kaoru ( u.u con esto no trato de ofender a ningun fan de Kaoru) ojala que te guste este cap y que me mandes un rw con tu opinion!! deseo que el siguiente cap sea largo asi q dare lo mjor de mi

**Hikari no Hoshi**: aki esta el cap que tanto esperabas, ojala que termine con un chan!! tambien! pero de todos modos aki ya dejamos a Kaoru atras! ¬¬ solo falta ese padre, que le hara la vida imposible hasta el final! de toos modos esperaremos que mi inspiracion llegue para que sea un final bonito

**Dark Jasmy**: Me desespera no poder terminar rápido, mi compu se murio jeje! ojala que este cap te halla parecido bello!! jeje Ryoma se puso celoso!! que emocion, lo hare mas celoso para la proxima¬¬, bye bye

**Kumi-Muni:** waaaa! io no soy malvada! mi compu se murio, tuve que suspender el avanc del fic! y me senti mal! perdon por haberm demorado! el otro cap espero subirlo lo antes posible, hoy mismo iré avanzando!

**cherrymeems** ¿Como pasaste la navidad? jeje como dije el capitulo anterior fue un regalit para uds, XD... n.n deseo que me digas que tal salio este cap ¿te gusto tanto como el otro? creo que este le hice un poco mas aburrido T.T ojala que no sea asi... necesito opiniones waaaª1 cuidate bye

**kmilitachan:** Me alegra que hallas dejado un primer review, eso kiere decir que te gusto mi fic y me alegra y llena mi corazon de emocion ... XD entendi tu peticion por ello en este cap no deje muxo suspenso! para que no te comas las uñas n.n eso es malo!! no lo hagas! espero tu opinion tambien en este capitulo

**Leihen**: Yo tambien odio al papa de Sakuno, y es que yo lo hice asi Ò.ó de todos modos lo odio! y en el proximo cap va a salir más, ya lo había planeado pro no lo kiero ver en mi fic... pero el drama esta en eso ¬¬ tiene que haber un malo que quiera separar a la linda parejita! los amo

**SaPaLu7**: yehhh! Ryoma ya se esta dando cuenta que le gusta Sakuno, y el papa afortunadamente no le pudo hacer nada a Sakuno por que esta su super abuela! para salvarla! te dejo con la continuación, no es muxo pero hay celos de parte de Ryoma! y Kaoru que se valla!! no es para nuestra Sakuno

**-ivekag-:** Mi pequeña continuación n,n... si te habras dado cuenta Sakuno por el momento esta a Salvo! asi que no hay de que preocuparse! pero yo se(obviamente jeje) que su papa regresara!!... por otro lado, quería agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has dado desde el comienzo del fic! disfruto leyendo tus rw gracias

**Viridiana**: este cap me salio algo meloso verdad amiga? espero que te halla encantado me gusta leer tus comentarios eso ya tu lo sabes bien! espero que me dejes alguno, yo aun sigo esperando un nuevo cap en tu fic! y lo seguire esperando!! gracias por todo!!

**gema(sakunita):** los paparazzis siempre hacen cualkier cosa por dinero U.u, y eso que ahora ya nos deshicimos un poco de ellos, hablan tonterias! de todos modos sigue leyendo mi fic!! vas a ver que la pareja se pone mas amorosa... q emocion!!

**sanae-wing**: la conti que esperabas yehhh!! disfrutala que esto es solo el desenlace del capitulo anterior!ciertamente quería demostrar algunas partes de lo que había sucedido con su padre ya estaremos hablando el el msn... cuidate muxo!!

**Angy**: wolas!! me preguntabas que otros fics abía escrito! n.n en verdad me encantaria que los leyeras y los pudes ver en mi profile! hay estan todos! espero tu opinion! me hac sentir muy feliz! me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic!

**Vickyta-chan**: Si pues, el papa de sakuno esta loco queriendo casare a su hija, pobre Sakuno, y eso que en este cap no lo puse mucho, de todos modos el malo de esta historia continuara en pie! lo bueno es que en este cap Ryoma se puso celoso! espero que te halla gustado esa parte! Sakuno es solo de Ryoma jajaj

**Punxy**: ya te extrañaba! es verdad que dejaste de leer por algun tiemp! pero lo bueno es que sigues leyendo me siento honrada! gracias por todo! y el lemmon?? bueno espero ponerlo en el proximo cap sino será en el siguiente, noc escribirlo muy bien asi que he estado practicando, de todos modos tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y lo publicare

** Rocio**: Holas!! sería genial poder entablar una amistad, en mi profile esta mi msn asi que me puedes agregar y estaremos en contacto, gracias por leer mi fic! espero que siga así, espero hablar contigo!

**Itsuko-chan**: Cabree? ¬¬ te tas ashorando broer! XD niña jeje me enknta tus rw y no digas mas no t obligo jajaja!! y eso q siempre habla mal! XD mntira!! me duele mis deditos de tanto tipiar u.u tu saes!! apa!! malo!!

**maria**: Gracias por tu apoyo, el cap que esperabas ya esta aki, espero que te halla gustado...XD la parejita es adorable verdad? a todos les gusta!

**renata:** aki esta el siguiente cap... no lo deje en suspenso U.u ai empezaban a gritarme... se que no les gusta el suspenso, pero eso es lo uqe hace interesante a la historia jeje! sigue apoyandome XD.. bye bye

**kyoko-chan & Hinako-san**: Gracias por su review, se que al comienzo no es nada llamativa la historia pero la encuentro luego un poco mas trabajada, kiero dar lo mejor para que les guste a todas, gracias por todo por segunda vez, espero su opinion en este cap XD

**sofiluuu** : No me voy a olvidar de tu cumple! XD si kieres subir un fic antes de el, yo te puedo ayudar!! me enkntaria ayudarte de verdad! si kieres por correo o msn, me puedes agregar mi msn esta en mi profile ahi lo puedes encontrar..!!

**Sango-Tsunade**: Siento no haber subido el cap rapido, mi querida computadora se malogro, y tuve que parar mi trabajo por un periodo de tiempo! waaa de toos modos T:T aki esta el cap y con alegria se los presento u.u... y esta vez no le puse mucho suspenso... jeje no kiero ser malita asi que trate de akbarlo bien, espero que te guste

**TaTaN-kUn**: Gracias por leer todos mis fics, ya tendras una idea del tipo d fics que escribo verdad? jeje asi soy yo U,u espero que leas este tambien y que dejes tus opiniones!! te veo en el siguiente cap... bye bye

**mari**: me he dado cuenta que hay muchos que recien dejan reviews, eso me alegra, gente nueva por conocer XD--- espero que sigas mandando y que disfrutes de lo que escribo gracias por todo

**Bueno solo quería decirles qe porfavor un pedido especial para todos los reviews que he respondido, espero que me dejen un comentario cada persona que puse, y que si me falta alguna la estare poniendo en el siguiente cap... gracias por todo! y espero que los que recien leen les halla gustado! graciasw por su apoyo XD y perdon por la tardanza u.u fue mi compu que se murio, y revivio recien ayer!! **

**les kiere**

**Reika Namino**


	9. Lios, lios y amor

**Holas amiguitos X·3!! para q vean que no me he demorado mucho, este es capitulo que tanto esperaban, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**antes que todo quería comentarles que aen el anterior capitulo tuve 22 reviews, sin embargo antes de ese tuve 28, por lo que veo que me han djado menos T.T alguien dejo de leer?? no les gusto algo!! opinen! y en especial este! advertencia:**

**LEMMON! no apto para menores de 12 años, no es muy fuerte ya que es mi primer lemmon, no obstante quiero que se den cuenta de lo mucho que me he esforzado, asi que les agradecería un montoooo!**

**Habrá muchos más asi que no c preocupen!!**

**Agradecimiento especial a: Paola carrera, que me ayudo muxiiiisimo en la parte lemmon, soy principiante asi q ella m guió, muxas gracias.**

**Tambien agradezco a Itsuko-chan, q espero q no lea este cap ¬¬ jeje sarang hae yo!!, no leas si no kieres ver algo malo... XD**

**los kieroooooooo! Ò.o**

* * *

**Sobre ruedas**

**9.- Lios, lios y amor...**

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, sus párpados le pesaban no permitiendo que lo hiciera rápidamente.

Todo era claro, las sabanas celestes, la cama blanca, la pared blanca, las cortinas celestes, Sakuno aún no se explicaba donde se encontraba exactamente.

Abrió completamente los ojos, fijándose en el techo, luego en la puerta, en la lámpara que estaba a su lado derecho.

De repente escuchó un fuerte respiro donde se encontraba ella, se levantó un poco, preguntándose que era lo que había escuchado.

**Flash Back**

Según los exámenes, tiene desnutrición y deshidratación ¿No ha estado comiendo bien en estos días?- le preguntó el medico a Ryoma quien estaba parado junto a la camilla de Sakuno, quien yacía durmiendo con una intravenosa.

Creo que no- dijo incomodo, no sabía exactamente que había pasado durante esas semanas

Creo que el desmayo fue producto de eso y algún susto que haya tenido, estará bien muy pronto no se preocupe – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro- Es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa, tu novia estará bien

Me quedaré aquí- dijo Ryoma sentándose junto a Sakuno

Esperando así a que despertara de ese sueño y volviera junto a él…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakuno estaba atontada, Ryoma estaba apoyado en el borde de la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente mientras cuidaba de ella.

Ya se había dado cuenta en donde se encontraba desde que se sentó, había globos colgados en la parte baja de la cama, con palabras diciendo mejórate pronto y cosas así.

Sakuno al querer coger alguna de las tarjetas se dio cuenta de que algo sujetaba su mano, al reaccionar vió como Ryoma la sujetaba delicadamente.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…

El estaba a su lado…

Con su otra mano acarició el cabello de Ryoma, pasando cada dedo entre las hebras, tratando de mover mucho la intravenosa, mientras que con mucho cuidado acariciaba gentilmente.

Poco tiempo después Ryoma abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo en su cabeza, levanto su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella chica que tanto la volvía loco.

Buenos días- sonrió Sakuno, estaba sonrojada, y su piel no se veía tan pálida como el día anterior, sus mejillas habían tomado su color original, sus manos estaban tibias, sus labios ya no eran resecos, y su mirada reflejaba más vida que antes gracias al suero que le había proporcionado.

Buenos días- susurró Ryoma sin moverse de aquella posición, disfrutaba las caricias de la chica, tal cual su mamá se las solía hacer, esos recuerdos de antaño que vagamente recordaba.

T...Te quedaste dormido cuidándome – exclamó Sakuno fijándose que tenía la misma ropa de ayer- Pero…R…Ryoma tu rostro- dijo asustada viendo el hematoma que tenía en la mejilla- tu labio- susurró pasando su dedo índice por el labio inferior

Una corriente electriza pasó desde su dedo hasta su corazón, Sakuno se había sonrojado, mientras Ryoma tenía la mirada fija en ella, aquella caricia le había encantado.

Y…Yo estoy bien- dijo Ryoma tratando de recuperar el tono de voz - ¿Tu como estas? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación ya que comenzaba a sentir arder sus mejillas

Yo estoy bien, lo que me preocupa eres tu – dijo tratando de levantarse por el lado contrario del de Ryoma- Ah- gritó ya en el piso, no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar

Ryoma dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible ayudando a Sakuno a levantarse.

No es bueno que te levantes sabiendo que estas mal- dijo Ryoma ya tapándole con la sábana

Yo estoy bien- dijo por segunda vez- tu eres el que esta feo

¿Feo?- dijo amargamente

Si, así es, estas feo, tu cara esta hinchada y morada – dijo señalando su mejilla- Llamaré a la enfermera dijo ignorando la mueca de Ryoma al escuchar como Sakuno se había expresado sobre él

Sakuno tocó el pequeño timbre que se encontraba al lado de la blanca cama.

Segundos después sonó la puerta por pausados toques de la enfermera.

Pase- exclamó molesto Ryoma observando aún la sonrisa de Sakuno

Una señorita de edad no mucho más que la de Sakuno entró al dormitorio, vestía de blanco, con una falda perfectamente planchada, unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados y para concluir con el arreglo un pequeño moño en la nuca.

Se quedó callada por un momento dándose cuenta de quienes eran los que se encontraba justo al frente de ella.

Los reconoció al instante, sabiendo que Echizen era un corredor y que su padre fue el mejor de todos. Era bastante conocido ya que había promocionado varias marcas con ese rostro, que comenzaba a valer una fortuna, y que para los críticos sería uno de los mejores para el modelaje, y no terminaba ahí él era el hombre más cotizado de la joven farándula.

Paseó la mirada por la chica sentada en la cama, frunció lentamente el seño ante su mirada curiosa. ¿Cómo Echizen se había logrado fijar en una flacuchenta como ella?

Vió nuevamente el marco de la puerta, donde en letras doradas se encontrada "_Ryusaki Sakuno_", tragó saliva, era aquella chica que llegó el día anterior por desnutrición, ennovia de Echizen según lo que decían los medios. ¿Pero por cuál motivo Echizen se encontraba con ella?

Esta era un gran chisme, correría donde las otras enfermeras y les contaría todo lo que había visto.

Lamentablemente no podía pedirles un autógrafo por las reglas de hospital, suspiró resignada, esperaría hasta que terminara su jornada.

Ryoma pestañeó un par de veces, aún más molesto por la forma que miraba a Sakuno, lo hacía tan despectivamente que comenzaba a despertar sus nervios.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, a al menos lo entendió a su manera, la enfermera la estaba mirando supuestamente para asegurarse que estuviera completamente sanada, y miraba a Ryoma, bueno eso le disgustaba, peor no había que evitar la idea de que Ryoma era muy mono, aún más cuando estaba molesto, parecía un niño pequeño cuando alguien le quitaba algo de mucho valor…mucho valor…Sakuno.

Disculpa- susurró Sakuno tratando de despertar a la enfermera de su ensueño – Me podría traer un botiquín, deseo curar sus heridas di- dijo señalando a Ryoma

La enfermera volteó por primera vez para fijarse en las heridas de Ryoma, no se había percatado hasta ahora, lo veía todo perfecto.

Y sin decir palabra alguna se fue.

Rara- susurró Ryoma más para si mismo que para Sakuno

Nadie puede evitar no mirarte – susurró Sakuno viendo por la ventana, había sentido un poco de celos por lo que había acabado de ocurrir

¿Qué? – se sorprendió por lo que escuchó sonriendo de tal modo que ni lo vió Sakuno

Ryoma se sentó a su lado, mientras Sakuno trataba de darle más espacio, procurando no mover mucho su mano.

Anya… no dije nada – dijo Sakuno con las manos, viendo la sonrisa con sorna de Ryoma

¿Tu tampoco no puedes evitar mirarme?- le preguntó muy cerca de ella, Sakuno se asustó con el comportamiento que estaba poseyendo Ryoma, se acercaba más a ella, tanto hasta que podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello.

R…Ryoma- susurró, Ryoma malinterpretó esto como si la chica le hubiera gustado esa sensación- Ry…Ryoma

¿Qué?- preguntó acercándose a su cuello

La enfermera esta aquí- dijo se lo más normal como si nunca se hubiera percatado del comportamiento de Ryoma

Echizen se sentó correctamente resignado y molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

Maldita enfermera – susurró entre dientes, viendo como la enfermera se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, pero al escuchar a Ryoma le dio una mirada que le atemorizo a tal punto que se escondió detrás de los hombros de Sakuno

Aquí tiene señorita – dijo la enfermera dando una pequeña reverencia

Gracias- dijo Sakuno esperando hasta que la enfermera saliera del cuarto

Ryoma que estaba hipnotizado por la ventana se despertó de aquel entumecimiento al sentir una risita detrás de él, volteó lentamente preparándose psicológica y físicamente para lo que se avecinaba.

Auuuu! – gritó Ryoma aguantando las respiración

Quédate quieto Ryoma, sino te va ha doler mas – susurró Sakuno echándole crema a mejilla morada

C…Cuidado- decía cerrando fuertemente los ojos

Ya esta- dijo Sakuno dándole una buena mirada a su trabajo concluido

Ryoma abrió lentamente esos ojos ámbar, esperando a que no faltara más

Ahora falta…- Ryoma se puso pálido

¿Qué…Qué falta? – dijo tratando de sonar neutral, pero con aquella chica era imposible, le hacía sacar su más honda personalidad

Tus labios- dijo Sakuno poniendo una mueca de estar esforzándose mucho para no hacerle daño

Ellos están bien, no tienen nada – dijo Ryoma cerrando los labios fuertemente, lo fuerte que sus labios le permitían- Aún les faltan mucho

Les faltan mucho para sanar – dijo Sakuno sacando una pomada para cicatrizar- Ahora di ahhhhh

-,-,-,-,-,

Sakuno curó cuidadosamente cada corte que tenía, tratando de no hacerle daño, preguntándole a cada momento si se encontraba bien, si no le había dolido.

Ryoma la miraba muy cerca, sentándose rígidamente en la cama, mientras ella trataba de curarle el tan herido labio.

Ya está – susurró Sakuno dando por concluido su trabajo - ¿Te duele algo?

…- se quedó callado por un momento – Si- susurró

¿Dónde? – preguntó preocupada Sakuno

Aquí – susurró aún más bajo Ryoma señalando el centro de sus labios

¿Dónde?- dijo asustada acercándose un poco más

Aquí, justo aquí- dijo con ojos de cachorrito, acercándose a Sakuno- Me duele mucho aquí- dijo señalándole a unos centímetros de su rostro

Rozó sus labios lentamente, besándola con lentitud y guiándola tal cual el quería que lo hiciera, enseñándole a besar, como a él le gustaba.

Rozando suavemente los labios hasta profundizar el beso, haciéndole sentir sensaciones escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Buscando fácilmente la profundidad que nomás ella podía darle.

Sakuno inexpertamente fue rodeando el cuello de Ryoma, acariciando su cabello, tratando de no temblar, pero acaso ¿Ryoma también temblaba?, Ryoma acariciaba su mejilla mientras que con su lengua trataba de jugar con la de Sakuno, tocando labios, paladar, lengua, en un orden sincronizado, no en un beso lujurioso mas bien en un beso lleno de ternura, como solo ella sabía darle.

Se separaron únicamente por la falta de aire, Sakuno aún con los ojos cerrados como siempre, mientras Ryoma aprovechaba esos segundos para sonreír.

¿A…Ahora estas bien?- preguntó Sakuno algo nerviosa

Sí, mucho mejor- dijo Ryoma sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de Sakuno

Atrevido- exclamó golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza

Auuu Au Ah!- mintió Ryoma – No ves que soy delicado

Jajaja – rió alegremente Sakuno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Doctor ¿Cuándo podrá salir?- Preguntó Ryoma refiriéndose a Sakuno

Por el momento no podría ser, en la noche podré darle de alta, no habrá ningún problema- dijo el doctor fuera de la habitación – que se acabe el suero que le están proporcionando y podrá irse a casa sin dificultades

Esta bien- susurró Ryoma cerrando la puerta en la cara del doctor, aún tenía aquella actitud arrogante que le caracterizaba

¿Qué dijo el doctor?- preguntó Sakuno quien leía el periódico evitando leer escándalos innecesarios

Que podrás salir de aquí dentro de unas horas – dijo Ryoma sacando su celular del bolsillo, había estad sonando desde hacía unos minutos

Vió el nombre que salía en la pantalla…

Vendré pronto, no te vallas hasta que te recoja- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

OK – sonrió con alegría viendo como su "novio" salía de su cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo mientras cogía con elegancia la copa de vino

¿Para que llamaste? – dijo algo molesto tratando de no verla a los ojos

Tenía curiosidad de qué fue lo que le viste a esa chiquilla- dijo tomando un poco de vino – Sabiendo que por un tiempo estuviste conmigo

Yo nunca estuve contigo realmente… Emi – dijo

No piensas comer nada- dijo cogiendo la mano de Ryoma que estaba posada en la mesa, sus uñas largas hicieron contacto con su piel arañándolo más que acariciándolo, Ryoma retiro la mano

No tengo tiempo- susurró viendo la hora disgustado

Acaso no te sientes algo culpable- dijo un poco molesta la proporcionada chica – No sientes vergüenza de hacerme esto

Tu fuiste la que me llamo, no yo- respondió – tu eras la que quería verme, no yo

Yo te amo- dijo posando bruscamente la copa en la mesa- Y tu a mi- grito atrayendo la atención de los que se encontraban en aquel bar- No es posible que hagas esto a Emi la supermodelo

¿Qué tiene?- dijo arrogantemente- Eres igual a las demás

Igual también a tu chiquilla- dijo sirviéndose otra copa de vino- como tu dices igual a las demás

Ella no esta en ese grupo, Sakuno es Sakuno- dijo molesto viendo como Emi bebía y bebía- ¿Tanto el herido tu orgullo?…es solo por eso que me quieres contigo

Tu me amas- repitió tratando de que ella misma lo creyese, quería la atención nuevamente, sin Ryoma eso no sería posible

Te equivocas – dijo Ryoma a punto de levantarse

No se acaba aquí Ryoma- susurró viendo hacia el cristal llamando la atención del susodicho

Ryoma la miró con parsimonia, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que este encuentro había sido arreglado de antemano, frunció el ceño y sus labios formaros una línea recta.

Si yo no soy un obstáculo para ti…- continuó- Lo seré para tu amante

Diciendo esto se paró quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Ryoma, se acercó un poco más y le beso en la mejilla derecha.

Cogió su bolso channel, arregló su vestido rojo, se puso su abrigo y salió del restaurante lujoso de comida japonesa.

Ryoma se quedó ahí por unos segundos, dándole una última mirada a la mesa, la botella de vino y la de licor estaban completamente vacías, él no había bebido ni un poco, eso quería decir…

Ryoma salió detrás de Emi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ya es tarde" – pensó Sakuno mirando el reloj, había pasado ya más de media hora desde que le dieron de alta.

Se paró, recorriendo la pequeña habitación por un momento, luego se sentó en el sofá, donde Ryoma se había quedado dormido cuidándola, se recostó en el, oliendo su esencia, oliéndolo a el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma se estacionó en la puerta de aquella casa…

Observó a la chica que tenía al lado, se había quedado dormida luego de una pequeña discusión en la cuál Ryoma se dio cuenta que estaba mareada.

Respiró hondo mientras palpaba la puerta del auto sin verla, abriéndola tratando de hacer el menor ruido, mientras vagos recuerdos se colaban en su mente, aquellas veces cuando su madre le obligaba a llevar a Emi a su casa ya por la noche, recordaba remotamente como ella se esforzaba por hacerle pasar, no obstante nunca lo logró.

Ya afuera prendió un cigarrillo, inhalando el humo lentamente, respirando profundamente.

Al acabarlo lo dejó caer en el suelo y con el simple movimiento del pie lo apagó.

Dio la vuelta alrededor del carro aún más tranquilo que antes, abrió la puerta de Emi lo más que pudo- Y con toda la delicadeza que su humor le permitía. Aquel rostro le perturbaba y le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca. Le estremecía todo el cuerpo al pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer esa mujer. Estaba más nítido que el agua, ella venía para vengarse y lo peor de todo era que se metía con Sakuno.

La dejó en su habitación, echándola con lentitud para luego taparla.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, en un pequeño sillón rosa, el cuarto de Emi era pequeño, pero tenía suficiente espacio para poner unos cuantos muebles más.

La mesa de noche estaba al frente del sillón, justo al frente de la mirada de Ryoma, por ese motivo a Ryoma le llamó la atención algo que estaba doblado encima de ella.

9:00 estilista

11:30 Toma de fotografías con Kanakarita

14:00 Preparación para pasarelas

…

18:00 Encuentro con Ryoma

21:00 Novela canal 10

Ryoma leyó nuevamente, aquella salida ya estaba preparada, cómo se suponía que ella supiera que el definitivamente iba a ir, sabiendo que la agenda de la modelo era totalmente restringida y ocupada.

Cogió el control y prendió la televisión fijándose en la hora. Era una novela que se grababa en un hospital, donde la chica estaba en coma y su novio sufría.

Ryoma parpadeó un par e veces, quedándose en silencio.

Sakuno- exclamó levantándose rápidamente para salir de la habitación, de la casa y dirigirse al hospital; era demasiado olvidadizo, aún así no comprendía como era posible que se hubiera olvidado de aquella chica de cabello castaño.

Ryoma- susurró Emi, viendo cómo se iba, había estado despierta desde que Ryoma había prendido la TV

Una mueca de tristeza y a la vez odio apareció en el rostro de la bella chica mientras veía marcharse al chico de ojos ámbar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma manejó lo más rápido que pudo, viendo a cada momento el reloj de muñeca, mientras se insultaba internamente. Cómo diablos se había olvidado de Sakuno.

Llegó al hospital, dejando el auto en frente del el para correr directo al cuarto.

Mientras pasaba corredor tras corredor se iba dando cuenta de lo tarde que había llegado, se sentía incómodo, avergonzado no por los cientos de miradas que se posaban sobre él al pasar, si no porque sabía cual sería su excusa por llegar a esas horas.

Se acercó a la puerta de inscripción "Ryusaki Sakuno", respiró profundo antes de abrir.

Sakuno se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá viendo a través de la ventana.

Ryoma se quedó estático viendo aquella escena¿Acaso lo había esperado de aquella manera?, suspiró aliviado, aunque sea no se había ido.

Hice justo lo que te prometí – susurró Sakuno se espaldas- Te esperé

…- escuchó- Lo siento, me hice tarde- dijo mirando el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche y entristeciéndose

No te preocupes- dijo Sakuno volteando, demostrándole a Ryoma una hermosa sonrisa.

Ryoma se alivió automáticamente

El trabajo es trabajo- dijo tomando la mano de Ryoma y jalándola hacia fuera de la habitación

Así es… el trabajo… es…es trabajo- susurró tristemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué no llamaste para decir dónde estabas?- gritaba preocupada la abuela por el teléfono – Casi matas a tu abuela de un infarto- dijo refiriéndose a ella

Lo siento abuela,… ya sebes… fue un accidente- decía Sakuno en el carro – Estuve hospitalizada…por nada en especial abuela…aja… Sabes que no te mentiría- decía escuchando a su abuela

Te creo Sakuno- dijo algo más calmada - ¿Ahora donde estas?

Mmm- Sakuno dio un vistazo a la avenida – Estoy a más de una hora de casa, no creo poder ir hoy, Ryoma esta conmigo (Ò.o Sakuno mandada T.T no me maten XD…)

¿Ryoma?- preguntó su abuela sonriendo

S…Si, abuela- dijo sonrojándose viendo de reojo a Ryoma quien manejaba como si no estuviera escuchando la conversación

Así que me obedeciste- susurró Sumire.

…

Tan pronto colgó el teléfono, Ryoma habló

¿Te llevo a casa?- preguntó

Extraño mi auto- le dijo Sakuno como respuesta- me quedaré ahí

Ryoma entendió lo que quería decir y sonrió para si.

Si tu lo dices- dijo acelerando hacia la casa de playa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Quién dormirá en la cama?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Estaban al frente de la cama, única cama, de la casa de playa.

La otra vez yo dormí en el sofá- le hizo recordar Ryoma- Luego no soportaba el dolor de espaldas- comenzaban a hablarse con confianza

¿Con eso supones que yo dormiré en el sofá ahora?- preguntó incrédula- Yo no puedo dormir en la sala acabo de salir del hospital

…- Ryoma calló, ella tenía razón- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

No lo se- dijo Sakuno ya echándose en la cama

Durmamos juntos- susurró Ryoma con un leve sonrojo

¿Q…Qué?- se asustó Sakuno tapándose con la manos

No me refiero a eso chiquilla mal pensada- dijo Ryoma asustado por lo que estaba pensando Sakuno- Mira, si quieres ponemos almohadas en el centro- dijo poniendo una montaña para dividir la cama en dos

Tu tienes el lado más grande- se quejó Sakuno con sorna

Yo soy más grande, lo merezco- dijo Ryoma tapándose

Cuando Sakuno estaba a punto de hacer eso, se dio cuenta del traje que tenía puesto, de que no había tenido tiempo ni de cambiarse ni ducharse. En cambio Ryoma si había podido…

Ryoma, tomaré una ducha antes de dormir- dijo Sakuno levantándose

Ryoma la vió y asintió…

Entró al baño, sacándose los zapatos y caminando descalza en la loseta. Estaba fría, lo que hizo difícil al pie de Sakuno para acostumbrarse, dio unos cuantos respingos y comenzó a caminar. Abrió lentamente la gárgola, viendo como caía el agua.

**Flash Back**

Ryoma cuando volverás- decía la chica de cabellos castaños viendo hacia la ventana, lo había visto irse lo más rápido posible, preocupado y a la vez molesto

No podía ser trabajo, en qué trabajaría él, ni eso sabía, no lo conocía como era debido, pero sabía bien que ella lo amaba, y que él a ella… talvez.

Respiró profundamente tratando de que con eso se fueran los malos pensamientos… Ryoma estaba solo para ella… eso debía saberlo pero ¿Por qué no lo creía?

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakuno movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar todo.

Entró a la ducha, ahogando un suspiro, en verdad todos estos días había estado muy delicada de salud, y su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrárselo.

Acarició su cabello, lavándolo con el shampoo que estaba en el pedestal de cristal.

Hermoso baño definitivamente, tenía cierta alegría y era fino.

Se quedó bañando por menos de 30 minutos, esperando a que el agua surcara todo su cuerpo, esperando a que le relajase y dejara respirar con tranquilidad.

Por otro lado Ryoma se estaba haciendo el dormido, entrecerrando los ojos, esperando a que Sakuno saliese del baño. Ya había demorado bastante y comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Dónde se habrá metido" pensaba sin abrir los ojos, comenzaban a hacerse pesados para soportar. "No creo que halla hecho bien dejándola en el hospital"…"Tu eres el único culpable", le respondía su mente…"Lo se…pero…"…"pero nada" le respondía "Era Emi, estoy preocupado por Sakuno"…"por que la quieres"…"No, estoy preocupado porque se de lo que es capaz"…"mentiras"…"Sakuno es una chica ordinaria, de las tantas que he visto"…"No es superficial…es como tu preferías"…"Ella no esta destinada a mi"…"tonterías"

Ryoma suspiró, no tenía defensa alguna ante la verdad, aunque en su interior no quisiera aceptar nada de lo que pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ay – se quejaba Sakuno golpeándose despacio la cabeza

Se había olvidado de llevar algo que ponerse, tenía pensado pedirle una camisa a Ryoma, pero al verlo dormido no tuvo la oportunidad, y menos sintiéndose acalorada al verlo de tal manera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, dándole una mirada a la parte de afuera para asegurarse que no había nadie, que no estaba Ryoma.

Tras ver que no había nada que se moviera salió, con tan solo una pequeña toalla enrollada debajo de los brazos. Sakuno se moría de vergüenza, si Ryoma la veía así, moriría…

Ya se había hartado de su memoria, comenzaba a molestarle que siempre se olvidara d las cosas insignificantes, cosas que cualquiera recordaría. Cómo diablos iba a salir sin tener ropa, esto terminaba aquí, sin embargo agradecía a Dios que Ryoma se encontrara durmiendo.

Pasó por el pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones, y cuando llego a la que quería, respiro y fue abriendo desde el picaporte lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te demoraste en llamar- contesto ahí mismo una voz masculina

No tenía tiempo, esto es un trato el cual no involucra que yo te obedezca o te pida perdón- dijo la chica a través del teléfono, sentada en el borde de su cama

Vallamos al punto- dijo el hombre fumando un cigarrillo con torpeza, esa mujer no era de fiar, sin embargo era su única posibilidad

Hoy hable con él, aún así no te diré lo que deseas, hasta que me respondas mi pregunta- dijo bruscamente- ¿Por qué quieres separarlo de tu hija?

Ese no es tu problema – respondió secamente

Bueno, si estas así- dijo a punto de colgar

No, no, espera- dijo desesperadamente el padre

Creo que soy tu última posibilidad ¿no es así?- siguió- El pobre Kaoru accedió a tus peticiones pero veo que no lo logró- Yo tendré a Ryoma no porque me lo pidas tu sino porqué él me pertenece- susurró colgando ya de una vez, se cansaba de escuchar la voz de ese viejo, trataba de que ella cayera en su trampa solo por tener dinero. Puso los ojos en blanco, para luego recostarse en la cama- Ryoma será mío- susurró con un dolor de cabeza fatal, nunca en su vida volvería a tomar tanto para que un hombre le llevara a su casa, y eso que no se mareaba ni le daba sueño, solo le daba una terrible jaqueca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma pestañeó una, dos, tres, cuatro…; no exactamente pestañear sino que se quedó atónito al ver lo que pasaba en ese momento, estaba viendo la espalada desnuda de Sakuno, sintió un respingo, y una sensación helada pasando desde su cabeza hasta la punta del dedo gordo.

Su piel se veía tan suave, tan blanca que se le hizo difícil respirar. Quién pensaría que Ryoma Echizen el corredor más fuerte tuviera tal debilidad.

Sakuno aún no se había dado cuenta que él la estaba viendo, más bien parecía estar maldiciendo mientras abría lentamente el closet.

Ryoma actuaba muy bien, en vez de estar dormido estaba petrificado, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente con su cuerpo, que era lo que sentía en su corazón, latidos rápidos y difíciles de controlar.

Sakuno se agachaba, buscando en uno de los cajones, dejando a la vista la perfecta y contorneada espalda, sin ver más.

No puede ser- maldecía al ver que no encontraba absolutamente nada que ponerse, empezaba a sentir la brisa fría en su espalada, sin embargo sus mejillas ardían

De repente sintió que aquella brisa desapareció por completo, alguien estaba bloqueando el aire, ya no sentía frio, y su imaginación empezaba a jugar con ella.

Sintió unos poderosos brazos rodeándola, cogiéndola de los hombros, escuchó una respiración entrecortada, sintió el latido de un corazón.

Dio un pequeño saltó, alguien le abrazaba por detrás.

Estaba asustada, a la vez que preocupada y algo sorprendida.

Ryoma- susurró dando la vuelta, sentía como temblaba, sentía también como poco a poco perdía todo el control de su piernas, y que en cualquier momento podría caer

Echizen no pudo termina de escuchar su nombre, se adelantó abrazándola fuertemente esta vez por el frente, sintiendo sus húmedos cabellos contra su rostro, era ella…era ella con quien quería estar en ese momento, sin importar los problemas con su padre, o con su ex, sin importar que eran rivales, y ahora la única respuesta que tenía en su boca, era que la necesitaba.

Fijó su mirada en la de ella, se veía como un ángel, su ángel. Sonrojada, y nerviosa, mientras el trataba de mantener toda la calma.

Se daba cuenta de lo grande que era a comparación de ella, tan frágil, tan dulce, como si quisiera protegerla la besó, despacio, como si queriéndole decir que estaba con ella, que la tranquilizaría y no le haría daño.

Sakuno tembló, respirando profundamente en mitad del beso, se sentía flotar en los brazos de su amado, quien sin darse cuenta profundizo el beso.

"Yo la quiero" pensaba Ryoma mientras se aferraba a su cintura, llevándola hacia el. Sakuno siguió torpemente sus primeros movimientos, para luego acoplarse a él.

Él era la persona correcta, era Ryoma, era aquella persona que le regalaba una sonrisa solo a ella, únicamente a ella, preocupándose incondicionalmente en ella.

Rodeó el cuello de Ryoma delicadamente, fingiendo seguridad, tratando de saborear lo que podía.

Ryoma por su parte estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño, la pasión comenzaba a dominarlo, sin embargo quería que lo mismo le pasara a Sakuno. No iba a hacerlo que é quería, deseaba que ese momento se guardara en la memoria de ambos, que ambos sintiesen lo mismo sin perjudicar a ninguno de los dos, sino hacerlos felices.

Pegó su cuerpo contra de ella, haciéndole sentir su excitación, sorprendiéndose por la reacción de la chica.

Ella temblaba fuertemente, separó un momento sus labios pegando frente contra frente, viendo los ojos de gato de la chica, las mejillas rojas, un brillo en la forma que lo veía.

Eres hermosa- susurró en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas y ronroneando en su cuello; dejó pequeños besos en el, haciendo estremecer a la chica, sintiendo como ella elevaba su cabeza, dejándose querer.

R…Ryoma- susurraba ella, no queriendo reír más bien sentir.

Echizen sin que Sakuno se diera cuenta desprendió el agarre de la toalla…dejando la expresión casi de susto de su novia…su novia.

Sakuno se dio una rápida mirada, poniéndose nerviosa al acto, separándose un poco de Ryoma, y tapándose con ambas manos, estaba completamente desnuda.

No, pequeña- susurró con una sonrisa- quédate quieta, quiero verte- dijo en una voz gutural- Eres tan hermosa- dijo acariciándole gentilmente la mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo

Sakuno puso sus ojos como platos…

Ryoma se acercó a ella, besando sus labios con frenesí, mientras ella que sin experiencia encontraba en ese dulce acto algo demasiado maravilloso.

Se sentía protegida, aunque no tuviera nada con que taparse, ese cuerpo era el de Ryoma, de nadie más.

Ryoma aún no la tocaba, solo la besaba con dulzura, con entrega.

"Es tan hermosa" pensaba Ryoma "Y…Yo siempre la protegeré…p…pase lo que pase".

Sakuno con manos temblorosas, frías y nerviosas, fue tocando lentamente el pecho de Ryoma, se sentía todo, cada parte de sus músculos, lo tenso que se encontraba, no sentía miedo en ese momento, solo sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento dejaría de responder a sus mandatos.

Levanto poco a poco su polo, tocando debajo de el, respirando con dificultad viendo como Ryoma empezaba a sonrojarse, sonreía de una manera extraña y encantadora.

Tanto así que no pudo resistirse a tocarle el cabello, se veía tan tierno.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer ayudándola a quitarse el polo, quedando así el pecho descubierto de Ryoma.

Se acercó más a él, besando tierna y tímidamente los abdominales marcados de Ryoma, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

Ryoma no se resistió ante tal invitación, conduciéndola a la cama que estaba a tan solo unos pasos.

La recostó en la cama con delicadeza, dándole una pequeña mirada al cuerpo virgen de Sakuno, sonrió para si, pensando en lo que en cualquier momento podía pasar, sin embargo algo surcó su mente, deteniéndole en el labor, mientras Sakuno con mirada sorprendida lo veía.

"Qué haría con ella", las palabras, las respuestas resonaban en su cabeza, "Competiré con ella la próxima semana¿querrá estar conmigo a pesar de eso?" "¿Cómo cuidaré de ella luego?" "podré conseguirlo¿Sabré como no hacerle daño, sabiendo como es mi actitud?"

Ryoma cubrió con una sabana la desnudes de Sakuno, y se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su frente en sus manos.

Es mejor dejarlo ahí, no podré- susurró con dificultad había comenzado a excitarse, pero esto era lo correcto, no debía continuar

Sakuno se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Ryoma, tapándose torpemente con la sábana que le había dado. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro desnudo de Ryoma, sabía lo que pensaba, comenzaba a comprenderlo a la perfección, se preocupaba por ella, solo por ella, eso le hacía completamente feliz.

Vió a Ryoma acariciándole su mejilla, no podía creer de donde sacaba tanta determinación, Ryoma la vió sorprendido.

No te preocupes por lo que vendrá- dijo Sakuno viéndolo – Yo te amo, y quiera demostrártelo, este es un momento especial para mi, quiero estar contigo para cualquier cosa, no importa lo que pasemos, nosotros soportaremos…- sakuno bajó la cabeza tan pronto sintió la penetrante mirada de Ryoma

Ryoma sonrió, se sentía tan bien, era Sakuno, su Sakuno…

Tomó su mejilla con delicadeza, guiándola a él, besándola con pasión descontrolada, ese sería el momento, ese sería el lugar…

La recostó en la cama, quitándose el pantalón rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su esplendoroso cuerpo que Sakuno supo apreciar. Era como un dios haciéndole el amor a una Tenyo. Se colocó un preservativo con ayuda de Sakuno quien fascinada y en un trance trato de hacer algo. Ryoma disfruto la vista que tenía de sus pechos, de su estomago, de su intimidad

Se recostó sobre ella, besando su cuello, para luego bajar a uno de sus pechos, besándolo con exquisitez, mientras sentía que Sakuno se arqueaba, ese tacto sabía que le encantaba, era como estar saboreando el manjar más dulce, más santo.

Sakuno se arqueó repentinamente, retrocediendo un poco en la cama, Ryoma estaba haciendo que sintiera algo extraño en el vientre, la estaba amando.

El chico acarició sus piernas con el dedo índice viéndolas como si fuera lo último que vería en su vida, pronuncio palabras que ni ella supo entender, palabras sin sentido que significaban mucho, algo más que tocar, algo más que besar, era amar.

Abrió lentamente sus piernas, ahogando el pequeño grito con un beso, penetrándola sutilmente, rompiendo la barrera que los separaban, en ese momento eran uno solo, estaban en su máximo esplendor, a punto de llegar al clímax.

La penetró una y otra vez, sintiendo aún más unidos sus cuerpos, sintiendo el éxtasis de la primera vez, Sakuno gritó, besó, hizo todo lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Hasta que no pudo más, temblaron ambos al mismo tiempo, volteando los ojos por la desesperación, Sakuno sintió como algo caliente recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras Ryoma apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de Sakuno para luego quedar rendido en su pecho.

Habían llegado al clímax, dejándolos exhaustos, casi en el borde del sueño.

T…e a…amo- susurró Ryoma como pudo, cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido sobre Sakuno quien beso su frente con amor

Y yo a ti- dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ryoma bostezó abiertamente, había ya descansado lo suficiente…descansado de qué…

Las imágenes del día anterior pasaron en cámara rápida por su mente

S…Sakuno- susurró fijando su vista en el reloj, eran las 12 de la tarde, había dormido bastante

Uhmmm- alguien hizo un sonido tipo el ronroneo de un gato

Ryoma bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el sonrojo de Sakuno quien inmediatamente se tapó, había estado desnuda, al igual que Ryoma…

"que vergüenza"- pensó dándole una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Ryoma sin que el se diera cuenta, era tan perfecto, era tan guapo…

Ryoma la abrazó, acercándola a su pecho sin dejar que ella se tapara…

No dejaré que te tapes, déjame mirarte un rato más- le dijo al oído haciéndole cosquillas

R…Ryoma- tartamudeó Sakuno cerrando los ojos, quedándose nuevamente dormida

Había estado observando a Ryoma antes que despertaba, sonriendo por lo mono que se veía.

Se amaban…eso era solo el comienzo no el final X3……

**Continuará…**

**(Por favor leer la parte de abajo)**

* * *

**opinen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! necesito saber q les parecio mi primer lemmon T.T m estoy muriendo de nervios!, denme consejos si es q no les gusto antes de criticar...**

**les aviso q este lemmon no fue muy especifico no porq no kisiese sino por ser la primera vez!, no se preocupen talvz halla más! y mucho mejor!**

**gracias por su apoyo, y lamento no poder agradecer en este cap !uou! es un cuarto para las doce de la noche y estoy recontra cansada**

**los kiere**

**Reika Namino X3**


	10. Un cuadrado amoroso

**Hola!! a todos!! que tal han estado? bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, a mi me ha gustado escribirlo espero q uds tambien se diviertan**

**Quería agradecer todos los reviews que me han mandado, en especial a los que me han dado opiniones sobre el lemmon! voy a tratar de mejorar, con cada paso q de! les prometo :D, en este cap tmb hay un lemmon diferente espero q les gust!**

**Agradezco tambien a paola y a itsuko-chan --- aunq ella aun no lo a leido! le doy prmiso :D**

* * *

**Sobre Ruedas**

_**por: Reika Namino**_

**10-. Un cuadrado amoroso**

Ryoma pestañeó unas cuantas veces hasta darse cuenta de que no se encontraba a su lado.

Se preguntaba a dónde diablos se había ido, tenía un humor de perros y todavía…ella no estaba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tallándose el ojo derecho, mientras que con la mano izquierda buscaba su bóxer en el suelo.

Recordaba la noche anterior perfectamente, y sabía que había sucedido lo que recordaba, Porque sino hubiera sido así, no se hubiera despertado a las cuatro de la tarde, ni estaría desnudo.

Buscó con la mirada a Sakuno dentro del cuarto, respiró resignado, no se encontraba ahí, de repente sintió olor a quemado.

Diablos – susurró corriendo con el bóxer puestos hasta la cocina

Al llegar, Ryoma sonrió al ver a Sakuno tratando de apagar la olla, era tan descuidada, tratando sin resultados apagar la olla y dejar que esta se humeara era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, verla sonrojada, maldiciendo por lo dentro, tratando de ser dulce mientras que estaba molesta.

Se fijó en el camisón que traía puesto, en las largas piernas que tapaba con el, en el cabello ondulado reposando en sus hombros, parecía una diosa, su diosa, solo de el y de nadie más.

Respiró con dificultad, no por el olor a quemado que entraba a sus pulmones, sino que sentía que cada vez que le miraba se le movía el corazón a mil por hora.

Se sentó en el sillón sin hacerle ruido, viendo como se movía sakuno en la cocina ¿Qué trataría de hacer?, el humor que tenía antes había desaparecido, pareciera que cada vez que estaba junto a ella todo mejoraba, diciendo todo, se refería a todos los ámbitos que abarcaba su existencia.

Itayyy!- decía Sakuno cada vez que trataba de mojar la olla, no podía creer como se había quedado dormida en el sofa, debe ser…, se sonrojó notablemente, solo estaba cansada, nada mas

Ryoma sonrió en su mente, todavía estaba en bóxer, no quería sorprender a la chica así, pero era inevitable, se acercó por detrás, viendo la espalda de la chica moverse con elegancia, su pequeña silueta que era tentadora a sus ojos.

La abrazó con delicadeza, pegándola a su pecho, respirando ese aroma que le encantaba.

Sakuno se estremeció

Ry…Ryoma- susurró - ¿Qué haces?- dijo tratando de zafarse de ese agarre

¿Por qué cocinas cuando no debes?- le susurró en el oído, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas

Yo…Yo- Sakuno se quedó callada

Mejor siéntate, no es necesario que cocines- le dijo aún sin soltar el abrazo – Quiero mimarte un poco- dijo besando levemente su cuello, Sakuno se estremeció

Ryoma- se quejó, antes de tener una muy buena idea- Si quieres mimarme, ayúdame a preparar la cena- dijo volteando, besando la mejilla del chico con timidez

Ryoma no podía creerlo, estaba con un mandil, luego de ponerse unos pantalones deportivos había decidido ayudarla, era raro, viéndolo de tal punto parecían una pareja de recién casados, ella picando las verduras con una delicadeza indescriptible, mientras el con el ceño fruncido trataba de encontrar un buen postre.

Se sonrojó, al percibir lo que esta pensando, ya era bastante vergonzoso verse cocinando, peor sería que Sakuno lo viese sonrojado, de todos modos ya tenían suficiente confianza ¿no? Solo faltaba estar más relajados.

Encontró un postre perfecto, no muy difícil de hacer, y era muy rápido.

Ryoma ten cuidado de ensuciar mucho – decía Sakuno sin mirarlo sentía una clase de tensión en el ambiente que comenzaba a incomodarle, era hermoso estar con Ryoma, pero en ese momento cada uno parecía estar en su propio mundo

No te preocupes- dijo en su tono neutral, aún viendo hacia el libro, no quería levantar la mirada, sentía sus mejillas arder, y bueno obviamente si levantaba la mirada, ella se iba a dar cuenta

Cuando ya había terminado, Sakuno puso la mesa, indicándole a Ryoma dónde debía sentarse, el aroma a comida había dejado más relajado a ambos jóvenes, sentándose, tratando de hablar amenamente.

Sakuno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no desaparecía aunque estuviera masticando los alimentos, Ryoma la observaba de reojo con mirada de niño viendo embelezado a una persona que comenzaba a ponerse rara.

¿Por qué estas tan contenta?- le preguntó de frente sin saber que reacción ocasionaría en la chica

…- No respondió, bajando la mirada sonrojada, era difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos, siempre había sido tímida

"Tengo que vencer este miedo" pensaba "No tengo nada a que temer, estoy con Ryoma", apretó más fuerte su puño, arrugando la camisa de Ryoma que tenía puesta.

Porque me siento…libre- susurró fijando una mirada tímida en Ryoma- M…Me siento libre estando contigo…

…- Ryoma se quedó callado como buen hombre calculador, tratando de descifrar raramente lo que sucedía y luego sonrió, no con esa arrogante sonrisa, más bien una que solo le podía dar a Ryoma

Se levantó de la mesa, sintiendo la mirada asombrada de Sakuno, se acercó a ella arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura. Le acarició la mejilla ocasionando que Sakuno cerrara los ojos por la sensación que ocasionaba su tacto.

Acarició su mejilla lentamente sin pasar a mayores, disfrutando lo que veía, disfrutando ver el rostro sonrojado de Sakuno, era tan bella, que le empezaba a costar respirar.

Yo…R…Ryoma – susurró Sakuno sujetando la mano de Ryoma

"Acaso no iba a permitir que la acaricie¿estaba quitando su mano?" esas clases de preguntas indagaban en la mente del príncipe, sintiendo como Sakuno movía su mano de su mejilla.

Ryoma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que Sakuno colocaba su mano en su muslo, colocándola ahí, dejándolo libre.

Yo…q…quiero…que me acaricies- susurró en el borde del sonrojo, tan nerviosa que a las justas podía pronunciar bien las palabras, se acercó a él y le besó, con pasión, que al principio Ryoma quedó petrificado, para que luego continuase con lo que había comenzado Sakuno.

Era sorprendente cosa que a Ryoma le encanto, como tomaban confianza a medida que pasaban los días, cómo Sakuno se había liberado de las presiones que la sociedad alta le había ocasionado, le gustaba pensar que era la única chica no superficial de todas aquellas mujeres que ostentaban en conquistarlo.

La amaba no había duda, talvez no se lo diría directamente de la nada, no obstante estaba presente en su mente, en su alma, en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Sakuno pensaba cosas diferentes, como cómo aquel chico rebelde pudo fijarse en ella, cómo pudo fijarse en aquella chica tímida que a las justas se conocía a si misma, que por poco y no tenía un ideal, acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que guardaba en su interior, aquella chica que llamaba en salir a la luz, la que le encantaban las carreras, la que por decisión propia quiso correr, la que por primera ves luego de haberlo deseado tanto pudo contradecir a su padre por el…por el, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, era por él, sonrió mientras besaba alegremente a Ryoma quien acariciaba sutilmente su pierna.

Te acuer…das…que …que te cono…conocí por una apuesta- decía Ryoma entre besos y jadeos

¿Te acuer…das…de la piscina?- preguntaba también Sakuno

Entre…entre cuando tu te estabas bañando- susurró perdiendo el aliento mientras poco a poco iba desabotonando la camisa de Sakuno

Eje- sonrió Sakuno sintiendo como el deslizaba su mano abriendo los botones- Aún…n…recuerdo cuando te gane en nuestra carrera luego la…fi…fiesta de Tezuka – dijo Sakuno tratando de peder aquella timidez profundizando el beso, sus lenguas chocaban frenéticamente, saboreando mas allá de ellas, saboreando los labios, Ryoma dio un sutil mordisco en el labio de Sakuno haciéndole temblar

E…Eso no es cierto- dijo Ryoma besando ahora su cuello

Si lo es- decía Sakuno mientras despeinaba acariciando a Ryoma

Ryoma logró sacarle la fastidiosa camisa, dejándola con los pechos descubiertos no obstante tenía ropa interior, maldijo entre dientes, debía ser gentil, no debía dejarse llevar por le momento, debía hacerle sentir como la persona más importante en su vida.

Tiró la camisa a un lado y la abrazó, sintiendo el corazón palpitar, la sangre pasear por su cuerpo entero con extrema rapidez, provocando que ambos cuerpos temblasen por el contacto, Sakuno acarició la espalda descubierta de Ryoma, sabía bien que eso le encantaba, se paró lentamente quedando al mismo nivel de Ryoma, respirando con dificultad ya que Ryoma se había apoderado de sus pechos, besándola mientras los masajeaba, Sakuno pensó que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, sus piernas temblaban amenizándola con no sostenerla mas, Ryoma se estaba apoderando de sus emociones, de sus sentimientos, de su cuerpo, mientras ella no hacia nada para pararlo.

Ryoma sin pensarlo dos veces, cargó a Sakuno quien se moría de vergüenza ya que prácticamente estaba desnuda, besó el pecho de Ryoma mientras veía donde le colocaba.

P…Pero es el sillón- jadeó Sakuno viendo donde le había puesto

Hay espa…cio suficiente- susurró colocándose sobre ella, apoyado en ambas manos, mientras que veía dulcemente a Sakuno, quien se tapaba con ambas manos

Besó sus labios con frenesí, acariciando el cabello de Sakuno que poco a poco se iba relajando.

Sakuno pudo notar como sus ojos cambiaban de color, antes ámbar ahora dorados puros, se veía con tanto deseo en mente que la inmuto, su cabello negro despeinado, su frente con sudor por la pasión, al igual que ella; se veía tan tentador, jadeando impasiblemente, mientras se dirigía a su cuello, con rapidez, regalándole mordisqueos, besos, lamidas.

Con su mano derecha jugaba con su ropa interior, acariciando sus piernas, mientras iba jalando y soltando la tirita de la ropa interior.

Sakuno soltaba gemidos ahogados por cada beso, tratando de guardar la compostura, aunque se le hacía un poco difícil sabiendo que Ryoma no iba a parar.

R…Ryoma- soltaba gemidos sonoros que se escuchaban en toda la sala- Por favor- pedía ella para que continuase sin parar.

Ryoma lamió el valle que producían sus pechos, no podía explicarse por qué su piel era tan sabrosa, era un vicio.

Le encantaba escuchar esos gemidos ahogados de Sakuno, sentir como temblaba cada vez que el tocaba su pecho, sabía que eso le encantaba, la adicción era palpable, Sakuno se reducía en el mueble, apretando sus manos contra las espalda de Ryoma, a punto de rasguñarle, pero no le dolía, le excitaba, le excitaba sentir esas delicadas manos tratando de sujetarse a él.

Respiro hondamente, se le escapaba el aire, y era casi imposible de respirar normalmente, Sakuno no dejó que Ryoma continuara con aquello, dio la vuelta quedando ella sobre él.

El sofá era realmente grande, era como una cama normal, así que no había ningún problema.

La chica perdió el control, viendo aquellos ojos dorados fijándose en ella, solamente en ella, mientras que ella veía como el pecho de Ryoma subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Estaba sentada sobre el, con sus piernas a cada lado, sentía la excitación del chico entre sus piernas, aún teniendo ropa ambos… ¿Ropa?

Sakuno bajó su mirada, viendo a Ryoma con su pantalón puesto¿Cómo era posible que Sakuno estuviese con tan solo la ropa interior, únicamente con la de abajo, mientras Ryoma esta prácticamente todo tapado?

Sakuno temblorosamente fue sacando su pantalón, sin la ayuda de Ryoma, quien en ese momento se limitaba a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña pervertida, en su pequeña.

Cuando Sakuno estaba dispuesta a sacar también su bóxer no se lo permitió

No Saku, aún no – le dijo con dificultad, Sakuno obedeció acercándose a su rostro para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, quería que desde ese momento todo comenzara con emoción, le haría sentir a Ryoma todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Se acercó a su oído, susurrando palabras que ni siquiera ella misma entendía, lamió su oreja, jugando con el lóbulo de Ryoma, que empezaba a gemir con más fuerza, de una manera gutural.

Sakuno fue regalándole pequeños besos, por todo su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, y luego subir a su boca.

Lamió sus labios, que se abrieron con el contacto, juntaron desesperadamente sus lenguas, jugando con ellas, tacaron sus dientes, hasta el paladar, como queriendo sentir más, como queriendo sentir todo lo que había por explorar.

Los pezones de Sakuno estaban erectos, y Ryoma los notaba, cada vez que rozaba su pecho mientras le besaba, era una de las máximas sensaciones.

En ese momento no había dudas, no había nada que temer, ellos se amaban, más allá de los cuerpos, eran sentimientos que se demostraban de esa manera y mucho más.

Estaban aprendiendo a amarse, de una manera descontrolada, de una manera erótica, ambos cuerpos sudando, ambos cuerpos tratando de alargar aquel momento de gloria que le proporcionaba el otro.

Ryoma no lo soportaba más, sentía su miembro arder de la hinchazón, esa chiquilla había logrado excitarlo hasta tal punto en que necesitaba descargarse, pero debía esperar…

Sakuno sentía el miembro de Ryoma crecer entre sus piernas, ella evidentemente estaba húmeda veía a Ryoma sufrir, no deseaba eso, quería lo mejor para los dos.

Rozó con la punta del dedo índice el pecho de Ryoma, acariciando sus abdominales, luego su ombligo, Ryoma por su parte cerraba sus ojos, sentía cada tacto de ella arder como el fuego hasta que…

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, fijándose en donde colocaba su mano Sakuno, cómo había logrado llegar allí abajo, había perdido toda pizca de timidez, acarició su miembro a través de la ropa interior, tratando de aliviarle el dolor, tratando de Ryoma sintiera la misma pasión que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento, masajeó viendo como Ryoma retrocedía en el sofá, se iba hacia atrás como impidiendo que ella continuase.

Pe…Pequeña- susurró gravemente de una manera ronca como un animal – Hazlo ya- susurró tomando fuerzas para quedar sobre ella

Ambos se encontraban con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la respiración entrecortada viéndose uno a otro, se desprendieron inmediatamente de las ropas que sobraban, aquella que comenzaban a molestarles.

R…Ryoma- gimió Sakuno al percibir como Ryoma iba rozando su miembro con su intimidad

Ryoma besó nuevamente a Sakuno, sin hacer nada más, tan solo acariciando su ombligo con sus dedos, haciendo que Sakuno suspirara entre el beso.

Grrr.- decía con voz ronca Ryoma, acariciando esta vez la intimidad de Sakuno, jugando con ella, tocándola y luego soltándola, produciendo en Sakuno lo máximo que podía aguantar

Se inclinó, besando sutilmente su intimidad, mientras que con su lengua empezaba su propio juego, sabía como se sentía ella, sabía que luego de esto todo sería perfecto, se levanto nuevamente, esta vez colocando sus manos a cada lado de Sakuno, permitiendo que ella se preparase para lo que vendría, dejando que ella abriese las piernas.

Se acercó a ella, y la penetró lentamente, sintiendo la estrecha cavidad que albergaba su cuerpo eso era, ahora era parte de ella, estaban tan unidos, él lo podía sentir, movió lentamente las caderas, haciendo que Sakuno gritase lo más alto que podía, una y otra vez, tratando que todo fuera maravilloso, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, penetrándola como nunca antes, sintiendo Sakuno su ser dentro de ella, sintiendo esa sensación calida que solo el podía proporcionarle.

Sentía algo tibio dentro de ella, estaba nerviosa, no lo dudaba, aquella sensación era aún mayor que la anterior.

- S…Sakuno…ya no puedo más- susurró Ryoma con los ojos a punto de salirse, Sakuno estaba preparada, pero quería algo más, sujeto las caderas de Ryoma apretándolas contra ella, abriendo lo más que pudo sus piernas, sintiendo lo dulce que podía ser.

Sakuno arañó a Ryoma por la pasión, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras que el dolor se convertía en gozó, Ryoma no paró, una tras otras estampidas tratando de penetrarla lo más que podía, hasta quedar rendido.

El clímax se acercaba, Sakuno sintió como si una ráfaga recorriera todo su cuerpo, desde su vientre hasta su intimidad, un liquido caliente pasar desde el hasta ella, eso era, a eso le llamaba amor.

Las convulsiones comenzaron, acechándolos a ambos, ambos temblando con furia, Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, viendo a Ryoma quien había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, ella se mantuvo temblando, hasta que no lo aguanto más y dio un gran grito que se unió al de Ryoma.

Cayó rendido en el pecho de Sakuno, terminando con un efímero beso, para quedar rendido, fue maravilloso, todo fue absolutamente perfecto, Sakuno sentía su cuerpo entumecido, la piel sensible, y los músculos como si hubiera dado una maratón completa. Respiró profundamente desde que había comenzado, tocó su frente sintiendo el sudor.

Ryoma con todas las fuerzas que le sobraban logró echarse al lado de la chica, pegándola a su cuerpo, quedando dormido, mientras ella se quedaba viéndolo con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Ya no tenía miedo de estar desnuda, no sentía frio estando con él, más bien se sentía algo calido a su lado, que respiraba pasivamente mientras ella se le quedaba viendo.

Era tan guapo que le hacía perder la respiración, se acomodó bien, a espaldas de él luego de encontrar algo con que cubrirlo, le ponía tan nerviosa ya que su cuerpo era tan imponente.

Cerró los ojos, abrazando a Ryoma para quedarse profundamente dormida, estaba realmente cansada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hija ¿Cuándo vienes?- preguntó la mujer por el teléfono

Aún no se madre, conocí a un hombre de negocios- dijo en medio de risas

Tu nunca cambias- dijo un poco irritada- Tu esposo acá ha hecho barbaridades

¿Qué?- se sorprendió, hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba con el, talvez porque su amor había desaparecido poco tiempo después que naciera Sakuno, habían permanecido juntos por su hija, sin embargo no era nada fácil, ver como el hombre que alguna vez amó se convertía en un ogro que no deseara la felicidad de su familia sino su propia felicidad que consistía en el poder; la mujer respiró con dificultad, su única salida fue viajar siempre que podía, sabía que eso ponía en peligro a Sakuno, pero es que no lo soportaba, amaba tanto a su hija que no quiso separarse de su padre para que ella supiera que era el amor paternal, pero esta vez había sido la ultima vez que lo haría, sakuno esta involucrada, acaso quería vengarse de ella, o quería más poder, titubeó por un momento para luego continuar, la madre de su esposo hablaba con ella en ese momento, había aprendido a decirle mama aunque no lo era, se había casado muy joven por lo que solo obtuvo apoyo de ella, ambas estaban de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba pasando - ¿Q…Qué ha hecho esta vez?- dijo con cierto miedo en su voz

Ha mandado a casar a Sakuno- dijo un poco preocupada- A las justas he podido salvarla

¿C…Casar?- dijo asustada, podría decirse que ella era algo despistada que su hija, un poco más escandalosa, pero tenía de igual manera una parte seria- ¿Dónde esta ahora?- dijo su madre

Esta en la casa de su novio- dijo sonriendo su abuela- No, no te preocupes, es buen chico, el la ama, y ella a el

¿Quién es?- dijo histérica mientras con señas decía a las sirvientas que empacaran sus cosas, la madre de Sakuno era aún joven, no parecía casada ya que tenía la voz de una jovencita, su rostro era claro y suave.

Ryoma Echizen – susurró su abuela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?- gritó un hombre joven

No me des ordenes chiquillo, se te fue de las manos, se suponía que debías estar con ella, te la estoy dando- dijo el hombre prendiendo un cigarrillo

Echizen se la llevo shhzzz- dijo molesto no por Sakuno más bien por la trampa en donde había caído, aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a él, había vendido a su hija por dinero, al principio no acepto, pero el le dijo que tan solo la conociera

Pues así lo hizo, la conoció y quedó prendado con ella, no quería comprarla, quería que ella viniese por su cuenta, no obstante el señor Ryusaki lo había conducido a un callejón sin salida, cosa que significaba que no podía escapar.

Disculpe señor- dijo la sirvienta haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Tiene visita- dijo- La señorita Hiroyuki esta esperando en la puerta

Hazla pasar- dijo disgustado

Emi entró a la oficina con una mirada fría, nada comparada con las demás, sabía muy bien que todos los presentes al menos todos los que visitaban al señor Ryusaki tenían esa sensación de ser golpeados por la espalda.

Tenía un vestido blanco, largo que se ajustaba a su figura, traía un bolso crema grande, y unos lentes de sol, su cabello estaba arreglado perfectamente en un moño alto, evidentemente era una modelo hermosa, sin embargo la inteligencia únicamente le salía cuando sabía que estaba en peligro.

Emi se acercó a Kaoru modelando, subió la cabeza y beso ambas mejillas, mientras que al señor Ryusaki ni un ola dijo.

Vengo a decirle que no continuare esto- dijo Emi quedando frente a frente con el villano de la historia – No se tu, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir, yo quiero a Ryoma no para separarlo de tu hija, lo quiero para que me lleve a la cima, puedes decir que tu y yo nos parecemos, pero no es así- dijo Emi arreglándose un mechón de cabello como si su conversación fuera de lo menos importante- Yo solo quiero poder que me de mi esfuerzo y el corazón de Ryoma, tu hasta involucras a tu propia hija

No hay diferencia perra- susurró entre dientes

Esto es todo, no aceptaré tu dinero sucio – dijo cogiendo fuertemente su cartera para darse vuelta sobre sus talones

Kaoru siguió detrás de ella, dejando al hombre de negro totalmente anonadado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy viajando ahora mismo – escribió la madre en un mensaje de texto a su hija- No soportaría ver a mi hija mal- pensó- Ryoma Echizen- susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ese chico es realmente lindo, espero nietitos modelos – rió para si, aunque sea sabía algo sobre el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno abrió pesadamente los ojos, estaba realmente exhausta y al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se sonrojo al máximo ¿Acaso sería así todas las noches de hoy en adelante?

Se estiró sobre el sofá, sin percatarse aún que Ryoma no estaba a su lado, cuando de repente escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar con fuerza.

Era un mensaje de su madre que la dejó anonadada, sería mejor hacer algo, llegaría esa noche, y qué pensaría si ella le dijese que estaba quedándose en la casa de Ryoma, la mataría.

Se levanto perezosamente del sofá, tallándose lentamente los ojos, mientras trataba de enrollarse la sábana, se paró sintiendo lo frío del piso, caminando lentamente al baño, se cepillo rápidamente para luego caminar en busca de Ryoma que hasta ese momento no se había presentado.

El se había despertado primero y yacía sentado en uno de los muebles del balcón que daba vista hacia la playa leyendo el periódico, definitivamente parecían una pareja de recién casados.

R...Ryoma buenos días- dijo nerviosa Sakuno

Ryoma no le respondió solo se limitó a hacer una pequeña seña para que Sakuno se sentará junto a él.

La abrazó por la cintura, besando su mejilla suavemente, Sakuno paseó su mirada del rostro de Ryoma al periódico ¿Acaso algo iba mal?

Se separó de Ryoma y cogió rápidamente el periódico leyendo la primera página, luego la segunda, y así sucesivamente. No había nada

¿No hay nada?- preguntó viendo a Ryoma

¿Nada de qué?- dijo él

Nada de nada- dijo señalando al periódico, se veía tan infantil

No hay nada de nada – dijo Ryoma cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza

Y por qué me abrazaste con tanta dulzura, como si quisieras decir que algo malo estaba ocurriendo- dijo Sakuno haciendo mímicas como si el la estuviera abrazando

Feh- Ryoma la abrazó nuevamente- Acaso no puedo abrazarte, le dijo al oído produciendo cosquilleos

Sakuno se echó en sus piernas mientras el le acariciaba el cabello

Lograste despertarte temprano- susurró Sakuno con los ojos cerrados

No bella durmiente, ya no es temprano, ya son las 2 de la tarde- dijo Ryoma

¿Las dos?- dijo levantándose estrepitosamente, Ryoma se había salvado de que sakuno le diera un tremendo cabezazo

Sí, las dos- dijo Ryoma sorprendido la chica estaba corriendo hacia la habitación

Ryoma- gritó desde el cuarto- Voy a comprar comida, debes estar muriéndote de hambre, de paso recogeré algo de ropa donde mi abuela, ah! – se sorprendió- Me olvidaba hoy llega mi madre

¿QUÉ?- Ryoma se asomaba entre la puerta, viendo como se cambiaba Sakuno

No espíes Ryoma- gritó Sakuno tirándole una almohada que esquivó con facilidad – Como te decía mi madre vendrá hoy¿quieres conocerla?- preguntó

¿Eh? – Ryoma se sentó en el borde de la cama

Solo decía- dijo sonrojada- Si no quieres… Si no quieres no hay problema

No, si quiero, bueno no se, no hay problema- dijo Ryoma sonriendo con nerviosismo

No te preocupes, no es como mi padre- dijo Sakuno cambiándose con la misma ropa de hace dos días

Eso espero- dijo Ryoma poniendo esa mirada vacía viendo como Sakuno se iba dejándolo solo

Sakuno corrió hacia su auto, le dio una mirada, estaba lleno de arena, a tal punto que el color negro ya casi no se notaba, dio un suspiro audible, para luego prenderlo y salir rápidamente a la autopista principal. Izó un cambio rápidamente, sentía evidentemente su auto diferente, no había manejado desde hace dos días, el auto comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

Aceleró, dejando atrás a los demás autos, empezando a sentirlo más liviano, dio un cambio a cuarto y luego a quinta dejando el timón voltear con naturalidad, era cierto esta sensación se llamaba libertad.

Abuela iré a la casa dentro de un momento- dijo a través del teléfono- iré a cambiarme y luego iré a comprar, me entere que mi madre llega hoy día

Así es Sakuno- dijo Sumiré- Hablé con ella

Pienso presentarle a Ryoma- dijo alegremente

OH, es una gran noticia- dijo alegremente su abuela, te espero acá

Esta bien- dijo Sakuno colgando

Dio la vuelta en U para luego voltear hacia la derecha, encaminándose hacia la casa de su abuela.

Pero de repente divisó algo en mitad de la pista que le hizo frenar del todo, por poco Sakuno se fue contra el timón.

Bajó del auto, viendo frente a ella a una hermosa gata frente a ella, era pequeña y con mucho cabello, tenía la cara plana, y parecía un hurón.

Shdddd fui fui – le llamaba sakuno con ambas manos, se había salvado por poco de tener una muerte horrible.

Miao miao- maullaba la gata acercándose a ella con elegancia

Ven pequeña- susurraba Sakuno hasta tener a la gatita en brazos, le dio una mirada y se quedó ahí viéndola

Se parecía a Ryoma, con aquella mirada ámbar a veces sin sentimientos, era peludita, y muy bonita.

¿Tienes dueño?- dijo Sakuno buscando algún collar en su cuello, pero no había nada

Miao – la gata maullaba feliz

¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Sakuno como si la gata le fuera a responder – Quiero enseñarte a Ryoma – susurró acariciándola subiéndola al auto y poniéndola en el asiento trasero

Estacionó el auto en el jardín de la casa, y bajó de el con la gata en manos, camino hasta al entrada y tocó el timbre.

Buenas tardes señorita Sakuno- saludo al sirvienta dando paso a Sakuno

Buenas tardes Hana – le saludó - ¿Mi abuela?- preguntó ya adentro

Se encuentra en el club – le dijo- vendrá dentro de media hora

Entonces, estaré en mi cuarto – dijo Sakuno a punto de subir - ¡Ah!- exclamó me olvidaba

Sakuno se acercó a la sirvienta y le puso un bulto en los brazos

Báñala, por favor – dijo Sakuno

¿Bañarla?- dijo la sirvienta bajando la mirada y viendo el gato – P…Pero señorita, a los gatos no se les baña- dijo viendo con Sakuno subía por la escaleras

Intenta- gritó como si no hubiera escuchado nada

P…Pero- Hana paseó su mirada por el gato que en ese momento le estaba viendo con una mirada neutra, cosa que asusto a la chica, quien se fue corriendo a bañarla

Sakuno cerró la puerta tras ella, y se fue corriendo al baño, se quitó toda la ropa y se dio un rápido baño, no le gustaría hacer esperar a Ryoma.

Luego de ducharse corrió hacia el closet escogiendo la ropa perfecta, sacó una falda blanca, con detalles negros en el borde, una blusa negra estilo colonial con blondas, se puso un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, y dejo suelto su cabello.

Terminó su vestuario con unas balarinas negras.

Su cabello era naturalmente lacio, no obstante como sierre se ponía trenzas o coletas se fue ondulando, en ese momento se habían formado pequeños rulos en sus terminaciones, dando un aspecto de haber ido a la peluquería.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, viendo como Hana traía a la gata recién bañada

No se como paso- susurró Hana viendo con incredulidad al gato- Pero se baño con tranquilidad

¿A qué si?- preguntó divertida- Hana dile a mi abuela que vendré en la noche a cenar con ustedes y con mi madre, pienso quedarme acá también a dormir – dijo con un dejo de tristeza, la pasaría lejos de Ryoma

Yo le aviso niña – le dijo dándole a la gata

Gracias- dijo cerrado la puerta tras ella, tan solo faltaba comprar la comida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grrrrr- el estomago de Ryoma sonaba cada vez mas alto poniéndolo rojo, en cualquier momento llegaría Sakuno y escucharía ese sonido- ¡Feh¿A qué hora vendrá?

Se fijo en el reloj que había colgado en la cocina, si tan solo Sakuno y él no se hubieran comido todo la tarde anterior, bueno, no se comieron todo, más bien intentaron preparar algo espléndidamente, si no fuera por eso ahora podría comer algo para calmar su hambre.

Será mejor que valla a comprar algo para comer, cuando regrese sakuno comeré otra vez- susurró Ryoma, para él no era problema comer dos o tres veces, aún se acordaba que desde hace unas semanas, luego de haber corrido con momoshiro habían competido en todo, como quien es el come más, o quien corre más rápido.

En lo único que le ganó Momo fue cuando él dijo que tendrían que hacer un reto de quien hablaba primero con una chica que estaba frente a ellos.

Ryoma para nada se rebajaría a eso, o talvez tenía vergüenza, pero no logró vencer al extrovertido Momoshiro.

Cerró la puerta de la casa de playa, debía ser rápido ya que Sakuno no había llevado la llave, tenía que llegar primero que ella.

Caminó sobre la arena lo más rápido que pudo, esta ya no estaba calienta ya que ya estaba atardeciendo, pero tenía que subir al auto e ir al restaurante.

Abrió la puerta del auto con el automático, luego lo prendió, saliendo literalmente disparado del lugar.

"¿Qué sería competir con Sakuno?" se le cruzaba por la mente en cada cambio que hacía. "Dentro de dos días sería la carrera¿Podría él competir de verdad?"

El último día que pasarían juntos antes de la carrera sería el día siguiente, Ryoma pensaba sacarla a pasear, hablar de cualquier cosa menos de eso, sería mejor que dentro de dos días no se vieran en todo el día para que a la hora de la carrera tomaran las cosas en serio.

"Pero… ¿Acaso quería ganarle a Sakuno?… Haría todo lo que ella quisiese"

¿Desde cuando era tan pisado? Eso ya no importaba.

Será mejor que vaya a "cockies", ahí la comida es deliciosa – dijo Ryoma acelerando cuando ya supo su destino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tu debes ser Kaoru – dijo Emi ya afuera de la mansión Ryusaki

Y tu la señorita Hiroyuki – dijo Kaoru disgustado, las personas que últimamente estaba conociendo eran demasiado raras

Así que tu también estabas en esto- susurró Emi viendo el rostro des susodicho, parecía una serpiente

Y tu- contesto indirectamente

No lo soportaba – dijo en un chillido – No se como caí en su trampa, mi honor esta muy bajo últimamente

¿Cómo lograste entrar? – preguntó Kaoru, aún se acordaba la conversación de hacía un momento cuando ella había dicho el nombre de Echizen - ¿Es por él?

Eso ya no tiene importancia – dijo Emi abriendo la puerta de su auto

Creo que tu y yo podemos "trabajar juntos"- dijo Kaoru con una idea

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ingenuamente la modelo

Vayamos a algún lugar a hablar, no me gusta estar en frente de esta casa, siento una sensación amarga- dijo subiendo el también a su auto – Sígueme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué puedo comprar?- pensaba Sakuno manejando entre todos los restaurantes que tenía al frente

Había dejado la gata en el carro con la ventana abierta y le había pedido a uno de los vigilantes que la cuidara.

Suspiro rendida, viendo todas las tiendas de comida.

Cockies- dijo para sí, caminando por la vereda

Hacía mucho calor, sería entrar rápido, ahí había aire acondicionado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entremos a comer aquí, yo invito- dijo Kaoru entrando al local

Esta bien- dijo la modelo poniéndose un sombrero para tapar su identidad

Ambos se sentaron, esperando a que la mesera viniese para pedir la orden, se estaba demorando ya bastante, debía ser porque el local estaba todo lleno.

Kaoru paseó su mirada por la puerta que tenía al frente, las personas no paraban de entrar, el restaurante era grande sin embargo había ya bastantes personas dentro, pestañeó un par de veces.

Ese cabello castaño – susurró Kaoru viendo la puerta

El mió es negro – dijo Emi viendo las puntas de sus cabellos

No – dijo viendo a Emi un poco irritado, a veces podía parecer tan inteligente, pero esta vez no fue así – Es Sakuno – dijo levantándose dejando a Emi

Sakuno acababa de entrar cuando desde la otra puerta vió entrar a Ryoma

Ryoma- exclamó cosa que llamo la atención de Ryoma quien le sonrió, que tal coincidencia, Ryoma era tan lindo desde cualquier punto donde lo vieses, ese cabello rebelde, esos ojos ámbar, sin problema podía incursionar en la pasarela

Pero Sakuno no sonrió en respuesta, había visto a la ex de Ryoma acercarse a él seductoramente, a sakuno se le paró el corazón.

Veía el rostro feliz de aquella modelo que se acercaba a él, le abrazaba pegando sus pechos contra Ryoma, pensó verlo sonrojado y la sangre le hirvió, sentía su pulso aumentar a medida que veía a Emi.

¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a hacer eso en frente de ella?, era bastante arriesgado, Sakuno cuando quería se molestaba de verdad

Sakuno – susurró alguien despertándola de sus pensamientos

Sakuno volteó atontada, al principio no supo de quien se trataba, se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar quien era.

K…Kaoru – susurró viendo los ojos de la serpiente tan cerca de ella.

Ryoma por su lado vió aquello de reojo, como Kaoru se acercaba a SU Sakuno.

Me las pagaras serpiente- pensó para volver a ver a Emi, quien alegremente jugaba con su polo, quien se creía para tocarlo

Volteó nuevamente viendo como Sakuno retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, quería ir donde ella, pero Emi se lo impedía tratando de que él solo la viese a ella que a Sakuno… ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo con Sakuno?, Ryoma estaba realmente nervioso

Kaoru- susurró Sakuno viendo como el besaba su mejilla con lentitud - ¿Qué estaría planeando? – pensó

Vió como Kaoru daba una mirada a Ryoma con una sonrisa, estaban tramando algo, Sakuno estaba realmente molesta, que hacía esa Emi con Ryoma.

No podía creerlo, jamás pensó ser celosa, es que jamás se había enamorado de tal manera, estaba realmente celosa, pero no quería aceptarlo, cuando más tiempo pasaba con Ryoma más se le parecía.

Trató de llamar la atención del chico de ojos ámbar, pero no lo lograba.

Solo tenía una solución

Empujó a Kaoru por la reacción y salió del restaurante sin siquiera comprar la comida para él.

Sakuno- exclamó Ryoma tratando de avanzar para salir por la misma puerta que Sakuno

No Ryoma, tu estas conmigo- dijo Emi impidiendo que Ryoma diera unos pasos

No estoy contigo- dijo Ryoma poniendo aquella mirada que daba miedo, Emi dio unos pasos hacia atrás- Deja de perseguirme Emi, no quiero nada contigo, no te amo y te desprecio- dijo Ryoma dejando a la dolida Emi sola

Ryoma salió del restaurante rápidamente buscando a Sakuno con la mirada, dónde pudo haberse metido, corrió buscándola, dándole pequeños vistazos dentro de las tiendas.

No estaba…

Corrió buscándola, sentía el corazón pequeño, diminuto, que era lo que había sucedido, acaso tramaban algo esos dos.

No lo sabía y odiaba no saberlo.

Respiró con dificultad, había tantas personas caminando que no la podía ver, empujaba, la confundía con otras chicas, pero no eran ella, dónde se había ido, acaso ya había logrado llegar a su carro, eso era casi imposible, el lugar era realmente grande.

Avanzó unos pasos, ya rendido, tratando de hacerse la idea de que ella ya había logrado irse.

Cuando de pronto la vió salir de uno de los baños, con los ojos rojos, con la mirada perdida, caminaba de un lugar a otro lentamente¿Acaso se había perdido?, Ryoma sonrió, aunque sea no se había ido.

Se acercó a ella por la derecha, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia, se acercó hasta poder abrazarla.

Sakuno dio un respingo antes de reconocerlo para luego abrazarlo también, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, tranquilizándose.

¿Te perdiste pequeña?- preguntó Ryoma acariciando su cabello

No- Sakuno dio unas pasos hacia atrás avergonzada- No exactamente

Ryoma sonrió, era tan despistada.

¿Pasó ago raro verdad?- dijo Sakuno tallándose los ojos

Creo que si- dijo Ryoma avanzando dejando a Sakuno atrás quien rápidamente le alcanzó- Estuviste con Emi- dijo molesta

Y tu con la serpiente- susurró entre dientes

Yo lo deje- dijo Sakuno- Tu te quedaste con ella

No es así- dijo herido

Si es así, si es que te gusta vete con ella- gritó llamando la atención de todos

Ryoma estaba rojo, tosió fuertemente, era un momento de debilidad, no había logrado traer su gorro.

¿Estas loca?- dijo por lo bajo

No, no lo estoy- dijo Sakuno cruzándose los brazos, las personas le seguían viendo- Yo te vi sonrojarte cuando se acercó

No es cierto- Ryoma se quejó, se estaba comportando como un niño

Si lo es- dijo Sakuno a punto de llorar- Yo lo vi Ryoma

Las personas que estaban observando a la pareja empezaron a susurrar, diciendo lo malo que era el novio por haberle sido infiel a la linda chica, hablando de que cómo un chico tan guapo podía despreciar a una hermosa chica.

Ryoma volteó lentamente encontrándose con la mirada de todos, no quería decirle a Sakuno la verdad, pero era su única alternativa, que iban a pensar las personas de él cuando terminara esa conversación.

¿Acaso no es cierto?- preguntó Sakuno

No, no lo es- Ryoma se había dado por vencido – Es que…es que, mesonrojealverte – dijo de paporreta

¿Qué?- Sakuno no le había entendido absolutamente nada

Me sonrojé al verte- dijo Ryoma avanzando lentamente dejando a Sakuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ryoma era adorable.

Sakuno corrió para darle el alcance a Ryoma, tomando su mano de paso.

Ryoma la vió tan feliz que hasta no tenía remordimientos, estaba feliz ya que por alguna razón sabía que ya tenían confianza el uno al otro, sabía muy bien que Sakuno no se iba a ir con Kaoru, solo faltaba sacar de su vida a Emi, Sakuno debía sentirse insegura ya que Emi era la que más daba miedo.

Sujetó más fuertemente el agarre, y camino hacia la salida, parecían una linda pareja, ambos felices, eso no debía cambiar, pero talvez si lo haría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿A esto te referías?- dijo Emi caminando hacia el su auto hablando con Kaoru

No exactamente- susurró- debemos verlos por separado, quiero hablar con Sakuno

¿Tanto te gusta esa chiquilla?- dijo poniendo su bolso en el asiento trasero

Supongo que si- bajo la mirada Kaoru, no quiero lastimarla – dijo dirigiéndose a su auto

Yo si quiero hacerlo- susurró Emi prendiendo su auto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Sakuno y Ryoma habían perdido el apetito para almorzar, se habían quedado caminando haciendo tiempo para ir a comer con su madre en la casa de la abuela, evidentemente Ryoma estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y esperaba que todo fuera normal, nunca demostró su miedo a Sakuno, quería que ella se diera cuenta que no temía a su familia.

Ryoma será mejor que te acompañe a casa para que te cambies- dijo Sakuno refiriéndose a la casa donde vivía con sus padres

Esta bien- dijo luego de pensarlo mucho, aunque sabía que no era una buena idea, solo estaban su padre y su hermano, a Sakuno también le tocaba conocer a su familia

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde debían subirse a su propio carro.

¡Ah!- exclamó Sakuno- Me olvidaba

¿Qué cosa?- dijo neutral

Tengo un regalo para ti- Ryoma la vió asombrada siendo jalado hacia el carro de Sakuno

Sakuno abrió la puerta del auto, sacando un bulto blanco, Ryoma la vió asombrado.

Miao – maulló esa cosa

Mira Ryoma- dijo Sakuno cargando a la gatita en frente de Ryoma

¿Un gato?- se asombró Ryoma viendo a la gata que le regalaba la misma mirada que le estaba dando el ahora

¿No se parece a ti?- dijo divertida sonriendo a punto de reírse por la cara de sorpresa de Ryoma

Ò.Ó – Ryoma volteó a ver a Sakuno- ¿La compraste porque se parecía a mi?- preguntó un poco irritado por la descripción

Miao- maulló nuevamente lamiendo la cara de Ryoma quien estaba petrificado

Se llama Karupin – dijo Sakuno quien ya había pensado en el nombre

¿Karupin?- Ryoma cargó a la gata viéndola

Continuará…

* * *

**wolas! jeje de nuevo!! opiniones x favor**

**aclaraciones antes q todo : karupin es hembra, he averiguado lo suficiente para sakr esta conclusion :D en wikipedia sale como la gata d ryoma**

**para el siguiente cap espero que sakuno se quede sola con ryoga y su papa mientras ryoma se cambia!! jeje see soy mala pero eso creo q voy a poner**

**luego la cena con la mama de Sakuno, y si es posible tambien el inicio de lo q estaban esperando... la gran carrera!!**

**espero sus reviews!!!**


	11. ¿Periodo?

**Wolas!! antes d comenzar con nuestra extensa novela, quería agradecer a los que me mandaron review en el anterior capitulo!! en verdad que se los agradezco!! es una buena medicina para una escritora como io!! **

**avisos-- este cap me salio un poco imbecil si es q se puede decir que un cap es imbecil pero weno**

**digamos cosas serias--- NO BAJARE OTRO CAP!!**

**1.- si lo hago debera de haber mas de 215 rw!! chiks! me han tenido muy apenada xq algunas q han seguido mi fic hasta ahora no han dejado su opinion en el cap anterior!! siempre me gusto su apoyo**

**2.- Dntro de una semana tndre una intervencion quirurgica, por lo tanto no podre T.T lo siento!! de todos modos como estare 1 mes en cama tratare d q alguien tipee!! les prometo q el siguiente cap estara realmente largo, y si es q m llegan rw suficientes talvz lo suba antes d la proxima semana... acuerdence q faltan dos caps para el final!!**

**

* * *

**

**Sobre ruedas (lean lo de arriba)**

**(sumamente importante)**

**11.- ¿Periodo?**

La adolescencia ya la había pasado, cosa que no fue nada fácil.

Había estado acostumbrado a la atención desde que nació, su padre era un gran corredor mientras su madre, una de las dueñas de una cadena de ayuda para los niños de África, efectivamente eran padres admirables, no obstante no tenía por qué envidiarles.

Aunque en realidad nadie conocía sus verdaderas y "Terroríficas" caras.

Su padre era un pervertido de primera, cosa que ocultaba, alegre y a veces ingenuo; su madre era totalmente jovial, algo parecido entre ambos, pero cuando veía a su esposo leyendo una de sus tantas revistas se ponía de un humor de perros.

Ryoma, el hijo mayor de la familia Echizen, era un completo estúpido con síndrome de príncipe conquistador, era un conversador, aunque de vez en cuando la palabra quedaba corta, hablaba hasta por los codos.

Ryoma era todo lo contrario, introvertido, antisocial, no obstante por una razón que desconocía llamaba demasiado la atención.

No solo por se llamativa presencia, su cuerpo esplendoro, si no porque el "Echizen rebelde" "La oveja negra de la familia" era viso con cada chica semanalmente, cosa que ni a el le importaba, salía por salir, aceptaba unas cuantas invitaciones sin tomárselas en serio, dejándolas destrozadas luego de la salida.

Ryoma aún recordaba sus días e el colegio cuando en cada san Valentín su locker se llenaba al máximo, con cientos de cartas de admiradoras y pasteles o chocolates hechos por ellas mismas.

Así fue su niñez y adolescencia, toda frente a cámaras y entrevistas.

Ryoma empezaba a preguntarse si Ryoga le había gustado toda aquella atención ya que se convirtió en un profesional al igual que su padre, cosa que no siguió el como ejemplo, quedándose inmerso en una situación bastante peculiar.

No permitía ser entrenado ni nada por el estilo, prefería usar sus propios métodos para ser el mejor en todo.

Logró hacerlo bajo su cuenta, le encantaba esa sensación de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo en el momento de apostar.

Sin saber como tenía una cuenta bancaria que incrementaba cada fin de semana, estimándose que su fortuna era comparada con la de su padre y su hermano.

Era invencible, o al menos todos los corredores callejeros lo decía, sin embargo había alguien que podía convertirlo en una persona tan invulnerable que perdería tan fácilmente, o al menos esa era la suposición que rondaba en ese momento su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma yacía conduciendo con su mirada fija en la carretera, con el volante entre sus manos, que en ese momento era presionado con fuerza por el corredor.

Todos aquellos movimientos eran acompañados por ciertos maullidos de la parte trasera, ese gato lo estaba matando con los sonidos que hacía.

Se vió inmerso en sus propios pensamientos sobre absolutamente todo, sobre Sakuno, sobre la carrera que se acercaba lentamente.

Vió a través del espejo retrovisor, cómo sakuno le seguía por detrás, por lo visto tarareando una canción alegremente.

Movía sus labios al compás de la música, tanto así que en ese momento Ryoma tenía cierta envidia por su despreocupación.

Acaso a Sakuno no se preguntaba que sucedería con ellos después de la carrera…

Por lo visto no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, Sakuno sí se lo había preguntado unas cuantas veces, no obstante no se hacía ideas malas, trataría de dar lo mejor de ella en esa carrera aunque eso significara ganar contra Ryoma, había planeado su regreso con tanta precisión que en ese momento comenzaba a tener remordimientos, estaba segura que amaba a Ryoma, pero ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de ganarle?

Aceleró pasando a Ryoma quien vió a Sakuno con una sonrisa juguetona que demostraba un reto.

Aceleró el también olvidando por completo sus dudas, por el momento no pensaría en aquello, feh… Un Echizen dudando en una carrera, eso o se veía a menudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ( lean las aclaraciones de arriba por favor)

Jajaja – Sakuno reía con alegría un poco cansada, habían llegado al umbral de la casa de Echizen

Ryoma le sonrió, habían competido hasta llegar ahí, Sakuno de vez en cuando le pasaba haciendo muecas de alegría, pero desaparecían de su rostro cada vez que Ryoma le pasaba.

Buena Carrera Sakuno- dijo Neutral

Para nada, corredor rebelde- dijo Sakuno arreglándose con elegancia el cabello

¿Corredor rebelde?- preguntó con cierta angustia, el apodo en sí era realmente estupido

Sí- dijo con una sonrisa- así te llamare cada vez que quiera molestarte para que des lo mejor de ti

No sabía como explicarse Sakuno tenía el poder de ver a través de el sin temor, era como si todo el se pusiera transparente tanto así que se sentía desprotegido, ella había aprendido a notar cada vez que pensaba en algo, cada vez que estaba preocupado, cada vez que estaba feliz.

¿Estas listo Ryoma-kun?- dijo hablando extrañamente como una niña

EEEso debería…debería preguntártelo a ti- dijo poniéndose de repente nervioso, sakuno debía estar preparada para lo peor, solo estaría su hermano y su padre, su madre por el momento no estaría para apoyarla

Buenos días señorito Echizen – saludó la fiel sirvienta, quien había interrumpido de repente, cómo odiaba que le llamaran así , era tan…tan sofisticado, tan…poco el

Ryoma levantó una ceja de interrogación, avanzó secándose las manos con su pantalón para tomar la mano de Sakuno.

Mada mada dane- susurró avanzando a través del jardín dirigiéndose a la casa estilo japonés.

Ryoga había estado paseando entre los helechos de su madre, siendo como habían crecido los arboles de mandarina que cuando niños solía atrapara con el pequeño Ryoma

Chibisuke estupido- murmuro- No había ido a casa desde hacía una semana, y según los reportajes y los periódicos estaba haciendo de las suyas

Ryoma- escuchó como si padre gritó eufórico desde la puerta

Corrió hacia ellos

Nanjiro estaba parado en el umbral viendo a la nerviosa Sakuno y a l petulante de Ryoma

Ambos sujetados de las manos, sonrió con malicia

Mi querida Nuera- sonrió haciéndola entrar con la mirada asustada de Sakuno quien pestañaba con tal apelativo

¿Nuera?- preguntó en un susurro inaudible Ryoma, acordándose por primera vez de su nuevo gato. Dio la vuelta y se fue al auto

Sakuno por su parte mal interpretó aquello como si Ryoma le estuviera dejando en el campo del enemigo.

Pidió socorro con su mirada no obstante nadie la vió.

El padre de Ryoma era conocido por aquella sonrisa que decía algo más, cosa que heredaron sus dos hijos pero de forma opuesta, era bastante alto pero no tanto como Ryoma, tenía el cabello oscuro adornado por unas cuantas canas en la nuca, la vejez la había tomado bien sabiendo que sus dos hijos eran desobedientes y muy lejos de ser ideales.

Sakuno iba detrás del padre sintiéndose extrañamente pequeña, la otra vez que vino estaba aunque sea una mujer para protegerla, pero según Ryoma estaba muy lejos de casa.

Nanjiro fijo su penetrante mirada en Sakuno, que se sintió desnuda ante ella, era como Ryoma no obstante no despertaba aquel sentimiento en ella, sino lo que despertaba era el miedo.

Ejem…- tosió Sakuno- B…Bu…- las palabras no le salían – Buenas Noches- dijo

Jeje- rió con malicia ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer¿Acaso haría algo malo con ella¿Acaso estaba molesto porque le había quitado a su hijo menor?

Sakuno no sabía como diablos había llegado ahí, lo único que sabía era que estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero, con ambas manos a cada lado, siendo observada con dos miradas de gatos

Buenas noches hermano de Echizen- saludó Sakuno con la mano derecha, maldito Ryoma se la iba a pagar

Achu- estornudó Ryoma quien se dirigía a su casa con Karupin en brazos

Soy Ryoga- corrigió él con una sonrisa pintoresca, parecía mas una estrella de cine que un corredor

Lo se- quiso decir Sakuno, pero se quedó callada esperando un largo sermón, o peor aún un interrogatorio.

Había cumplido dieciocho años hacia unos meses, era libre se hacer lo que quisiese, y Ryoma también que le llevaba por mas de un año.

¿Dónde han estado todos estos días?- preguntó Ryoga con una mezcla de curiosidad

¿Qué han hecho¿Ah?- preguntó Nanjiro viendo como la chica bajaba la cabeza sonrojada

No he hecho nada- dijo sakuno viendo sus pies, que extrañamente era su punto de atención desde que se sentó en ese sofá

No hay caso- dijo Ryoga- eres igual a mi hermano, no quieres chismosear lo mas mínimo de tu vida privada

Por algo se llamará privada- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

El padre de Ryoma se sentó en uno de los muebles cerca de la ventana, fumándose un puro y leyendo una interesante revista, Sakuno lo vió por unos momentos intrigada por el cambió de humor.

¿Es novia de mi hijo?- preguntó Nanjiro con picardía sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Sakuno sobre el

…- Sakuno se quedó sin palabras, además de reflejar su sonrojo enseño una mirada de tristeza. Ryoma no había dicho que fuera su novia

¿Lo han hecho?- pregunto sin vergüenza

¿Qué?- Preguntó Sakuno tremendamente asustada - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Eso quiere decir que si- intervino Ryoga

Y eso quiere decir que tu hermano a dicho que ella es su novia- Sakuno escuchó aquello con mucha atención

Además si es que te ha traído aquí quiere decir que le importas- continuo

El nunca había traído a sus mujeres a casa- dijo

Papa- gritó Ryoma quien dejaba a Karupin en el piso

R…Ryoma- dijo su padre suavemente

Dejen a Ryusaki en paz- dijo Ryoma llamándola con una mano

Pero si estaba hablando tan abiertamente de sus aventuras amorosas- dijo su padre

Ryoma se sonrojo notablemente

Cállate- dijo con petulancia, cabía la posibilidad que esos dos locos no dejarían a Sakuno en paz

Sakuno siguió a Ryoma a través de las escaleras, subió y entró a la habitación

Jeje. Rió Sakuno con nerviosismo- Parece que tu hermano y tu padre se preocupan bastante por ti

No como quisiera- dijo Ryoma sacando algunas cosas de su armario

Lo hacen a su manera- dijo Sakuno viendo los trofeos apilados en el armario- Me encanta tu cuarto- dijo por segunda vez, la primera fue aquella vez que vino hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás o talvez poco mas de un mes

Ryoma levantó la ceja extrañado, moviendo su cabello negro con elegancia sorprendente

No sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado adornar mi cuarto así- continuo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, se había echado en la cama de Ryoma- Mi madre hubiera dicho que estaba pasando una etapa difícil- dijo viendo la sonrisa de Ryoma – Mi padre me hubiera gritado- dijo tristemente

Ryoma notó aquello, se acercó a ella, apoyando su bazo a un lado en la cama, le dio un fugaz y corto beso.

Todo estará bien Saku- dijo con aquel mote en un susurro para irse directo al baño- No demoraré – dijo neutral

Sakuno movía sus pies con nerviosismo, paciencia no era una de sus virtudes cosa que descubría recientemente, el cuarto de Ryoma era calido, tenía cortinas oscuras, las paredes eran de un azul oscuro, no obstante sus muebles eran blancos manteniendo el contraste, Sakuno pensó que sería mejor idea que esperara viendo televisión en vez de estar aburriéndose.

Se quitó las sandalias, quedando descalza, se dirigió hacia el saloncito y prendió la TV.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo, pero al pestañar quedó profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ( lean las aclaraciones d arriba)

¿Cómo es Ryoma?- preguntó Shiba

No lo conozco lo suficiente, pero se que si Sakuno lo eligió a de ser un buen muchacho- dijo Sumire sentándose en la sillita de la cocina

Es muy guapo- dijo Shiba sonrojándose- Mi hija heredo mi buen gusto con los hombres, aunque no mi debilidad y tristeza- dijo shiba de lo mas normal

Lo conocerás hoy, veamos como es- continuo

Talvez se vuelva mi yerno, como quisiera tener nietos a esta edad, sería la abuela mas joven- dijo alegre

O.o Saku es aún demasiado joven- dijo su abuela

Joven y hermosa- agregó la madre como si eso no interesara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pequeña…Saku…Sakuno- le movía con delicadeza para despertarle, para luego sentarse a su lado con expresión de rendido

Hola Ryoma- susurró Sakuno tallándose los ojos- he estado haciéndome la dormida desde que me moviste la primer vez- dijo sacando la lengua con alegría

¬¬- Ryoma pasó su mano por el cabello desordenando las negras hebras

Cariño, con ese movimiento matarías a mil – dijo Sakuno arreglándose torpemente el cabello

¿Cuentas entre esos mil?- preguntó Ryoma con una gran sonrisa

¿Tu que crees?- dijo sonrojada

No lo se- continuó con aquel juego

Pues parece que si- dijo con los ojos chispeantes

Ryoma ya se había vestido, con unos pantalones elegantes, una camisa blanca, y una corbata que combinaba con sus ojos.

¿Quieres impresionar a mi madre?- preguntó embozando una mueca

Mada mada dane- susurró cargando a Sakuno

Pero…pero ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sakuno sujetándose fuertemente de su cuello

No me había dado cuenta que aún no has recuperado tu peso, y eso que no has comido- dijo seriamente posándola en la silla junto a la mesa- Dime por qué no estuviste comiendo como era debido

Por…Porque te extrañaba corredor rebelde- susurró robándole un largo y apasionado beso- Y ahora si no te importa tenemos una cena pendiente- dijo Sakuno abriendo la puerta

Ryoma maldijo por dentro, aquella chiquilla si que sabía como dejarlo mareado.

La veía caminar en frente de el, moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus pisadas, era tan elegante, aunque se veía delgada tenía la naturaleza de ser seductora.

Ryoma se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, se despidieron de Ryoga y Nanjiro y siguieron con el camino

Iremos en mi carro- dijo Ryoma quien se había cerciorado que lo limpiaran

¿Por qué?- se quejó Sakuno viendo como Ryoma le abría la puerta

No hay peros ni porque- dijo Ryoma- O prefieres ir en mi Ferrari, lo tengo guardado en el garaje

¿Tienes un Ferrari?- dijo Sakuno impresionada

Por su puesto- dijo presumiéndose

Yo a las justas tengo un volkswagen rosa de ultimo modelo- dijo Sakuno con tristeza- Mi padre dice que es un carro perfecto para una chica, no tiene nada de velocidad y a las justas se compara con uno normal

Pues señorita déjame llevarla en mi Ferrari

¿Puedo manejar yo?- preguntó esperanzada

No- dijo cortante

¿Por qué?- dijo mas como una suplica

Los Ferrari se convierten en únicos no sólo por sus impresionantes potencias sino por ser unos coches muy similares a los de competición- explicó caminando hacia el garaje - Pero para conducir un modelo de estas características conviene tener experiencia y sobre todo… grandes dosis de prudencia- dijo acentuando la ultima palabra

Pero si yo tengo bastante prudencia- dijo Sakuno no creyéndose semejantes palabras

Si como no- le molestaba Ryoma acariciándole el dorso de la mano

Sakuno se calmó progresivamente

Se sentaron en el carro

¿Cuántos cilindros tiene?- preguntó Sakuno acariciando el auto

Se trata de una mecánica de ocho cilindros en V de 3.586 centímetros cúbicos que rinde 400 caballos, es decir cerca de 300 caballos más que el coche medio utilizado por los españoles- explicó Ryoma mientras que prendía el auto, se sentía tan suave estar ahí-. Si además añadimos, que este Ferrari pesa sólo 1390 kilos –un peso similar al de un Renault Laguna dCi de 100 caballos- obtenemos una relación peso/potencia sólo superada por muy pocos superdeportitos

Supongo que es verdad- dijo Sakuno viendo a Ryoma manejar- El mió esta muy lejos de ser como este, bueno, no tan lejos- dijo acordándose- mi auto es un prototipo por así decirlo tiene 299 caballos, unos cien menos que este, pero mi modo de manejar va ha hacer que te gane

El mió tiene los mismos caballos que el tuyo, nunca pensé ponerle mas- dijo Ryoma fijándose en la autopista

¿Por qué no compites con este auto?- preguntó sakuno extrañada

Porque si lo hago la gente se fiaría de mi auto y no de mis habilidades- explicó Ryoma seriamente

Eso es verdad- dijo Sakuno aliviada- Tengo una oportunidad de ganarte- dijo entre risas regalándole un beso en la mejilla a Ryoma

Si vuelves a hacer eso, nos chocaremos- dijo Ryoma viendo hacia el frente

Sakuno se encogió de hombros

Todo transcurrió en silencio, ambos mirando hacia la carretera, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, tratando se hacer de lado sus diferencias.

Hasta que hablo Sakuno

No crees un muro entre nosotros, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno viéndolo, Ryoma la escuchaba atenta- Te conozco lo suficiente, estas preocupado por la carrera ¿verdad?, no quiero separarme de ti después de eso- susurró Sakuno

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó

No estés nervioso ¿ya?- continuó como si no hubiera escuchad la pregunta**- **Hay que llevar esto con normalidad los próximos días luego pensaremos en la carrera

Esta bien- aceptó Ryoma estacionando el carro en la casa de la abuela de Sakuno

Sakuno sonrió con dulzura bajando del auto

Ryoma, mañana tengo pensado ir al club de mi abuela a divertirme un rato- dijo Sakuno

Ryoma la miró con interrogación

Me acompañaras ¿verdad?, quiero pasar tiempo contigo en estos dos días- dijo sakuno refiriéndose a la carrera

Ryoma aceptó con un pestañeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Señora Ryusaki, la señorita ha llegado- dijo la sirviente a la abuela

Hazle pasar al comedor¿ya esta todo listo verdad?

Así es señora- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la salita de estar

Que emoción – susurró la madre, saliendo de la sala

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No te pongas nervioso- dijo sakuno entrando a la gran casa

No estoy nervioso- le regaló una mirada de muerte

Lo estas

No, no lo estoy- continuó Ryoma, entrando al comedor

Bueno- se encogió de hombros- Si tu lo dices

Cuando se detuvieron de su pequeña conversación notaron que dos personitas estaban esperando sentadas

Bienvenidos- dijo la madre de Sakuno desde el asiento, parándose rápidamente

Por lo que pudo notar Ryoma, su madre no era para nada mayor, se podría decir que le pasaba por unos quince años o poco más a su hija. Era jovial y sumamente alegre además de cariñosa, vió como se acercó a su hija y le planto un beso maternal, definitivamente ella quería a su hija, comenzaba a sentirse distante cuando…

Así que tu eres el tal Ryoma- dijo la madre saludándolo, se acerco a el y beso sonoramente su mejilla dejando al pobre Ryoma completamente rojo

Sí, es él madre- dijo Sakuno también roja

Eres tan guapo como dice mi hija- mintió su madre, aun no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ellos- wow!! Tienes unos músculos,- dijo molestándolo cosa que logro

Madre- se quejó Sakuno

Mucho gusto, Shiba Ryusaki- se presentó dándole la mano

El gusto es mió- susurró Ryoma recobrando la postura

Sentémonos, hay mucho que hablar- invito Shiba- En verdad, eres encantador, pero mira esos ojos madre, son hermosos- Ryoma se ponía cada vez mas rojo- ¿Eres modelo o algo por el estilo?

No- respondió

Deberías serlo, mi hija sería una excelente modelo, pero le da vergüenza- contaba su madre – Siéntate, siéntate

Gracias- dijo neutralmente, antes que todo debía caerle bien a la madre de su novia

¿Cómo has estado Ryoma?- pregunto la abuela- ¿Me imagino que muy ajetreado?

Ryoma y Sakuno se sonrojaron

Es decir con el asunto de mi esposo- dijo Shiba viendo con una sonrisa a la pareja de enamorados, siempre había deseado tener una juventud como esa, no como la que tuvo con su esposo, quien a las justas le amaba

A…Si, supongo que si, auque por el momento estamos bien, o ha habido ningún inconveniente- dijo rápidamente

Eso me alegro, Sakuno ¿Tu te encuentras bien?- dijo haciendo notar su amargo tono de voz

Por supuesto madre, todo esta perfectamente, Ryoma… Ryoma me ha cuidado perfectamente bien- dijo viendo de reojo a ryoma que por la vista estaba empezando a comer

Me alegro- dijo sonriendo

La cena trascurrió rápidamente, Ryoma aunque se sintió incomodo por la mirada de la madre de sakuno trató de disimular, ella parecía muy feliz, diciendo las cosas buenas de Sakuno, de vez en cuando avergonzándola, pero el quería escuchar, escuchar como fue el primer día de clases de Sakuno, como había ido vestida a sus quince años, como era tan popular con los chicos, cosa que molesto bastante a Ryoma.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Shiba, quien se había pasado la velada tomando champán, dejó la copa en el filo de la mesa de roble, puso sus manos a cada lado de ella, poniéndose raramente seria

Sakuno, aprovechando esta oportunidad de que estas aquí disfrutando esta exquisita cena conmigo, quería contarte algo, lo cual creo que mejor lo tomes en serio, y dándome tu comprensión continuare- dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus labios en una línea

Dime madre, no debe haber rodeos- dijo Sakuno esperándose lo peor

Me divorciare- dijo en un tiro causando un frió silencio por la habitación

…- Sakuno se había quedado boquiabierta por unos segundos- Lo entiendo- dijo al fin

Sakuno- se impresionó su madre

Madre, se muy bien que yo fui la causa de aquel matrimonio, y no sabes lo triste que he sido viéndote atada a los pies de mi progenitor, tu libertad te la mereces, y estoy de acuerdo con ello- dijo vagamente- Y te apoyaré madre, mi papa no hace mas que hacer nuestra vida un infierno

Sakuno, debes saber también que iré esta noche a decirle- dijo Shiba recobrando la sonrisa, su hija se lo estaba permitiendo- Por ellos debo suplicarte que te quedes con Ryoma, he alquilado un departamento a media hora de aquí, es realmente hermoso, te lo digo, ya que pediré a tu padre que nunca mas se acerque a ti e iré con el abogado Sadaharu para pedir tu custodia aunque seas mayor de edad- dijo su madre con amargura- tu padre irá a buscarte, así que debes ocultarte

Gracias madre- dijo Sakuno buscando el apoyo de Ryoma, que tan solo la vió como diciendo hazlo, eso arregló todo por completo

Ahora niñas ¿Se encuentran más tranquilas?- preguntó la abuela- Mi hijo se lo merece, traten de no ensuciarme mucho para que no odie a su madre

No lo hará abuela- dijo Sakuno terminando de comer su postre

Por una nueva vida- brindó Shiba – Y por mis futuros nietos

…- Ryoma casi se le había caído la copa

Y porque tengan cabello negro, que sean altos, buen mozos, y sobre todo que sepan manejar- dijo refiriéndose a el sin rodeos

Mama- se quejó Sakuno

Etto- Ryoma se sentía una pequeña hormiguita en medio de ese trío de locas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disculpa Ryoma- dijo Sakuno ya sentada en el auto con unas llaves en manos del departamento nuevo- Mi madre a veces habla sin pensar

A mi sí me gustaría tener hijos- dijo sin mirarla- Soy dos años mayor que tu, me gustaría tenerlos joven- dijo con cierta madures en su mirada, la vejez llega lenta para los hombres, pero supongo que antes que suceda eso preferiría…

Sakuno se sonrojo

¿D…De qué hablas?- preguntó viéndolo con el color carmín presente, dándole miradas chispeantes pidiendo una explicación

Mada mada dane – susurró acelerando, viendo de vez en cuando las calles para cerciorarse que la calle donde se encontraba el departamento se encontraba cerca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que hermoso departamento- susurró asombrada Sakuno viendo los muebles de lujo, un televisor plasma colgado en la pared de colores serios y modernos

…- Ryoma veía el departamento, que en si, era realmente grande

Nunca había vivido en unos, mi papá no me lo permitió aunque halla cumplido dieciocho- contó ella sentándose en uno de los sofás

¿Por qué no? – preguntó

No lo se, creo que temía que gastara su dinero, nunca me detuve a ver precios ni nada por el estilo, siempre pensaba que podía comprar todo lo que quería, mi padre quería su fortuna para el, mi madre tuvo una gran dote cuando se casaron, el lo aprovechó y abrió un gran negocio- Sakuno se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ryoma- O no, no, mi papa no fue un mal hombre al principio, parecía que amaba a mi madre, auque la única que sabe es ella, mi padre guarda mucho su dinero, mi madre fue la que me dio mis tarjetas de crédito y todo lo que necesitaba, ella también aunque no lo creas en tan rica como mi padre

Nunca tuviste problemas con el dinero ¿verdad?- preguntó Ryoma notando que aunque no tuviera ningún problema con el dinero, tenía problemas con su familia y cosas por el estilo

No, nunca los tuve, pero eso no quería decir que viví sin problemas- le recalcó- Pero sabes que Ryoma, no quisiera seguir así, no me he valido por mi misma nunca, siempre fui una adolescente rebelde aunque en mi niñez según dicen fui muy dulce- dijo bromeando viendo como Ryoma sonreía- No es que quiera trabajar, pero quiero sentar la cabeza de algún modo

Es un buen comienzo- dijo Ryoma- Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti

Se podría decir- dijo Sakuno

De todos modos no eran más que dos jóvenes enamorados, debían aprender juntos, aún no pasaban los veinte, pero sus aventuras y las cosas malas los hicieron aprender juntos.

Parecía que aquella relación si iba a resultar, aunque sea eso quería pensar sakuno, que de vez en cuando pensaba que Ryoma tenía tal cara de pocker que ni si quiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que era lo que pensaba.

Ryoma tomó la mano de Sakuno en una muestra de protección, ambos sentados en el sofá apoyados uno contra otro, teniendo un momento de silencio.

Ryoma, no quieres que te prepare algo para comer¿palomitas?, para ver la tele - preguntó Sakuno- No se cocinar muy bien pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo

Si es que no me muero esta bien- dijo con buen sentido del humor

Ryoma- se quejó Sakuno parándose- Te lo demostraré

Veamos- dijo Ryoma viendo a Sakuno preparar las palomitas que había encontrado en uno de los cajones del repostero

Ryoma nunca había visto en su vida que alguien hubiera cocinado como ella lo hacía, se movía tan sensual, con una pizca de dulzura, era hermosa, y era sobre todo de el.

Ryoma le entregaba miradas posesivas, que aunque Sakuno no volteó lo sintió, y sin reprimirse se sonrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por Dios¿Por qué hoy?- se decía Sakuno sentada en el borde de la bañera

Había estado sentada ahí desde que terminó de preparar las palomitas.

Maldito periodo- dijo viéndose al espejo, no había visto el calendario, y por un momento había pensado que no le vendría como cuando era niña – Y ahora ¿Qué le diré a Ryoma si quiere…?- se puso roja como un tomate, pasaría la humillación de su vida, ella era bastante renegona cuando le venía el periodo, era su etapa no reconocible, por eso en casa nunca salía cuando eso ocurría, no quería que Ryoma pensara que era una renegona con él.

Paseó la mirada por las cosas que había en el baño, su madre por suerte había incluido en la decoración del lugar, un pequeño cajón donde encontró tampones y toallas femeninas.

Suspiró aliviada.

Salió nerviosa del baño, aguantando por un momento la respiración

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó un preocupado Ryoma sentado en el mueble viendo una película de comedia - ¿Por qué te demoraste?

Problema de mujeres- se limitó a decir Sakuno avergonzada

…- Ryoma volteó dándole espacio junto a el

Sakuno se sentó sintiendo como Ryoma rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos, se apoyó en su hombro viendo la película.

Había pasado ya más de una hora, una gran y larga hora para Sakuno, Ryoma lo notó, notó lo inquieta que se encontraba.

Ryoma se reía abiertamente, la película resultaba realmente graciosa, de vez en cuando se levantaba a traer más palomitas y la vez que lo hizo, cuando regreso se encontró con una Sakuno llorando

Pero ¿Q…Que pasa? – dijo realmente preocupado, viendo los ojos llorosos de ella

La película- dijo Sakuno sin voltear por vergüenza

¿LA PELI?- dijo Ryoma viéndola sin poder creérselo- pero si es comedia

Da tristeza- se defendió Sakuno maldiciéndose por dentro, perversos cambios emocionales, no debió haber tomado tanto café en la casa de su abuela, la cafeína venía mal en esos días

No da tristeza- Sakuno cerraba los ojos de impotencia, no debía decírselo a Ryoma

Olvídalo- dijo molesta caminando rápidamente al cuarto principal, cerrando fuertemente la puerta dejando a un sorprendido Ryoma parado con las palomitas, tratando de entender ese comportamiento

Mujeres- se quejó en voz alta

Te oí- grito Sakuno desde adentro

Ryoma suspiró resignado, que era aquello que le molestaba.

Se sentó en el sofá con pesadez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, jamás acabaría por entender a las mujeres.

Se enfocó en la televisión nuevamente tratando de sacar de su mente a Sakuno, no obstante no podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma es un insensible- sollozaba como una bebe Sakuno, con un montón de papel higiénico en sus manos- No sabe lo que sufren las mujeres en estos días, Waaaaaaaa- lloraba más alto

Golpeó el pie de la cama con fuerza, causándose dolor de casualidad, no lloró esta vez, más bien se reía desesperadamente

Definitivamente tengo que ir al medico, esto ya no es normal- dijo Sakuno secándose la pequeña lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla producto de la risa – Mayormente no me siento tan rara, deben será las hormonas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había entrado ya la media noche, y Sakuno que no había logrado pegar el ojo, sintió el peso de Ryoma a su lado, había entrado a la habitación minutos antes con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Se recostó junto a ella, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, y abrazándola suavemente, mientras le pegaba a su cuerpo.

Sakuno se sentía flotar, aunque algo no estaba del todo bien, sentía los cólicos a piel, tenía frío, y de vez en cuando temblaba, era inaceptable que se hubiera olvidado por completo de haber tomado aunque sea una pastilla, pero no, se había olvidado y ahora no podía levantarse por miedo a que Ryoma se enterara.

Se acurrucó en su brazo, tratando de que de ese modo se le pasara el dolor, pero no daba resultado, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil quedarse quieta.

AU- daba pequeños quejidos, retorciéndose despacio

Mmmm- escuchó alguien detrás suyo- ¿Q…Que pasa?

Ryoma se había despertado y yacía sentado junto a ella, prendiendo la lámpara

¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó frotándose los ojos con pereza mientras que daba un gran bostezo

Uhmm- hizo una mueca de dolor- N…o del t….todo- dijo arrastrando las palabras

¿Qué sucede?- se veía realmente preocupado, lo que no entendía era que la cara de Sakuno era de vergüenza que de otra cosa

No te preocupes, a… ahora vuelvo- susurró levantándose tocando fuertemente el vientre

Salió de la habitación dejando a un atónito Ryoma sentado en el borde de la cama, viendo la puerta como su fuera el signo de la realidad.

S…Será eso- dijo nervioso y a la vez feliz- ¿Acaso seria eso lo que le pasaba a Sakuno?- pensó, esperando pacientemente a que su novia regresara, impaciente por verla, acaso ella le iba a dar una noticia de suma importancia, o es que acaso no se había dado cuenta :3, embozó una sonrisa de picardía, pero en realidad tenía pánico

Luego de veinte minutos regresa Sakuno de la cocina completamente calmada, era una suerte que en su bolso siempre llevara medicamentos para esos días

¿Qué paso?- Sakuno se sorprendió al ver a un Ryoma que tenía los ojos como platos y que la esperaba como un perrito faldero

No paso nada, solo era un dolor de estomago- mintió Sakuno sentándose junto a el

¿Acaso había escuchado un suspiro de tristeza? Sakuno no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, Ryoma esta aliviado, había estado más de veinte minutos esperando la noticia que cambiaría su vida, pero tan solo era un dolor de estómago, parte era un alivio y parte era tristeza de no ser lo que esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno se había despertado temprano, arreglando todas las cosas para que fueran al club de su abuela, Ryoma había despertado poco después, todo despeinado y parecía un niño que se moría de ganas por desayunar.

Ahora te sirvo- dijo Sakuno sin que Ryoma dijera palabra alguna, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba de un muy buen humor

Uhmm- Ryoma se había sentado en la mesa con pereza

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakuno volteándose por primera vez- OH por dios ¿No has dormido?- Ryoma tenía unas ojerazas del tamaño de América

Mala noche- se limitó a decir, fijándose en el plato de comida que le servía de desayuno

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

A donde vamos dirás- dijo Sakuno metiendo las ultimas cosas en su mochila- Me dijiste que podríamos ir al club de la abuela hoy

¿Dije eso? – preguntó extrañado

Sí Ryoma, dijiste eso- respondió ya un poco cansada del extraño comportamiento de Ryoma

Al terminar de comer, Sakuno bajo sus cosas, mientras que esperaba a que Ryoma acabara de arreglarse.

Vámonos- dijo Ryoma, subiéndose al carro

Aunque sea ayúdame- se quejaba sakuno cargando un gran bolso- feh! No hace falta ya llegue

Ryoma arrancó en el Ferrari, siendo dirigido por Sakuno que con las manos le iba indicando la calle

Ryoma¿Puedes parar aquí?- Sakuno había visto una tienda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un dulce de fresa, una de esas galletas de chocolate, una barra de ese de ahí… no esa no… la de ahí, unas papitas, una gaseosa, caramelos de limón y cookies de caramelo – Ryoma iba señalando lo que quería Sakuno, eran mil cosas las que debía comprar

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la pobre vendedora exhausta

Y eso también- terminó Ryoma

¿Ryoma?- alguien llamó desde atrás

Ryoma volteó tratando de no botar las cosas de las gigantes bolsas

Momo- susurró un poco irritado - ¿Que tal?

Wow¿ que es eso?- preguntó viendo sin creerlo las cosas que llevaba Ryoma- Que yo sepa no te gusta mucho los dulces

No son para mi, son para mi novia- dijo Ryoma sonrojándose ante el apelativo

¿Antojos?- preguntó momo si creérselo

Sí, algo así- dijo sin notar la indirecta

¿La has dejado embarazada?- gritó tanto que toda la tienda le escuchó

¿Q…Qué?- Ryoma se había puesto ojo como un tomate y sus manos empezaron a temblar

No puedo creerlo- Momo estaba blanco como un papel

No… No es lo que piensas- dijo Ryoma saliendo del local para que los demás no escucharan- Eso es imposible- dijo en un susurró frunciendo el ceño, aunque despues de todo la idea no venía a mal, talvez sakuno le estuviera mintiendo, o talvez no sabia de su condición

Nada es imposible- dijo momo viendo hacia el carro de Ryoma- N…No me digas que es ella…

Continuará….

* * *

**tu tu tu tun!!!!! waa preguntas¿Que le dira momoshiro de SAkuno? Ç¿Por que se refiere a sakuno como ellaaaaaa?? jeje,¿Ryoma seguirá pensado que sakuno esta embarazada, siguiente cap!! PENULTIMO!!!**

**solo falta poco!! gracias por su apoyo!! me demorare en el siguiente cap! como lo especifiq arriba!! es q estare inavilitada por una mes!! o tal vez menos!! waaaa!!! pero d toos modos! les vendre con un gran final**

**reviews xfavor!!**

**haganme feliz!!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: viridiana y sango-tsunade!! mis cuñaditas, gracias poe los datos del periodo :3**


	12. Engaños

**Hola a todos, a los años , bueno antes que todo quiero agradecer enormemente a los que me han dejado reviews en el anterior capitulo, me han hecho muy feliz mientras estuve en cama, como saben me operaron de una pequeña lesion de deporte, pero ahora estoy nuevamente con ustedes--- o gracias por su apoyo y sobre todopor su paciencia y espera, asimismo espero sus comentarios ya que falta muy poquito para que termine**

**Dedico este capitulo a Viridiana ToT Se que no he podido darte un regalito por tu cumple, pero mejor tarde que nunca, me he esforzado espero que lo disfrutes...**

* * *

**Sobre ruedas**

**12.- Engaños**

-No… No es lo que piensas- dijo Ryoma saliendo del local para que los demás no escucharan- Eso es imposible- dijo en un susurró frunciendo el ceño, aunque después de todo la idea no venía a mal, talvez sakuno le estuviera mintiendo, o talvez no sabia de su condición

-Nada es imposible- dijo momo viendo hacia el carro de Ryoma- N…No me digas que es ella…

Ryoma pestañeó un par de veces, qué tenía de malo que fuera ella, volteó a ver a Momoshiro que no paraba de ver a Sakuno sorprendido

¿Qué pasa si es ella? – preguntó Ryoma asombrado y a la vez esperando una respuesta de Momoshiro –Sí, es ella ¿y que?

La vi en la televisión contigo, sabes lo que pensé- preguntó viendo con cara de incrédulo a Ryoma

…- El aludido solo se quedó observando tratando de que no se le cayesen las bolsas

Que esta vez te lo estabas tomando en serio, Oishi y los demás me contaron que esa chica te había robado la compostura- dijo sonriendo – Por lo que veo ya entiendo por qué

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó empezando a molestarse – no pasa nada con Sakuno, es decir no tiene nada en su pancita O.o

Jajaja- se rió viendo a su ex-contrincante- Si es obvio, mira todo lo que te ha pedido¿Ha tenido comportamientos extraños últimamente?

…- se había quedado pensando, que diablos, no sabía lo suficiente para saber lo que le estaba pasando y ni se había atrevido a preguntarle, se sentía fatal, ella lo necesitaba, y lo peor de todo fue recordar que no le había ayudado a llevar las cosas hasta el auto, ella estaba en una situación delicada- ¿Qué más viste en la televisión?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (o.O)

¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – Preguntó Sakuno preocupada – Empezaba a creer que mi papá te había encontrado y te había secuestrado

No pasa nada- dijo medio cortante, medio preocupado

Sakuno se quedó sin palabras, acaso ya se había enterado, trago fuertemente, era imposible, no siguió pensando en eso, más bien se limito a acercar la bolsa hacia ella y empezar a abrir las envolturas.

Es a la derecha- de vez en cuando decía, y Ryoma solo afirmaba¿qué estaba pasando?, acaso se había encontrado a alguien en la tienda, si era acaso esa tal Emi que seguía acosando a Ryoma, se sintió triste y reprimió el llanto, Ryoma no podría estar pensando en ella ¿ o si?

¿Por dónde volteo? – preguntó Ryoma luego de un rato, al no recibir respuesta se volteó a ver a Sakuno quien no despegaba la mirada del frente, se pregunto que estaría pasando por esa mente, y añoró que a compartiera con el - ¿Qué sucede Sakuno? – le preguntó despacio, conocía, aunque muy poco, el comportamiento de las embarazadas y la sensibilidad que las caracterizaba

En ese momento, no sabía la razón, pero se imaginó a Sakuno desnuda, con el vientre abultado, con el cabello suelto y aquellos ojos rojizos chispeantes y pensó que sería lo más hermoso del mundo, la imagen mas sensual que alguna vez tuvo, y reprimió el deseo, añoraba verla alguna vez de ese modo.

Ryoma, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Sakuno bajando la mirada, Ryoma la había estado viendo a tal punto que había parado el carro sin notarlo, el chico de ojos dorados la observaba tan penetrantemente que Sakuno se sentía realmente descubierta –Ryoma…- le llamó nuevamente

Hazla- le cortó él viéndola fijamente

Me preguntaba- Sakuno pensó bien cual sería la mejor manera de decirlo- ¿Qué ha pasado en la tienda?

Ryoma proceso la pregunta, por qué le importaba tanto eso.

Me encontré con un amigo- le dijo- de las carreras- le especificó

¿De las carreras?- dijo Sakuno aliviada

Sí – respondió colocándose su gorro blanco - ¿Por qué? – preguntó de los mas normal

Tienes un comportamiento extraño- dijo viendo como Ryoma aceleraba el carro estacionado y pasaba por las avenidas próximas al club

¿Extraño? – se asombró por la deducción de la chica, pero si la que tenía comportamiento extraño era ella y no el – Tu eres la que te estas comportando extraño desde ayer – le recordó Ryoma, Sakuno se puso pálida como si Ryoma hubiera tocado herida fresca, por el momento Echizen iba malinterpretando cada reacción de a castaña

Yo no me he estado comportando extraña- parecía que al fin debía decir la verdad, pero en ese momento divisaron el gran club Ryusaki, haciendo que Ryoma se concentrase en donde estacionar en vez de escuchar a la chica quien se quedo con las palabras en la boca

Talvez ella ni lo sabía, pensaba Ryoma, talvez ella no tenía la menor idea de que talvez estaba embarazada, no tenía razón para tratarla con indiferencia.

Sakuno bajó del auto un poco incomoda, tenía miedo de que le empezara a doler el vientre otra vez, respiro profundamente, era horrible estar con esa clase de problemas cuando tratas de disfrutar unas pequeñas vacaciones con alguien especial. Suspiro resignada, al último tendría que sincerase ya que su conciencia se lo estaba pidiendo, sabía que Ryoma pensaba que le estaba ocultando algo de suma importancia, pero acaso no podía hacerse la idea de que en verdad era algo completamente insignificante, madre de Dios, en que clase de problemas andaba metida.

Para sorpresa de Sakuno, Ryoma le ayudó a llevar todas las cosas hasta la cabaña dentro del club, se había quedado asombrada, desde cuándo Ryoma estaba tan caballeroso, no es que no le gustara esa etapa de el, pero por el contrario, lo sentía demasiado extraño para estar sucediendo.

Ryoma, vayamos a montar motocicletas, hay un lugar aquí en el club- le jaló Sakuno sonriendo con incertidumbre

Mada mada dane- Ryoma creía que lo mejor era no pensar en aquello, momoshiro estaba desquiciado para decirle aquello

Bajaron las pequeñas escalinatas de la cabaña donde se alojaban, y sujetos de las manos, caminaron hacia los terrenos de motocicleta.

Estoy preocupada- dijo Sakuno apoyándose en el hombro de Ryoma

Ryoma se puso rígido

Mamá de seguro habló ayer con papá, no se como le ha ido y no he tenido tiempo para llamarle- dijo caminando lento- Ella es tan fuerte, pero de vez en cuando esa fortaleza se le va, como a mi cuando no estoy junto a ti

Por que no le llamas cuando regresemos- pregunto Ryoma – Debe de necesitar tu ayuda

Así lo haré- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- Ahora si querido, voy a desafiarte a una carrera esta misma mañana¿Sabes montar motocicleta?- pregunto Sakuno añorando que sea de esa manera, se había creado una tensión que deseaba desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana iluminaba a las justas aquel lugar, un grupo de chicos reunidos charlaban de cosas preocupantes en aquel momento, como es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que algo realmente desastroso estaba a punto de ocurrir frente a sus narices.

¿La viste?- pregunto aquel corredor tranquilo, dejando la revista que acababa de terminar de leer encima de la mesa de cristal

Así es, la vi sentada en el Ferrari de Ryoma- dijo Momo sentándose en el sillón mas cómodo que encontró entre los no mullidos.

Así que estaban juntos- murmuró Eiji fijándose en la revista que había leído Oishi, había una foto de sakuno con Ryoma dentro de una casa de playa- Eiji reconoció aquella casa, pues era ahí donde se encargaban de planear las carreras

Eso puede llegar a ser muy malo, Ryoma no ganara con sentimientos de por medio, acaso no te acuerdas cuando tuvo que competir con su hermano, no lo hizo como siempre aunque haya ganado- dijo Oishi sumamente preocupado

La chica parece linda, y sobre todo muy tranquila- dijo Momo viendo la fotografía – No parece capaz de ganar a nuestro pequeñín

Yo la he visto correr- dijo Eiji sonriendo- Es realmente buena, tiene movidas eficaces, va ha ser una muy fuerte contrincante, imagínate que le gane a Ryoma, yo creo que es perfectamente capaz- dijo con cara de susto- Ryoma es demasiado orgulloso, no quisiera que su vida personal se viera afectada por el simple hecho de una carrera

¿Quiénes están después de ellos?- pregunto Momo, tenía que haber un buen líder para la montaña si aquellos dos no podían concursar

Esta Atobe, según dicen es muy bueno, pero petulante- respondió Eiji – Y luego esta Sengoku, no se mucho de el, pero dicen por ahí que no se toma las cosas muy en serio, pero sus técnicas son impresionantes, sabe copiar perfectamente los movimientos de corredores famosos

Los muchachos estaban realmente preocupados, nunca habían estado tan estresados por el hecho de que Ryoma compitiera, había mucho dinero de por medio, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca, nadie había dudado jamás de las habilidades de Ryoma en la pista, pero este asunto era diferente, Ryoma tenía la cabeza en otro lado, según lo que había notado Momo, ni siquiera había aparecido por el "Cuartel" desde que había conocido a aquella chica.

Se quedaron pensativos, armando piezas, dándole al auto de Ryoma un balance perfecto, la tensión no pararía hasta el día siguiente.

Era imposible no sentirse nervioso cuando todo pendía de un delgado hilo que ya había sido estirado al máximo, un leve movimiento en falso los haría caer, no solo una suma preciada de dinero se perdería, si no también la confianza que se habían puesto mutuamente, la carrera estaba a punto de empezar, todo estaba tan cercano que talvez estallaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ay! Estoy realmente cansada- dijo Sakuno recostándose en la cama mullida que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, tenía sabanas rojizas, casi de color vino, y unas almohadas de color mostaza, que daba elegancia al decorado, aquella cabaña siempre la pedía Sakuno, ya que era sumamente tranquila, pero era la primera vez que tendría que compartirla con alguien

Después de aquella carrera quien no estaría cansado -dijo Ryoma viéndola, se había echado a su lado, y jugaba con sus cabellos, habían estado compitiendo en las motocicletas, Ryoma había ganado a Sakuno por unos pocos metros, cosa que dejo a Sakuno un poco irritada, pero al entrar a la habitación todo aquel malestar se había esfumado

He llamado a mi abuela- dijo Sakuno entrecerrando los ojos ante tal caricia, su piel temblaba- Me dijo que todo había salido bien, mi padre firmó el divorcio, pero no esta de acuerdo dejarme partir con mi madre

Ese es el único problema que tenemos por el momento- dijo Ryoma acercándose a ella y besando su frente con delicadeza, Sakuno levanto su rostro, rozando sus labios con los de el, en ese momento se acordó de que no podía hacer nada

Ry… Ryoma- dijo Sakuno entre besos- no puedo

Ryoma se separó unos milímetros y fijo su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

Le preguntaba que sucedía…

Estoy… en esos días…- dijo Sakuno reprimiendo el sonrojo

¿En esos días?- pregunto sin entender

Estoy en esos días en que las mujeres se ponen de mal humor- trato de explicarle sin explicar mucho, definitivamente era una solterona, y sobre todo una mojigata para esos temas

…- Ryoma creía poder entender, a decir verdad no estaba muy lejos

Por dios Ryoma, mira como me haces poner- dijo tapándose la cara- estoy con la regla… lo siento mucho- Ryoma la vió con una sonrisa a decir verdad quería algo más pero algo le alegraba de todo aquello, aunque sonara estupido había logrado ganar a Momo en sus sospechas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ordenó todas sus cosas, para poder salir ese mismo día, nunca pensó llegar tan lejos, nunca pensó hacer eso solo por el poder, no es que se sintiera mal, por el contrario estaba satisfecha, pero aun faltaba mas, con o sin ayuda del señor Ryusaki lograría obtener a Ryoma.

Si hacía daño a Sakuno era algo trivial, conseguiría a ese chico para lograr sobresalir en el mundo de la moda, no sabía por que pero aquella actitud petulante le encantaba, aunque nunca la considero su novia ni nada por el estilo, ella si lo hizo, el era de su propiedad y era capaz de sacarle cada centavo de su gran cuenta bancaria.

Respiro profundamente, Kaidoh se había rendido completamente, no era más que un cobarde que había hecho interferir sus sentimientos en la batalla, cosa que aseguraba una batalla perdida por donde lo vieras.

Había logrado alejar a Sakuno de él por padre el padre de la chica, pero eso ya no sería así, no tenía ningún aliado, por lo que aquel día tendría que hacer todo por su cuenta.

Arregló su cabello con esmero, pintándose sutilmente los labios, no sería difícil saber donde estaba Ryoma, lograría encontrarlo y jugarle una treta.

- Listo Ryoma para sentir lo que es perder a alguien- murmuró cerrando la puerta tras ella- Veras que soy capaz de todo pequeño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No creo que haya sido buena idea- susurró pensando para si mismo, se movía de un lado a otro, no haría nada para detener aquel romance, Ryoma había conocido mucho antes que el a Sakuno, había ganado su corazón sin trampas

Estaba decidido, el padre de Sakuno le había hecho participar en aquella farsa para que no tuviera que pagar las acciones de la empresa, así que era por ese motivo, lo había descubierto, había utilizado a su propia hija para tenerlo a el como yerno y no tener que gastar dinero para abrir su empresa.

Apretó los puños hasta tal punto de hacerse daño, no se había dado cuenta de que Ryusaki le debía mucho dinero por estar tan ocupado pensando en Sakuno.

Pobre chica en verdad, todo era un engaño, todo menos el amor que existía entre ella y Ryoma, haría todo para no malograr el estado de las cosas, esa misma tarde denunciaría a Ryusaki por estafa y robo de dinero.

Tragó saliva, el era un intendente, todo se vendría abajo, la única manera de solucionar que el apellido de la familia no sea relacionado o mejor dicho no sea manchado por el padre, sería que alguien tome riendas en el asunto, alguien de la familia que pueda continuar con el negocio familiar, todo estaba cruelmente calculado, pero existían los errores, que en ese momento no quería pensar, Kaoru era sumamente exacto pero en ese momento sus sentimientos le impedían ser claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde era el acontecimiento mas grande en el club, todo brillaba alrededor, y las fogatas empezaban a prenderse, era todo hermoso, cosa que observaba Sakuno quien se había sentado en el porche de la cabaña, acariciando el cabello de Ryoma quien se encontraba sobre su regazo.

Hoy nos hemos divertido bastante- dijo Sakuno sonriendo tiernamente observando el perfecto y masculino rostro de Ryoma que en ese momento se quedaba dormido

Uhmmju- aceptó él, impregnado del olor de Sakuno, olía a rosas y pétalos, a coco y almendra, cosas inexplicables, recordaba el olor de Japón hacía décadas, cuando las flores de cerezo crecían, y colocaban la ciudad de un color rosado pálido

Pienso que esto nos da un poco de tranquilidad para mañana ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sakuno viendo como empezaba a aparecer la luna en el amplio firmamento

"¿Tranquilidad?"- pensó Ryoma sintiendo los dedos de Sakuno acariciándolo, tranquilidad para el siguiente día, lo había olvidado por completo, en verdad que lo había olvidado.

Pero es que ahí se sentía tan sereno, las carreras te daban dinero, mucho a decir verdad, te daba la garantía de seguir así hasta cuando quisieras, te daba más que todo adrenalina, y el deseo nato de ganar.

Esa era su vida, muy lejos de ser normal, nunca le intereso los segundos, nunca se preocupo por alguien mas que no sea el, siempre fue el en su mundo, y nadie podía entrar ni salir de el.

Su corazón había logrado ser un témpano de hielo, pero la gran pregunta era qué había sucedido, donde estaba aquel Ryoma de antes, donde estaba aquel seco carácter que lo caracterizaba, no existía, ni lo echaba de menos, era cierto, ni lo echaba de menos.

Había conocido a Sakuno tan pero tan rápido, que su vida dio un vuelvo para bien, se podría decir, aún no estaba seguro, aunque le encantara la presencia de aquella chica, aunque le encantara sentirla a su lado, auque le encantara besarla, de tenerla bajo sus brazos.

Era aquella persona que jamás pensó tener, más aún la encontró y no la dejaría jamás.

El silencio de Ryoma no incomodó a Sakuno, más bien se relajo, se agachó un poco y empezó a rozar sus labios con los de Ryoma, era una caricia, aquella que Ryoma sintió como el fin de sus temores, se pegó a ella, estrechándola desde la cintura jalándola hacia si, sabiendo que el estaba sobre su regazo.

Con un movimiento experto hizo que se profundizara aun mas el beso, lamiendo su labio, Sakuno era todo para el, era tan dulce, y ese contacto a la vez tan casto. Sakuno abrió levemente la boca para dejar pasar las caricias de Ryoma, Sakuno lo amaba, y de eso no había tal duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Señora Ryusaki?- Pregunto la voz a través del teléfono – ¿Es usted?

Ex-Señora Ryusaki- le corrigió Shiba orgullosa de ser una mujer nuevamente libre – O al menos pienso serlo dentro de un mes- dijo la mujer

Quería hablarle sobre que tome las riendas de la empresa de la familia- dijo con voz áspera y extrañamente calmada - Soy Kaoru Kaidoh, no creo que esto sea bueno para usted, pero el señor Ryusaki me debe mucho dinero, por lo cual creo conveniente hacer una denuncia

¿Denuncia?- preguntó asombrada- Me puede explicar qué es lo que ha hecho esta vez

Quiso abrir una empresa conmigo, y me hizo conocer a su hija para que no haya dinero de su parte- dijo Kaoru entendiendo de que Shiba ya estaba enterada

Y ¿Qué quiere que yo haga?- preguntó, Sabía que su esposo había hecho barbaridades, cosa que ella no comprendió hasta que utilizó a Sakuno, debía pagar por todo lo que había hecho por lo que ella no se metería ni se entristecería, comenzaría la vida desde cero con Sakuno

Quiero que tome el negocio en sus manos, no quisiera dejar mal a su familia, ya que como sabe estimo mucho a Sakuno- dijo con algo de dolor en su voz- Tal vez mi decisión lleve a los tribunales al señor, así que les aviso antes de ejercer algún poder sobre el

Entiendo, no se preocupe, el abogado de la familia comenzará con los papeleos mañana por la mañana- dijo apuntando algunos datos que al día siguiente le serviría

Muchas gracias- susurró colgando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno observó a Ryoma apoyado en su regazo, estaba placidamente dormido, tal y cual lo hace un niño, disfrutaba verlo así, tan tranquilo en su presencia, siempre que lo vio en la televisión le pareció que perpetuamente permanecía alerta, esa clase de hombres que tenían todo fríamente calculado, aquellos hombres que permanecían lo mas fuera de los medios, pero se encargaban de hacer cosas que ciertamente llamaban mucho la atención. Para Sakuno, que siempre perteneció a aquella élite le sorprendió saber que nunca había visto a Ryoma en una de las reuniones, había salido con alguno que otro chico pero nunca lo tomo en serio, y cuando veía a Ryoma en la televisión no fue la excepción, pero como dicen por ahí, es mejor conocer en persona antes de opinar.

Sakuno quería salir a caminar, así que despertó a Ryoma muy despacito.

Vamos Ryoma, despierta- susurraba en su oído, mientras que Ryoma ronroneaba

¿Q…Que pasa? – pregunto tallándose los ojos, mientras trataba de abrirlos

Quiero pasear un momento, puedes ir tomando una duchas hasta que regrese- dijo Sakuno viendo a Ryoma con una sonrisa, tenía todo el cabello despeinado, y parecía un gran gorila.

¿Bañarme?- preguntó medio dormido

Sí, Ryoma, para luego salir a comer, no te gustará quedarte aquí metido toda la noche sin probar alimento, sabiendo que tu comes bien- dijo riendo dulcemente

Esta bien- dijo parándose y caminando hacia el interior de la cabaña

Sakuno se estiro, la columna la tenía entumecida por haber estado tanto tiempo sentada, fue entonces cuando se paró, bajando las escalinatas del porche, respirando el aire que la naturaleza le entregaba, veía toda las pequeñas cabañas, y en el centro unas tres piscinas seguidas, caminaría por ahí viendo si aun estaba abierto algún restaurante para llevar a Ryoma, quería comer comida marina, quería estar junto al mar, que se encontraba por el lado derecho del club, y comer junto a Ryoma.

Camino, pensando en las caricias de Ryoma, en sus apasionados besos, lo que lograba hacerle sentir, cosas que antes creía que no existía como el cariño mutuo, y cosas como esas, lo aprendió de Ryoma, viéndolo crecer junto a ella.

No sabía si alguna vez se lograrían separar, pero esperaba que eso nunca llegase, estar con Ryoma era la mejor bendición, pasarían todos los obstáculos, hasta la carrera, y si hubiera mas, ella lo lograría, ganaría y se esforzaría para demostrarle a Ryoma con quien estaba, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Ya caminaba por más de media hora, cuando encontró un pequeño restaurante abierto, había escuchado de él, su abuela había logrado hablar con el dueño para que lo colocaran dentro del club, ya que como muchos sabían vendían una comida deliciosa.

¿Qué haría? Llamaría a Ryoma, o le llevaría la comida, era mejor llevársela, le haría mal a Ryoma salir después de haberse bañado.

Entró al hermoso local, adornado con detalles rosas, y pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban cada mesa, dándole un toque de romanticismo. Le hubiera encantado llevar a Ryoma a aquel lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pediría la comida y se la llevaría.

¿En qué le puedo servir señorita?- Preguntó el maître parándose junto a la mesa de Sakuno, vestía de blanco con una corbata negra, y zapatos negros de cuero

Quiero una orden para llevar- dijo Sakuno- Al nombre de Sakuno Ryusaki- explico viendo como el mesero se daba cuenta de que aquella chica era dueña del club, o al menos eso pensaba

Bien señorita¿desea que le traiga el menú?- pregunto haciendo una reverencia

Sí por favor, y que sea rápido- dijo viendo a través de la ventana

El mesero ya se había ido hacía un momento y Sakuno se quedó viendo como poco a poco las parejas iban ingresando y saliendo tomados de la mano, si es que Ryoma no fuera tan dormilón, y hubiera querido salir con ella, en ese momento no estaría ahí sola.

De repente vió ingresar a una mujer alta, vestía de capucha, y una larga manta, era muy alta, y mientras caminaba dejó escapar de su moño no visible por la capucha, unos suaves cabellos.

Se sentó en la mesa contigua de la de Sakuno y volteó a verla, a Sakuno le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero en ese momento no la recordaba, estaba completamente tapada, y lo único que logro divisar fueron sus labios increíblemente rojos.

Observó como llamaba al maître y le susurraba, poco después este le trajo una copa de coñac, que no detuvo en beber, Sakuno la observaba extasiada, como queriendo descifrar quien era, o porque creía que la conocía.

¿Qué desea ordenar?- dijo preguntando nuevamente

Yo...- Sakuno había sido despertada de su imaginación, pidió la comida, y vio que poco después la chica encapuchada salía del restaurante pasando entre las tres piscinas, luego la perdió de vista, dejándola sola esperando a que el mesero traiga su orden

Minutos después, apareció el maître con todas las cosas que había pedido. Observaba a Sakuno con aire iluminado pero Sakuno no le dio importancia, parecía como si quisiera conversar con ella, pero ella no tenía tiempo para aquello.

Cogió las bolsas con sumo cuidado, tratando que no se le cayese ninguna, el camino era corto, pero ella lo veía tan largo, las cosas eran pesadas, talvez se había sobrepasado en comida, pero estaba bien, Ryoma tenía muy buen apetito, por lo que no sobraría comida.

Ya veía la cabaña desde lejos, era iluminada por un pequeño farol, no obstante las luces de adentro estaban completamente apagadas, cosa que asombró a Sakuno, ya que se esperaba a Ryoma fuera en el porche, respirando profundamente, mientras la esperaba, pero eso era casi imposible, la imaginación de Sakuno lograba dar miedo, ver a un Ryoma suspirando de amor era algo sumamente improbable.

Sonrió al estar a tan solo dos pasos, dejo las bolsas en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta con la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros.

Al meterla en el cerrojo, se dio cuenta que estaba abierto así que empujó lentamente la puerta, tratando de asimilar la oscuridad.

Ryoma, ya llegué- dijo Sakuno sonriendo prendiendo la luz con la mano que tenía libre, ya que en la izquierda llevaba las bolsas que acababa de volver a cargar- ¿Ryoma estas a…?

Dejó de respirar por lo que parecía una eternidad, su pulso aceleró, y sentía su corazón en la boca, no podía creerlo, en verdad no podía creerlo, aquella imagen era realmente hiriente, respiró con dificultad sintiendo sus manos temblar, y de la nada escuchó a lo lejos como caían las bolsas de sus manos, se puso pálida y no tenía fuerzas para dar ni un paso.

Por un momento se sintió completamente vacía, como si aquello estuviera muy lejos de verdad, había sido ingenua, realmente ingenua, para creer en aquellas palabras, había escuchado y creído cada cosa que le había dicho, y ahí estaba su cama, con otra mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.´

Era Emi, la misma chica que fue novia de Ryoma, aquella chica que había procurado hacerle daño, pero nunca lo logró realmente, estaba echada con el torso descubierto, con algunas sábanas tapando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la miraba perpleja, y por un solo segundo Sakuno pensó que se reía de ella, se sentía humillada, humillada de la peor manera en que una persona podía ser humillada, justo frente a ella, Ryoma no había aguantado ni un segundo mas sin exigir el cuerpo de una mujer.

Quiso moverse pero no lo logró, estaba completamente paralizada, quería gritar, pero no tenía voz en aquel momento, era como si estuviera perdiendo todos los sentidos al mismo tiempo.

A lo lejos, escuchó abrirse la puerta, escuchó pasos descalzos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

- ¿Ya estas lista para…?- escuchó la voz de Ryoma a lo lejos, fue como tener un paro cardiaco o lo mas cercano a todo aquello, sentía su boca seca, y la lengua amarga

Lista para qué, se preguntó Sakuno empezando a sentir las lagrimas surcar su rostro, no lo podía evitar, amaba tanto a Ryoma, pero aquel amor nunca fue correspondido y en aquel momento lo notó, al ver a Ryoma entrar con tan solo una toalla en la cintura, viendo a Sakuno como si fuera una completa extraña.

Frunció el ceño al notar donde miraba Sakuno, y cuando se encontró con Emi semi-desnuda.

Sakuno yo…- tartamudeó pero fue demasiado tarde, Sakuno ya había salido de la cabaña corriendo, había visto su rostro, se veía tan triste, sintió rabia, sintió toda la rabia y molestia del mundo, al darse cuenta de que había lastimado a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, volteó desesperado

Emi nunca había visto aquella mirada vacía en él, era tan extraña que hasta provocó miedo en la chica, que logró cubrirse con la sabana que tenía al lado, Ryoma dio zancadas grandes y rápidas, llegando al borde de la cama con rapidez.

Tenía el seño fruncido y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que empezaba a sentir su labio entumecido.

Tu- grito sujetando a Emi por su delgado brazo, nunca pensó que querría pegar a alguna mujer, pero aquella en especial le daba asco, era despreciable estar en ese momento con aquella arpía - ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo jalándola y tirándola en el suelo

Yo…- Emi tenía la expresión cambiada, tenía la boca semiabierta y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos, él estaba sumamente molesto, lo podía notar, se le nublaba la vista¿acaso estaba a punto de llorar?

Mira lo que has hecho Emi- dijo Ryoma lamentándose, sabía que Sakuno pensaría mal, que no le escucharía, este era el truco mas perverso que había hecho Emi por conseguir algo

Yo… Ryoma- tartamudeaba Emi inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, nunca creyó que Ryoma fuera capaz de amar a alguien, y ahí estaba viendo como Ryoma se sentía perdido, veía como se lamentaba, y como maldecía- La… amas – susurró bajando la mirada- Amas a Sakuno-dijo para si

Ryoma volteó a verla, era cierto la amaba, y era tarde para decirlo, pero era cierto, se sentó en el borde de la cama a horcajadas, miró a Emi con todo el odio reprimido.

Vete- dijo con voz ronca y forzada- Vete antes que te haga algo Emi- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse, pero no podía… Vió como Emi cogía sus cosas, y salía corriendo de ahí con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, en ese momento se sintió solo, como antes de conocer a Sakuno.

Quería ir tras ella, pero sabía que no le creería, no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella, y esperara que ella se diera cuenta de que nada de aquello había ocurrido en realidad.

Se vistió con un pantalón de buzo y un polo blanco, luego salió de aquella cabaña, buscando su Ferrari entre tantos otros.

Se preguntaba como se había ido Sakuno, la buscaba con la mirada, pero nunca la encontró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había logrado correr todo lo que pudo, las lagrimas no podían parar de salir, y sintió que por primera vez perdía algo preciado en su interior, había dejado parte de su corazón enterrado en aquella cabaña, corrió hacia donde le guiaba el camino de piedra, a las justas podía ver al frente ya que las lagrimas le anulaban la visión.

Llegó hasta donde las motocicletas, y alquilo una pagando ahí mismo, prometió devolverla al día siguiente, la prendió, se puso el casco y salió disparada, llorando aún y desesperada, dirigiéndose al único lugar que sabía que le iría mejor que ahí.

Entrenaría hasta el amanecer, estaba segura, ganaría a Ryoma a toda costa, le demostraría que con esa clase de chicas nunca se jugaba.

Ryoma vería cuan destrozado se encontraba su corazón y notaría las consecuencias de sus actos, si no porqué había dejado la puerta abierta cuando ella misma le había enseñado dejarla con llave, eso quería decir que el mismo Ryoma le había abierto la puerta a Emi.

Ganaría…

De eso no había duda…

_Continuará_

* * *

**_¿Quieren _saber como continua? pues pidánmelo nomas que yo les dare, espero comentarios de las mismas personas de la otra vez, y espero que nuevas perswonas se nos unan antes de terminar... proximo cap la carrera, algunas ideitas, por favor...reviews**

**ReeeeeeeViiiiiiewwwsss**

**los kiere**

**Reika Namino, creo que aun faltan dos caps, si quieren mas me pasan la voz**


	13. Conciliacion

**Hola a todos los fanaticos de los fics... Tengo un buen humor hoy día, agradezco enormemente a los que me han seguido con este fic hasta ahora, los que me han seguido en toda mi trayectoria como escritora de sobre ruedas. Ya que estamos en las finales, quisiera agradecer tambien a los que me han bridado su apoyo, y bueno... no se preocupen y no se asusten ya que este fic aun no termina**

**Reviews por favor, les voy contando que tendran varias semanas para enviar, ya que mañana me voy a panama y estare de regreso a mi país dentro de una semana, por lo que tendrán la oportunidad de opinar ya que el proximo cap talvez sea el ultimo si ustedes lo desean, diganme si es que quiere que agregue mas y yo vere si eso es posible, claro esta que sumando el epilogo(por lo menos hasta 265 reviews pls)**

**Alerta:** Parte lemmon **XD, las pervers de esta seccion estaran felices, a los que le incomoda este tipo de escena es mejor no leer**

* * *

**Sobre Ruedas**

**por: Reika Namino**

**aviso: leer la parte superior por favor**

13-. Conciliacion

Aquella sensación la atormentaba, por más que quisiera desaparecer aquel vacío de su interior no lo logró. Respiro con dificultad, tratando con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban de que el llanto no volviera, ya no tenía más lágrimas, no tenía ni siquiera voz suficiente para decir algo. Pero eso ya no importaba, tan solo le importaba tratar de apaciguar aquel rencor que inundaba cada parte de su corazón, pero fue imposible, no pudo con esa sensación tan lejana a ella.

Odiaba todo lo que escuchaba, odiaba hasta el sonido del motor a su lado.

Había llegado a ciegas hasta su auto luego de salir del club y escaparse con la motocicleta, se había sentado de inmediato en el lado del piloto, y se había abrazado a si misma tratando de encontrar calor, sentía el frío calado hasta sus huesos, se sentía sola y extrañamente intranquila.

Secó la última gota de lagrima que surcaba su mejilla desde hacia unos minutos y que no había logrado deslizarse del todo.

Apoyó sus manos en el timón del automóvil y piso el acelerador, avanzando a velocidades inalcanzable. Piso el acelerador hasta el tope, pasando de cien kilómetros por hora, a doscientos veinte al instante, sentía la brisa pasar a través del rabillo de la ventana, sentía como si todo lo dejara atrás, cada parte de sus pensamientos los había dejado de reata, los había pasado, y no la iban a alcanzar.

Disminuyó la velocidad para agarrarle mayor control a sus movimientos, las llantas y los aros estaban en un estado aceptable, pero debía mejorarlo para el día siguiente, aceleró por última vez para dar la vuelta, pero mientras más se acercaba a la vuelta más miedo crecía en su interior, y al estar a tan solo a unos segundos de aquella curva, sus manos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente, viendo perpleja la pista, Sakuno dió un pequeño grito, estaba tan cerca de chocar contra la baranda que con un solo pestañeo era capaz de perder el control, abrió los ojos que salieron desorbitados, sujetó con fuerza el timón tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo al tiempo que daba una derrapada forzada. Respiro con dificultad sentándose a horcadas en el asiento, se estacionó a unos metros de la curva cuando ya hubo calmado parte de sus nervios, y se dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, estaba pálida y se veía como una imagen sobrenatural con aquellos ojos rojizos, y los labios de color carmín que contrastaba con su piel color nieve.

Apoyó su frente en el timón y con pequeños golpes se fue calmando progresivamente.

Pero las imágenes de aquella noche se esparcían por sus pensamientos, dejándola nuevamente indefensa, sollozó, sintiendo el dolor en su garganta luego de gritar tanto.

Jaló de su cabello fuertemente, volviendo a la realidad nuevamente, su mirada era de odio esta vez, temblaba buscando la mejor venganza, tembló sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, ganaría aquella carrera aunque tuviera que morir con ello.

Ryoma se retractaría por haberle hecho aquellos y por haberla humillado de la peor manera que podía existir, le había hecho creer que la amaba pero estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Sakuno entornó los ojos, dejando ver únicamente sus pestañas negras.

Iba a entrenar toda la noche, y lograría dejar a Ryoma sin reputación con cual enorgullecerse

Te amaba tanto- susurró haciendo aparecer una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas- Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar a mis ojos y a mi corazón, si yo estaba tan conciente de lo que hacía y de lo que sentía, estando yo segura que tu me amabas con la misma intensidad

Sakuno había sido siempre dulce, había sido herida por aquello al pensar en tan solo un objetivo.

Siempre había deseado que su padre la amara, era capaz de todo por aquel privilegio, pero nunca lo logró, habiendo hecho absolutamente todo lo que el había requerido, aun así no logró nada; lo mismo había sucedido con Ryoma, le había entregado su corazón en bandeja de oro, le había servido como una buena mujer, y le había mimado de las formas posibles, pero no había recibido otra cosa que la traición.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de borrar aquellos ojos ámbar de su mente, la cruenta batalla esta a punto de comenzar, no podía vacilar en su elección, ganaría y ganaría, no había espacio para más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta tras él, tanteando a oscuras el interruptor de la pared, al palparlo lo prendió, dando un claro vistazo a lo que había adentro.

¿Sakuno?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, supo enseguida que no había nadie ahí, pero no se demoró en preguntar.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, y estaba ahí parado con el pulso en niveles exorbitantes, tratando de encontrar a Sakuno en el departamento, no obstante no la había encontrado, no había ni rastro de que ella hubiera estado ahí , y se sintió desdichado, acordándose de la artimaña de Emi, y de la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de Sakuno.

Se sentó en el mueble, pasando las yemas de los dedos entre las hebras de sus cabellos negros. No la había encontrado ahí, el único lugar al que podía ir era a la casa de la playa, sin embargo no podía estar en la casa de su madre, o al menos no quería pensar que estuviera ahí, ya que luego de haber visto a esa familia, no quería pensar en molestarlas y hacer que ellas lo odiasen por una confusión.

Se paró, caminó hacia la puerta de roble, y la abrió dándole una última mirada a aquel lugar, y cerró la puerta tras él, sintiendo el frío contacto con la realidad.

Veía todo oscuro, no por la falta de luz, más bien por la tristeza que surgía en su interior.

Bajó las pequeñas escaleras, encontrándose nuevamente en su Ferrari.

Olió el aroma de Sakuno impregnado en cada parte de su auto y sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo al instante, cómo iba a soportar aquella perdida con tanta facilidad, era como desprender el dulce más sabroso del niño más hambriento.

Sin ella, era como si su existencia no valiera para nada, ella era la única causa que encontraba para seguir un camino.

Y estaba ahí desolado, manejando con toda la paciencia que su estado de humor le permitía, llegó a la playa a altas horas de la noche, y como si la mala suerte estuviera de su lado, no la encontró ni en los rincones más pequeños de la casa.

Dió un fuerte golpe a la pared causando un profundo corte en un nudillo. Desplegó toda su ira en la pared, sin siquiera detenerse a ver los daños que se estaba proporcionando, dando fuertemente a la pared con cada golpe.

Vió al exterior, cansado ya de su ardua pelea consigo mismo, y divisó el amanecer entre las cortinas blancas, aunque aun no se veía ningún rayo de luz, se podía distinguir a lo lejos de la orilla manchas marrones y naranjas.

Por Dios, Ryoma que te has hecho- exclamó viendo como su amigo se adentraba en la gran sala - ¿Te has peleado con alguien?- dijo viendo la sangre que corría por los nudillos de Ryoma

Eso se ve serio Ryoma- dijo Eiji acercándose al aludido con la preocupación latente en su mirada- No se ve nada bien- susurró viendo las heridas manos de Ryoma

¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Momo que había permanecido callado detrás de los otros tres.

Nada en especial- dijo secamente, se había quedado impresionado, pensaba que se encontraría con sus amigos durmiendo, pero estos se encontraban más que despiertos viendo una película de los años ochenta

A esto llamas nada en especial- Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta- Esto esta grave, has roto dos huesos- dijo Oishi tomando su mano- Y has desprendido la piel de todos tus nudillos… ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo en realidad?

He dicho que nada- dijo apartando su mano bruscamente dándose cuenta por primera vez de aquel dolor insoportable, cerró los ojos fuertemente tambaleándose profiriendo maldiciones a nadie en especial.

Siéntate Ryoma, estas realmente herido, creo conveniente llamar a alguien que sepa de esto- susurró haciéndolo sentarse en el sillón donde él había estado sentado antes que la puerta se abriera

No es necesario que llames a alguien estoy bien- ¡Ah!- grito al tiempo que sintió como Oishi le había puesto los huesos en su lugar, se sintió extrañamente inquieto por el dolor- C…creo que es mejor que llames a alguien- dijo jadeando por el dolor causado en su dedo

Ahora lo hago- susurró Eiji aguantándose la lágrimas- Me dijeron que Kawamura sabía un poco de estas cosas, ya que antes practicaba karate, y sabe como solucionar este tipo de situaciones- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta; la casa de kawamura se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, así que Eiji prefirió conducir su auto para recogerlo.

Minutos después…

No puedo creer que te hayas hecho esto por tu cuenta- dijo Kawamura bajando la mirada a la vez que hablaba seriamente- Esto es masoquismo, en un grado psicológico para no sentir el dolor- dijo vendando con sumo cuidado la mano de Ryoma

¿Te lo has hecho tu solo?- preguntó Momo sin poder creérselo

No sentía nada- dijo Ryoma esforzándose por no maldecir al pobre Kawamura mientras apachurraba sus ya de por si muy lastimados dedos

Esto es ilógico- dijo Momo, no sabía apaciguar su lengua, y a Ryoma aquello ya se estaba tornando algo realmente molesto- Estas loco ¿O que?

Ryoma bajó la mirada, dando a entender de que no respondería más preguntas, no obstante los demás ya se estaban haciendo una idea de lo que ocurría, por más equivocada que estuviese.

Abrió la boca, al sentir como Kawa terminaba de vendar su último dedo, para suerte suya el lado izquierdo no estaba tan dañado, por lo que podría sujetar la palanca de cambios sin problemas para la competencia del día siguiente.

"Competencia"… Ryoma se quedó estático al mismo tiempo en que le colocaban una clase de anestesia en la palma de su mano.

Ryoma pestañeó un par de veces hasta que sintió su mano entumecida, luego de algunos minutos en silencio, logró pronunciar algunas palabras

Gracias Kawa- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla- Nunca pensé que estudiabas medicina

Kawamura sonrió dándole alguna palmaditas en el hombro al pobre hombre.

Trata la próxima vez de enfatizar tu ira en una almohada, ya que talvez tus dedos sufrirán el doble de lo que has sufrido hoy- dijo sonriendo

¬¬- Ryoma frunció el ceño, pero luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos adoloridos por semejante despojo de ira

Fue esa perra otra vez ¿No es así?- susurró Momo a su lado sin siquiera permitirse una respuesta

Ryoma abrió los ojos sin virar hacia la derecha donde era donde se encontraba Momoshiro, tan solo se limito a fruncir el ceño más fuerte que la otra vez al percibir el olor a cigarrillo que desprendía Momo.

Veo que es cierto- dijo Momo cruzando los brazos- Así que esa tal Emi interfirió en tu amor perfecto

Fue más que eso- se limitó a decir- Ella se merece la muerte- dijo secamente perturbando a Momo

Eso ya lo decía yo, hacía ya bastante tiempo- susurró, pero no se puede hacer nada más que esperar que se pudra entre sus sueños de grandeza

Lo dices como si la conocieras- dijo Ryoma volteando a ver a su amigo

Pues a decir verdad la conozco, en esos tiempos en el que vivía en el mundo de los mortales, cuando vestía como cualquiera de nosotros, y se encargaba de hacer trabajos para ganar dinero- dijo calando su cigarrillo

Nunca me lo dijiste- se sorprendió Ryoma

Lo siento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera de su incumbencia- nunca creía que fuera algo necesario

¿Por qué no lo creíste?- preguntó

Es que cuando te conocí ya estabas encaprichado con Sakuno- El rostro de Ryoma se ensombreció al instante- Veo que Emi lo ha vuelto a hacer, yo solía ser su amigo, y ella mi amiga, luego empezó a interesarse por el mundo de las joyas, y bueno… deje de preocuparme por ella… ya estaba en otro mundo

Comprendo- dijo amargamente

Ryoma- dijo seriamente-si necesitas de algo me avisas, si Emi te metió en un lió puede que lo aclare todo si yo se lo pido como una amenaza

Creo que eso no será necesario, pienso solucionar mis problemas por mi cuenta, espero que Sakuno confíe en mi lo suficiente para no pensar que le ha hecho algo fuera de mi- dijo cerrando los ojos, sus mano le empezaba a doler pero con ciertos ejercicios respiratorios se calmó al cabo de unos minutos – Momo dile a los demás que alisten mi carro, que dentro de una hora saldré a practicar hasta el anochecer, mientras trato de conciliar el sueño- dijo luego de un gran bostezo No se tu, pero yo estoy muerto- dijo sonriendo entre el sueño

Momoshiro se levantó, apagando su cigarro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol ya resplandecía en el cielo, distaba ya la oscuridad, y daba una idea de la hora que seria.

Siete- susurró jadeante, estaba realmente agotada por todo su esfuerzo, se sentía pegajosa, y extrañamente sudada, debía darse un baño urgentemente si es que quería seguir pareciendo una mujer.

Abrió la puerta del carro, dejando pasar la brisa fría del alba, entre su falda, desplegando con elegancia cada tela.

Sakuno entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación tan placentera, los placeres de la naturaleza eran los mejores, dejando así su piel tersa y sueva.

Pestañeó con lentitud, sintiendo sus ojos pesados, le ardían por el llanto y se encontraban extrañamente oscuros, como si no tuvieran vida

Cavilaba sobre el extensión de su actitud la noche anterior, de lo inequívoco de su comportamiento, pero eso no hizo bajar el deseo de venganza que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que surcaba cada vena de su sistema nervioso.

Sonrió malignamente fijando su mirada en la autopista del frente, hacía quince minutos que se había estacionado en aquel pequeño valle entre los montes, tuvo que salir de la ciudad hasta encontrar una autopista perfecta para sus practicas, y ahí estaba, tratando de descansar luego de haber entrenado sus reflejos en las vueltas, y en las pistas en forma de tijera.

Si alguna vez tenía que correr ahí de seguro ganaría.

Dejaría perplejos a los hombres al darse cuenta de que una bella muchachita era capaz de dejarlos indefensos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde sonó el teléfono en la mansión de los Ryusaki, Sakuno había llegado hacía unas horas para desplomarse en su habitación, estaba realmente cansada, pero a la vez feliz consigo misma por haber sido capaz de mejorar increíblemente en un día.

Pestañeó con pesadez al tiempo que alguien llamaba a su puerta, las cortinas estaban cerradas dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras.

P…pase- dijo con pesadez, tratando de deshacerse de las sabanas que estaban encima de ella

Señorita Sakuno disculpe- susurró la sirvienta abriendo la puerta

Pasa¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto bostezando

Ha llamado la familia fuji, hoy hay una pequeña cena, y le han pedido que por favor no falte por ningún motivo- dijo acercándose a Sakuno para ayudarle a quitarse las gruesas sábanas de encima

¿La familia Fuji?- dijo, recordando a Syusuke en la fiesta de Tezuka, donde había hablado con Ryoma por primera vez- ¿A qué hora es?- preguntó levantándose de la cama

Comienza a las cinco, terminará temprano, es como una despedida según tengo entendido, el señoríto Syusuke se irá a Francia dentro de unos días

Sakuno se quedó impresionada, cómo todos sus amigos de la infancia, y jóvenes de la sociedad de Japón salían del país para conseguir una vida mejor.

Después de pensarlo un poco se puso las pilas para alistarse, sería bueno ir, ya que sacaría de su cabeza la carrera por unas horas, y así al llegar ahí estaría refrescante.

No pensó en nada más, y no lo haría tampoco, tan solo se limitaría en divertirse con las personas presentes, y disfrutaría la velada con sus amigas, aunque Tomoka no estuviera en Japón podría hablar con Ann y con las demás.

Tomoka regresaría la semana próxima, y arreglaría su matrimonio para aquí a tres meses, dándole así a Sakuno el tiempo suficiente para ordenar su vida nuevamente, y rebajar algunos kilitos.

Corrió hacia el baño, y se hundió en el agua caliente, tranquilizando sus músculos que hacía ya más de medio día que reclamaban tranquilidad

Esto es lo mejor luego de tanto sufrimiento- susurró Sakuno tratando con todas sus fuerzas no recordar a aquel petulante ser de ojos dorados-

Salió de la tina con sumo cuidado, camino desnuda hasta donde se encontraba la toalla, se enrollo el cuerpo con la tela de algodón, y salió de ahí sintiendo la brisa fresca del atardecer a lo lejos. Desplegó las cortinas encontrándose con la luz del sol desapareciendo por el horizonte.

Dió un suspiro audible, y relajó los músculos de su delicado rostro.

Si tan solo Ryoma estuviera aquí, reclamando mi amor, y dándome una sola explicación sobre todo aquello- se dijo Sakuno apoyando las manos sobre el vidrio de la ventana- Pero veo que ni siquiera es suficientemente caballero para explicarme, eso denota su falta de interés por mi persona.

Viró hacia la izquierda encontrándose con su armario y lo abrió con una paciencia única, iría bien vestida, su orgullo había sido herido a lo más profundo, así que esa tarde trataría de subirlo otra vez, no dejaría que algún hombre se atreviese hacerle sentir inferior, les demostraría que ella era una mujer única, y no necesitaba a un hombre que le recordara de que se tenía que morir por el.

Sacó una pequeña falda de Jean que a las justas le quedaba a la terminación de su trasero, tenía que estar preparada para la carrera, se puso un polo largo que estaba de moda, uno que le llegaba casi hasta la altura de su mini falda, era de color fucsia al igual que sus sandalias planas. No tenía problema de estar sin taco, ya que con su metro setenta y tres, era completamente capaz de prescindir de ellas.

Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta, y se puso una casaca Jean, se apresuró en bajar las escaleras del porche, y corrió hasta su carro que había recibido un buen lavado.

Si sentía frío eso era lo secundario, estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver a Ryoma lo que había perdido, no iría vestida de hombre luego de la fiesta, más bien iría llamativamente hermosa, para que notara que ella no sufriría por él, aunque eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Ryoma era el hombre más deseable de la ciudad, conocido como el mas guapo de todos, las mujeres se morían por el, y con ella no fue la excepción, arrugó el sobrecejo frustrada por lo ocurrido, como había podido caer en semejante trampa.

Prendió un cigarrillo, jamás había fumado, y siempre había repudiado a las personas que lo consideraban un vicio, pero en ese momento lo encontró placentero, entre el humo y el olor a tabaco.

Se sentía suspendida, mientras manejaba de lo más tranquila con un brazo fuera de la ventanilla, llenando de aire la parte interior del auto.

Estacionó su auto a poca distancia de la entrada, escuchaba el ruido de la música, y de las risas y gritos de los jóvenes, algunos peleaban afuera, mientras que otros estaban compitiendo en quien bebía más.

Pasó entre toda la multitud, ignorando las miradas lascivas que le mandaban de vez en cuando, ella pertenecía a un solo hombre aunque aquel hombre no la mirase de la misma manera, camino tratando de evitar la mirada de los que se encontraban en la entrada.

Sakuno es un gusto tenerte aquí- saludo abrasándola extrañamente, Sakuno trató de no darle con el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los dedos, de repente olió el alcohol en las ropas de Fuji, ya entendía por qué la trataba de aquella manera si a las justas habían hablado.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Tezuka uniéndose a ellos y tomando a Fuji del hombro- Como despedida le han hecho tomar de más- dijo haciendo una reverencia y llevándose a Fuji al mueble.

Todo se encontraba oscuro y tan solo era iluminado por las luces de colores y las lámparas amarilla que daban la apariencia de una pequeña discoteca, la casa era realmente amplia, pudiendo así dar espacio para el baile.

De repente, Sakuno sintió como era jalada hacia la derecha encontrándose con unos ojos increíblemente marrones.

No esperé encontrarte aquí- dijo sonriendo

Hola Ann, que bueno encontrarte aquí- dijo abrazando a su amiga

Oh Sakuno me haces envidiarte, estas tan refrescante en este momento, mira como te miran, hasta mi hermano te ha mirada de una forma un tanto extraña- dijo riendo – Eres tan alta mi querida amiga, y tienes una figura que envidiar, me corroen los celos- dijo bromeando

Tu eres tan alta como yo, así que no te quedas atrás- dijo Sakuno fumando su cigarrillo

¿Fumando querida?- preguntó extraña ante el comportamiento de su amiga- Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo- Hablaban de tal manera ya que estaban acostumbradas desde pequeñas a decir querida o querido en forma de aprecio, aunque eso ya comenzaba a escucharse fuera de lugar

Estoy incursionando el sabor amargo de esta delicia- dijo Sakuno sonriendo tristemente

¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupada

No exactamente- mintió

Te he visto últimamente en la televisión, a decir verdad mucho mas que de costumbre, con ese tal Echizen, no me digas que te ha hecho algo porque lo despellejo – dijo enseñando sus pequeños y blancos dientes

De eso me encargo yo- dijo sonriendo con pesadez- Ahora hay que apurarnos ya que dentro de unas horas me tengo que ir- dijo Sakuno viendo a su amiga – Estoy bien no te preocupes

Si es así- elevó la voz ya que había subido el volumen de la música- Estaré complacida de bailar contigo antes de que llegue mi novio

¿Novio?- le interrogó Sakuno impresionada, nunca había visto rondar algún pretendiente a Ann, ya que esta se limitaba a sonreír e ignorarlos- ¿Vendrá hoy?

Así es- susurró- Es muy lindo y es un corredor estupendo, aunque prefiere mantener un perfil bajo- dijo feliz pero incomoda por el humo que desprendía de la boca de su amiga- Nunca pensé verte así, algo realmente te ha afectado ¿verdad?

No te preocupes, el efecto no es duradero- dijo caminando detrás de su amiga hasta la pista de baile

La música comenzó a sonar, adhiriéndose perfectamente al ritmo de Sakuno, que en ese momento trataba de perder la timidez, dejándose llevar por cada tono.

Había un solo muchacho que se acerco a ellas, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de su amiga que se sobresaltó al principio pero luego sonrió al recién llegado.

Hola Momo, te estuve esperando- dijo refiriéndose al chico de cortos cabellos oscuros, besó sutilmente el hombro descubierto de su novia, y vió a Sakuno inseguro, pero a la vez con una profundidad extraña para quien recién acaba de conocer a alguien.

Ella es mi amiga S… - Dijo

Sakuno- le cortó Momoshiro estrechando la mano de Sakuno con delicadeza

¿La conoces?- preguntó asombrada

Lo mismo estaba a punto de preguntas- intervino Sakuno

Me temo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a asistir a este tipo de fiesta – dijo Momoshiro dibujando una sutil sonrisa entre sus finos labios, para Sakuno aquel hombre era tan alto con Ryoma, y tan corpulento, era bien parecido, y tenía un cutis tostado – Pero he oído de usted por un buen amigo mío –dijo enigmáticamente

¿Un amigo?- preguntó con cierto interés

¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó a Ann, por un segundo Sakuno pensó que le había ignorado, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no la hubiera escuchado

Sakuno observó a aquella pareja, nunca había escuchado hablar de Momoshiro, pero bueno, tal vez había estado demasiado distante de las reuniones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuevos integrantes en la gran logia.

Al cabo de unas largas horas, Sakuno se despidió deprisa de los demás, no pudo despedirse de Fuji, ya que este estaba encerrado en su habitación, pero le dio el mensaje al robusto Tezuka, para que el se despidiera del Fuji como era debido.

Salió del lugar, bajando las escaleras y pasando por el pequeño jardín hasta llegar a su auto.

Viró a la izquierda encontrándose con Momo a unos metros de ella arrancando su auto y saliendo a toda velocidad, Sakuno escuchó atentamente el ruido del motor del auto, y se dio cuenta de que era uno realmente especial, ya que con la rapidez que iba, ni lograba alcanzar su alto potencial.

Abrigaba la esperanza de que pudiera ser la mejor carrera de su vida.

Aceleró a través de la larga calle, hasta doblar la esquina hacia la autopista, vió las luces que alumbraban la noche perpetua, se fijó en el reloj que resplandecía, y se aseguró que no estaba del todo tarde, tenía tan solo veinte minutos para llegar, ese tiempo era más que suficiente, vió el cielo asustándose del mal presagió, había nubes negras que a las justas contrastaban con el negro cielo, así que llovería, no estaba preparada para tal tensión, así que prefirió ser optimista y pensar que no tendría ningún problema con el tiempo y el clima, la suerte estaba de su lado de eso no tenía dudo, al menos no quería tenerla en ese momento de inestabilidad, prendió nuevamente un cigarrillo, ahora comprendía bien, por qué Ryoma lo hacia. Lo hacía para calmar los nervios o la abstinencia.

"Ryoma", Sakuno no paraba de meterlo entre sus pensamientos, aquel hombre había tenido algo que lo mantuvo nervioso durante mucho tiempo, ahora lo entendía, el también se sentía nervioso cuando competía.

Entonces…

¿Acaso se había sentido nervioso aquella vez luego de la reunión de Tezuka cuando tuvo que jalarle¿Se había sentido nervioso?

Sakuno se había dado cuenta de algo que nunca antes había pensado.

Así que Ryoma sentía algo al verla, sonrió con tristeza para sí, y aceleró con esmero.

Ya no servía de nada pensar en aquello, solo le hacía un hoyo mas grande en su ya de por si hueco corazón.

Tragó la saliva con dificultad, tratando de apaciguar sus lágrimas, y su maldita sensibilidad.

Había llegado hasta el punto de encuentro, se había asombrado enormemente al percibir la muchedumbre de gente. Todo estaba repleto, la gente sentada en el frió pasto, esperando ver algo realmente nuevo y bueno. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que se avecinaba ya que todos estaban impregnados por el nerviosismo del momento, eran las finales, tan solo faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzaran la carrera, y decidieran entre los cuatro últimos participantes, quién sería el elegido.

Sakuno nunca pensó en que haría si ganara, solo pensaba en ganar, pero al estar tan cerca del momento decisivo, se detuvo a meditar sobre qué era lo que haría, de seguro la obligarían a tomar control de aquel monte, pero ella no sería capaz, haría talvez otra competencia, la verdad era que no sabía.

No conocía a nadie de aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo, así que sería muy difícil confiar en alguien para otorgarle semejante premio.

Pensaba en lo mucho que habrá podido hacer Ryoma, con gusto le hubiera dado aquel monte por su amor, pero ese no era el caso en ese momento, Ryoma estaba muy lejos de la realidad, lo único que sabía era que había apostado mucho, pero para suerte había ganado el doble para aquel momento, ahora solo faltaba apostar una suma considerable, para aumentar la adrenalina y el temor de los demás concursantes.

Sonrió para sus adentros estacionándose al frente de todos los espectadores, que veía maravillados el auto sin si quiera ver el propietario.

Sakuno abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiendo por primera vez la fría brisa que desprendía la noche, entrecerró los ojos, y se arregló lentamente los cabellos castaños, deslizó sus pies hacia fuera, y piso la pista con elegancia, antes de levantarse.

Volteó a ver a los espectadores, que se habían quedado atrapados en su belleza, y que la miraban admirando sus voluptuosas curvas. Pero Sakuno no notó ninguna de las lascivas miradas, mas bien su atención fue a parar en el carro que acababa de llegar, y que se estacionaba a unos metros de ella con rapidez.

Sakuno se asombró al ver a Momoshiro bajar del auto y acercarse sin voltear a verla hacia otro carro que Sakuno reconoció al instante, era el mismísimo Ryoma Echizen, parado a unos diez metros de ella, con la gorra blanca puesta sobre su cabeza, sujetada por una mano enguantada por cuero, tenía guantes deportivos, y Sakuno pudo divisar las vendas desde donde se encontraba.

Qué bueno verte aquí tan temprano- dijo Momo sonriéndole a Ryoma que había llegado primero que él- Es la primera vez

Cállate- susurró irritado, no había podido dormir bien, ya que el dolor de los dedos no se lo permitía, pero afortunadamente una hora atrás, Kawa se había aparecido para darle una potente anestesia, dejando la mano de Ryoma en el estado que debía

Pensé que te importaría saber lo que te tengo que decir- susurró fijándose en Sakuno- Tu princesita acaba de llegar, a decir verdad la encontré en una fiesta, es bastante hermosa- dijo sonriendo con malicia- hoy brilla más que nunca si podrás dar cuenta- dijo señalando a Sakuno

Ryoma volteó hacia donde le señalaba Momoshiro, y ahí estaba fumando un cigarrillo, con la mirada firme, y una personalidad altiva, pero qué le había hecho, ella no parecía Sakuno.

Vió como apoyaba una de sus largas piernas en su auto, dejando ver la parte interior de su muslo, frunció el ceño, era capaz de hacerle sentir esa clase de sensaciones mientras estaba molesto, ella hacia brujería.

Vió como levantaba el cigarrillo, y fumaba elegantemente, se veía cada curva de su cuerpo, sus generosos pechos, sus caderas pronunciadas, sus cintura estrecha, cómo deseaba acercarse a ella, y decirle de que nada de lo había visto el día anterior era verdad, no obstante tenía que esperar, tenía que esperar que ella se acercara, que se diera cuenta de que aquella persona que estaba tomando forma en su mente, no era el verdadero Ryoma, él nunca hubiera podido caer tan bajo, nunca lo habría hecho, pero ella tenía que entender, y el sería paciente, y esperaría por ella, costara lo que costara.

Cómo la deseaba, se veía tan diferente, pero igualmente apetecible, trató de no poner toda su atención en Sakuno y volteó para fijar la mirada en los demás, pero eso fue aún peor, veía como todos los hombres comían con la mirada a Sakuno, que por el momento no se había dado cuenta, sintió hervir su sangre, y por un momento pensó que no se podía estar mas irritado, le carcomían lo celos, era capaz de correr y matar a todos aquellos hombres que miraban airadamente a su mujer.

Frunció el ceño preparándose para la batalla, pero la mano de Momo le despertó del pensamiento.

Ya va a comenzar la carrera- dijo un poco nervioso

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó mientras bajaba su gorra a la altura de sus ojos

Sakuno- susurró

Que hay con ella- dijo secamente

Sakuno aumentó la apuesta a un nivel exorbitante, el doble de la apuesta anterior- dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

Ryoma abrió los ojos impresionado por el comportamiento que estaba tomando la castaña, así que estaba muy segura de sus habilidades, después de todo Ryoma tenía que esperarse lo peor.

Aceptaré el desafío – dijo sonriendo para si, dibujando una pequeña mueca diabólica en la comisura de sus labios

Pe… Pero Ryoma- susurró intrigado

Ya te dije mi decisión, no me importa perder tal cantidad de dinero- susurró más para si que para Momoshiro

Esa sería una carrera interesante, talvez la mas interesante de todas, subió a su auto, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar, mientras que por el espejo retrovisor veía a Sakuno amarrándose el cabello.

Maldito deseo- dijo irritado, como deseaba tomar a aquella mujer en ese momento, le molestaba pensar en su imprudencia y en su liberalismo, no creía en el y eso empezaba a lastimar su orgullo

Pero acaso el no había lastimado el suyo, o al menos eso pensaba Ryoma en ese momento.

Momoshiro bajó la cabeza y se acercó a informar a Horio que recogía el dinero de cada uno, Horio se acercó a Sakuno y esta hizo el ademán de entregarle el dinero pero la voz de Horio le impidió hacer su labor

¿Va a concursar usted?- preguntó Horio, Sakuno frunció el entrecejo irritada, así que ese hombre le diría que por ser mujer no podía concursar

Soy Sak- dijo recordando el nombre con el que se había hecho llamar, Horio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era aquel corredor de múltiples talentos, y un asombroso manejo sobre su auto, y aquel corredor era una mujer

Y…Yo solo- Horio buscaba la mejor excusa- Es que me ha dejado sin palabras, es usted la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dijo sonriendo

Sakuno retrocedió unos pasos, no entendía la mirada extraña de Horio, y trato de guardar la compostura, le entregó el dinero, y se inserto entre la muchedumbre.

Horio la miró algo asombrado, no quería dar a entender algo equivocado, estaba en una situación antagonista.

Volteó para cobrar a los otros tres que sobraban pero chocó con algo duro.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el alto Ryoma, con la expresión de un tigre gigantesco, a punto de saltar hacia su presa.

Horio trago saliva

Sakuno estaba lista, había reparado cada falla en el motor, en las bujías, en el termostato, tenía todo perfectamente configurado, y se sentía satisfecha por su trabajo.

De pronto dos autos se asomaron en el límite de partida, y la vieron con las sonrisas puestas en el rostro, Sakuno hizo caso omiso al asunto y se limitó a subir el volumen del estereo.

Se asombró de no encontrar a Ryoma aún en la meta, aunque había oído desde siempre que el se creía especial y aparecía segundos antes de comenzar.

Visualizó las imágenes del día anterior, y sintió una punzada, tenía que ganar para salvar su orgullo, y al menos pensarse capaz de pedir explicaciones a Ryoma.

Minutos antes de comenzar, todos los presentes se apartaron para ver a Ryoma en su carro pasar entre todos.

Sakuno no volteó, no le daría el placer de ser admirado por una persona más. Esperó a que dieran el aviso.

Y ahí estaba, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

A sus marcas…

El aliento de Sakuno se enfrió

Listos…

Ryoma apretó el timón con fuerza, sus dedos estaban en buen estado, vendados y anestesiados.

Sakuno sintió como si Kawamura dijera las palabras en cámara lenta, apreció un fucilazo de adrenalina cruzar desde su medula hasta las piernas, presionando el acelerador al momento en que dijeron fuera, con el hondo sonido de un disparo al aire.

No se había percatado de los gritos que habían a su alrededor, de todas aquellas caras que los veía, y que los alentaban con fuertes aplausos.

Sakuno en los primeros segundos estuvo en un estado de ensimismamiento, pero luego se obligó a regresar su cerebro a la pista, veía a Ryoma adelante, y se le arrugó el corazón.

Este estaba primero, luego le seguía ese tal Sengoku, que tenía el aspecto extraño, y el cabello marrón anaranjado.

Sakuno trataba de no perderse en la carrera, y lograr sobrepasar a aquel que se osaba a filtrarle, un corredor que nunca había visto y que siempre permanecía con la cara tapada era el que estaba detrás de Sakuno, pisándole los talones.

Sakuno aceleró pero Sengoku le impedía el paso, dejándola entre dos autos, prisionera en un corto espacio, su auto necesitaba velocidad, hallaría la manera de sobrepasarlos a todos, y no dejar que Ryoma nuevamente la sojuzgase.

Ryoma miraba a cada momento por el espejo retrovisor, temía que Sakuno se encontrara en un aprieto, pero al sentir el roce del auto de Sengoku sobre su auto, se sobresaltó de sobremanera, aquel tipo no había venido a jugar limpio, por lo visto estaba dispuesto a hacer trampa para ganar a toda costa.

Sus manos temblaron y pensó que era el momento indicado para pasarlos a todos por una mayor distancia.  
Aceleró, sintiendo rugir el motor con fuerza, fue de un lado a otro para no dejar pasar a nadie, pero al pestañear, vió como Sakuno avanzaba a través del pequeño espacio que había dejado sin cubrir, la vio solo por una milésima de segundo, apretando el timón, hasta tal punto en que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, escuchó los pequeños espasmos del motor, cuando Sakuno presionaba el embrague con una rapidez sorprendente.

Lo había sobrepasado por varios metros, y ahora ella tomaba la delantera.

Sakuno hizo los cambios lo más rápido que pudo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo por el espejo retrovisor cómo Sengoku y aquel corredor enmascarado trataban de sobrepasar a Ryoma, quien no se lo permitía con pericia.

Y así continuó la carrera, los cuatro carros demasiado pegados para ser cierto, Sakuno de vez en cuando por el nerviosismo lograba confundir el embrague en las vueltas y aceleraba más de la cuenta, más de una vez pensó que Ryoma le había sobrepasado, pero no era así, Ryoma se mantenía a una distancia razonable, talvez porque veía que Sakuno tenía un total control en aquella pista o al menos eso creía Ryoma, que se encontraba pensando en cosa mucho mayores.

De repente, se escuchó un trueno, en la parte alta de la montaña que hizo retumbar la pista donde se encontraban, la lluvia se apoderó de la cuidad, y Sakuno vió el peor de sus temores, sus ruedas se deslizaban en la pista, y perdía el control en cada bache, haciendo que ella se asustara y temblara por el pánico.

Cada vez era más difícil poder seguir el ritmo, y los demás lograron pasarle menos Sengoku, que mantenía a cierta distancia, haciendo maniobras impresionantes para no perder el control como los demás.

Sakuno tuvo que prender las luces delanteras para poder ver la autopista mejor, ya que la fuerte lluvia a las justas dejaba a la vista la parte trasera del carro de Ryoma, que se encontraba en segundo lugar.

Sakuno sintió por una milésima de segundo que su corazón paraba, al sentir un pequeño roce de sengoku en las luces traseras del auto, el auto tambaleó con fuerza, y Sakuno no pudo con el, haciendo que resbalase hasta la barra de tensión, donde dio una fuerte frenada, pero por el piso humedecido, a las justas logró esquivar un choque mortal.´

Maldijo entre dientes, viendo como Sengoku avanzaba, dejándola atrás, le había humillado, necesitaba sobrepasarlo, ese chico no se venía con juegos, el podía ocasionar algún problema sin esfuerzo.

Aceleró nuevamente, sintiendo el leve rugido del motor, apretó el pequeño botón de nitro acelerando a niveles portentosos.

Vació la primera carga de nitro, chocando levemente el auto de Sengoku, luego se puso por el lado derecho cuando este se disponía a hacer una derrapada, y en ese momento encontró un pequeño hoyo entre la barra de contención y el auto rojo de su contrincante, Sengoku no calculó bien, dando una vuela completa, haciendo que las llantas se quemaran por la fuerza que el auto desprendía a tal velocidad.

Sakuno pudo ver detrás de ella como el auto daba volteretas, hasta quedar en el césped de cabeza, Sengoku a las justas pudo salir cuando se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, Sakuno se estremeció ante tal sonido. Solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada letal.

Las gotas de lluvia fueron las únicas que se encargaron en disipar las pequeñas llamas que desprendían del auto, callando las quejas del conductor que maldecía a lo alto su mala suerte, y la perdida gigantesca de dinero.

Sakuno ahora tenía a la vista a Ryoma, quien se lidiaba con el auto del corredor enmascarado, a Sakuno se le encogió el corazón al saber que ahora tenía que competir con su ser amado, aceleró, quedando a tan solo un metro de aquel auto en el que ella solía estar, en el que ella solía ocupar varias horas con Ryoma.

Ryoma no se las hizo fácil para sobrepasarlo, era la batalla entre sus sentimientos, por un momento Ryoma pensó que solo existían los dos, en ese mundo cruel que había jugado con ellos, por un solo segundo se le pasó por la mente aquel extraño pensamiento, y supo que tenía que hacer algo para volverlo realidad.

Divisó la vuelta que estaba a unos cincuenta metros de ahí, cerró los ojos, orando a Dios que le cediera aquella oportunidad, perdería mucho, pero ganaría aún más.

Desaceleró, impidiendo el paso de Sakuno que quería aprovechar aquella ocasión para ganar aquella carrera, no le importaba el dinero sino recuperar aquel orgullo que había perdido la primera vez que se presentó en aquel monte.

Pero al ver que Ryoma le impedía el paso, y se estacionaba con el auto cruzado en la autopista, supo que el quería aclarar las cosas, más allá de lo pensado.

Ryoma estacionó el auto cruzado, había elegido el lugar perfecto, no había nadie en aquel lugar, ya que por ser un sitio peligroso para detenerse a ver carrera, ya que más de una vez se había visto resbalar el auto hasta fuera de la autopista, así que no había nadie que lo molestase por el momento.

Bajó del auto, sintiendo la lluvia rozar sus huesos, era tan fría que empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea, pero al ver el rostro de Sakuno expectante, supo que aunque sea tenía una oportunidad.

Camino tambaleándose un poco, ya que había pasado la primera media hora haciendo cambios, y utilizando cada músculo de sus piernas, cuando ya se hubo acomodado a cada paso, empezó a caminar en zancadas, agilizando su paso.

Sakuno lo veía desde adentro, sonrió en sus adentros al ver a Ryoma completamente húmedo.

Ella se hubiera molestado enormemente, si alguna otra mujer hubiera visto tal espectáculo, su polo blanco se ajustaba al su pecho, enseñando sus bien formados pectorales, los pantalones de Jean estaban de un color oscuro por la lluvia que empezaba a mojar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Vió su cabello que caía sobre su frente, y goteaba sobre su perfecto y masculino rostro.

Sakuno se preguntaba si aquella imagen era sacada del infierno, ya que nada podía cambiar aquel instinto de deseo que creció en su interior.

Bajó la ventanilla con el automático, sintiendo como la lluvia mojaba su rostro, ya que salpicaba del borde de la puerta.

Ryoma se acercó a ella, apoyando sus brazos en la puerta, viendo a sakuno con expresión cohibida.

Sa… Sakuno yo- pronunció con delicadeza

Yo- susurró Sakuno también, sabiendo que había cometido un grave error al pensar que en verdad había sucedido algo entre Emi y Ryoma

La verdad, es que no ha pasado nada entre Emi y yo, y nunca pasara- dijo jadeando por el frío- Y nunca ocurrirá nada, porque solo hay una mujer para mi en este mundo- dijo cerrando los ojos por un segundo- Yo te amo a ti Sakuno

Sakuno tenía ganas de llorar, sentía su corazón latir con fuerzas, y pensó que aquel momento quedaría grabado en su mente por siempre, Ryoma, su Ryoma había logrado aclarar todo.

Ryoma- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto haciendo de la lado a Ryoma por un momento- Siento mucho no haber podido creer en ti- dijo acercándose a él, sintiendo la lluvia por primera vez, maldijo internamente, por no haberse puesto algo mas abrigador- Soy muy impulsiva de vez en cuando- dijo acercándose a el y besándolo

Ryoma sintió aquel beso profundo y apasionado, y un nuevo deseo creció en el.

La tomó de la cintura, sintiendo un calor nuevo invadiendo su cuerpo

R…Ryoma- exclamó sorprendida, había sentido la excitación de Ryoma debajo de sus pantalones

Lo siento- bajó la mirada sonriendo para besar nuevamente a Sakuno con mucha más pasión.

Sakuno jadeó sorprendida, aquel beso fue completamente nuevo para ella, se derretía en los brazos de Ryoma, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros. Ryoma la tomó de las piernas, poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura y cargando a Sakuno entre los árboles.

¿Q…Qué haces Ryoma?- preguntó en una mezcla de excitación y asombro, basaba su mejilla mientras le llevaba

¿No quieres intentarlo?- dijo dirigiéndose debajo de un árbol

Yo ¿Qué?- Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, cuando vió como Ryoma rompía su ropa interior en un solo movimiento, estaba con falda y no demoró en sentir la desnudez debajo de ella.

Ryoma se había bajado la cremallera con pericia y rapidez, y la había penetrado así, parado apoyado en el árbol, con lentitud hasta llegar al tope, Sakuno se arqueó y abrió las piernas para sentir más el cuerpo de Ryoma.

Sakuno jadeó al sentir aquella muestra de pasión, sintió el cuerpo de Ryoma unido al de ella.

R…Ryoma- susurró entrecortadamente, mientras Ryoma se movía con movimientos circulares- Ah- suspiró, sintiendo cerca las convulsiones- Eso… Oh Ryoma

Sakuno besó desesperadamente los labios de Ryoma, sintiendo cada parte de su ser a punto de estallar.

Ryoma le penetró una y otra vez, sintiendo la respuesta a aquellas estimulaciones.

Esta tan cerca- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo en que empezaron a temblar

Sintió una ola de placer al sentir las uñas de Sakuno incrustarse en su hombros, y con pequeños espasmos que se fueron acrecentando llegaron al clímax inmediato, el hecho solo de estar unidos los hacía estremecer de sobremanera. Había hecho el amor en cuestión de minutos, y fue como tocar el cielo.

Sakuno cayó rendida en los brazos de Ryoma, aún sin separarse.

R...Ryoma – susurró adormilada besando el hombro de Ryoma bajo la ropa

Sakuno- dijo jadeante- Te aviso que esta es la última vez que permitiré que salgas a la lluvia

¿Por qué?- preguntó de lo más ingenua

No quisiera que estés mostrando tu cuerpo a personas que no sea yo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- la imagen que tengo de ti bajo la lluvia es solo para mi ¿entendiste?- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Sí es así yo puedo pedir lo mismo, no quisiera que nadie te mire como te miro yo- dijo abrazándolo, sintiéndose penetrada, se había olvidado que seguía en aquella posición- R… Ryoma- susurró tras haber sentido aquel respingo y aquel corte en la respiración de ambos

¿Q…Qué?- dijo sintiendo pequeños espasmos cuando Sakuno le había abrazado

No te separes aún- dijo – Me gusta sentirte así- dijo contrayendo su vientre, haciendo que Ryoma hiciera un sonido gutural al sentir aquella sensación aprisionándolo

Saku- susurró con aspereza, tenía la voz ronca y los ojos entornados

No estas usando protección ¿verdad?- dijo Sakuno dándose cuenta de la verdad, sintiendo como se humedecían sus ojos, había sido tan bonito todo aquello- Nos hemos olvidado de aquello

Eso ya no importa ya- dijo Ryoma abrazando aún más fuerte a Sakuno- Si es que a ti no te importa claro- susurró

¿Eso que quiere decir?- dijo sorprendida por aquella declaración, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como la de Ryoma

Pienso vivir contigo para siempre- susurró Ryoma separándose de Sakuno con delicadeza

Solo vivir- dijo ahogadamente mientras que Ryoma le dejaba en el suelo nuevamente

¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sakuno Ryusaki?- preguntó tomando de las manos a Sakuno

Sakuno lo miró con la felicidad latente en el brillo de sus ojos, no tuvo que cavilar en absoluto y se limitó a decir un SÍ rotundo.

* * *

**Wiiii, un lemmonshito X3 quien esta realmente feliz??, realmente todos se esperaban esta parte hasta yo esperaba inspirarme jujuju me esforce bastante para este cap, sobre todo en las carreras, asi que espero que les haya gustado ya que trate de ponerle adrenalina pero sin sus opiniones no sabré si lo logre, fueron 17 paginas en word XDXD casi nunca llego a tanto**

**Por favor, lean la parte superior... este no es el fin, asi q no se preocupen¿Como sería capaz de dejar el fic con toda esta emocion?O.o**

**Reviews porfis**

**Los quiere**

**Reika Namino** (Voy a estar publicando nuevos fics dentro de poco, si alguien esta interesado haganmelo saber)


	14. Ultima vuelta

**Les doy mis mas gratos saludos, francamente ustedes tienen el derecho a llevarme a la horca, o talvez quemarme viva por ser una bruja, en serio me comprometi enteramente a este fic, sentí remordimiento por no publicar nada más y les juro que he trabajado en este capitulo mas de tres meses, simplemente la razón por la cual no he publicado es que he escrito 5 lineas cada semana, hasta llegar a 20 hojas en word el dia de hoy.**

**Mi tiempo se ha reducido, envidio mucho a los que tienen tiempo libre, no obstante, para mi ya no existe vacaciones, estudio desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 10 de las noche sin descanso, y muchar personas aqui pueden argumentarlo, algunos domingos tengo tiempo para avanzar un poquito de este fic...**

**Acepten mis disculpas por favor TT xq sino aqui Reika se muere de depresion, siento haberles preocupado y dejenme decirles que estoy perfectamente de salud, menos por el cansancio por las horas prolongadas de estudio**

**Espero que les guste a todos, es el ultimo cap!!! los adoro... dedico este fic a mis cuñis (yo si las recuerdo), a mi imoto-chan y todas las que ha n leido mi fic desde que comenc a publicar**

* * *

**Sobre Ruedas**

**14.-Ultima vuelta**

Se fijaba atentamente en la autopista, en cada bache que existía en ella, y en cualquier obstáculo que amenazara en quitarle el premio.

Y cada vez que pestañeaba, se quedaba impresionado por ver la autopista cada vez más larga, cada vez con más cosas en que preocuparse.

Suspiró pesadamente, imaginándose lo bien que se sentiría al ganar, al tener sus dedos contactos con aquella medalla, aquel trofeo, y aquella parte del dinero que le tocaba ganar.

Pero aunque trataba de concentrarse en la carrera, su mente se desprendía de toda realidad e indagaba en lo más íntimos de sus deseos, al acordarse de aquella muchachita que lo aguardaba sentada en el jardín, viendo como se desempeñaba la carrera, es ahí donde se olvido por completo de lo que se tomaba lugar frente a el, e inquirió la mirada rojiza a lo lejos.

Y ahí estaban aquellos ojos que lo hechizaban, fijando su mirada en él, mostrando una sonrisa alentadora, mientras que se arreglaba el cabello tan seductoramente.

Eran las doce de la noche, horario normal para aquellas carreras, y claro esta que Ryoma Echizen no se olvidaría de aquellos encuentros nocturnos.

Había decidido competir aquella noche solo para hacer feliz a Sakuno, que aunque no se lo dijera, él sabía muy bien que lo que más alegraba a Sakuno era verlo competir como meses antes.

Lo había hecho por ella, para verla sonreír con ahínco mientras corría.

Sakuno sonría embelezada a Ryoma, quien no se fijaba en absoluto en los preparativos para la carrera, otros podían tomarlo por confianza, no obstante Sakuno sonreía porque sabía que el no se podía concentrar porque le estaba mirando.

Sakuno recogió sus cabellos en una larga trenza que se deslizaba por su hombro derecho y terminaba a la altura de su vientre.

Donde Sakuno acariciaba cuidadosamente, el crecimiento de un nuevo ser en su interior, le hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo, a las justas se notaba, tan solo un poco abultado con aquellos jeans que tenía puesto, pero por lo menos se notaba que algo estaba pasando dentro de ella, algo extrañamente maravilloso.

Sakuno se cubría los hombros con la casaca de Ryoma, y esperaba con atención que la carrera comenzase.

Quería una vez más, ver ganar a Ryoma, y disfrutar por un momento esa sensación de adrenalina que por el momento no podía disfrutar por su estado.

Pero no se entristecía por aquello que no podía hacer, más bien le alegraba enormemente saber que aunque sea Ryoma era capaz de sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, y ella viéndolo lo sentía también, sentía ese nerviosismo antes de la carrera, y aquella rara sensación recorrer sus venas.

Suerte- murmuró Sakuno gesticulando aquella palabra con cuidado para que Ryoma entendiera a la perfección, y así fue, el ojiámbar sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

No te preocupes- gesticuló el en respuesta, aunque se encontraran a unos veinte metros de distancia se entendían.

De repente se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la ventanilla derecha de Ryoma, quien volteó para ver quien era el que le llamaba.

Así que no puedes despegarte ni un segundo de tu querida noviecita – había dicho Momoshiro subiendo al asiento del copiloto esperando a que comenzara la carrera, que por lo visto se estaba retrasando por la falta de un competidor.

Feh! – murmuró Ryoma arreglándose los cabellos debajo de la gorra

No te preocupes- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Está en buenas manos, Eiji la esta cuidado, ya sabes que tan peligrosas son estas carrera, y a semejante hora

Momoshiro rió al ver la expresión de susto que se dibujaba en el rostro del príncipe.

¿Acaso te has olvidado lo que le paso a una muchachita hermosa la carrera pasada?- dijo Momo sabiendo que su amigo no se daría cuenta de su mentira- Apareció su cuerpo dos días después en el bosque bajando aquellas montañas- señaló haciendo su historia cada vez mas infalible- Y tu dejando a la pobre Sakuno en aquel estado sola en medio de aquella muchedumbre que a las justas conoces- dijo Momo poniendo una expresión sombría

…- Ryoma no parpadeaba

Pero no te preocupes amigo- exclamó- He puesto a las personas necesarias para que todo este en completo orden, y de eso modo te enfoques solamente en la carrera, y dejes de pensar en ella- cada vez alzaba más la voz- Que si no te concentras, harás que perdamos dinero, eres el dueño de este monte, ya deja de pensar en otras cosas mientras pongas los pies aquí- dijo riendo mientas salía del carro.

Ahora era así, era el dueño de aquel monte que Akutsu había abandonado hacía cinco meses.

Y tenía que luchar por el mando que le habían otorgado aquella vez que compitió con Sakuno y Sengoku, no se podía contar a aquel corredor desconocido que nunca apareció en la meta, si hubiera sido así, en aquel momento él hubiera sido el ganador y el que mandara en aquel monte.

Hacía cinco meses que se había llevado aquella carrera, en la que Sengoku perdió su auto, y en la que él y Sakuno se reconciliaron.

Al aparecer media hora después en la meta, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que aquel corredor desconocido nunca había llegado, y por lo tanto el ganador podía ser Sakuno o él.

Sakuno lo había estado pensando mucho, y decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento era que Ryoma tomara las riendas en el asunto, ya que ella lo tomaba como un pasatiempo, y francamente no hubiera podido hacer nada si es que la hubieran elegido, ella era una chica de sociedad, una niña a decir verdad, que había demostrado valentía al darse cuenta de que en verdad adoraba el mundo de las carreras, pero que no podría mandar a los demás, lo único que alguna vez pensó lograr era demostrar que las mujeres eran suficientemente buenas en aquella materia.

Ahora la veían de una manera diferente, los corredores la conocían, no solo por ser la novia del mejor corredor callejero, si no también por ser ella la mejor corredora de las que hasta ahora se habían presentado, conocida también, por haber vencido a la mayoría de corredores de Tokio.

No se arrepentía de haber elegido ese camino, ya que meses después, al ir a un chequeo mensual al médico, le dijeron que estaba esperando un hijo, cosa que hizo palpitar fuertemente el corazón, sentía alegría pero a la vez nerviosismo, sería madre de un pequeño ser humano, sonrió para sí, ocuparía todo su tiempo en su nuevo bebe.

Ahora Ryoma a las justas le dejaba salir, sabía que sería un buen padre, ya que se preocupaba por todo, se sabía todas las vitaminas que debía tomar Sakuno, a qué hora debía tomarlas.

Era dedicado, y cariñoso con ella.

Pestañeó lentamente, encontrándose nuevamente en la realidad, escuchando como Kawa decía las palabras que harían despegar a los corredores.

"A sus marcas"

"¿Listos?"

"¡¡¡Ya!!!"

Sakuno dio un brinco por la emoción, Ryoma había tomado considerable ventaja, no obstante había un corredor que recién esta incursionando en ese tipo de competencia que le pisaba los talones por así decirlo.

Aquel corredor le recordaba a ella misma, cuando corrió por segunda vez, cuando conoció a Ryoma, cuando supo que sería su eterno contrincante.

Buenas noches- escuchó una voz atrás, y luego una mano apoyándose en su hombro

No había reconocido aquella voz, dio un respingo y se puso blanca al acto, quien era aquella persona, su respiración se aceleró al igual que su pulso, le parecía extrañamente familiar.

¿Cómo has estado querida Sakuno? – preguntó desde atrás, Sakuno estaba congelada, no podía voltear, había reconocido aquella voz en el último momento

Emi- susurró

Emi se sentó a su lado, dejándose ver por primera vez, su cabello ahora era corto, había adelgazado bastante, en sí, todo en ella había cambiado por completo.

¿Qué es lo que deseas?- dijo Sakuno con la ira reprimida, no podía creer que aquella arpía hubiera aparecido frente a ella.

No te preocupes, no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva- dijo viendo hacia la autopista que estaba vacía ya que los corredores ya habían comenzado la carrera hacía unos minutos- Solo vine a ver como estabas

Pues no quiero ser maleducada no obstante, no eres bienvenida- dijo Sakuno perdiendo toda pizca de vergüenza, nunca había peleado con una mujer por un hombre, pero si tenía que sacar las uñas lo haría.

Lo se, pero a decir verdad eso no me interesa, tan solo quería hacerte saber que no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, aún así, te pido perdón ya que intervine muchas veces en este tipo de cosas- dijo con la mirada perdida, siento haberte hecho infeliz- diciendo esto se levantó del pasto, cogió su bolso y salió caminando en silencio.

Poco tiempo después Momo llegaba corriendo donde estaba Sakuno…

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustado- Vino otra vez a molestarte

No, ha cambiado por lo que se puede ver- dijo dándose aire con un pañuelo- En la televisión salía que estaba yendo a rehabilitación

Sí, escuche algo de eso, dijo que tuvo un trauma psicológico- susurró Momo- Bueno, no deberías pensar eso, ella ya no pertenece a tu vida, ahora solo preocúpate por tu futuro esposo- dijo sonriendo infantilmente

Así será- dijo Sakuno roja como un tomate, acariciando su vientre pronunciado

Te traje compañía- susurró Momo-

Ah ¿si¿Quién?- pregunto interesada, no es que se aburría, sino que a veces estar en compañía le hacía sentir mas relajada

Ann- gritó Momoshiro llamando a la chica que se encontraba en el borde de la autopista con un cronometro en manos

Ann les dio el alcance, al cabo de unos segundos estaba al frente de la joven embarazada.

Saku…- exclamó feliz- No sabía que te encontrabas aquí, Momo por qué no me lo dijiste- dijo pellizcando el antebrazo de su novio

Te lo acabo de decir- dijo sobándose vehemente el brazo herido- No tienes que ser tan tosca

Ann se sentó al lado de Sakuno

Ignóralo querida- dijo riendo- pone esa cara cuando quiere atención pero la que necesita atención eres tu cariño

No, no hace falta- dijo sonriendo incomoda- Pobre Momo, lo tratas mal

Le gusta que le trate así- dijo riendo

Si eso dices- dijo contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amiga

Y cuéntame- susurró- ¿Cuántos meses vas?

Algo de cinco- dijo de lo más orgullosa

Apuesto que va a ser el ser mas apuesto en todo Japón, con semejante padre que tiene, y tu, una madre carismática con la piel mas envidiable de todas- dijo seriamente, como si aquel asunto fuera de total importancia

Solo espero que sea feliz con todos los cuidados que le daremos- dijo viendo sus pies como una niña pequeña, moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

En la tele han aparecido noticias sobre ustedes- murmuró- todo el mundo esta feliz, hasta el padre de Ryoma a dado una entrevista para recalcar que su nieto se llamará igual que él jajaja- rió irónicamente

Espero que no tenga su mismo nombre, me asustaría que tuviera la misma personalidad- dijo efusivamente

Lo dudo, viendo como es el padre- dijo señalando la cima del monte donde se distinguían ciertas luces de autos- Ya deben estar llegando en dos minutos y treinta segundos, ojala que Ryoma haga un nuevo tiempo

¿Desde cuando te gustan tanto las carreras?, no sabía que sabías que aquí se competía- dijo Sakuno nerviosa por el resultado de la carrera, esperaba ver pronto la parte delantera del auto de Ryoma

Me gustan desde que vi competir a Momo por primera vez, me llenó de emoción- dijo haciendo brillar sus redondos ojos- ¿Es eso lo que sientes ahora verdad?

Así es- respondió ensimismada, ahora todo ocurría en cámara lenta, Ryoma aceleraba, faltaban tan solo unos metros para llegar a la meta

Pocos segundos después, Ryoma se estaba estacionando a unos cuantos metros de Sakuno, siendo rodeado inmediatamente por cientos de aficionados, que le pedían algo como enseñanza, o alguna oportunidad para competir en su grupo.

Ryoma sobresalía de la multitud, con aquella mirada implacable de ojos dorados, tez bronceada, hombros anchos, todo en aquel hombre era perfecto para Sakuno, y lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba su embarazo, aquel sentimiento de vida dentro de ella, aquel amor que profesaba Ryoma.

Ryoma restó importancia a la multitud que lo felicitaba, su mirada andaba fija en Sakuno, quien de igual manera lo miraba, Ryoma se había dado cuenta de que había bastantes hombres rodeándola, algunos con insinuaciones que ella descartaba.

En ese momento un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, a Sakuno no se le notaba aun el embarazo, pero cuando lo hiciera, todos aquellos hombres que se la comían con los ojos figuradamente, estarían obligados a dejar de intentar, Sakuno sería suya, y de nadie mas, aquellos celos que se creaban entorno a ella eran la base de una muralla gigante.

Ryoma muy buena carrera- corrió hacia el Horio que se había dejado crecer el cabello a tan punto que a las justas se lo reconocía – Estuviste genial- dijo elevando las manos- Ya le había perdido el miedo a Ryoma desde esa vez que le había pegado cuando se acercó a Sakuno y se le insinuó ignorando de que estaban juntos, Horio había logrado entender lo que era Ryoma al enamorarse… No obstante aún guardaban distancia

Aún le faltaba mucho – dijo ignorando las demás conversaciones, otrora tampoco le había dado importancia aquellas trivialidades se las guardaba para Ryoga, que por cierto no dejaba de fastidiar cotorreando de que se moría por ver a su nuevo sobrino.

Era una tarde agosto en que toda la familia yacía reunida en la sala de la gran casona de la era medieval de Japón, Rinko se acurrucaba en la parte baja del sofá mientras tejía una chompita diminuta color celeste.

Nanjiro como siempre se encontraba leyendo el supuesto periódico, mientras Ryoga veía la televisión con los pies postrados en los pies del mueble color rojo oscuro.

Ryoma había salido a recoger a Sakuno para cenar, ella había estado unos días con su mama y su abuela compartiendo con ella la alegría de su hijo. No obstante la familia Echizen se sentía ignoraba, por lo cual mandaron a llamar a Sakuno para que se quedara en su casa con ellos, también se merecían estar junto a ella y gozar de su supuesta compañía, Sakuno había aceptado sin problema luego de rogarle a Sumire que no se ofendiera por dejarla a un lado, dejó la casa Ryusaki para dirigirse como era de costumbre a la de Ryoma con el a un lado.

Tenía un ramo de rosas entre las manos, rojas y puras,

Hasta aquel momento la prensa no se había enterado de la gran noticia, se habían enterado por medio de amigos cercanos de que la pareja pensaba casarse, pero no que esperaban un primogénito, quien heredaría toda la fortuna de los padres.

Los abuelos tenían de igual manera la noticia sumamente escondida, la guardaban con recelo y trataban de que Sakuno no se expusiera mucho al exterior.

Aquel día Sakuno llegaría con una sorpresa para todos, se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, este por alguna razón se había vuelto más delicado y se le caía de vez en cuando y para ahorrarse esa molestia había ido al estilista para que se lo cortaran.

Ryoma, quien no se esperaba ese cambio, se había quedado sorprendido pero a la vez ensimismado cuando fue a recogerla.

Hermosa como siempre- salió de su boca sin esperárselo

Gracias- había sonreído Sakuno de corazón

Ryoma ya había notado los cambios en ella, sus labios estaban más rojos y por alguna razón más sensibles, las mejillas las tenía constantemente sonrojadas, el cabello se le había oscurecido un poco haciendo notar sus ojos cada vez más claros, se le veía tan hermosa, mostrando su piel blanca como la nieve y tan suave al tacto.

Cada vez que la veía perdía la respiración, la veía mas hermosa, nunca pensó estar tan enamorado, y lo mas preocupante de todo, es que ya no parecía el Ryoma de antes, se había vuelto alguien completamente diferente, ahora podía ver el mundo con otros ojos, y demostrar sus sentimientos con libertad, ya no tenía miedo de lo que mostraba, y menos con Sakuno, había perdido el temor de que ella supiese lo que sentía en realidad.

Sakuno ya no podía salir de su vida, era parte de su memoria, de su pasado, de su presente y obviamente de su futuro.

Sakuno se encontraba sentada al borde del asiento acariciando el torso de la mano de Ryoma mientras manejaba.

¿Sabes que creo? – preguntó Sakuno soltando la mano de Ryoma para ver sus dedos –Creo que deberíamos hablar acerca de nuestro compromiso– susurró viendo su brillante anillo, con un diamante inmenso en el centro

Justo estaba pensando en eso Saku- dijo parando el coche a unas cuadras de la mansión volteó a verla, Sakuno por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, vio el cambio de expresión de Ryoma, se veía tan maduro, con aquella barba recién creciendo y los ojos ámbar brillando incesantemente. – No quisiera importunarte en el estado en que te encuentras Sakuno- le dijo seriamente- Sabes mejor que nadie cuanto deseo volverte mi esposa- sonrió al imaginarse a Sakuno viviendo eternamente con el- Pero, quiero que nuestro pequeño crezca bien- dijo acariciando el vientre un tanto abultado de Sakuno.

Ryoma dijo sakuno sonriendo, la mano de Ryoma le hacía cosquillas en la parte baja de su estomago- Sabes ¿que?, quiero casarme el próximo mes

¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto extrañado por la rapidez, pero a la vez encantado por el entusiasmo de aquella mujer

Por supuesto, además…- susurró Sakuno haciendo un puchero- Tomoka viene el próximo mes para quedarse unos días antes que tenga que regresar con su esposo, quiero que ella sea mi dama de honor- dijo rogándole – Di que si Ryoma, vamos

Rieron juntos, ensimismados por la compañía que se proporcionaban, era como si una nube blanca los acariciase lentamente, llevándolos a un nivel inimaginable de estabilidad.

Lo que quieras amor mío- susurró Ryoma para besar sus labios rojos- Será el próximo mes- susurró alegre, acelerando nuevamente.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Echizen, Ryoma se apresuró en abrir la puerta de Sakuno que estaba esperando con las manos sobre sus muslos, bastante quieta.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mostrando su sonrisa arrogante

Hace frío- logró decir con los dientes apretados

Ryoma sonrió cerrando por un momento los ojos de los mas calmado, luego respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro – Te he traído una sorpresa – dijo mirando la parte posterior- Deberías darle un vistazo a lo mejor esta realmente tentador – murmuró dándole espacio a Sakuno para que saliera del coche

Sakuno llamada por la fuerza que denominamos curiosidad saltó del carro para dirigirse a la maletera - ¿Qué es Ryoma? – dijo alegre viendo como Ryoma abría la capota- Dime- rogó poniendo una cara de niña, Ryoma se impresiono en lo rápido que se olvidaba del frío.

Mira Tú- respondió dándole la espalda, para sentarse en el banquito del jardín, Sakuno escuchaba su voz amortiguada, ya que había metido la cabeza dentro del maletero buscando la supuesta sorpresa

"¿Qué es lo que me trajo?"- murmuraba mientras buscaba entre las bolsas de compras que había, con delicadeza se peino el flequillo que le impedía una visión completa de las cosas, y ahí estaba una bolsa completamente rosada, con encajes y linda decoración, Sakuno lo abrió encantada.

Ryoma veía el trasero de Sakuno moverse de un lado a otro mientras más de la mitad de su diminuto cuerpo se encontraba dentro del coche, se había puesto unas botas beige planas, ya que ya no podía usar tacones, unos pantalones estrechos de jean, que demostraban sus voluptuosas curvas y su estrecha cintura, aunque por detrás no se notaba los cambios del embarazo.

Ryoma cerró por un momento los ojos, recordando como la había conocido, en aquella fiesta en la que había visto su foto, se veía como una chica tímida llena de temores, no obstante al conocerla se dio con la sorpresa que era lo contrario, una mujer decidida, con metas en la vida, que trazaba su camino con pasos seguros pero lentos, que solo necesitaba un empujoncito para darse cuenta de que ella podía sola.

Por otro lado había conocido a Sak, un corredor medio afeminado, nunca pensó que serían las mismas personas, nunca lo examino, ni le importo aquel individuo. Que tonto fue al no fijarse en los detalles, como aquellas manos delgadas y gentiles, aquellos labios carnosos y carmines, las pestañas largas.

De repente, entre sus pensamientos hubo una llamada a la realidad, sentía una ligera presión en sus labios, un dulce aliento en su oído que lo hizo vibrar, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro sonrosado por el frío, los ojos cobrizos con dimensiones ocultas muy cerca a el.

Las tiernas manos de Sakuno se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, y una ligera presión en sus piernas le confirmaron de que estaba sentada sobre ellas, Sakuno le besaba el cuello lentamente mordisqueando la clavícula y saboreándola con la lengua, creando en el interior de Ryoma estremecimientos. Sakuno jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Ryoma, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su oído sintiendo como Ryoma se relajaba.

Le susurraba cosas lindas, pero a la vez atrevidas, mientras se pegaba más a Ryoma, pegando sus pequeños pechos a su torso, provocándolo e incitándolo, las manos de Echizen presionaban su cintura con delicadeza, pero a la vez con hambre.

Niñita, acaso no sabes en lo que te metes cuando haces eso- dijo Ryoma con la mandíbula apretada, y con los ojos brillando zigzagueantes

Sakuno se rió atrevidamente, besando su labio inferior sin vergüenza alguna.

Es mi regalo por esto- dijo señalando el gran abrigo que tenía puesto era largo y combinaba con sus botas- Te gusta- dijo sin apartarse un centímetro

Por supuesto, te ves hermosa- dijo mirándola con los ojos oscuros y lujuriosos

Te parece si entramos por la puerta trasera hasta tu cuarto- susurró Sakuno besándolo fervientemente

Pequeña atrevida- dijo Ryoma sentando bien a Sakuno para que sintiera su excitación, algo duro fue lo que sintió Sakuno en su trasero que la encendió en desmedida- Te has puesto roja, como si no conocieras esto- susurró riendo para si, luego con delicadeza fue levantando a Sakuno hasta ponerla de pie, luego el se levanto del asiento y se aliso el pantalón, será mejor entrar, de seguro te resfriaras y pretendía cuidarte

Eso quiere decir que no quieres estar conmigo a solas- dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza

Me muero por poseerte en este momento Sakuno hacerte gemir, y penetrarte lentamente- dijo entornando los ojos – ¿Quieres que continúe amor mío? – preguntó descaradamente

OH no Ryoma, no quisiera que tus padres me vean acalorada- susurró en medio de su actuación, rozando con el torso de su mano su frente- ¿me veo presentable?- dijo bromeando, mostró sus nuevo abrigo con alegría- Es hermoso Ryoma donde lo conseguiste- interrogó viendo lo suave que era, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le daba un porte elegante

Eso es un secreto, solo se que te queda muy bien, se te ve sexy- dijo tomándole de la mano- Mi madre te va a envidiar, le encanta este tipo de abrigos, se peleará conmigo por ser tan egoísta- dijo hablando para si mismo

No será necesario discutir, ayer por la mañana le envié un abrigo, hace una semana me había contado lo maravilloso que sería tener uno de esos, los que salen en las revistas- dijo haciendo mímicas- Me lo dijo como si quisiera que yo le comprara ya que sus perfectos hijos no lo iban a hacer

¿Le compraste un abrigo a mi mamá?- preguntó

Claro que si, y le encanto, y a mi también me sentí emocionada- dijo como una niña viendo su vientre- Me encantaría que fuera una niña- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora- poderla vestir y enseñarle a caminar, y comportarse como una señorita- por cada palabra que daba era una sonrisa cada vez mas grande en su rostro

Ryoma se tornó serio de repente, aquella sonrisa que existía en su rostro desapareció al instante

¿acaso no te gustaría?- dijo asustada por el cambio de actitud, Ryoma tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada perdida como si estuviera asustado por sus pensamientos , se quedó callado por un momento antes de contestar lentamente

Solo estaba pensando que en verdad no me importaría el sexo de mi hijo, ya que de todos modos lo amaría- dijo impresionado por aquellas cavilaciones, como había entendido que todo lo que ocurriera con Sakuno sería totalmente maravilloso, amaría a ese pequeño- quisiera que se pareciera a ti- dijo metido en sus pensamientos

Y yo a ti Ryoma – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, fue una sensación reconfortante, Ryoma apaciguaba sus temores, y la cuidaba, con el se sentía protegida como nunca antes, sentía que verdaderamente aquel sentimiento sería duradero y amortiguaría cualquier duda futura

Ejem Ejem- una tos se escuchaba de algún lugar remoto del jardín- Cof… cof- Sakuno se apartó lentamente de Ryoma sintiendo una fuerza que no le dejaba hacerlo por completo, vió a Ryoma quien tenía la misma cara de sorpresa, este se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sujetando la mano de Sakuno jalándola hacia el, no obstante siguió escuchando aquella tos insinuante haciendo que volteara un poco irritado

¿Qué sucede Ryoga? Ya te escuche- susurró lentamente poniendo énfasis en cada palabra

Ryoga salió detrás de un árbol pequeño con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, con toda la paciencia del mundo, como era común en aquella personalidad un tanto despreocupada.

Al caminar se notaba aquella actitud de gato, sigiloso con los ojos puestos en un punto fijo.

Se paró frente a la pareja y demostró una gigantesca sonrisa que mas que alegre era picaresca.

¿Cómo decirles que nuestros padres te esperan hace más de dos horas y tú ni si quiera te asomas por ahí para avisar que ya llegaste? – dijo riendo

Acabamos de llegar Ryoga- dijo Sakuno abrazando más fuerte a Ryoma, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello corto que le daba una nueva belleza y elegancia

OH Sakuno cambiando de tema, déjame decirte de que aquel nuevo look que posees te queda magnifico se te ve mas bella que de costumbre ¿o será el embarazo?, ciertamente Ryoma ha sabido elegir bien- dijo acercándose a ella, no obstante siguió caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, Sakuno sonrió, había aprendido a comprender la forma de ser de Ryoga, hasta tal punto la manera en como se trataban los hermanos.

Ryoma piensa que te puede separar de mi- dijo Ryoma sin fijar la mirada en otro lado que no fuese la espalda ancha y fuerte de su hermano

Después de casarnos nada me podrá separar de ti amor mío- dijo Sakuno riendo casi nunca usaban esos diminutos ya que eran algo cursi, Ryoma sonrió… - el próximo mes mi panza será mas grande, tendré que comprarme vestidos amplios, el cumpleaños de Ann es el próximo mes, y nos han invitado, sería inevitable que la prensa sepa lo que sucede entre nosotros – dijo Sakuno jugando con su cabello corto, mientras caminaba sobre el césped postrero del jardín

Me parece que para esa fecha no habrá ningún problema, y tampoco para este momento, podría decir que tu me perteneces a todos los periódicos del mundo, y no me importaría lo que pensaran, porque yo se que este sentimiento es verdadero Saku- dijo Ryoma antes de entrar cosa que no le dio a Sakuno tiempo de contestar

Ryoga quien ya había llegado a la gran sala, les había contado a sus padres que Sakuno ya estaba ahí, cosa que hizo un enorme barbullo.

¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Rinko emocionada, dejando lo que cocía encima de su sillón, pasó al lado de su esposo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de roncar, se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

¿Qué pasa mujer? Me duermo tan solo un rato y ya me estas pegando – se quejó Nanjiro sobándose la nuca con ambas manos

Ven, "hombre" Sakuno ya llegó – dijo llena de felicidad- giró hacia la entrada de la gran sala y fijo la mirada en los ojos de Ryoga, increíblemente los ojos eran similares, sus hijos había heredado los ojos de su madre- Y tu Ryoga, deberías sentir vergüenza, tu hermano a conseguido a la mujer mas bella de la ciudad, y para mejorar las cosas, en todos los aspectos es bella, y tu aquí sentado sin buscar con quien casarte, no te quiero tener como tu padre, en semejante vejez aquí sentado viendo videos antiguos de las carreras.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros, no obstante ya tenía alguien en quien pensar, y estaba muy seguro de que la conquistaría aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciese.

Le sonrió a su madre convirtiendo aquella expresión en un enigma, disfrutando el rostro interrogante de su madre.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla, y la instó a seguir caminando para saludar a la pareja

Nunca me ha dejado de impresionar tu casa- susurró Sakuno impresionada por los cuadros grandes de los antepasados de Ryoma que recién veía- increíblemente nunca he visto estos cuadros, llego a ser tan despistada

Yo tampoco los veo- dijo Ryoma

Hay Ryoma por qué eres así, tu casa es bella no deberías tomar esa actitud- dijo jalándolo del brazo para seguir caminando a través del pasillo – Yo quiero una casa así Ryoma, pero en la ciudad y adornada de forma acogedora

Ryoma sonrió para si mismo, si supiera Sakuno la sorpresa que le daría después de casarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno que felicidad- dijo su madre abrazándola con sumo cuidado, hemos estado esperando por ti hace mas de una hora, pero no te preocupes la espera ha valido la pena, Nanjiro se acerco a las chica para abrazarla con cariño, aquel matrimonio de los padre de Ryoma, aunque un poco disparejo estaba lleno de amor.

Muchas gracias Rinko- susurró Sakuno emocionada, enjugándose las lagrimas- el embarazo le ponía sumamente sensible

Ven siéntate Sakuno- le jaló Ryoga dándole el sillón mas cómodo

Por lo que se veía todos se había olvidado del propio Ryoma

Después de unas cuantas horas, y lo más importante después de comer….

Sakuno y yo hemos decidido casarnos el mes que viene- dijo Ryoga mientras la familia se preparaba para ver una película

Felicitaciones hijo- dijo Nanjiro dándole algunas palmaditas a Ryoma- estoy muy orgulloso de ti por todas tus decisiones

Sakuno te pondremos hermosa para ese día, todas las mujeres solteras te van a envidiar, wow, y con esa piel tan suave que tienes quien no te envidiaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Estoy tan agotada, las reuniones con tu familia me encantan, pero creo que aún no estoy realmente preparada para tanta emoción- murmuró Sakuno quitándose las botas y el abrigo para echarse en la cama de Ryoma.

Estaba en el cuarto de Ryoma, iban a dormir allí por aquella noche, pero se irían al amanecer, ya que Ryoma tenía que firmar un contrato.

Ryoma crees que me puedas dar unos masajes en la espada- preguntó con voz de niña, haciendo un puchero

Bueno, bueno- dijo el sonriendo, quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos al igual que Sakuno, el cuarto estaba tibio por la calefacción dándoles la libertad de quitarse las prendas mas abrigadoras.

Sakuno se sentó en posición fetal, con las rodillas encogidas, Ryoma se sentó detrás de ella con las piernas abiertas alrededor de Sakuno, dándoles un poco de intimidad a la pareja que sabían como relacionarse y como hacer sentir mejor al otro, le fue quitando lentamente la bufanda, depositando pequeños besos en el cuello largo de Sakuno, su piel se había vuelto tan tersa que parecía porcelana, o talvez un tipo de cera moldeable, Sakuno soltó un suspiro.

¿Así? – susurró Ryoma mientras le desabrochaba la blusa botón a botón, sin parar de besarle los hombros

Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo somnolienta

Ryoma le sacó lentamente la blusa, dejando al descubierto si piel suave, y su ropa interior, Sakuno por ser una persona delgada tan solo había tenido alguno cambios con el embarazo, su vientre no era tan protuberante como la de otras, tan solo se abultaba hasta algo visible, sus pechos había crecido cosa que excitaba a Ryoma.

Eres tan bella- dijo masajeando sus hombros y sus brazos mientras se pegaba más a ella.

Sakuno prácticamente ronroneaba, las manos de Ryoma hacían maravillas sobre ella, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Ryoma desabrochaba la ropa interior, sintiendo sus pechos livianos sobre su vientre abultado

Déjame probarte Sakuno – susurró Ryoma contra su oído, produciendo olas de placer en el cuerpo de Sakuno – no sabes cuanto te he estado deseando, te ves tan provocativa con esa pancita y me tientas con tu piel con deliberada confianza, no sabes lo que provocas en mi cuando mueves tus caderas, cuando veo tus pechos, cuando me sonríes y me tientas a tocarte más allá de lo permitido, o cuando te sientas en mis piernas- susurró Ryoma tomando la mano de Sakuno entre las suyas- Mira lo que provocas amor mió- Acercó la mano de Sakuno hacia su miembro ya erecto

Sakuno dio un respingo, sentía aquella parte de Ryoma contra su trasero cada vez mas duro.

¿Quieres que te toque Saku? – susurró masajeando sus pechos, Sakuno estaba en el borde de la realidad.

Oh si Ryoma- logró gesticular, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ryoma y este tenía su rostro hacia delante justo al lado del cuello de Sakuno.

Lentamente Ryoma fue separándose de Sakuno, sin parar de acariciar su piel, todo lo que hacía en aquel momento había terminado de ser algo simplemente físico, más bien, se había convertido en una unión de sentimientos, recostó a Sakuno sobre la cama, tratándola con total delicadeza, Sakuno tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando el sonido de las sabanas cuando Ryoma se paró para colocarse frente a ella, escuchó la suave brisa del viendo que golpeaba las ventanas cerradas, y la respiración un tanto agitada de Ryoma.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Ryoma en su pecho, no se había recostado sobre ella pero rozaban.

Ryoma la besó con ternura, pasando poco a poco a la pasión desenfrenada, era un juego de labios y de las profundidades de sus bocas, saborear aquel manjar, o talvez sentir con aquel beso nuevas sensaciones.

Después de una eternidad para ambos se separaron para recobrar el aire, en un barbullo agitado.

¿Por qué eres tan bello Ryoma?- preguntó Sakuno con los ojos entrecerrados, Ryoma creyó ver a una ninfa así con el cabello suelto, desordenado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y sobre todo en esa posición de entrega, con los brazos elevados a merced de su captor.

Ryoma no respondió tan solo vió a Sakuno fijamente, cada parte de aquel cuerpo le pertenecía, aquellas perfectas curvas, aquellos labios rojos y voluptuosos, aquellos ojos grandes y expectantes, sus manos cariñosas y delicadas.

Sakuno se estremeció por el placer que veía en los ojos de Ryoma, y dio un sobresalto y soltó un suspiro cuando Ryoma le fue sacando los pantalones y la ropa interior, mientras acariciaba sus piernas con una insoportable lentitud.

Al llegar a aquel punto donde se había concentrado toda la pasión, aquel rinconcito intimo inflamado y sensible.

Ryoma beso su vientre, su ombligo, y fue bajando a aquel pedacito de cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, entre sus rizos y escondites, encontró lo que buscaba.

Sakuno no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Ryoma, sus piernas se habían tensado alrededor de la cabeza de su amante, y empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo extraño en la cabeza, como algo que recorría su medula espinal y subía poco a poco.

Ella no sabía lo que quería, no sabía si decirle que parara o que siguiera, era una sensación extraña que no estaba segura de disfrutar o desagradar.

La lengua de Ryoma se paseaba por los lados más íntimos, jugando con aquel lugar abultado con delicadeza, pero a la vez frenesí.

Sakuno quedó exhausta cuando Ryoma terminó, lo vió somnolienta haciéndole notar cuanto lo había disfrutado.

Ryoma ya no tenía puesto los pantalones ni el bóxer, y Sakuno pudo notar perfectamente que su deseo no había disminuido, más bien había incrementado.

Con mucha delicadeza, volteó a Sakuno poniéndola de rodillas la cama, luego dejo que su trasero se apoyara contra sus muslos en aquella pose característica de las alabanzas coreanas.

¿Q…Qué haces?- pronunció Sakuno al sentir los dedos de Ryoma en su intimidad, jugando en el fondo de ella, Sakuno tenía la cara contra el colchón y se apoyaba cómodamente en las almohadas, no obstante aquella sensación en su entrepierna no la dejaba tranquila, había comenzado a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer.

Ryoma se había colocado encima de ella buscando con sus dedos aquella abertura profunda entre las piernas de Sakuno, y al encontrarla no tardó en hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Sakuno quien había perdido la preocupación por su vientre, que Ryoma perfectamente había sabido como cuidar, estaba mas atenta a lo que sentía que se acercaba, de repente sintió una pequeña invasión, un empujón que le provocó éxtasis y placer, Ryoma la estaba poseyendo una y otra vez, con golpes suaves pero acelerados.

Sentía el aliento de Ryoma en su cuello, y lo imagino con los ojos cerrados con la boca apretada con los labios tensos, esperando a que llegara el momento tan esperado.

Y al final llegó, a Sakuno se le nublaron los ojos, se había alejado de toda realidad, temblando con desesperación, era como querer explotar, algo exquisitamente insoportable, su cabeza ya no pensaba con claridad, y su mente había logrado dispersarse en ligeros fragmentos.

Y ahí estaba, aquella explosión reconfortante, Ryoma depositó su semilla en ella, y ambos llegaban al clímax en aquella ternura. Sus cuerpos más unidos que antes. Sintiendo las palpitaciones que aún continuaban como secuela de sus actos.

Sakuno se echó junto a Ryoma, y se apoyó sontra su pecho, viendose fijamente.

Has estado perfecta- susurró Ryoma con aquellos ojos ámbar entornados, veía a Sakuno con amor-

Y tu perfecto mi amor, nunca pensé que algo podía ser tan hermoso- susurró mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Y será más hermoso cuando te tenga solo para mi, conectados por el lazo del matrimonio- susurró Ryoma imaginandose a Sakuno con su vestido de novia.

Solo soy para ti Ryoma y se que siempre lo he sido- murmuró Sakuno antes de quedarse dormida en el pecho de Ryoma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes después, ya la prensa conocía la noticia que la pareja había guardado con tanto recelo, Sakuno Ryusaki esperaba un hijo del tan conocido Ryoma Echizen, y ambos eran una pareja completamente feliz.

Aquella noticia había sido el boom del momento, fotos de Sakuno mostrando su panza estaban en todas las portadas de los periodicos y revistas.

Justo en ese instante, Ryoma había comprado un periodico para informarse más de los hechos, en la portada se veía a Sakuno posando para una revista conocida e Japón, seriamente parecía una modelo, ahí recostada de lado, mostrando aquellas curvas y su vientre más voluptuoso que antes, tenía un vaso de agua en una mano que se apoyaba delicadamente sobre la cama donde le habían hecho la cesión de fotos.

Pasó a la segunda pagina, donde salía la entrevista que se habían hecho hacía dos semanas, justo unos días antes de casarse.

Se veía escrito en letra cursiva la siguiente nota.

_Tras estar siguiendo a la pareja por mas de dos meses, tratando de ver algún cambió en ellos._

_Fueron ellos mismos quienes aclararon nuestras dudas, Aquí tenemos presente a Sakuno quién ya tiene seis meses de embarazo, luce increíblemente hermosa con Ryoma a su lado._

_¿Cómo tomaste la noticia del embarazo sabiendo que no estabas casada?_

Ryoma recordaba que esa pregunta puso un poco incomoda a Sakuno pero ella la respodió desenvuelta

_No creo que el matrimonio sea el que nos una sino el amor que sentimos uno po el otro- Sakuno tomó la mano de Ryoma- No me asuste, lo tomé de la mejor forma posible, me sentí increíblemente feliz_

_¿Cómo lograron obviar a tantos reporteros, sabiendo que ustedes son la pareja más conocida en estos momento en la farándula?_

_No esperabamos esconderlo – respondió Ryoma (sus ojos intimidaban a la reportera)- Solo dejamos que todo pasara con tranquilidad. Aunque no puedo mentir diciendo de que en realidad, mis padres y los suyos fueron los que prefirieron mantenerlo en un perfil bajo para proteger a Sakuno, como saben este es un momento muy importante para ambos._

Ryoma cerró la revista, al parecer habían cambiado algunas cosas insignificantes, como su forma de hablar, por lo visto ahora la gente pensaría que el hablaba así, no obstante había sido algo duro con la reportera que seguía y seguía preguntando cosas obvias o cosas que ponían incomoda a Sakuno.

Cogió la taza de café que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina, aquella casa era el regalo de Sakuno por la boda, Sakuno había llorado cuando Ryoma le dio la sorpresa, con aquella casa en medio de la ciudad, pero a la vez rodeada de varios árboles, y parques gigantes fuera de la mansión.

Era una casa realmente grande, con jardín incorporado, y flores para el lado trasero de la casa.

Ryoma había construido una pequeña cabaña al lado izquierdo de la casa y la había incorporado con juegos grandes, espumas y colchones de colores para su hijo.

Todo había mejorado después de casarse, ahora se sentían más reales que antes.

La boda había sido "pequeña", conocidos de Ryoma, amigos de la familia de ambos, conocidos y amigas de Sakuno, y algunas personas y doctores que había conocido desde el embarazo.

Sakuno había invitado a su padre, como muestra de respeto, o al menos tratar de hacer las paces con él, ella había estado pendiente de su llegada cuando entró a la iglesia ataviada por un vestido realmente hermoso, con los hombros descubiertos, con cintas en la cintura y una caída larga que rozaba el suelo, era de color blanco, con perlas y brillos color caramelo, y llevaba una cola sujetada por dos niños detrás.

Le había recogido el cabello hacía atrás y llevaba una flor blanca alrededor del moño, la habían maquilla de tal forma de se veía como una gata.

Ryoma lo tenía grabado en la memoria, cuando la sujetó al llegar al altar, para presentar sus votos y darse un tierno beso, desde aquel instante su vida había experimentado lo que era en realidad la emoción.

En la salida, Sakuno logró ver a su padre, en el último asiento, estaba más flaco, su expresión parecía de agonía, pero a la misma vez de algo que ella no supo descifrar, se había emocionado por verlo y soltó algunas lagrimas, no obstante no se acercó a él, una mirada bastaba por aquel día.

Buenos días Ryoma- susurró Sakuno quien lo había sorprendido por detrás, y lo abrazaba fuertemente, Ryoma dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, y se volteó para abrazarla.

¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó al verla vestida – hace frío afuera ¿estas segura de que quieres salir?

Tengo que salir con Ann hoy- respondió sentándose en las piernas de Ryoma,- Me dijo que podía acompañarme a comprar algún cochecito, no me lo dijo exactamente, me obligo a dejar que me acompañara- dijo riendo

Ryoma sonrió, se veía tan hermosa en ese momento que le dejaba sin aliento, el cabello de Sakuno había crecido un poco, y Ryoma seguía igual de presentable.

Además, su cumpleaños es la próxima semana, aprovecharé para comprar un regalo cuando ella vaya por el coche- dijo – Tomoka vendrá la próxima semana. ¿Crees que podamos hacer una pequeña reunión? – pregunto sorbiendo el café de Ryoma

Claro, no habría problema- dijo Ryoma

Me olvide de contarte- dijo emocionada- Momoshiro le dijo a Ann que se mudara a su apartamento

¿Qué momo hizo qué?

Le dijo a Ann que se mudara a su apartamento- dijo entre risas

No lo puedo creer, ese estupido no piensa- dijo Ryoma

Talvez no lo sabía, Ann pertenece a una familia muy tradicional, y lo peor de todo es su hermano Tashibana- dijo algo preocupada- Casi mata a Momo por la proposición, le dijo que antes que su hermana viviera con alguien tiene que tener un anillo en el dedo anular- dijo divertida- Momoshiro se mordió la lengua, pero ya le metió la idea a Ann, y ella esta tan emocionada por mudarse, no obstante parece que a Momoshiro le dio miedo

Me imagino- susurró Ryoma divertido- Pues se la merece, por no averiguar primero dónde estaba pisando

Contigo también fue lo mismo- susurró Sakuno – No sabía lo que te esperaba por estar conmigo

Era diferente, por que yo ya estaba preparado para todo cuando decidí estar contigo Saku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses después

Era una mañana fría de invierno, las calles estaban acolchonadas por grandes porciones de nieve blanca, cosa que le daba a la ciudad de Tokio un exquisito estilo.

Era aún temprano como para despertarse, no obstante, no lo suficientemente temprano para que ninguna persona estuviera completamente despejada, esperando en la puerta con actitud impaciente a que su acompañante se apurara.

Se retorcía los dedos, maldiciendo por dentro pero sin pronunciar palabras, esperando desesperadamente a que llegara de una vez el momento.

Ryoma¿Ya?- exclamaba entre dientes Sakuno, aquel extraño dolor que venía de vez en cuando era la preocupación en aquel momento, aquellas momentáneos espasmos eran desastrosos para los sensibles nervios de la muchacha castaña – ¡¡Ryoma!! – dijo apretando los dientes esperando ya sin poder respirar con total facilidad.

¡¿Dónde dejaste las mantas?!- preguntó moviéndose de un lado a otro

Todo estaba en un bolso, con todo listo- dijo Sakuno tratando sin resultados respirar hondamente – Se suponía que tu sabías dónde lo habíamos puesto ¡Maldita sea Ryoma Echizen¡

Ryoma caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar aquel bolso que les hacía acabar con su valioso tiempo, no recordaba dónde mierda lo había puesto, ni dónde se suponía que estaba , acabo haciendo un laberinto en la gigantesca casa, hasta que encontró aquellas cosas justo donde Sakuno lo había puesto.

¡Ryoma! – gritó Sakuno apretando la parte baja de su vientre, tratando de sostener lo insostenible- Por el amor de Dios Ryoma, apresúrate- grito entre dientes aún con la entrepierna húmeda, y el piso mojado

Había roto bolsa hacia unos minutos y las contracciones habían empezado de inmediato, era como un subibaja, aunque hubiera ido a clases prenatales, en ese momento no se acordaba ninguna que dijera que tenía que respirar profundamente para calmarse… Pero como era posible que se calmara, si estaba próxima a tener un hijo.

Había estado desayunando con Ryoma, y cuando se paraba para lavar los platos sintió un plop y algo húmedo fue bajando por su entrepierna y un montón de agua había mojado el piso, ella no estaba preparada para todo aquello, y se había puesto nerviosa, sabía que no estaba bien gritar, pero era la única manera de desfogarse.

Vió cómo Ryoma se dirigía a ella con los ojos prendidos en los de ella, corriendo apresuradamente aguantando la respiración mientras avanzaba con pasos largos y fuertes.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó angustiado

Si Ryoma no te preocupes, solo apurate- susurró Sakuno

Aquel hombre era al que ella amaba más que nada en el mundo, aun con su actitud infantil, o tal vez con sus problemas de memoria, lo amaba, y había compartido experiencias asombrosas a su lado, cerró los ojos, imaginándose en sus brazos otra vez, y no tardo en volverse realidad, pronto sintió las grandes manos de Ryoma sujetándola de la espalda y de las piernas, cargándola de inmediato, Sakuno no demoró en sorprenderse por la increíble fuerza de Ryoma.

Querido, te has demorado mucho- susurró Sakuno al sentir que culminaba la décima contracción

Lo siento mucho- dijo acercándose al Ferrari que estaba estacionado muy cerca de ahí- es que Kaori había pueswto las maletas en otro lugar ya que tenía que limpiar esa parte de la casa, le pregunte a Yuki donde la había puesto y me l dijo después de pensarlo tanto- dijo sin parar de caminar- Todos estan muy preocupados – Sakuno le dio un vistazo hacia la casa, y vió a todos los sirvientes en la puerta despidiéndose de ella, Auki había sido como una madre para ella, cuidando a su bebe y ella, y estaba ahí parada en el umbral con un pañuelo y llorando por Sakuno quien era su "bebe"

Too va a salir bien señito – grito la mujer morena sonándose la nariz

Creo que es mejor ir por nuestra cuenta, la ambulancia se demorará demasiado- dijo abrazando a Sakuno mientras ella se retorcía nuevamente entre sus brazos

Si… creo que es mejor- dijo apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo que su frente se llenaba de sudor, y que las manos las tenía frías como el hielo

Ryoma no estaba tan diferente, las manos le temblaban cuando recostó a Sakuno en el asiento trasero, y cuando trató de abrir la puerta del copiloto, tenía miedo de estas cosas, su madre hacia algunos meses, cuando tuvieron una conversación luego del gran matrimonio, le dijo que habían ciertos riegos que Sakuno podía pasar, Rinko creía que Sakuno podía sufrir lo mismo que ella, y ahora, al pensar en las palabras de su madre, se sentía aún más nervioso. Para las mujeres de la Familia Echizen la labor de parto se había vuelto legendario por el dolor que proporcionaba

Ryoma- dijo la voz tranquilizadora de Sakuno detrás de el- No te preocupes cariño- dijo sonrojada – Yo me encuentro perfectamente – dijo viendo fijamente su vientre- Y nuestro bebe también- dijo vehementemente mientras sentía nuevamente ese dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo – Solo apresúrate

Entiendo- se limitó a decir Ryoma, encendiendo el auto y acelerando a través de aquel jardín inmenso de la casa- Haré todo lo posible para llegar rápidamente

Llegaron luego de tres minutos, poco para Ryoma, no obstante para Sakuno que había tratado de respirar profundamente, fue el trayecto más largo de su vida.

Cuando llegó estaba exhausta, pero aún tenía energía guardada.

Trae una camilla – gritó una enfermera a un asistente que estaba de guardia – Hace cuanto que rompió bolsa- preguntó un enfermero que sacaba a Sakuno del auto

Hace unos minutos- susurró Ryoma nervioso

Ya comenzó el labor de parto¿Había alquilado alguna habitación aquí?- preguntó nuevamente a Ryoma, quien se estaba poniendo cada vez más blanco, aquel hombre que siempre estaba fuerte, y aparentaba ser invencible estaba sumamente nervioso, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas como nunca antes

S…Si, hace unos meses programamos como para esta fecha- respondió Sakuno, quien ya estaba en la camilla

Llévenla de inmediato- ordenó el medico de guardia, a sala de maternidad, su medico le esta esperando ahí

Ryoma siguió la camina movido por inercia detrás de Sakuno, había ido a clases prenatales, donde enseñaban a comportarse en esas situaciones, pero en aquel momento nada de lo memorizado formaba parte de sus actos. Sujetaba la mano de Sakuno como si se aferrase a la vida misma, en ese instante fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, veía a Sakuno de otra manera, era una mujer valiente llena de belleza, dando vida, ella era simplemente perfecta.

Ry…Ryoma- susurró nuevamente cuando llegaron a la habitación

¿Desea que le coloquen la epidural? – pregunto la anestesióloga que acababa de entrar al recinto viendo a la pareja

Si, por favor, - susurró Sakuno mientras Ryoma le secaba el poco sudor que había en su frente

Tranquila- le susurraba Ryoma a cada momento tratando de apaciguar el dolor corporal de sakuno- Yo estoy contigo pequeña, se acababa de dar cuenta cuan veloz había madurado, cuanto habían cambiado desde aquella vez que se vieron, aquella vez que buscaban un ideal, no obstante en aquel momento todo ideal se había colocado entorno a ellos.

Ryoma, bésame- dijo Sakuno acercando su rostro al de Ryoma besando lentamente sus labios

Todo esta bien Saku, llamare a Sumire y a tu madre, y de paso a mis padres para avisarle que ya estas aquí- dijo Ryoma separándose para salir a llamar, se había olvidado su celular de lo apresurado que estaba, tendría que llamar de un teléfono publico.

Al volver al cuarto que estaba cómodamente decorado con paredes de un color melón, con un televisor al frente de la cama, algunos muebles y sobre todo una cama donde se encontraba Sakuno con tres enfermeras y un doctor, quien le estaba untando alcohol y yodo en la espalda, antes de enseñar la gran aguja que sujetaba firmemente, Ryoma no podía creer lo que veía se acercó a Sakuno y le sujeto la mano, tratando de no ver la aguja ya que se imaginaba el dolor que le proporcionaría a Sakuno.

Sakuno sujetó con fuerza la mano de Ryoma al sentir un ligero pinchazo en la piel, luego se adormeció esa parte, pero siguió entrando hasta la parte del músculo, respiró profundamente mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en los músculos de su espalda, y al ultimo la aguja indago mas al fondo, llegando a la medula desprendiendo un liquido frío que paseo por la medula como algo congelante, y luego doloroso en los riñones, hasta que después, no sintió nada más, las piernas las tenía extrañamente adormecidas, y se sentían como cartón al tacto.

Sakuno se relajó y se recostó esperando a que todo empezara con el paso de las horas.

¿Dolió?

Creo que más dolía las contracciones-susurró- estoy perfectamente- dijo recostándose contra las almohadas poniéndose en posición mas correcta, sentada.

Ya llame a todos, están en camino- dijo Ryoma con ternura- Todos están muy emocionados.

Es que todos han hecho apuestas sobre qué será nuestro bebe, es que como saben que no hemos pedido el sexo de nuestro bebe, quieren que sea una ganancia poco recíproca.

Jajaja- Ryoma rió con alegría, estaba tan entusiasmado por los resultados, esperaba tener a su hijo en brazos.

Después de unas horas, Sakuno había empezado a pujar, con ayuda de Ryoma y los médicos, sacó fuerza de no se donde, y pujó.

Nunca se imagino la sensación o las cosas que se sentirían, pero ahora se sentía una mujer completa, dando vida a un pequeño bebe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma salió a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba toda la familia, y los amigos cercanos.

¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Eiji emocionado

¿Es niña o niño Ryoma?- se acercó Tomoka, no estaba muy presentable, pero se notaba la belleza que poseía cuando estaba bien peinada.

Sumire, la madre de Sakuno, Rinko y Nanjiro, se encontraban sentados emocionados por la espera, veían a Ryoma quien estaba ataviado con gorrito botas de papel traje azul exclusivos de los papas cuyas mujeres están dando a luz.

Se sacó lo que tenía sobre la boca y sin demora pronunció

Es una niña- dijo emocionado, secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban en salir- Se parece a ella, es tan hermosa

Le llovieron las felicitaciones, y abrazos en aquel momento, el parto había sido una maravilla y después de algunas horas todos fueron a saludar a la nueva madre, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña criatura, durmiendo tranquilamente, sujetando el dedo índice de su mamá.

Ryoma se acercó y vió detenidamente a Kumiko, era una bebe hermosa cuyo nombre lo demostraba, tenía los mismos ojos de su padre, aunque un poco oscuros por ser recién nacida, las mejillas sonrosadas, la nariz de Sakuno, y sobre todo su cabello, color castaño.

Gracias por darme una hija tan bella- susurró Ryoma besando la frente de Sakuno

Tiene tus mismos ojos cariño, es realmente hermosa- dijo Sakuno, en eso, todos los invitados entraron y fueron viendo uno por uno a la recién nacida

Tomoka se acercó primero

Por Dios, esto es un pecado, ella me gana en belleza – miró a Sakuno con recelo y luego aquella exclamación se convirtió en puchero – Yo quiero un bebe así querida amiga, mejor tengo un niño para que los dos se casen

Yo no quiero que mi hija se casa con alguien menor- susurró Ryoma desde el otro lado

Esta niña me va a dejar sin un penique, comenzó ya hace unas horas, cuando nació mujer- dijo Momoshiro desde atrás- aposté a que sería un niño- dijo tristemente, Ryoma lo miró con cuidado

Los abuelos estaban felices con aquel nacimiento, orgullosos por su nieta, y para Rinko era como si ella lo hubiera concebido, a través de los meses, la cargaba como si fuera hija suya, y Kumiko logró crecer en un ambiente de felicidad y prosperidad.

Aquella noche de verano, algunos meses después del nacimiento de Kumiko, Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban recostados en la cama, acariciando a Kumiko que se encontraba tiernamente durmiendo en el centro de ellos.

Ryoma se había vuelto un padre excelente, prefería quedarse en casa a cambiar pañales en vez de ir a las carreras y Sakuno estaba más que feliz.

Ya deja a Kumiko Ryoma, y ven y bésame- le obligo Sakuno- haciendo pucheros

Pero si se va a despertar – susurró Ryoma preocupado

No se va a despertar, esta perfectamente bien- dijo Sakuno

No creo que este bien- murmuró Ryoma otra vez

Ryoma- se quejó Sakuno riendo por la actitud de su esposo

Ryoma se acercó a ella, y la besó apasionadamente, se acurrucó a su lado y la abrazó…

Eres imposible Saku- dijo riendo a su lado, pero me gusta mimarte más que a Kumiko

Eso no le va a gustar a Kumiko- exclamó feliz, Ryoma se quedó callado por un momento y luego respondió

Te amo más que nada Sakuno, más que las carreras, mas que todos los vicios materiales, porque de ahora en adelante el vicio que tengo es amarte- le susurró Ryoma al oído

**Fin**

* * *

**YAAAAAAA! ToT se nos acabo el fic.. gracias a todas por leerlo! me siento feliz por terminar con este gran proyecto que me ha tomado bastante tiempo, estoy alegre por este final, talvez faltaron bastantes detalles no obstante espero que sea un gran trabajo!**

**Se ve como los personajes maduran, y deben entender que todo el mundo cambia, a mi me molestaba cuando Ryoma cambiaba de personalidad, pero esta vez, con todas estas cosas quise demostrar como una persona puede madurar.**

**Aclaraciones de este fic:**

**- Kumiko Echizen: Nacio con 300 g. y 50 cm... su nombre proviene de Kumiko(Kumi:belleza ,Ko: niña), niña de increible belleza... creo que todo el mundo sabe que esta niña va a salir recontra cuera... ya me la imagino o D**

**Aqui me despido de todos... opiniones por fis, talvez algunas ya se olvidaron de este fic, pero los que aún lo tienen presente... les agradeceria. Mis nuevos proyectos estaran en cuando los termine, lso tengo en hoja de papel y cuando tenga algun momentito los tipeo**

**Besos!!**

**Reika Namino ... no se preocupen por mi si no me presento en por un tiempo... aun seguire viva**


End file.
